Fading Hope
by Alida-Fruit
Summary: Dark AU. What if, when Gandalf fell in Moria, the fellowship had done something to aid their friend? What if, in helping, they had doomed the free lands into darkness unknowingly?
1. Into Darkness

****

Fading Hope

By: Alida-Fruit

****

Beta-Reader: eLLe (Thank-you so much!)

****

Summary: Dark AU. What if, when Gandalf had fell in Moria, the fellowship had done something to aid their friend? What if, in helping, they had doomed the free lands into darkness unknowingly?

****

Disclaimer: *sigh* Alas, I own nothing.

****

Chapter #1 ~ Into Darkness 

The fellowship stood spell bound upon the rocky ridge on the far side of the bridge of Khaza-Dûm, watching in growing horror as Gandalf turned to face the shadow and fire of the Balrog which pursued them.

"You cannot pass!"

Legolas felt a growing apprehension in his mind and he shouted silently, begging almost, for his body to do something. He could feel the foreboding sense of approaching death in the very air from which he breathed and knew that he should go to Gandalf, and offer his aid. Of all present here he was an elf, and one of the few who might be able to assist in this battle, yet his feet felt leaden and his mind was overwhelmed by the darkness before him; he could not move. He briefly heard Frodo shout out to the wizard but the entirety of his being remained focused on the bridge, and he did not spare the ring-bearer a glance.

"I am a servant of the sacred fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow."

Such courage. The Istari stood his ground showing a gallantry that Legolas had never before witnessed in all his long years, and he felt his soul scream out to Gandalf, this being of light and strength, to run. The elf's intuition foretold nothing but disaster would result from this confrontation and he wanted desperately to warn his friend, but he remained voiceless.

Everything within the elf's soul wanted nothing more than to disappear from this pit; to find himself spirited back into the safe embrace of the forests which he so dearly loved, and to never again lay his eyes upon the darkness which currently compressed in upon his being. But it was not to be.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The bridge held fast for but a moment, before it crumbled from beneath the foe. The Balrog's eternal flame seemed to flare anew as it dropped, almost in painfully slow motion, into the depths of blackness. The wizard stood precariously on the edge and Legolas felt his voice start to cry out in warning, but too late.

Gandalf was pulled from his feet and hung suspended.

The elf of the company was running before the others even had time to fully understand what was happening. He felt someone make a grab at him, but he darted quickly, with the nimble and graceful skill of his people, beyond the reaching hands and tore back out onto the bridge. He again heard Frodo call out, and he sincerely hoped that someone had prevented the ring-bearer from following him, but could not waste the time to spare a glance backwards to see his companions. So Legolas tore forward recklessly, concentrating all his being upon his life-long friend. He had to save him.

"Fly you fools," Gandalf croaked out, as he slipped from the edge of the bridge. Legolas had the distinct impression that with these final words the wizard was addressing himself, but seeing the Istari's grip failing he flung himself forward. He felt his skin rip as he hit the stone, but as his hand reached out into the darkness and grabbed the wizard's Legolas felt a wave of, however short lived, relief flood through his body.

The added weight yanked hard at the elf, and he felt himself being pulled over the edge with the wizard. Skidding along and trying to frantically find something to grip onto, Legolas found himself half on and half off the stone ledge. He held onto safety with one hand, that was bloodied and raw from the rough rock, and also half a leg still upon safety. His stomach was balanced perilously along the sharp edge where the bridge was broken and he could feel the cold stone pressing into him painfully. His other leg flailed uselessly in the black air.

Legolas realized with a sharp clarity that he was stuck. He neither possessed the strength to pull both himself and the wizard back onto solid ground while his grip was so tenuous, but his stubborn nature forbade him from releasing his burden and pulling himself to safety. Even as he hung here, in a sort of surreal limbo, he could feel his grip on the older man below him slipping.

"Mithrandir! I cannot hold on. Bring up your other hand and hang onto me," he managed to speak through gritted teeth and rugged pants of exhaustion.

"This was not how it was suppose to be. Legolas, you must..." but whatever the Istari's final order's were to be suddenly faded into silence. The unmistakable sound of an arrow flying through the air could be heard with perfect clarity by Legolas's pointed ears, but he found himself unable to prevent the inevitable tragedy. He could only watch, with eyes wide, as the arrow embedded itself into the back of Gandalf's frail head, the resulting spray of blood spitting out warm to streak Legolas' own face, and to drip in silent testimony down his cheekbones.

The wizard's eyes grew wide momentarily, and his entire body seemed to spasm in shock and denial at what had just happened, but it did nothing to prevent the light of Gandalf the Grey's eyes from fading into lifelessness. Legolas felt a cry wrench itself from his throat, but still he clung to the wizard's still form, his blue eyes locked with those of his deceased friend; lifeless eyes drilling into the elf's soul. Legolas could almost see the reproachfulness in them. He had never, in his entire life, felt a failure more acutely than he did in those agonizingly slow seconds.

So consumed was he by the passing of the Istari that he hung on heedless of the other arrows that rained down upon him from the far side of the bridge. He remained fixated, until a stab of pain tore another cry from his throat. He twisted his gaze from Gandalf to look down at his side. The black feathered tip of the arrow, with a small bit of the shaft, were the only things visible. 

His grip upon the wizard slipped, and the figure fell into the shadows below.

"NOOOOOO!" Frodo's agonized scream ripped Legolas from his daze. Reaching up, with his now free hand, he extracted the arrow from his body with a firm yank, and managed to bite back the scream that threatened to emerge through sheer will alone. He held it momentarily before he let it slip from his nerveless fingers. It followed the same path Gandalf had taken only moments ago.

Rolling over, he pulled himself back up to safety, and somehow managed to climb to his feet. He began to run, both of his slender hands clutching at the arrow wound, while he raced back along the narrow path, trying to ignore the hail of arrows that followed him. He could feel the warm ooze of blood seep from his body and down his side, hip and leg, its sticky presence clinging to his hands and making his mind reel, and his breaths come in short rasps, which were lanced with pain.

Ahead of him he could see Boromir carrying a struggling hobbit, Frodo, as he ran half-backwards towards the exit of these forsaken caves. He was shouting something, and Legolas could see his pale lips parting and closing as he spoke, but he could not detect what it was the man of Gondor yelled. Dirty blond hair flying, Boromir turned fully and ran towards safety. Frodo's small face could be seen over his left shoulder, one arm reaching backwards, as if even from this distance he could rescue the wizard from his fall into darkness. Large blue eyes were wide with shock and sorrow and his mouth still hung open in a silent scream of denial.

Gimli seemed to snap out of his trance at this moment and, without another thought, he turned. Grabbing Pippin's arm he shouted in a voice that was not to be disobeyed for the remaining three hobbits to run. 

They did. 

None of them looked back.

Aragorn had come out a little ways onto the bridge. He was beckoning wildly with one hand for Legolas to hurry and the elf strode to obey, despite the weariness and pain that threatened to overcome and undo him. The ranger's other hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he stared into the darkness after Gandalf's fallen form. Disbelief was etched onto the lines of the ranger's face in such sharp clarity that Legolas almost collapsed there and then with sorrow, such was the raw power of his friend's visible pain.

Legolas felt himself pass Aragorn a moment later, and he glanced back briefly over his shoulder to make sure the ranger followed in his footsteps, but the king of men remained frozen in horror and shock. Legolas immediately slowed his own steps and yelled out, 

"Estel!"

The sound had the desired effect and Aragorn stumbled back a few steps, before swinging quickly and catching up with the elf. Together the two fled after their companions in silence. They broke from the tunnels of Moria into the afternoon sunlight. The sudden golden brightness seemed almost unnatural, and even elven eyes blinked and squinted under the abrupt bombardment. 

They were free.

The realization hit Legolas slowly, and it was only the small breeze that tugged affectionately at his hair that made him truly accept that he had made it. Yet only eight of them had come through the underground passageways to once again breath in the light, and smell the fresh air. For one, such things would never be embraced again.

Pippin wept openly and his sobs stabbed Legolas, making his own soul cringe in guilt. Merry too had large tears dripping down his dirt streaked face, leaving glistening trailed of moisture as proof of their passing. He embraced his younger cousin and although he moved his lips in silent cooing motions of comfort, no sound came forth. His eyes were focused, unseeing, in front of him as he stroked Pippin's cheek in stunned grief. Their pain was tangible.

Sam had collapsed upon the flat rocks, and he held his head in his hands. His shoulders shook, either from shock, or he too cried. _Probably the latter_, Legolas thought somewhat disconnectedly as he watched the buoyant blond curls of the halfling flutter, his body heaving in sorrow.

Boromir was staring at the sky, his body shaking somewhat. He seemed unsteady. Exhaustion was taking its toll upon the human and he seemed powerless at hiding his weakness. So consumed was he by his thoughts that he remained completely unaware of his own body's betrayal. 

Gimli started marching past him with his axe swung over his shoulder, his gait purposeful, as he headed back towards the mine. Only Boromir's interference stopping him from proceeding further. The block-headed being seemed determined in returning once more into the depths of Moria, _to search for Gandalf_, Legolas thought he heard him say, though everything seemed to be very far away from the elf at present, and he could not be sure. It was as if he were watching everything that was happening around him from far above.

Frodo stood away from the group, his back to them. He was unnaturally still, and only the gentle swaying of his cloak in the breeze betrayed the fact that he was not some statue which was carved from the very rocks upon which they stood. 

Aragorn was the first to pull himself together. "Legolas, get them up," he commanded, yet his voice sounded hollow to the practised ears of the elf, making his normal calm tone sound almost harsh.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried. His voice was strained, matching his body's fatigue in tone.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn replied passionately. He sounded so in control of himself, and Legolas envied the ranger that facade. If only he could get his own torrent of emotions under such restraint.

It was Pippin's wail that snapped his attention fully back to the present however. The hobbit's voice was soft and filled, not with accusation or cruel intent, no matter what effect they had upon the elf, but rather despair and incomprehension. "Why did you drop him?"

The silence that followed the question was profound and even Frodo, his cheeks pale with lines of dampness shining silver upon them, turned to face the company once more as they all awaited an answer. 

Legolas realized none of them had seen the arrow hit. Their position from behind had not afforded them the full horror of Gandalf's passing. They had not seen Mithrandir's eyes glaze over, or been witness to the way his body had lurched when the arrow had penetrated his skull, nor would they ever have such images haunt their dreams.

"Legolas?" Aragorn's voice was flat, but underneath that exterior lay a deep concern.

Legolas opened his mouth to respond. They deserved an answer. They deserved *something*, but he found himself not capable of forming words. He blinked, trying to clear his eyesight from the haze that had settled upon him, but the mist stubbornly refused to extinguish.

"Legolas!?" Aragorn's voice held a slight note of panic to it this time. He seemed to finally become aware that something more than grief ate away at his elven companion. Legolas turned his blue eyes to meet the grey stormy ones of the ranger, and he offered as much of a silent apology as he could through mere eye contact alone.

Slowly the elf pulled his hands from the gapping wound at his side, and brought them forward. They dripped red with blood, and it surprised Legolas to see that he had lost so much. It coated his fingers, in seeming accusation at the elf. He looked up again and saw the surprised looks of the company as they stared back at him in wordless horror, shock at the sudden revelation keeping them immobile.

Legolas felt his legs tremble beneath him and, although elven pride tried to demand he remain on his feet, he knew he was close to collapsing. _Not in front of the dwarf_, he screamed in irritation at himself, but even as he thought it he tumbled forward into an inner darkness of his own...

****

*Sniff* That scene in the theater was so moving (it brought tears to my eyes). I hope my little added differences were approved of by all. 

I have the next few chapters done and, if enough people are interested, I will keep posting. I love Tolkien, but I am by no means an expert on his works. If I have used a wrong spelling or title for a character or place, please let me know, and I will correct it! 

Feel free to offer constructive criticism and if you see a mistake that either I, or my beta, missed then please point it out to me so I can fix it! Thanks so much for your help and feedback! ^_^


	2. What of Hope?

****

Wow. I was not really expecting so much feedback. Thanks to all for your kind words! It was really encouraging. I have personal notes at the end of this chapter for all of you. 

We do a little overlap in this chapter. I wanted to show you the last scene through the perspective of the rest of the fellowship before we continue. I hope you do not find it too boring or repetitive.

Chapter #2 ~ What of Hope?

Aragorn was only vaguely aware of a flash of gold beside him before Legolas was racing back out onto the bridge. The ranger reached out, in a moment of panic, to try and stop the archer, but the elf's reflexes were too quick, and Legolas evaded his grasp with ease. Beside him, Frodo too lurched forward, screaming out Gandalf's name, but Boromir's strong arms encircled the smaller being, and held him back. Aragorn was once again struck motionless. It was as if time stood still.

Legolas's form was nothing more than a blur of deep green, brown and gold, even to the sharp and practised eyes of the ranger. The elf ran with such perfect precision and balance along the causeway, that Aragorn did not doubt for a moment that he was witnessing a feat that no human would have been capable of. Aragorn knew that it the archer was not able to catch Gandalf, then none here could, and so he waited with his breath caught in his throat for the final outcome to emerge.

"Fly you fools."

Even as hope faded though, the elf dove forwards, and Gandalf's figure did not descend into blackness. He had been saved, and Aragorn muttered a quick prayer of thanks. He watched as Legolas was dragged forwards under the extras weight, his eyes growing larger in alarm, the prayer dying flat upon his lips, as he realized not all was well yet. 

__

They are both going to go over, he thought.

The ranger started to more forward, but felt himself detained by the iron fist of the dwarf. He snarled slightly in frustration, and tried to pry himself loose, but Gimli's grip was vice like in its strength, like manacles, and he found himself rooted to the spot.

"Gimli, I must..."

"No, Aragorn. You would not reach them in time, and look there," one stubby finger pointed not to the ledge of the bridge but to the opposite side, and as Aragorn's eyes pierced the gloom he too saw the growing numbers of Orcs, and the first few arrows being fired.

"Legolas! Arrows!" he called out, in an attempt to warn the seemingly heedless elf, but if the archer heard him, he gave no sign. Legolas did however seem to find something to hold onto, for he now lay, half on and half off the bridge, neither falling further, but certainly not reaching up to safety once again. 

The moment seemed to teeter there before Gandalf's form dropped into the darkness.

"NOOOOO!" Frodo's chilling cry echoed into the chamber, vibrating off the walls and shattering what remained of the companies hope in one blazing second of realization. For a long moment none of the were capable of moving, so frozen were they all in their grief.

It was Legolas's movements that startled the rest of them back into action. As the blond elf scrambled to his feet and once again came charging back along the bridge, Boromir started to flee. "Aragorn!" he called out in warning, before he turned fully and ran down the tunnel, but the ranger remained unmoved by his words. Aragorn moved forward several steps in stead, in stunned disbelief, before starting to call to Legolas, who seemed to be slowing, perhaps as realization fully hit him as well.

Behind him Gimli herded the remaining hobbits to safety, and Aragorn mentally thanked the dwarf for seeing to the little people in this time of crisis. The elf tore past him a second later, and, although Aragorn knew he should turn and follow, he found himself unable to do so. 

__

Not Gandalf. Please anything but this.

"Estel!" the soft and melodious tone of the elf's voice reached him, breaking him from his trance. Seizing the renewed sense of self to the fullest, the ranger turned abruptly and followed his companions.

So it was that Aragorn was the last to break from the confines and evil that was Moria. The human saw little joy in the bright world around him, and instead continued forward with determination. He was several steps ahead of everyone else before he realized that he alone moved forward. Turning back he was struck again with the realization that Gandalf was no longer among them. The tears of his friends spoke volumes, and Aragorn felt his own throat constrict in grief but, swallowing thickly, he forbade himself the chance to mourn. 

__

Not here. Not now.

"Legolas," he heard himself say, though even to himself the words sounded hollow and forced, "get them up!" In truth he wanted to try and stir his elven friend from the stricken look of despair that marred his handsome features. Aragorn could only imagine the grief and guilt that must be consuming the elf at this moment. _Do not blame yourself Legolas, blame the rest of us. For we did nothing. Nothing. You at least tried._ He wished he could form words and sentences to console and reassure the elf, but he felt too lost in his own sorrow to try and ease that of those around him.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir snapped, and his voice quivered for a moment. Aragorn twisted his head away from Legolas to meet the cold, accusing look of his fellow human. 

__

Boromir, please understand and be strong for me. 

Aragorn tried to say that much through their eye contact, but Boromir's eyes remained like sheets of ice, and no understanding passed between them.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn stated decidedly. The company needed strength and leadership and, although Aragorn harbored deep concerns about his ability to fill such a role, none of the others seemed to be able to for fill it either, so the duty fell to him.

Boromir's eyes darkened with displeasure, but if he was going to argue the matter further with the ranger he was cut off by Pippin's small wail of despair, "Why did you drop him?"

Aragorn would have done anything in his power to have kept those words from being uttered. He already knew how Legolas' mind would be interpreting the events of the past hour, and the ranger had no doubt that the elf would find a way to make the entire episode into something of his making, and to have Pippin say that now! Aragorn wanted to shout. To take Legolas by the shoulders and shake him into comprehending that nothing more could have been done, but his own voice was too constricted to speak. He looked at his elven friend with concern.

"Legolas?" he managed to splutter out. He sounded so emotionless that even he was shocked. That was not what he had wanted to say. The elf looked at him, and their eyes met. Elven eyes are more beautiful than humans could ever comprehend. They held such depth, and from their iris's shone light, and from their pupil's, came life. Legolas usually kept his schooled, so that his features and eyes would betray nothing of what he in fact felt, but in this moment none of Legolas' barriers were held in place, and Aragorn was subjected to the full brunt of the elf's pain. Such utter sorrow. Such complete hopelessness. Such self loathing.

"Legolas!?" As this second plea emerged past the ranger's lips the elf broke the contact between them, and looked down. His hands had come to rest in front of him, and they dripped red with blood.

Aragorn cursed himself for not realizing sooner. The elf was injured. The ranger quickly scanned the lithe figure before him, looking for the nature and seriousness of the wound, and soon saw the darkening clothing along the elf's left side. He was drenched in blood.

Legolas' blue eyes widened as he stared at his hands, before he once again looked up at the company. They all stood there for a moment, frozen, before Legolas' eyes fluttered closed and his body pitched forward. 

Aragorn caught him before he hit the ground.

Carefully lying the prone body down, he started too unfasten the quiver of arrows from Legolas' back, along with the elf's travelling pack, before throwing them aside. He then carefully undid the belt at Legolas' hips before, as gently as possible, peeling back the bloodied clothing to examine the wound.

The alarming amount of blood loss was explained quickly. The hole in the side of his friend was gaping. An arrow had obviously pierced his companion's body, and Aragorn was fairly certain that vital internal organs had also been damaged. The elf was bleeding from the inside. With growing alarm Aragorn ripped open his pack, pulling from it one of his shirts. Tearing off a large portion of the fabric he quickly pressed it to the wound, to try and stanch the bleeding.

Quickly scanning the faces of his companions in an attempt to gauge which of them was the most stable, the most capable of assisting him, he motioned for the dwarf to join him on the ground. Although there was a constant string of bad blood, and sometimes cruel remarks, between the elf and dwarf, Aragorn did not doubt that in this, Gimli would do all in his power to help.

"Gimli, hold this cloth to the wound. We must slow the bleeding. Press hard, and do not, for the love of Valar, stop. Do you understand?" The stoic dwarf nodded his head once to show he understood.

Aragorn then quickly rooted through his pack until he pulled his herb kit from it. Carefully opening it, he grabbed a few dried leaves from the pack, and started to grind them down into a paste on the rocks.

"Aragorn, I can hear Orcish voices on the air," Boromir stated quietly. He seemed torn between distracting the ranger from his vital task, and giving warning. "You were right," and the ranger realized how large a confession that was for Boromir to make, "we must move on, and quickly."

"But Legolas..." the words trailed off, and Aragorn knew dread. He too could hear the foul words of the black tongue floating and echoing down the cold stone, through the exit of the tunnels. They would be overrun soon. 

He quickly gathered up the paste. Opening up the elf mouth he saw that blood had pooled up there, and quickly rolled the elf onto his good side, letting it drain. Then carefully he reached in and rubbed the paste thickly over the elf's tongue. He then hurriedly gathered up the last of his athelas leaves and, chewing slowly, he reached over to Gimli and lifted the cloth before sprinkling the healing herb into the open wound. He normally would have liked to have simmered the concoction before getting Legolas to drink it, but fate it seemed was not going to allow them that sort of luxury. It would have to be a rush job until they reached safety.

Carefully taking over Gimli's job once again, he lifted the light figure into his arms. "Gimli, carry Legolas' things, and the rest of you, follow me," he instructed in a steady voice, despite the turmoil of his soul.

The company ran onwards, putting as much distance between this place of nightmares and themselves as their bodies would physically allow.

****

Review Notes:

Cheysuli – Thanks for your words. I hate to tell you this but I am a rather slow updater. I wanted to finish this story before I started posting but then I thought I would just see if you guys liked the idea and style or not and since you do… well I will try to keep getting chapters up here as quickly as possible. I really am enjoying your story!

****

Artemisa – I want to thank you also for reviewing. English is your second language!? I cannot believe that! It seemed almost perfect in your story! I could never write in French (which is my second language) the way you were writing in English. Anyway, great work and I hope you continue to enjoy my piece.

****

Athelas – Yeah, if I was a nicer person and didn't delight in tormenting my (Tolkien's) characters I probably could have had Gandalf live… but that would rob you of all that angst and where would the fun in that be, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Goma-Ryu – Another huge thank-you is extended! I went to do that names of middle earth thing and typed in my full name… it said I would have been a "drunken eagle" which I find just right down hilarious. Also, when I didn't include my middle name, it said I was a "confused wizard" which is also pretty good and I think both describe me fairly well. Thanks for sharing that little site with your readers.

****

Scramble125 – Oh! Thanks so much for sharing that tid-bit of LOTR info with me. *drums fingers on desk nervously* That kind of ruins my whole idea doesn't it. Well, I will work around it somehow. I am glad that you are taken with this story and I hope you continue to review.

****

evil spapple pie – Glad you approve of all! I was sort of worried about things like punctuation and spelling but no one has complained so far so I guess it wasn't that bad, lol. I loved you Harry Potter story. I thought mine was going to be a tearjerker but yours… *sniff*… was a killer. Great work!

****

devilburns – Yeah, that was a pretty cruel place to leave my readers hanging (evil laughter can be heard from the author at this point in time… Mwhahahahah!) but do not worry. I am sure I can come up with plenty more cliffhangers that are even worst then that last one. *cheeky grin* 

****

Everyone, there is a site which you can find by reading Goma_Ryu's story which allows you to type in your own name and then have the computer tell you the equivalent names for you in Middle Earth. If I had been born in Tolkien's world then I would have been a "Drunken Eagle" (lol). My elven name would have been "Buleeernil", my hobbit name would have been "Goodchild Gardener from Waymeet", and my dwarven name would have been "Troor Ironear". Anyway, I thought it was pretty interesting so I thought I would share.


	3. Flight & Forgiveness

****

Hello again everyone! I have put personal notes to those of you who reviewed the last chapter at the bottom of the page as a little reward and thank-you for your wonderful words.

I would also like to put in a little warning here. I made an attempt at including some elvish in this chapter and have discovered that I am terrible at it. I have also included translations of what I meant, or was trying to say, in (parentheses). If you notice any mistakes then please feel free to correct me. Remember that constructive criticism or plot ideas are always welcomed.

Also, I think I am going to start posting weekly. I think this would be the most practical for my schedule and that way you will all know when updates are due. If you have a preferred day of the week which you would like to see a new chapter up then let me know in your review.

And last of all. Cheysuli has kindly posted my story on her website. It looks wonderful up there, and she has some other great LOTR information including an elvish translator, stories and fanart. I really recommend you all go and check it out at: http ://avari2. tripod.com /mirkwoodarchives/

****

Chapter #3 ~ Flight & Forgiveness

The company moved through the wilderness as a single line, with a single purpose. Fleeing. With Aragorn, still carrying an unconscious elf, leading them forward, Boromir and Gimli heading up the rear, and with hobbits in the middle, the company moved onwards. They did not speak, and only the panting breathes they made told of their passing.

A part of Aragorn knew that he would have to allow the company to rest, sooner or later, or the hobbits would collapse, but he could still sense the danger of the orcs slowly hunting them down, and he dared not call a halt yet, even he though was beginning to feel drained. Legolas was light, as all elves were, and two of the hobbits could probably have carried him without too much difficulty, except for the awkwardness of Legolas' height in comparison to their own; over a short distance, but for several hours now he had run thus, and Legolas seemed to be getting heavier and heavier within his arms. He could feel his muscles cramping in complaint, and his fingers felt sticky with blood and numb with lack of circulation. Yet the elf still drew breath, and as long as there was hope for his companion, Aragorn was willing to endure any discomfort. 

__

We cannot lose you too, Legolas. Hold on my friend.

Still, many miles stretched in front of them before they would reach safety, many miles more for danger to strike them down. The mounting feelings of frustration and powerlessness were gnawing away at the ranger's mood, and he could feel all semblance of reason fleeing his mind as it was consumed by a mindless determination to reach safety. He pressed forward, increasing their pace slightly, and hoped the hobbits could endure it.

"Aragorn," Boromir's voice rang out, "the little ones are collapsing. We must rest," and without waiting for the ranger's reply he slung his pack off his back, and knelt down next to Pippin, who lay on the ground sobbing in exhaustion and grief.

The rest of the hobbits were quick to follow suit, and collapsed down besides their cousin, all offering soothing words of comfort. The scene softened Aragorn's heart, and he simply nodded once, before gently lowering Legolas to the ground.

"I am sorry," he mutter guiltily. "Pippin, are you well?"

The hobbit nodded his head while trying to hold back sobs. "I am sorry everyone," he said through hiccups. "I just cannot run anymore. My legs... Oh Gandalf! Why did it have to happen?"

"Hush Pippin," Frodo said, in a soft voice that was barely more then a ghostly whisper. "We will grieve later." These were his first words since Gandalf's fall, and Aragorn felt himself start slightly at the ring-bearer's voice. He watched in sympathy as the ring-bearer then turned large blue eyes to meet the gazes of the rest of the fellowship members, to try and emphasize the point that the wizard was not to be mentioned until they could mourn him properly. 

The silent agreement was made.

Pippin hastily wiped tears from his face and nodded, sniffing loudly. Aragorn, satisfied that the company was a strong as they could be at the present, turned his attention back to the elf.

Legolas was pale, and his dark eyelashes stuck out in large contrast to his complexion. The ranger almost had to do a double check to make sure he did still live, but the small beating of the elf's heart could still be felt against the tips of the ranger's probing fingers.

"Is he going to die?" Merry asked suddenly, his large dark eyes staring with profound anxiety towards the still figure of the ground.

Aragorn wanted to say anything that would reassure the hobbit, but could not quite bring himself to lie to the smaller being. "I do not know. He is elf-kind, and their people have an extraordinary resilience when it comes to physical harm, but the arrow ran deep. I cannot give him proper aid out here either, and we dare not risk a fire."

"But we could," Frodo said softly.

"No," Aragorn stated firmly, although it grieved his heart to say it. "It would attract unwanted attention."

"Maybe we should take that chance it if means the difference between Legolas' life and death," Merry said stubbornly. "He is our companion. We cannot just leave him bleed to death when treatment is but a few sticks and a flame away!" his voice rose an octave as emotions and frustrations lashed out in his tone.

Gimli reached out compassionately and patted Merry affectionately on the shoulder. "Easy there, lad," he muttered in a deep gruff voice. The dwarf then turned and looked at Aragorn. "Surely a small blaze could be risked. Only a few sticks. Not that I care about the foolish elf, mind you," he added in quickly, although he fooled none of them, "but he is one of our companions, and he would be missed if we were attacked. He uses those flimsy twigs of his well."

"No," Aragorn said, more quietly this time, and he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes, though none fell. "The quest and its safety come before any of us. Legolas knew this," he paused here to reign in his own emotions before he continued. "We all know this. We rest here for a short while. Sleep while you can, for we will be moving on again shortly." He then turned his back on them, and tried to check over Legolas' wound for any signs of improvement.

~*~

Legolas walked in a dream world.

The trees were whispering things, secrets, and although he strained to hear their song, it evaded him. The distant noise settled into an incoherent murmur that lulled his soul into a peaceful state. It seemed so long since he had last felt so completed and relaxed. He inhaled deeply, and smiled.

Walking between the silver birches, he allowed his slender fingers to trace the bark, or occasionally caress a velvet leaf. These small contacts kept him grounded, and left his fingertips tingling with a pleasant sensation, like tracing raindrops down cold, flat marble or running them through the downy, soft hair of a lover. It was so perfect here.

Yet as he walked a growing sense of apprehension gnawed at him. It was like a distant memory that held no depth other than the knowledge that *something* had happened. Yet, the wind was warm upon his face and the fading sunlight that filtered down through the treetops was golden, and his mind refused to face the surfacing memories of darkness, not when he could bask in such light. He was safe here from all without, and he cuddled in closer to the offered sanctuary that this dream forest provided.

A flash of darkness seized his vision and left him panting, while leaning against the closest tree for support. Such utter darkness there had been momentarily. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, trying to chase away the lingering taste of it. He opened his eyes and stared in horror at his hands, which grasped the tree trunk he leaned against with such force that his knuckles turned white in protestation. They were torn and raw. As he pulled them towards his face to see them better they left smears of blood in their wake. He felt himself trembling.

Eyes.

Blue eyes open in accusation and shock, fading...

"Al!" (No!) He heard himself moan, while shaking his head in denial. "Al ad..." (Not again!) He was shaking harder now, and although he tried to focus and prevent his body from showing such weakness, it heeded him not.

"Car al danna ned dúath! Mellon, car al aglonn o i ardhon!" (Do not fall into darkness! Friend, do not go from the world!) He heard himself screaming now, partially in pain, but also in denial. He was there again, out on the ledge of the bridge. His arms were aching, and he could feel the wizard inching away from him. Such desperation clawed at the elf.

"Al ad!" (Not again!) He half sobbed, as he relived a nightmare that would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

~*~

"Aragorn, what is wrong with him!?" Pippin squealed in horror, as they watched Legolas arch off the ground, and scream out again in elvish. Seeing their normally composed companion in such turmoil was frightening. _No, _Pippin corrected himself, _it is terrifying!_

Everything had been peaceful among the group as they rested, until the elf let out a low moan. At first the company had just become elevated at the thought that he might be regaining consciousness, but then he had started to toss, and Aragorn and Boromir had been forced to hold him down, lest he do himself harm, and then he had started yelling, screaming. It was chilling, although Pippin could not understand what was said.

Aragorn ignored the younger hobbit and looked to the elf. "Sîdh, Legolas! Car al ôl ned dúath. Teli ad an ammen." (Peace, Legolas! Do not dream of darkness. Come back to us.) The elf let out a chocked sob. His eyes fluttering open, although they were glazed over in pain.

"Aragorn?" the soft voice asked in sort of a dazed fashion.

"Yes, calm yourself Legolas. I am here," the elf arched upwards again, and his jaw clenched as if holding back another scream. "U-'ernim nerto ho egor gedi achern or chyth dîn. E gwann o cuil. Car al gar în gûr erin. Aen!" (We could not heal (help) him or catch vengeance over his enemies. He's departed from life. Do not hold onto his death. Let it be!)

"Aranno!" (Forgive me!) The desperation in the elf's voice hurt Aragorn, breaking his very soul. Gently leaning over he cupped Legolas' fevered cheeks between his hands.

"Arannam." (We forgive.) The elf smiled at these words and lay still. His eye lids dropped once again, and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The rest of the company sat silently for several moments. "What happened?" Merry finally voiced. "What did he say?"

Aragorn shook his head. "He is unwell," the concern the ranger was feeling coloured his tone. "The arrow must have been tipped with poison, for he is fevered and delirious. The wound at his side does not knit clean, as it should, and even elven healing is failing him. We must get him to Lothlórien, and quickly. Come, we move on."

"Aragorn, think! The hobbits will not be able to keep pace," Boromir hissed as quietly as he could to the ranger, while the others gathered up their packs.

"I know this, but we cannot lie here any longer. I will keep our pace as slow as I dare, but if we do not get Legolas to those who can aid him... then I am afraid he will not be long in this world."

"This is folly..." Boromir started, but Aragorn's patience had extinguished long ago, and he cut the man off.

"What would you have us do then, Boromir?!" The words came out louder then he had intended, and the rest of the group froze, looking between the two men.

Boromir's cheeks coloured slighty, and he tore his gaze from the ranger. "I know not," came his quiet reply.

"Forgive me Boromir, for I spoke in haste," Aragorn said just as quietly in reply, shaking his dark head in an attempt to clear it. He could not ever remember feeling this tired before. "We have no other choice," then in a louder tone, so all might hear him he continued, "Come, we move out!"

****

Review Notes:

Cheysuli ~ What can I say? I am so flattered that you posted my story on your website that I am positively glowing with pride, lol. You don't realize how much you just inflated my ego! I hope you don't mind me advertising your site in my author's notes. I too have always enjoyed stories that do an element of overlap in them just because I like getting different perspectives of a scene so thanks for letting me know you guys like that as well!

****

evil spapple pie ~ Yeah! I have at least two repeat reviews! I must be doing something right! Yeah, poor Legolas. I am really going to be rough on him in this story. I hope you don't mind too much. Actually I think all of the characters are going to be in for some unpleasant surprises but I will say no more as I don't want to ruin the story for you.

****

Athelas ~ Yeah, I am not alone. I love Tolkien's naming system. I think that his name creations are some of the best things about his work. I went to the site you sent me (thanks so much for that by the way) and it turns out my elven name for there is Eowéniel. I like this name better then the one the other site gave me. It is really pretty. My hobbit name is Gworyan and my dwarven name is Rydda (which is also pretty cool I must say)! A "virtuous elf" huh? That is a lot more flattering then what I was!

****

Narwenya ~ What would you qualify as bad, lol. I think it has been made pretty clear that Legolas is going to suffer the brunt of what my delusional mind can create. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy and the praise you dished out in my direction was all so wonderful that I have not stopped blushing yet. Thanks ever so much for your review!

****

devilburns ~ And it just gets worst and worst, lol. And you thought I was mean after the last chapter! I am here to tell you that my evil nature knows no bounds. Be afraid, be very very afraid. I will continue to try and post as regularly as possible but I am a full time university student so school must come first.

****

Goma-Ryu ~ Thanks for coming back and showing continued interest. I am glad you are doing a sequel to your LOTR's story. I think it is going to turn out wonderfully. Just try to take it easy on Legolas and Aragorn! They are still recovering from what I am doing to them, lol.

****

Scramble125 ~ I really appreciate the fact that you keep leaving me suggestions! I hope this chapter progressed the plot a bit… well actually it was mostly angst but I promise things will move as quickly as I can make them. I really enjoy writing character interaction but I do have an overall plot in mind and action is coming. I really liked the idea you outlined in your last review and to warn you now I am going to use it, lol. I already have the perfect place to insert it. Keep throwing the LOTR's trivia at me!

****

For anyone who is interested Athelas introduced me to another interesting site that will do name translations. So if any of you are interested then hop over to:

www.thelordoftherings.co.uk


	4. Desperate Need, Forging Friendships & Me...

****

Thanks to 'eLLe' and 'evil spapple pie' for beta-reading and finding all my mistakes in this! ^_^

Chapter #4 ~ Desperate Need, Forging Friendships & Memories

The company moved with renewed purpose.

Before they had felt lost and overwhelmed with sadness, but now that they had a goal that could make them shove aside their inner turmoil for the greater good of their companion, they found themselves moving forward with an added vigour. Even the small hobbits pushed forward on aching limbs, and forced their furry feet to trudge onwards without complaint. Whenever they lost sight of their motivation a small cry of pain from the elf would quickly remind them. It was apparent to all that Legolas was worsening.

The elf was drifting in and out of consciousness, muttering in his native tongue in a feverish delirium. Perspiration had formed over the archer's brow so that the stray strands of hair, which had come loose from his hair clasps, clung to his forehead and cheeks, like a golden halo.

Frodo could see and hear all of this as he ran silently behind the ranger, with one hand placed just inside the top part of his shirt, caressing the ring within. His large eyes were fixated on the luminescent elf. These people were all here, in peril, none the less, to protect himself. Gandalf had already perished due to that allegiance, and Legolas might soon die as well. Nothing could begin to describe the guilt that Frodo felt as a result.

__

They should not have to sacrifice so much for me. I am not worth it.

"Frodo?" Sam's concerned voice said, interrupting his fellow hobbit's thoughts.

"Yes, Sam, I hear you," Frodo replied, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"Can I do aught for you?"

"No Sam, in this you cannot aid me." _For you have all given me far too much already._

Sam nodded silently, although the pain in his eyes at his own helplessness said more than words could. The practical gardener watched solemnly as Frodo's mind once again descended into its own dark thoughts. The hobbit longed to do something to ease the troubled mind of his friend. He was a simple gardener though, and the enormity of the situation went beyond what he could even express, much less comprehend. Sam felt lost, helpless and, most frustratingly of all, useless.

"My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say about us now, wouldn't he Master Frodo?" If Frodo heard however, he made no reply. Instead his fingers continued to inch further into the collar of his shirt. Sam sighed in defeat, and he ran on in silence, eyeing the ring-bearer constantly.

Near the back of the line Gimli was faring little better then Samwise the hobbit. During the entirety of the quest to date he and the elf had been constantly at each other's throats, but over the past week something had changed. Gimli was still confused when he thought back to the day the elf had approached him. It had been evening, and they had finally stumbled down from the heights of Caradhras after being beaten back by the evil mountain...

~*~ Flashback ~*~

__

Gimli sat in the dark night casually, puffing at his pipe. The fellowship had, for the most part, retired, but Gimli had left the camp in search of solitude, and an enjoyable smoke. He sat comfortably at the base of a tree with his back leaning against the monstrous trunk. The night was chilly, but after having spent so many days on the mountain of snow the evening felt mild in comparison. Point in fact, Gimli was just glad at this small chance at escaping the clattering of the hobbits, the bickering of the men, and the irritating superiority of the elf.

"Master Dwarf, do I disturb you?" came a sudden and melodious voice from the darkness above him.

The dwarf was incapable of stopping himself from jumping at the sudden sound, much to his own chagrin. He emitted a low growl in anger at being disturbed, while his eyes danced in the darkness looking for the speaker.

Legolas dropped gracefully from a birch tree a few metres away, and stood there, glowing lightly in the darkness. He stood tall and erect, with his eyes wide, and his silver-blond hair hung free of clasps to drape loosely down his shoulders and back. Gimli noted that he wore no shoes, and instead seemed comfortable travelling barefoot. His bow he clasped to him tightly, long arms gently embracing the wooden weapon. 

The silence stretched.

"Crazy elf, have you no other errand but to trouble me with your presence?" Gimli finally snapped when the quiet became too much for him to endure. He almost regretted speaking, however, when Legolas' gaze latched onto him in a severe elven glare. The elf's dark eyes seemed to see right through the dwarf, who had to consciously fight against fidgeting under the intense scrutiny.

As suddenly as it had come the anger melted from the elf's countenance. His shoulders drooped from their proud stance, and he suddenly looked terribly lost, and incredibly young. The transformation left Gimli somewhat startled.

"Master Dwarf, might I join you?" came the quiet but proud request. Again, the dwarf found himself completely surprised by the elf's behaviour. He pondered the solicitation before giving a brief curt nod.

Legolas walked silently, like a bird in flight, or a fish in water, towards the dwarf before sinking down lightly to the ground. Carefully laying aside his bow he drew up his knees and leaned his head and arms down lightly on them, while staring blankly in front of him. Absent mindedly one slender hand reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind one leaf-shaped ear, but besides that brief movement the elf remained as still as the forest around them. 

Gimli watched the elf with growing suspicion. For all the dwarf wondered, he could not fathom this newest plan of the elf. It was never doubted by Gimli that the elf was plotting something, and it only worried him that he could not out smart or pre-guess the flighty mind of the being beside him. Suspiciously Gimli continued to observe Legolas from the corner of his eye.

The silence stretched between them both again, and Gimli lost track of the number of minutes that must have passed thus. Finally Legolas spoke,

"Master Dwarf..." he paused here, and Gimli watched in slight fascination as the elf swallowed hard before continuing, "Gimli. I feel my conduct towards you thus far on our quest might have been somewhat childish." Whatever Gimli had been expecting the elf to say, that was not it. He felt himself choke somewhat on smoke as he inhaled, and it took two solid coughs for him to clear his lungs and draw breath normally once again. He stared at the elf with eyes large in disbelief.

"I think we must reach some sort of agreement between us, for the sake of our goal," Legolas continued softly although, Gimli was fairly sure he could see a slight reddish tint to the elf's cheekbones. Was it possible for an elf to blush?

There was another pause.

"Will you not speak?" Legolas finally blurted out (much to the satisfaction of the dwarf!). So that display of emotionless control was something that could be broken under the right circumstances.

"Well, Elf..." Now it was Gimli's turn to flounder. "Legolas," he managed to choke out, "you have certainly surprised me. I too would offer my..." Gimli swallowed thickly in a manner very similar to Legolas' own behaviour but minutes ago, "apologies for some of my actions in the past. What sort of arrangement have you in mind?"

Legolas slowly turned his head so he could see the dwarf, and allowed it to rest on its side now. "The Darkness grows in them. Can you not feel it?"

Gimli started at this confession. He had been aware for a few days now that the ring's influence could be felt on certain members of their company, but it had been nothing so drastic as to give him too much alarm. Hearing Legolas speak openly, and with him of all people, of such things however made him reassess his earlier conclusions.

"I have." The elf's head nodded slightly at Gimli's conformation.

"It grows in me as well," the confession was spoken so softly that Gimli was almost certain he had misheard. "I would have no more enemies then those we already face. If there can be no friendship between us, Master Gimli, then let there at least be no aggression. I have not the heart for such a fight from both within and without."

"You speak words of wisdom, Legolas. Words I would never have thought to hear from one of your kind. I admit I might have judged you quickly. I accept this offer, though I think both of us will find it difficult at times."

Legolas laughed lightly at this, his previous melancholy vanishing in the wake of his happiness. "Well said, Master Dwarf! We shall both be pushed father then any good elf or dwarf should have to be pushed when it comes to matters of self-control. I only hope your smaller bulk can handle such a burden!" The impish grin on the elf's face took any stinging bite out of the words, and Gimli found it impossible to take offence. Instead, he settled in kind,

"Smaller bulk! This coming from the spindly and, might I add, flighty being who cannot pass a tree without becoming smitten or breaking out into song! Master Legolas, in this I fear more for your being more than my own. Dwarves are known for their sturdy dependence. You elves on the other hand," he shook his head in mock despair, "I can do no more then offer my sympathies and understanding."

Under the pale glow of the moon the two had grinned at each other, and a tentative friendship, that would grow to defy worlds, began.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Gimli thought of this, and more. Although they had not had any real time to speak to each other since that encounter, it had left a sense of brotherhood between the two. Somehow, with Legolas being injured, Gimli felt that he had failed in his share of the deal. That night they had come to the agreement to watch out for each other and in this Gimli had neglected that duty. He could not quite believe that he was feeling this concerned over an elf.

His face deepened in its scowl.

__

You cannot die you crazy elf for... you would be missed.

****

*Ducks as numerous reviewers throw things in her direction* I know! They are *still* not in Lothlorien and I apologize that it is taking so long. I hope you don't think this is moving to slow. If you are losing patients then tell me and I will try to progress things at a quicker pace. I just love the friendship that developed between Gimli and Legolas and I had to include a little chapter in homage to that.

Next chapter is their arrival in Lothlorien!!!

Review Notes:

Cheysuli ~ It is pretty weird that we all seem to take delight in hurting Legolas. *shakes head in wonder* Well I guess his injuries simply lead to good stories, lol. I am so glad you updated your "Learn to See…" story. I cannot begin to tell you how much I am enjoying that one. It is one of those classic stories you stumble across on the web that you just get sucked into. Thanks for your continued support!

****

Athelas ~ Thanks on trying to make heads or tales of my elvish, lol. It took me almost an hour to try and translate all of that from the last chapter and although I made a ton of mistakes I enjoyed doing it. Tolo means come doesn't? Wow, "each chapter lights your day"! That is so flattering. I will keep trying to post as regularly as possible because I hate to let down reviewers.

****

Daylight ~ Welcome to my newest reviewer! I am glad that you like my language style. I have been told that it can be somewhat trying at times because I overdo adjectives. I am sometimes slow at updating (as I am a first year university student) but I will try to keep updates coming as quickly as possible to make sure all you reviewers are kept happy!

****

Goma-Ryu ~ Thanks for hugging Legolas! He is really going to need all the support he can get by the time I am through with him, lol. Since you proclaimed this piece a "must continue" I have posted this chapter a little quicker then I had been planning on it. I hope it did not disappoint!

****

evil spapple pie ~ I am thrilled that you love this. I will do my utmost to make sure Legolas is still breathing by the time I am done with this fic but I cannot make any promises because I have not thought that far ahead, lol. I sort of go with what I am feeling when I am writing so the long term agenda is rather hazy. Thanks for continuing to review!

****

Artemisa ~ *checks to makes sure Artemisa is still breathing* I hope your death was not too painful while you were awaiting this chapter, lol. I know what it is like to get feedback about your writing and everything I said about your pieces was true. I only hope you don't leave me hanging to long and update again soon as well, lol. *hint, hint* 

****

Kaelriel ~ I am so happy that you decided to make my story the exception when it comes to reviews. I live off these things. They puff up my ego, lol. I am glad you like my character portrayals. I loved the fellowship when I read it three years ago and the movies just brought it all back for me so I wanted to try and keep the character development/interaction in my works. If you feel I am not giving any one character their due then feel free to point it out to me! Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to do so!


	5. Approaching Foreign Borders

****

Chapter #5 ~ Approaching Foreign Borders

The weary party was now travelling onwards at a brisk walk. The night had been long and tiresome. It had taken its toll upon all, and there was not one among the company who had not stumbled at least once during their trek. Now as the light faded back into the distant world, with the softest of kisses from the morning sun, Aragorn called a small halt. They once again needed rest, yet, for even those who closed their eyes, sleep did not come.

"By evening, if we keep this pace, we should approach the borders of Lothlórien," Aragorn told the group. "This leg of our journey is almost done, and once we are in the care of the elves we should be able to rest without worry."

To no one's surprise Gimli snorted at this comment. "Maybe for some of you, but this dwarf will not drop his guard in the presence of elves. Humph. I think we choose a perilous road in deciding to traverse those woods, Aragorn, and I want it known to all here and now that I do protest this course of action."

Aragorn shook his head in silent amazement to the persistent nature of dwarves. "We will come to no harm there," he said reassuringly to the wide eyed hobbits. "You see this river that we run parallel too? This is the River Silverlode, and it flows straight to Lothlórien." It was a small token resistance and attempt to change the topic, but the comment had no effect.

"Aragorn, I too have doubts over our destination," Boromir spoke up hesitantly. "I have heard many ill rumours of the elves who dwell in those woods. Even the people of Gondor fear that place. Should we not perhaps cut south to the River Nimrodel, and steer clear of those forests? There will be human settlements in that direction as well, where Legolas could be tended."

"No. It was Gandalf's intentions to travel to Caras Galadhon, and in this, I will honour his wishes. I must ask for all of you to trust me in this."

"Nay, Aragorn! If we travel south now we can bypass those accursed forests. We could approach Rohan from the north and find sanctuary within Theoden's Halls," Boromir pressed.

"That would add miles to our journey. If we travel through Lothlórien then we can be equipped with boats and sail down the Anduin. This was Gandalf's plan and I think it best we stick with his desires, whether or not he is here to see them done!" Aragorn replied just as heatedly.

"We shall go through the woods as Gandalf wished," Frodo said suddenly, and his fellow hobbits, seeing the determination on their friend's face, quickly nodded their agreement. "For if this was indeed Gandalf's intent, then I trust in his memory. Gandalf would not lead us astray, nor would Aragorn." The hobbit turned large blue eyes on Gimli and Boromir, his gaze locking with that of his two companions for a brief moment, as he concluded his speech.

Boromir shook his head and turned from the group, but said and did no more. Gimli heaved his chest forward in annoyance, while muttering under his breath, but also seemed to accept that in this he had been out voted. The course of the fellowship had been decided for good or ill.

~*~

In the distance the forests rose from the flat plains like the wall of a fortress, and even in the evening light they shone with the promise of safety. The trees seemed to glow here, to breathe with life, seemingly sentient in their own rights. Surreal though it all seemed, the company entered the woods like dreamers, caught unawares by the powers of human imagination. The silence and beauty that seemed to prevail here overwhelmed them. The sounds of their footsteps seemed almost a mockery of the peace that reigned here and, for the first time, Aragorn allowed a degree of doubt to enter his mind over the outcome of their welcome. 

Would the elves here give them aid? He would have thought so, only an hour past, but now that they were physically here and there appeared to be no reception... The thought was left unfinished.

Aragorn missed the information Legolas' eye and ears could have provided them within this environment. Looking down at the unconscious elf in his arms, Aragorn was once again struck with the realization that they might still loose their elven companion. For hours now Legolas had lain still. He had not moved, spoken or gained consciousness for over half a day now, and his breathing was growing shallower, more laboured. The elf was losing this battle with mortality.

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again," Gimli grumbled harshly. He walked with his axe raised in readiness, and poised to fight.

"Gimli, do not scare them so. The elves here are peaceful," Aragorn quickly countered, seeing Frodo's head searching, almost frantically, the surrounding area. Looking again, Aragorn could detect fear on the ring-bearers countenance. _Damn that dwarf!_

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam inquired, his voice was weary, but filled with concern.

"It is nothing Sam," Frodo said, but there was no commitment behind his words.

"Are you sure? If you are tired I am sure old Strider would..."

"No, Sam. We must move on. Remember Legolas," Frodo admonished quietly. _No one else's life should be put in front of mine. I cannot, and will not, let it happen again, _came the ring-bearers silent vow.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

The sudden arrival of arrows left them all shocked. Stopping in mid strides they could do not but stare in disbelief that they had been ambushed so quickly, and with such apparent ease. The elves seemed to melt from the shadows, glowing like the sudden arrival of angels and, if not for the armed weapons they held, the illusion would have been perfect.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," stated one of the golden haired beings, stepping forward. His face was set like chiselled marble, and nothing of his demeanor showed in his countenance. 

Gimli's answering growl might have started more of an incident, had not Aragorn stepped forward. "Haldir o Lórien. Henion aniron boe ammen i dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin."(Haldir of Lórien. We desire you help. We need your protection.)

Pippin watched in apprehension. Their destinies were being decided and he could not understand a word of that fate. He unconsciously straightened himself, and squared his shoulders, a degree of common hobbit practicality taking over his actions. If he was about to be killed by arrows, then he would die with a certain degree of dignity, he decided.

The youngest member of the fellowship watched as the blond haired elf, who was obviously the leader of this party, stepped closer to Aragorn. He reached out to touch Legolas' face, slender fingers slowly stroking the strong cheekbones and forehead of the wounded elf. The action gave Pippin some amount of comfort, for it was a gentle movement, and filled with compassion. Surely they could not let one of their own die.

"You must help us!" he stated suddenly, causing all to jump slightly. Pippin blushed somewhat when he realized he was no the centre of attention, but mustering together what remained of his frayed sensibilities, he continued. "This is Legolas, and he is the most bravest of elves. Please, please, help him." The last sentence came out in a desperate plea.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back..." Gimli said, repeating his earlier sentiments, with perhaps slightly more appeal behind his tone, though one could hardly blame him that, with an arrow sticking nearly up his nose.

"How is it that Mirkwood's Prince came to such a dire fate?" Haldir inquired, and his tone sent shivers of rage down Pippin's spine. The voice had been so unconcerned, almost callous.

"Through the most courageous of acts!" Pippin spat, and was surprised somewhat at his own tone. For a moment the small hobbit had sounded right down menacing.

"Pippin," Aragorn's voice commanded, and although the hobbit was well aware of the fact that Aragorn wanted him to go silent, he found he could not. For two days now they had pushed themselves forward, so that the elf might live, and the thought of treatment being denied to them at this last stage of their journey was too much for the smaller being the bear. He plunged forward without much thought of the consequences.

"No! How can you be so uncaring! He was injured while trying to save Gandalf. He was so brave. You simply *have* to help him." The tone was no longer beseeching. It had adopted an almost commanding like quality, like that a parent would use when correcting the errors of a child. The whole scene had a somewhat ironic quality to it, given Pippin had to crane his head straight back to meet the gaze of the one he scolded.

"Peace, Pippin! Aragorn stated firmly. He then looked back at Haldir, who was staring at the hobbit with something possibly akin to surprise etched on his features, but who could read the facial expressions of an elf?

Pippin met the gaze with his eyes fully open. A fury had possessed the halfling, and he refused to be intimidated any longer. They had all suffered and lost so much, and Pippin refused to lose another inch of himself. _Arrows or no arrows, _he thought, _I won't be bullied any longer._

So it happened that it was the elf who finally broke the contact between their eyes.

"You have a stubborn side to you, Little One," he stated quietly. "Do you think us so heartless that we would abandon one of our own?"

Pippin felt his anger leave him as quickly as it had sprung to life. "Well, no offence intended, Master Elf, but you are still not aiding him," he said with a little sniff of indignation, that caused Aragorn's mouth to fall open momentarily.

Pippin could never be quite sure afterwards, but he thought he had almost seen something of a smile on the elf's face before it returned to its normal inscrutable self.

"You bring great evil into these woods, and yet you still feel in the position to make demands?" He reached out and lifted Legolas from Aragorn's arms and, as if on some hidden cue, the bows around the company were lowered. "I will see to it that the little prince receives aid, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass." His eyes seemed to bore holes into Frodo's, as his gaze fell from Pippin to the ring-bearer.

Silence. 

Pippin felt confusion, disappointment, and resentment well up inside of him. 

They were going to be turned away.

"Follow me for the time," Haldir continued, before turning to another elf in his company and passing Legolas to them. He muttered a quick order to his guards, and on his command four of them, including the one carrying Legolas, melted back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Steady on, Pippin. At least Legolas will be helped," Merry said laying a comforting hand upon Pippin's shoulder.

"It is not enough," Pippin said with a soft sigh.

"It will have to be," Merry replied philosophically. "You were brilliant though, Pip. I don't know if they would have even have helped Legolas, had you not guilted them into it. What in Middle-Earth possessed you?"

"We have all given so much, Merry," and too his shame he felt his eyes water up with tears as he spoke. "Gandalf, I mean you saw what he gave. Then Legolas. They both put everything before themselves. I sometimes wonder why Lord Elrond even let me come along. I do not possess that sort of strength, and I know what a burden I am to the fellowship," he shook his head when he saw Merry about to protest that last remark. "No Merry. It is true. Anyway, I saw them just standing there when Legolas was dying and, I snapped. I don't have much to give, but I know what is right, and what is wrong. I merely spoke the truth." Such was the rationality of a hobbit.

"Well, you did right," said Merry affectionately. Then, in a slightly quieter tone he murmured, "Poor Gimli. He looks none to happy with our escort!" The two young hobbits smiled at each other, trying to contain their mirth over their private joke.

The group started to walk once again as Haldir lead them. Pippin glanced over his shoulder one final time in the direction they had taken Legolas, and muttered a quick goodbye to their fallen companion, before focusing once again on the path in front of him.

So ended Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood's role in the Fellowship of the ring.

****

Wait!!! Before you all decide to leave because it sounds like I am getting rid of Legolas I say, be patient for "I feel that he has some part yet to play in all of this, for good or for evil". It is just that he won't rejoin the whole fellowship again. *sigh* Please keep with the story and trust me when I say our favorite elf will continue to feature in it!! At least they finally made it to Lothlorien! 

On to my reviewers:

tenshiamanda ~ As I have said before I try to update as quickly as possible and I only hope it is fast enough to hold your interest. Thanks for reviewing me and thanks for the encouragment.

****

holyfree ~ I love angst too for it makes things interesting, lol. Yeah, every time I see the movie I keep thinking why don't any of them try to help Gandalf so I decided to write about it. Now the story has taken on a life of its own. I hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Cheysuli ~ You are always my first review whenever I post a new chapter! I can't tell you what your continued support has meant to me! I think that is an excellent quote about the journey being more important then the destination. It is very true. 

****

Amara Shelton ~ Up with angst. It makes for good stories. Thanks for your review and I hope the story continues to grab you.

****

evil spapple pie ~ I am glad you liked my Gimli/Legolas interaction scene. I have always found their friendship to be the most intriguing as it ascends past hatreds and prejudices to become so strong. I was not sure I did it justice but I am glad you approve (I must have done something right!).

****

Athelas ~ Yeah! Someone else who thought I did a good Gimli/Legolas scene! I am so happy you liked my portrayal of them both. They are really fun characters to write. It just me a chance to be sarcastic and semi-hostile without worry, lol. Very therapeutic. 

****

Scramble125 ~ OH! Three people thinking my flashback was good! *does happy dance* I hope you understood my poor directions on how to use italics. If you are still having problems you can email me or aim me under the name JessiRu… if you have aol that is.

****

Goma-Ryu ~ LOL, as long as you review you will always be on my good side trust me! Besides that I am a hard person to get on the bad side of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Artemisa ~ Glad I was in time to save you, lol. I would have felt guilty otherwise! I am glad you think this is getting better and better! I know how much it means for a writer to get reviews so don't worry, I will keep coming back to read/review your fics since you have been so wonderful about doing it for mine! =)


	6. Elvish Hospitality & Attack Among the Tr...

****

My thanks are extended to 'evil spapple pie' for editing this chapter for me! *grin*

Chapter #6 ~ Elvish Hospitality & Attack Among The Trees

With the seven remaining fellowship members, and the additional eight elven warriors, they made for a fairly large group. _Not that you can see most of the elves,_ Sam thought somewhat bitterly. Haldir alone remained walking with the group, while the rest of his people took the trees and, with the exception of the occasional flash of colour in the high branches or an elven call, they remained invisible.

Sam had always dreamed of the elves. They were the embodiment of eternal grace and beauty. His fascination had only grown once he had reached Rivendell, and witnessed their wisdom and compassion. His obsession bordered close to reverence and worship. As he had overcome the shyness he had originally felt around Legolas, he had grown to learn even more of these fascinating beings, but as he walked in the wake of the March Warden of Lórien, he felt some of that image crumbling. Beside him, Frodo stumbled, and Sam lost what remained of his patience. Drawing himself up, he prepared for battle.

Marching past Strider, (quite the accomplishment given the shortness of his legs), he came up behind Haldir and gave a soft, but insistent tug at the back of the elf's tunic, to capture his attention.

"What do you want, Master Hobbit?" inquired a completely unfazed Haldir, who did not break or slow his stride.

Clearing his throat, the hobbit in question, spoke up. "Samwise Gamgee at your service, Master Haldir, and I must request that we stop here for a break. I don't suppose you have noticed, but we are all exhausted and cannot go a step further."

"We will not stop," came an infuriatingly dismissive reply.

"Excuse me, Sir, but *we* will, whether or not you and your fellow elves choose too or not. My poor Master Frodo can barely keep his legs underneath him, and I will not have you walk him to death," said Sam, with as much indignation as he could muster. "We have travelled far, through much hardship, and the elven hospitality we have received here has been certainly lacking!"

Finishing his speech Sam turned and looked at his fellow companions. "We are stopping here for some well deserved rest," Sam informed the group flatly. The glare he sent them all stopped even Aragorn from arguing. Who knew how ferocious a mere gardener could look!

Haldir glanced back at the company, and his eyes softened somewhat. "So be it. Rest for the time. My people and I will see that you are not disturbed." So saying he sprang lightly into the nearest tree, leaving the company seemingly alone.

"Humph! A pox on elves and their hospitality!" Gimli muttered, none too quietly, before collapsing to the ground.

"Will we see Legolas again? Will they tell us if he is alright?" Pippin asked hopefully.

"I would not count on any such consideration being shown us from these elves, young hobbit! They are too cruel and inconsiderate. I only wonder if it is wise to leave Legolas to these people's mercy!" Gimli broke out into another rant. His voice softened somewhat, surprising all, when he continued, "I hope he will be alright."

"Master Dwarf, are you saying you will miss the elven member of our fellowship?" Aragorn could not help but ask.

"To an extent. Though you people might not have marked it, the elf and I had reached an agreement of sorts," Gimli replied haughtily.

"We are all astonished!" Aragorn said laughing lightly, but he sobered quickly. "But I am afraid, Pippin, that Legolas might not be joining us again. He will take some time to recover from his injury, and I am afraid we will be forced to continue on our journey before he is ready. I think it is Haldir's intention to take us partially through their forests, along the River Celebrant before officially ending our travels in Lothlórien."

But Legolas will be alright, now that he has help, I mean?" Pippin pressed, and although it pained Aragorn to lie, he could not crush what hope the company did have.

"Yes, Pippin. Now that Legolas is in the care of his kin, I do not doubt he will recover." The statement was greeted with smiles from most of the group. Now that they did not have to fear for their companion any longer, they stretched out exhausted limbs and slept.

~*~

Aragorn woke suddenly. For a moment he was at a complete loss as to why he had jerked awake. He has been too tired to be haunted by dreams, and the rest of his companions all seemed to be sleeping soundly. Sitting up slowly and flexing stiff muscles, he allowed his eyes to become adjusted to the dim lighting. It was not his eyes that alerted him something was wrong, however, but his ears. He could hear soft elven voices in the trees above him.

"Boe aphadar aen," (We are being followed.) the voice of an unknown elf said.

Something else was asked and, although Aragorn recognized the speaker as Haldir, he could not quite hear what was said. He moved as quietly as possible towards the tree which the elves were gathered in, all the while straining to hear what was being discussed.

The rest was muffled as well, much to Aragorn's annoyance, and he was on the verge of simply going back to sleep when he distinguished one word above all the others.

"Yrch." (Orcs.)

Aragorn froze as he absorbed the implications of what he had just heard. Glancing back at the tree that he had been in the process of turning away from, he started as he found himself staring at Haldir instead of bark. The March Warden looked rather amused by the reaction.

"They come. Rouse your companions."

Aragorn did not need to be told twice. Striding briskly over to his slumbering friends, he woke them quickly and quietly. They rose together, gathering up their weapons and their gear. Haldir then signalled them to come closer.

"My scouts have picked up a large group of orcs in this area. They normally do not dare cross our borders, but it seems you have given them the incentive they needed to overcome their fear. We will be overrun, and I do not think we can hide from them. Are you all prepared to fight?"

Haldir's inquiry was met with the steely resolute of the fellowship. They were prepared to do what they had to. The other elves melted from the trees to stand with the hobbits, men and dwarf. One spoke.

"We should move farther south. We will have the advantage with that hilly terrain, and if things get too rough we can risk swimming the river."

Haldir seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding his approval. "Follow me."

For Aragorn, sleep was no longer even a thought. Though still exhausted, he found a new rush of adrenalin surging through his system, giving him the ability to keep pace with the long strides of the elves. All of his senses were on alert, and his grey eyes scanned the deceptively calm forests in search of unseen danger. He did not have to wait long.

The orcs surged up from behind a small hill, and spotted the fleeing group instantly. Screaming out foul challenges in their own tongue, they rushed forwards with swords and spears drawn menacingly. The company turned as one to face them. Then, like the colliding of an ocean wave upon the shore, the battle began.

Aragorn swung his sword wide as the first opponent came against him. The silver steel shone before sweeping, with deadly accuracy, across the stomach of the orc, leaving it reeling with pain and its inners exploding outwards. A splatter of blood was all the mark it left upon the ranger's own body, who was already turning to face the next challenger.

This orc was smaller and quicker. It dodged Aragorn's first blow, and then parried with one of its own. Soon the ranger found himself being forced backwards as the loathsome orc dispersed blow after blow. The clashing of metal against metal gave Aragorn the chance he needed, as the two combatants locked in combat, he pulled a dagger from his boot, before pressing the blade into the throat of the one before him, bringing forth one leg to kick the dying orc from his blades and path.

Taking a moment's pause, he quickly sized up the situation. They were outnumbered; badly outnumbered. Aragorn quickly guessed the odds at being seven to one, maybe eight. That was all the luxury Aragorn received though, as another beast engaged him. Once again the ranger was struggling for his life.

~*~

Gimli was finding this whole episode rather therapeutic. It was his first chance at spilling enemy blood since Gandalf's loss and Legolas' injury, and so the dwarf just let the maddening blood lust of revenge fill his heart, and control his actions. With each sweep of his axe, and each severed body that resulted, the dwarf felt a growing sense of satisfaction and control. He felt a rather insane urge to laugh, as he cleaved and chopped his way through the enemy to stand closer to the hobbits, and help in their defence. This was fun.

Screaming out battle calls and insults, the dwarf was rather surprised when he heard a scream, not of an orc, but of an elf. Turning his head quickly he saw one of the pale blond heads collapse in a pool of their own blood, an orc's sword still protruding from their chest.

The elf was dead. The first to fall.

Something within Gimli snapped at that moment, and brought him crashing back to reality. They were outnumbered, and their chances of survival were diminishing as another elf fell to an orcish spear. They had to find somewhere to retreat to, and quickly. His eyes scanned for Aragorn and when they found the ranger, he felt himself freeze. The ranger and an orc were engaged in a deadly fight. Their swords were racing, both stained red with the blood of the other. Aragorn had several visible bleeding wounds and the ranger was tiring quickly. 

With a scream of rage Gimli pulled his throwing axe from his belt and hurled it at Aragorn's opponent. The axe flew true, and embedded itself in the back of the foul creature. Aragorn looked startled by the sudden aid, but when his eyes met Gimli's there was nothing but gratitude shining in them.

~*~

Pippin was surprised by the fact that the orcs seemed to be overlooking them, for the most part. The disgusting creatures seemed to be instead drawn to the elves, the men and the dwarf. In the end it was probably a good thing, as none of the hobbits were as capable warriors as their companions, but still, a small part of Pippin's pride was hurt by it. So he decided to do what any good hobbit would do, given the situation. He would use it to his advantage.

Racing up behind attacking orcs, he thrust his sword wildly at any part of his opponents that he could reach, using their distraction by other warriors to his benefit. It was, perhaps, not the most honest of methods or tactics to be used on a battle field, but it served Peregrin Took well that day, as several orcs fell to his sword.

"Retreat! Fly to the river!" Haldir's voice suddenly flared to life, above the din of battle. Pippin looked to the elf, and saw him helping an injured comrade in the direction he had just told them to flee in. Pippin did not need to be told twice. Looking for Merry, Sam and Frodo, he quickly joined them as they ran. Behind them, three of the elves covered their retreat, with arrows from the trees above, strategically removing any opponent that carried bow and arrows.

Boromir suddenly appeared beside him, and although he did not look too seriously injured, he did appear exhausted, and he stumbled repeatedly as they ran. Gimli, too, did not appear too badly off, but Aragorn... Pippin squinted, trying to examine the ranger better.

He was clasping at his left arm, with his right hand, and blood oozed from between his clenched fingers. He also ran with a small limp, and there were multiple dark stains that were growing across his clothing, suggesting other injuries. Pippin could only hope he would be well.

The sight of the silver waters of the river was a welcomed by all. Never before had water looked so inviting. The current was flowing fast, but in the end that would only help them in their escape.

"Leave anything that is too heavy to swim with behind!" Aragorn's voice barked. "Gimli, get rid of some of that armour!"

"I will not!" replied an equally brash dwarf.

"I cannot swim!" Sam shouted in fear, but one of the elves simply lifted him from his feet, their arms secured around the hobbit's waist, before diving into the water.

There was simply no time to argue. 

They all dove into the current, and then swam with all the power they possessed to safety. Up stream the cries of the orcs slowly faded, and once again the company was plunged into silence.

****

Yay! My first battle scene completed. I am not sure how it turned out but considering I have never written one before I was fairly well pleased. *smug, self-satisfied expression on authors face belies any notion of humility* Let me know what you think!

Cheysuli ~ Yeah, I sort of liked the idea of Pippin rising to the defense of Legolas in that last scene. He sort of strikes me as a person who is normally content to go with the flow except for when he is pushed to the limits. Then Pippin really shines. Thanks for continuing to review!

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ I am so glad you are enjoying it and thanks so much for putting me on your favorite authors list. *blush* The friendship between Legolas/Gimli is something that I absolutely loved and I also loved that scene in TTT where Legolas defends Gimli. I though Orlando Bloom did a brilliant acting job in that scene. It was so perfect. *sigh* 

****

Amia ~ Yeah, I sometimes think that when I post a new chapter it does not show right away because by the time you reviewed chapter four I had already put up chapter five. *shrug* Stupid ff.net is sometimes slow. Anyway, I am glad you are enjoying and thanks for reviewing!!

****

merrylyn ~ Yeah, Pippin shone in that last part. I love Pippin. He is adorable and really fun to write so look for more of him in the future. I think he did pretty good in this chapter as well, taking out all those orcs from behind, lol.

****

evil spapple pie ~ Mwahahahah! I rule on high as supremely evil but don't worry, all my cryptic answers will reveal themselves ultimately. Yeah, Haldir displays this cool front but it is so just a cover. I really hope I do his character right in the next few chapters because I think he is really unique and I don't want to destroy that. Next chapter brings us back to Legolas so you will get to see how our favorite elf is doing!

****

lil*bee ~ Lol, nice attempt at being threatening. I can make no promises about Legolas' safety in my fanfiction but the next chapter will go back to him so you will be able to see for yourselves what kind of condition he is in, lol. I try and post new chapters as quickly as I am able. Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy this piece!

****

tenshiamanda ~ Yep, alive for now (evil laughter) I make no promises about what the future will bring. Yep, *gives Pippin a hug too* he is a brave little hobbit isn't he? And he even managed to out stare an elf (no small accomplishment). The next chapter (as I have been telling other people too) will go back to Legolas so we can all drool… I mean check up on how our elf is doing.

****

Athelas ~ LOL. Everyone is trying to get reassurances that Legolas is going to be OK. I think it is so sweet that you guys care so much but I can make no promises. You will just have to keep reading and see. As for what I have in store for him *evil grin* I have lots of ideas.

****

Artemisa ~ I am glad you like how I end chapters. Personally I just kind of stop writing but if that makes it dramatic I am glad, lol. I am pleased that you are still liking this. Hope it continues to tickle you and thanks for the continuing support.

****

Goma-Ryu ~ Yeah, Pippin was walking a fine line between death by elven glare or saving Legolas. In the end I am satisfied with the outcome but it was a close call, lol. Let's hope Haldir is of a forgiving nature, right? Anyway, thanks for reviewing me again! 


	7. Healing & Departures

****

Author's Note: 

A huge thank-you to 'evil spapple pie' for editing this for me!

I wanted to address some comments from the previous chapter, which, I though were really good. Someone mentioned that the orcs would not overlook the hobbits in battle and so I went back and re-read that bit and this was my thinking when I wrote it, but I might have been a bit vague in expressing my vision for the scene. **See I was thinking that orcs have a certain inborn hatred for elves so they would be drawn to them before others in battle. As for the rest of the group, I think in a battle you try to get rid of your more challenging opponents, before taking out the weak, so hence why Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli might be more of a focus spot for enemies above the hobbits. When I wrote it I saw it as simply fewer challengers coming at the hobbits, but I did make it sound like none so sorry about that.** **Also I was under the impression that these orcs were just random ones from Moria with no knowledge of the ring, so there would be no reason for them to target the hobbits, but this might have been flawed logic on my part, lol.**

Secondly for the water escape. I have gone back to try and make that part believable. I wrote in an extra bit where the elves took out any orcs with arrows there might have been, so I hope that that makes all of that more believable.

Elvish is denoted by single 'quotations' while common speech is in the regular double "quotations". 

Also the name of my OC character (who is a one shot deal) is a tribute to Athelas who has been one of my regular reviewers, like so many of you out there. She shared her elven name with me from one of those translator sites, and I used that as my OC name (hope you don't mind Athelas).

Chapter #7 ~ Healing & Departures

Someone was singing.

It was a soft song, one that floated on the air. There was a surreal quality to it, with a depth of extreme sadness, yet at the same time it was undeniably beautiful as well. It reminded Legolas of watching a morning sunrise, in the frosty winter dawns of Mirkwood, through a haze of mist, so that the splendour was somehow dulled, yet present none the less for those who looked to see. He wanted to hear more.

He tried to open his eyes, but they remained shut despite his attempts. Somehow the loss of that sense did not trouble Legolas overly much, and instead he simply contented himself with listening to the eerily beautiful tune. It was the final deciphering of the words that jolted Legolas fully back to himself, and with it his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. 

It was an action he immediately regretted.

Pain lanced throughout his body, and he heard himself cry out softly. He sat in a soft bed, with blankets drawn up around him. He wore loose pants of pure white, and his hair had been washed and combed out straight. On his chest he wore nothing but a thick layer of bandages, which were wrapped tightly around his torso, and he shivered as a light breeze tickled across his exposed skin. The singer had also stopped singing and, as his eyes gradually became accustomed to the light, Legolas saw whom had sung.

The Lady Galadriel.

She shone more vibrantly then the stars in the skies themselves, and although Legolas had had the honour of looking upon her before, he was nearly consumed once again by her beauty. She rose deftly from the chair she had been sitting in, and approached him gracefully, before sitting down next to him on the bed. Her hand reached out, gently being placed on the centre of his chest, before urging him to lie back once more. He obeyed slowly, though confusion and pain left him shaking slightly. He felt young and awkward in her presence.

Her sapphire eyes looked into his and, although a part of him wanted to turn away and shield her from the darkness he knew she must be seeing within his soul, he did not. Instead, they silently gazed at one another for a moment that lasted an eternity.

'Young Prince. You are still in much pain. We have rid your body of the poison it carried, but it is still weak. You need rest, and time to heal.'

'Noblest of Ladies, how is it I have come to be here?' he said, and he was embarrassed by how young and scared his own voice sounded.

The Lady smiled, and brought one hand out to caress a cheek in comfort. 'Your companions brought you to us when they realized you were beyond their skill to aid.' A deep and profound sorrow filled her eyes then, but Legolas could already feel the lulling urge to sleep once again pulling him from her.

'You sing for Mithrandir,' he said, as his eyes started to glaze over. The knowledge that the fellowship was safe, and that he was healing, had lifted some of his worries from his shoulders, and he now welcomed the chance to sleep.

'Yes, I mourn a friend,' she replied dejectedly.

'I am sorry I could not save him. I have failed badly in this,' Legolas confessed.

'Do not carry the weight of the dead upon your shoulders, young one. Your destiny is heavy enough as it is without that extra burden. Mithrandir would not have blamed you for his fall. Rest easy here, and let your soul and body heal.' Galadriel then leaned over Legolas and kissed his brow tenderly, before standing. Legolas slept even before she had fully risen from the bed.

Galadriel stood over him for a moment, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She whispered a soft prayer of peace for him as she pulled the blankets up to cover him once more. She then turned and looked at her husband, who had been standing out on the balcony. Celeborn met her gaze levelly.

'We fade, Galadriel. We can do no more for them. We have handed on the protection of Arda to the care of men. Do not let your heart be so troubled,' his soft voice said gravely.

Galadriel shook her head. She had not felt so helpless in many millenniums, and it was this guilt which had provoked her to tend for the Mirkwood Prince herself, and lay him in her very own bed. 'I think I must go and speak to them. If only briefly, before they leave us.'

'Do not, my love, for it will only torment you more. Stay here and care for this little one, if you must, but do not let yourself be any more caught up in the affairs of the outside world then you already are.'

'In this I cannot obey you. Please understand that I need to do this. I will be gone but two days, at most.'

'If this will lighten your spirit, then go with my blessing, but return whole to me Galadriel, and do not weep for the inevitable,' Celeborn said softly, in an attempt to comfort his distraught wife.

'Ai, I think I shall weep for many nights to come, Celeborn, for I love this world, and would not see its fate unfold, had I but the power to stop it.' Celebron wasted no time in crossing the room and drawing his wife into a comforting embrace.

'It is beyond our control now.'

'Things have unfolded differently than I had foreseen. Mithrandir was suppose to emerge victorious from his plight with the darkness and I cannot comprehend what transpired to change the fate of Middle Earth.'

'Some things are beyond out power to interpret. The power of the mirror shows but a single course the river might run. Nothing is carved in stone until it happens.'

'Will you see to the young prince in my absence? I think he will sleep heavily for many days while he recovers but incase he wakes while I am not here, I would have someone I trust looking over him. You will explain to him why we could not aid them?'

'I think it is the least we can offer him. Fear not for this young one's soul. I will tend to him personally.'

Galadriel nodded solemnly and leaned forward to kiss her husband tenderly. Their eyes met briefly, and the two shared their love through their gaze. They were bound to each other heart and soul for eternity, and even though their parting would be but a few days, they would miss the stability and comfort each provided the other.

~*~

The company emerged from the river wet and tired. For many miles they had swam down the river, trying to escape the orcs that had pursued them, and their efforts now left them drained of strength. Once safely on the bank they had taken count and, although the fellowship had lost none of its members, three of the elves had perished, and two more held serious wounds. It was a depressing scene, and even the picture of a soaking wet dwarf, with water leaking from every corner of his armour, could not lighten the hearts of those who had survived.

Haldir looked livid. He knelt next to his injured comrades, talking quietly to them in elvish, but each time his eyes fell upon a fellowship member his dark orbs would flare anew. As of yet he had said no words to them, but Aragorn knew it was only a matter of time before the March Warden would vent his anger. 

The ranger could not fault the elf his rage. The loss of three immortal lives must be taking its toll upon Haldir, as it was everyone. Though it had not been intentional the fellowship had endangered the inhabitants of Lothlórien, as the orcs had been pursuing them.

"Aragorn, are ye badly injured?" Gimli asked.

The ranger blinked. He was certainly in a great deal of pain but he did not think anything too serious affected him, other than exhaustion. He glanced at the wound on his arm, and examined the large cut that now scared his body. The wound ran deep, but the water had cleaned it nicely, and so he merely tied a strip of cloth around the injury to keep dirt from it. Quickly taking count of the rest of his body, he concluded that everything was survivable, and would heal.

"No, Gimli. Nothing so bad. The cut on my arm is the worst of it, and even that is trivial enough."

The dwarf eyes him skeptically for a moment longer before he seemed to accept the given answer with a brief nod. "The rest of us are all in one piece, but we cannot continue as we have been. We need proper sleep, Aragorn."

"I know. Sleep now, all of you," Aragorn instructed, before turning back to the elves. Walking over, he joined them. 'Is there anything I can do?' he asked quietly in elvish.

'You've done enough already!' snapped Haldir dismissively.

Aragorn sighed, and decided that, for the moment at least, it might be wisest to leave the elves to their own devices. He wanted to help but did not dare push the issue. Glancing at his companions he calmly went back over to them and, following their example, tried to sleep.

Haldir sighed as he watched the human return to his friends. His anger boiled within him, and he felt so powerless as he watched Rúmil, his brother, try and aid the two injured. The elves stood in silence together, until the last of the fellowship slipped into slumber.

'That was not exactly fair of you,' stated Sówien. She was a stubborn creature who was skilled with the bow. She had been a member of Haldir's scouting party for only a century now and, although their personalities sometimes clashed, he held a deep respect for her. At the moment though her light eyes were narrowed in disapproval.

'Do not lecture me on my conduct, Sówien, for it is not your place to do so!' he snapped back.

'Shame on you, Haldir! They are not to fault for the crimes of orcs, and to hold them accountable for such is childish and ignorant!' the she-elf replied just as heatedly.

The two glared at each other pointedly. Their tempers having risen to the point where speech was difficult. Haldir opened his mouth to retort but Rúmil stood suddenly.

'A horse approaches!'

The rest moved into action almost instantaneously. Drawing bows and notching arrows they turned towards the closing sounds, but even as they prepared for battle a sense of calm descended on them, and they felt themselves dropping from their defensive stances even before they could see the intruders. 

It was in this state that Galadriel found them.

She slipped from the back of her mare in a single, fluid motion. She wore white pants and a silver tunic, with a belt resting lightly at her hips, armed with both sword and daggers. She looked both the image of beauty, but also carried the appearance of a warrior and queen. She was perfection.

She approached them silently, offering no words, to kneel on the ground next to the injured. Her eyes slowly took in their wounds, before scanning the rest of the company. Sorrow filled her expression when she realized that some faces would never be seen again.

'They will heal, my Queen," Rúmil said lightly. 'Though their injuries, in all appearance, look bad, it is nothing that our healing abilities cannot fix with time. We will lose no more people this day.'

'Have you no escort, my Lady?' Haldir asked aghast, as he realized no other elves approached them.

'Nay, Haldir, for none were needed,' she replied, though she knew he would be unhappy with her answer.

'Orcs have broken into our forests, Lady, and run freely! Already the blood of our people stains the soil! There is much need for protection in these dark days.'

'This I know well, March Warden,' she replied, standing and drawing herself up to her full height. Their eyes met, and Haldir immediately withdrew from his challenge, ashamed of his outburst. 'You are weary, Haldir. I appreciate your concern for my well being,' she assured him gently, with a fond smile.

Then she looked over at the fellowship members who, in their fatigue, had not woken at her approach. She smiled slightly as her gaze passed over the company. They were all such noble souls. Calmly she walked over to where they slept, and sat down lightly to await their wakening.

****

I would be really interested in hearing how you thought I did in writing Galadriel. She is an amazing character and I wanted to portray her wisdom and compassion while still displaying that queen image that she does so well. Let me know in your reviews, because next chapter is her messages to the fellowship so any insight would be appreciated when I do the touchup's for it. 

I cannot believe how long this story is becoming. On my computer it is already more then fifty pages. When I wrote the first chapter I never dreamed of it becoming so long. I am in the middle of writing chapter 12 at the moment and all I want to do is post so that I can get feedback, lol. This is addictive.

Reviewer Notes:

Cheysuli ~ LOL! A Gollum moment, that is original. I *loved* Gollum in TTT! I thought he was brilliant. I remember reading him in the book and not really connecting with him on any level but in theaters… I was awed by him. Yep, Pippin is all around a cool hobbit (and my personal favorite of the four).

****

Goma-Ryu ~ Yeah, I love ff.net for letting me post my writing but it can be irritatingly slow at times. Maybe with the site being divided into two areas now things will quicken up. *crosses fingers in hope* LOL, yeah, orcs in general piss off our fellowship but I think they handled themselves pretty well.

****

holyfree ~ Thanks for the insights! I really appreciate the feedback!! I really want to make my fiction believable and accurate so please feel free to be as honest with my writing as you wish to be! I am glad you are still enjoying it despite the few errors and I hope you keep coming back!! I hope my earlier comments addressed all your concerns! =)

****

merrylyn ~ I am glad you liked it!! I really do want to try and give each of the fellowship a moment of focus because they are all such great characters. As the story progresses I will probably focus in on certain points of view but I want to give the most balanced outlook as I can right now. I like Sam and his devotion to Frodo is so moving. I am glad I was able to write the battle in a way which kept you interested. I was pretty pleased with it but I am glad you guys agree! Thanks for coming back!

****

evil spapple pie ~ Haldir is really cool. I wish he had a bigger part in my fic because he is rather fun to write. No, he was not injured (I figured Peter Jackson was hard enough on him without me adding to the injuries, lol). LOL, stuff Aragorn? Not a fan of our ranger are you? =)

****

Athelas ~ Pippin is my favorite of the four hobbits which is probably why I have given him a bigger focus in the stories above the others. I am glad you like the way I am writing him. I hope my future plans for my stories meet all your expectations. I also hope you don't mind me using your elven name for my OC character… I didn't ask you but I didn't think you would mind too much.

****

Saki ~ If you ever come back to keep reading I just wanted to say that I appreciate your candid opinion. Thanks so much for reviewing me!


	8. Words of Wisdom, Words of Sorrow & Words...

****

OVER 50 REVIEWS!!! *jumps around celebrating and shouting in joy, then realizes people are watching and tries to act dignified once again* Ahem… Shall we continue?

Thanks to 'evil spapple pie' for editing this for me!

Chapter #8 ~ Words of Wisdom, Words of Sorrow & Words of Warning

It so happened that, of all the company, to awake first and lay their eyes upon the Golden Lady of the Woods it was Gimli, son of Glóin. The dwarf had been snoring contentedly, and it was only the sudden urge to smoke a good pipe that had stirred him from his dreams to once again face the world.

When he sat up and opened his eyes he found himself staring at the epitome of beauty. Golden sunlight seemed pale in comparison, as it melted down through the silver branches of trees, to the brilliant shine of her golden spun hair, which framed her delicately shaped face. Clear ice blue eyes, with the depths of centuries of wisdom reflecting in their orbs, met his, and he knew he would be forever changed from the experience. Some moments touch us and make us new again in the world. So was that moment from Gimli, when he first beheld the Lady of Light.

"Gimli, representative of the dwarven people, you are most welcomed to the forests of Lórien," her voice was as soft as her visage.

"O, Lady. You do me much honour to so welcome me," he somehow managed to stammer out.

At Gimli's voice Aragorn stirred from his sleep, as did Boromir, and they too were struck with awe as they beheld Galadriel. Aragorn recovered first, and rose to his feet hastily, bowing low.

"Lady of the Golden Woods, you and your people have given us much. We thank you for the aid you have given Legolas, and for the protection of your people.

"Elessar, do not thank me for the shadows of deeds extended with a bitter hand. Instead thank the courage and comradery of your company, and your own hearts," Galadriel replied quietly.

By this point the hobbits too had stirred. Galadriel slowly let her eyes meet those of the company. Nothing was said aloud, but none were able to hold her gaze long, save Aragorn himself, for the private words she whispered into their minds.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all," Galadriel spoke aloud finally. Her voice echoing with a sadness that made her words even more profound. "Already you have had to part with friends of old, and have had to struggle with the shadows that seek to corrupt the inner most parts of your souls. The quest grows more perilous." She stood suddenly, and gracefully, still managing to maintain eye contact with several people at once. "The ring calls. Would that I could give you some peace from that perversion, but alas, we fade, and the power of the elves diminishes."

"Lady, the elves have always been strong for the land. We do not doubt your strength," Aragorn said suddenly. It seemed like he was almost trying to convince himself that the end of an era was not at hand.

"No, Elessar. My people's time is over. We relinquish our claim to this world, and hand it on to you now. It is your people's time to shine in this world. Give them hope, Estel."

"You ask too much of us, Lady. Too much of me. How can we overcome such darkness without the light of your people?" Aragorn's words sounded desperate now.

"You will continue as you always have, through sheer will of character," he eyes focussed on Boromir momentarily before continuing. "Do not allow darkness into your hearts, troubled though they are with grief and sorrow, for it will fester there and lead to your undoing. Look to each other, and trust to hope, for in that will you find your strength. Heed my words and the fellowship will continue along the course it is at present. Give way to the darkness and you will falter, and be divided. Do not let the fellowship break."

Her eyes watched them all for a long moment again, such was her sympathy for what these people were being left alone to do. Her eyes then found those of Frodo's and she could see his fear.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." She watched as Frodo slowly absorbed these words, his dark head sinking down to look at the ground at his feet, but as he slowly came to terms with what he had heard, he lifted his face once again. Looking directly at the elven Queen, he nodded once.

"I know what I must do, Lady", he said softly. _Although I am afraid to do it._

*You will find your courage,* came the soft whisper of reassurance in his mind.

"I have come to see you all once, before you pass beyond my reach. I have words that you must hear, and I leave it to your judgement to heed them. Not all will be easy for you to understand but think long on them before dismissing my counsel." She paused here to give them all time to understand her meaning.

"Peregrin Took, halfling of the Shire." The young hobbit jumped at hearing himself addressed personally, and he looked around wildly for an avenue of escape, for a part of him knew he did not wish to hear what she would say. "Courage you have in your heart and soul, but the road before you is full of suffering and peril. Look to the stars when your hope flounders, look to the wind for your aid, and know that in the eyes of your enemy you shall find your freedom."

"I do not understand," Pippin whispered in a tiny voice, so great was his fear. The lady said nothing but offered him a small smile of compassion.

"Samwise Gamgee, child of the gardens, and all things that grow. Yours is the power of devotion, and through that gift will you find your path. Follow your heart when it sounds out in warning, follow your friends when they require your aid, and see always the beauty of each moment, for that will revive you in times of need. Know when to sacrifice, and when to preserve your being."

Sam looked at the lady and nodded once, to show he had listened to her voice, and would remember her words.

"Gimli, son of Glóin, and master of all that is stone. Do not let the darkness of Khaza-Dûm trouble you, for there is evil now in all realms that strive for freedom. It is that same evil that you now fight against, Master Dwarf. The lives of your kin shall not be forgotten, nor the glory of that which they crafted before evil corrupted it, fade. They will be avenged. Look instead to the future, for I see a hard choice you will be faced with, and that will divide your spirit. When a path is chosen, do not look back to the crossroads and wonder. Have faith in your heart, and trust to hope. Do not falter on your journey, but also know when you can go no further."

Gimli's head shot up at this, and to the shock of the company he had tears on his face. "I will put the fate of my kinsmen in Moria, behind me, as you council, Lady, but I do not think I shall ever willingly turn from this quest.

"Just remember my words to you, my lord Gimli. That is all that I ask."

"Then know your request is granted. For I will remember everything," the dwarf said humbly.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, child of the world. Do not let temptation into you heart. Remember the Shire, and the call of your home. Remember the friends and kin that await you there. When all is taken from your sight, know that it still lies within your heart. Find courage in those around you, and in the promise of a better future. Your loss will be the greatest, but do not let yourself despair. Instead let it give you fuel to motivate and conquer, but always remember mercy. If there is no room in your being for love and compassion, then there will be no chance for victory.

"What if I am not strong enough?" Merry asked, but Galadriel merely shook her head sadly, and did not answer.

"Boromir, son of Denethor, Lord of Gondor. I see such a war within your soul. You fear for your people, and their ability to succeed over the shadow. It is a noble fear. Do not let it rule your mind and reason, however. To let fear drive your actions will end in nothing but disaster. This, I think, you know. Remember always that a people are only as strong as their leader, and when you doubt your own strength look to those who you would follow. There is still yet hope, my lord. Yours will be a course of redemption should you otherwise fail. Look to those you remember for wisdom, know what you cannot endure, and be prepared to seek the aid of others when you lose your own way. There is no shame in requesting help."

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, rider of the Dúnedan, and future King of Gondor. Do not doubt yourself. If you cannot, in this matter, trust your own heart, then look to those who are close to you, and let their love guide you." Galadriel slowly walked towards Aragorn as she talked, until she stood directly in front of him. She reached out a hand and touched the pendant that hung around Aragorn's neck before continuing. "Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pelitha." (For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.)

"Aniron i e broniatha ar i periatham natha methed ned amar hen. Aniron e ciratha na Valinor." (I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.) Aragorn replied just as sadly.

"That choice is still before her. You have your own choice to make Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your forefathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Your trials will be great, Estel, but know that every shadow can be chased away with light. Do not mourn your heritage. Instead find strength in it, and in your people. Le aphadar aen. (You are being followed.) Neither orc or man, but something in between. They are strong, full of hate and bare that mark of the white hand upon them. Watch for their coming. Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar." (There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.)

"Frodo Baggins, wide-eyed dreamer and courage of this world. Your path shall test you beyond what anyone would ask of you. In the end help might come to you from the most unlikely of places. Know that you are still yourself even when you find your spirit threatened. Remember always who you are and always keep sight of your goal." She leaned over him gently, and kissed the top of his head.

She then stepped back from them all, leaving them feeling slightly overwhelming. "Namárië, my friends. Let us part with joyous news that will lighten your hearts. Legolas should recover fully and already he has awoken briefly. We shared as many words as he was able before I left him to sleep once again."

The news had the desired effect, and around her the company smiled their first real smiles since Gandalf's fall. It was good to know that at least one out of the nine walkers would live through this experience and that a part of them would be forever remembered if nothing else.

She turned then, having done her deed, and walked back to Haldir, before giving him gentle instructions. Then like a spirit from a dream she mounted her horse and, without looking back, rode off. The fellowship stared after her until she had disappeared among the trees, and was lost from sight.

~*~

The company set up camp, and stayed by the river for nearly a full day more to recover before moving on. They travelled in silence, each pondering Galadriel's words to them and content, for the moment, to do nothing more. They followed Haldir quietly and contentedly. None asked where they were being led. Somehow that did not seem to matter so much anymore. As long as they were in Lórien, they would be safe, and that was comfort enough.

For a full day more they travelled thus, basking in the peace of Galadriel's kingdom. It was midday when they finally halted, and Haldir glanced back at them all with shining eyes. The bitterness he had originally felt over the orc attack had diminished, and he now felt only sorrow.

"This is where our farewells must be spoken. This place is called the Tongue, and if you follow it down river along the Anduin, you will be brought where you wish to go," a slender hand motioned to the shore. "These boats are gifts from the Lady. Within you will find provisions of weapons, clothing and food. May the light guide you in your journey, and the stars lead you safely home. Namárië."

With that the March Warden disappeared back into the forests of his home, his feet leaving no imprint upon the grass as he passed.

"Namárië, to you as well, Haldir," Aragorn called out after the fading elf, his voice echoing in the silence.

"And so we're on our own again," Sam mumbled. "Boats. Never liked them."

Aragorn laughed light. "Fear not, Sam. We will see to it that you do not fall overboard."

"Not that I doubt your words there at all, Mr. Strider, but I reckon some things are beyond your control. Just sees to it please that I am not in the same boat as a Brandybuck or a Took!"

"We take offence!" Pippin said, but could not quite keep a straight face in his indignation, and ended up laughing.

"Take offence all you want. I know you both too well."

And so it was that Frodo and Sam travelled with Aragorn, Pippin with Boromir, and Merry with Gimli. The three boats drew into the water gracefully, and soon the forests of the elves were but a memory behind them.

****

Next chapter is devoted completely to Legolas and as I am off my reading break once again and back at school so it might not be up for a few days. Wish me luck on my Chemistry exam tomorrow, lol, for I will need all the luck I can get. 

Now on to the responses for your reviews:

Artemisa ~ Glad you liked the last two chapters. Galadriel and Haldir appear in one more chapter I believe and I don't know about later in the story. I don't think they will again though. At least that is the idea for right now. I keep forming new ideas for this so we will see. The twins appear in ROTK right? They bring the Dunedain to aid Aragorn don't they? Oh, new plot ideas taking shape, lol. Thanks for the reminder and we will have to wait and see now if the twins make an appearance.

****

lil*bee ~ This is my day for plot ideas in reviews, lol. It has been many years since I read the books which is the reason I have been mainly relying on the movies to get me by. After my first chapter someone pointed out to me that the Balrog had nothing to do with Gandalf's return to life (which I did not know) so I have been rather unsure what to do with him. Originally I had planned for him to *really* die, as in never come back, but once you gave me that plot idea I am rethinking it, lol. Interesting guess and thanks for sharing… now I really want to do that… might have to go change a few things… we will have to wait and see.

****

Cheysuli ~ I found Galadriel in the movies a little too cold hearted. I seem to recall in the books her being more compassionate but it has been a while since I have read them so maybe that is simply my faulty memory. I think I like the idea of her character more then her actual character (if that makes any sense, lol). Glad you are still enjoying it overall however!

****

merrylyn ~ Yes! Mission successful. I wanted Galadriel to be more involved emotionally then she appeared in the movies. I hated the scene in FOTR where Frodo offered her the ring and she turned into that… that… I am not even sure there is a name for it… but whatever it was. I thought it took away from what Galadriel stood for. I always saw her as something more mystical then that. I am also pleased that Haldir is coming off well. I think minor characters can either make or break a story so it is important to me that I do them all justice. Yeah, a leaking Gimli… I couldn't help adding that. Thanks for reviewing and sharing your insights with me! =)

****

Goma-Ryu ~ Yeah, poor Haldir. He is an intense character and sometimes gets a little caught up in his own emotions, not that he is heartless, just obtuse sometimes, lol. I will tell him to lighten up on the fellowship though since they have been through enough already, just for you!

****

evil spapple pie ~ Yeah, I agree. Galadriel was overdone in the movies. I like the idea of her character but she came off as a snotty, freaky, uncompassionate bitch in the movies (in my humble opinion). I wanted to write her better. Yep, poor Haldir. Grieving is not easy for someone that closed. *give Haldir hug too* More Legolas coming at you for the next chapter!!

****

tenshiamanda ~ Glad to hear that everything was good! She is hard to write but I have been having fun trying to sound knowledgeable (which is something I don't feel on a regular basis, lol). I will keep updating as quickly as possible!


	9. Partings

****

Thanks to 'evil spapple pie' for editing this! You rock! ^_^

Chapter #9 ~ Partings

Legolas slept for nearly five days straight before his eyes once again opened to behold the world. It was evening when he woke, and the pale moon was letting its silver rays coat the darkness of the room he occupied in a surreal light. The satin sheets felt cool on his skin, and the slight breeze that passed through the open room left Legolas feeling somewhat disoriented. Sitting up slowly, he took account of his surroundings.

The room was spacious and well furnished. Something that immediately caught the young elf's attention was a vanity, which lay against the far wall, with a beautiful carved frame surrounding a mirror just above it. Legolas could see his own reflection staring back at him, his hair a vibrant silver colour under the moon's caress and his skin shining lightly, as was the way of all elves. He looked well tended, and the sleep had taken away the bruising circles from beneath his eyes, which had marred his complexion after Moria. He looked rested, yet some sense of trouble lingered at the back of the elf's mind, and he knew not all was well.

Puzzled, he let his gaze wander the rest of the room while he tried to identify what was different; what was missing. In the end he was rather shocked and disconcerted to find that it was the lulling call of the ring that was absent. He had almost grown accustomed to the small whisper that pressed against his soul and sought to ensnare him, and now that it was gone an almost hollow feeling was left in its wake. 

Legolas shook his head, trying to rid himself of such treacherous thoughts.

Pushing back the covers he swung his legs out of the bed, and let them settle on the floor. The stone was smooth, and cold beneath his bare feet, and he shivered in spite of himself. He stood slowly, carefully stretching out long limbs and exercising them lightly from their days of rest. He looked briefly for his clothes, but could not find them, so he made his way to the door dressed as he was.

Stepping out into the hallway showed him nothing, except silence. It seemed that all were abed at this late hour, and he alone wandered awake. He padded softly down the corridor, letting his eyes take in every detail, every carving. There was such beauty to see here.

'Does the Prince of Mirkwood know no modesty, or is it common custom for our kin in the northern realm to wander the hallways half-naked in the night time hours?' a smug, amused sounding voice asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Legolas turned and let his eyes once again scan the area trying to pin point the location of the speaker. Standing in the doorframe of a room he had just passed was an elf wearing a loose robe of silver-grey. He looked familiar, and Legolas struggled to try and place a name to the elf.

'Haldir. I wander, dressed as I am, because I could not locate my clothes,' Legolas said defensively, feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable (not to mention foolish and young, the latter being an emotion he had been feeling often as of late, much to his annoyance).

Haldir smirked, in the most irritating of ways, before stepping clear of the doorframe he had been leaning against. He came to stand before the prince, and their eyes met briefly before Legolas looked away, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.

'Well, little prince, let us see if we cannot find you something to wear if you insist on being up at this untimely hour.'

'My thanks for your assistance,' Legolas said quietly, before starting to follow the older elf back to the room he had been in before.

'Stay here for a moment, and I shall return.' It was not a request, and Legolas, recognizing an order when he heard one, could only nod dumbly in acknowledgment. The door clicked ever so softly behind the leaving elf.

Legolas passed the time by wandering around his room, letting his fingers touch everything that his eyes had already devoured. Soft fabrics, smooth polished wood and rough stone. He experienced his surroundings, and felt more peaceful for knowing them better. His explorations took him to the balcony. Standing fully out in the nighttime air gave him a sense of refreshment. The stars shone brightly and the trees could be heard talking quietly to one another.

Legolas let his eyes slide shut, and he reached out to the forest. He let his consciousness join in with the tree's song, and in repayment the trees shared their secrets with the prince. Legolas felt himself frown as he listened to the riddle ridden words. 

'You should still be resting, neth cund (young prince),' came a gentle voice from behind him, startling Legolas from his contemplations.

Opening his eyes and turning quickly, he once again came to face Galadriel and, beyond her, Haldir. The March Warden was fully dressed, and carrying a tray with some food upon it, and Legolas wondered briefly how long he had been meditating with the forest.

'I feel I am well rested, Lady, by your care,' he replied honestly. 'I have not been given the chance to thank you for bringing me back from the darkness. I stand in your debt.'

'Thank me not, at least not until you have heard all of my confessions, my dear child,' the sorrow in her tone confused, and even frightened Legolas. Galadriel was a pillar of strength for the elven people, and to hear her sound so defeated troubled Legolas to no end.

Galadriel, sensing his trepidation, smiled reassuringly and extended her hand to him, which Legolas stepped forward and accepted. She gently took both of his hands in hers and ran her fingers over them gently, leaving tingling skin in her wake.

'It grieves my heart to know that our children are now forced to grow too soon into adulthood, and brave the evils of the shadows without guidance or aid. There are no words I can speak which will convince you to take the white ships from this land to Valinor, are there?

The question shocked Legolas. He was still considered young by the elves, having only reached his majority a few centuries ago, and so he bore the remarks about his youth with a patient understanding, but to hear talk of him leaving Middle-Earth... no, he was not yet ready. There was still so much here for him to see and experience. He could not abandon his friends to face peril alone. He shook his head slowly. 'Nay, Lady, it is not yet my time to sail to the undying lands. I feel I still have a purpose here.'

'Please, do not dismiss my words so quickly, for I would spare you if I could from future pains. There is nothing but darkness in your future here.'

The words frightened him, but he continued to meet her gaze. 'And what of my friends and companions, Lady? Should I leave them to face that horror in my stead? If my destiny is to be unpleasant, then so be it. I will not run.'

'It troubles you that the elves do not aid in this fight, does it not?'

Legolas knew it was pointless to hide his bitterness from her, so he spoke honestly, 'Yes, Lady. We flee and leave the defenceless to be slaughtered. We run from the world and leave it to be covered by shadows. It is too much. I cannot stand idly by and do nothing in the face of this threat. I am prepared for the consequences of that choice.'

She nodded and led him over to a small table, motioning for him to sit. Haldir laid the tray down in front of the Mirkwood Prince, bowed, and left. Legolas stared from the food, to the Lady Galadriel, and then back to the food again. Although it had been many days since he had last eaten, he found himself rather turned off by the thought of eating, after having heard the Lady's words. Ignoring it for the moment he turned to face the elven Queen once again.

'My companions are not here, are they, Lady?' he asked softly, feeling a growing sense of dread over the expected answer.

'No. They have continued on, for they found no shelter under these branches.'

Legolas felt an acute sense of disappointment well up within him, and he turned his head sharply so that the Lady might not see the accusation and sense of betrayal that sparkled in his blue eyes. He started though when he felt Galadriel's cool fingers touch his cheek, and then take hold of his chin to turn his face once more to her own. They stared at each other once again for an indefinite period of time, while she read all of Legolas' emotions as if he spoke them aloud. He felt tears gather in his eyes, to drip down warm upon his cheeks. He loathed the display of weakness, but felt powerless against Galadriel's grasp.

'Is there no hope, Lady? he asked softly, and his voice was strong despite his tears.

'Hope is an idea, Legolas. It is a thing of our own making. The question is, do you still hold to hope?'

'You speak of darkness in my future, and I know the company is being divided. The fellowship will break, for it has already begun, and I... I am afraid. I do not know if I have the strength for the trials ahead. Yet, I can be no more then what I am. I shall have to face it whether I hold to hope or not. Have you no words for me but those filled with despair?'

'There are naught but dark words in these dark times. Your soul is light, and your heart is pure. Remember that even in the darkness you will shine.'

'How far ahead are they?'

'No more then two or three days from here.'

'I will not reach them in time to stop the divide from happening, will I?'

'No. The fate of the fellowship is sealed. We have done all we can.'

'I think I must still go and try.'

'You must do as your heart dictates.'

'Some will not live through this, will they? Some of the fellowship will face their deaths on this quest.'

'All mortals must face their deaths eventually, Legolas. Most immortals must eventually settle in kind as well.'

'Will I?'

She paused and did not answer immediately. 'Will my answer affect your choice and actions?'

'I would like to think not.'

'Then hear these words from me: Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree in joy thou has lived. Beware of the sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall rest in the forest no more.' [1]

Legolas turned his head from Galadriel at this point. He closed his eyes against the tears that still desired to fall and wiped those that remained on his cheeks from his face. He stayed frozen like this for a long time, while he absorbed the message she gave him. Collecting himself, and wrapping the royal image that had been hammered into him since his birth about him, he once again opened his eyes now looking fully composed.

'I thank you for your warning.'

'Brave child, is there nothing I can give you to lighten your burden.'

'Nay, Lady, for my troubles are of their own making.'

They sat in silence then, for a while. It was a tentative knock at the door that stirred them. Haldir entered once again, carrying a pack in one hand, and a pile of folded clothes in the other.

'As you requested, little prince. Clothing,' he said, dropping what he carried upon the bed.

'Thank-you Haldir,' Legolas replied, rising from his seat to go over and collect his things, secretly glad for the distraction. Taking the inventory, he was sad to see that his weapons were not there, and that the clothing was not his own. Raising an eyebrow he glanced back at Haldir, who shrugged.

'When your companions turned you over to us they gave us nothing except you in person. I know not what they did with the rest of your things, and I can only imagine they were abandoned when we fled into the river to escape the orcs.'

'We shall provision you for your travels, young prince. You will be outfitted with the weapons of our people,' Galadriel promised softly. 'We will leave you to dress now, and see to the other preparations. Come dawn, I think you will be leaving us. I have enjoyed talking with you Legolas Thranduilion. May peace prevail in your soul.'

'Namárië, Lady. May the stars always light your path,' came his soft reply.

****

Author's Note:

[1] – This was a direct quotation from the book. It was Galadriel's message to Legolas via Gandalf when they finally caught up with each other again. I don't have the exact chapter of page number but I imagine most of you know what I am talking about anyway.

Also thanks to all my silent readers (if there are any). You guys are great and I hope you are enjoying the story, please leave me a review from time to time to let me know what you think of it.

Cheysuli ~ Wow, seven languages… I could not even identify some of those! Thanks for all the best wishes. The exam itself went ok (I think). I guess I will only really know once I get the grade back. I hope the Legolas chapter did not disappoint!

****

merrylyn ~ Yep, I think the fellowship must be feeling the weight of the world upon their shoulders more now then ever. I wonder if Galadriel was doing them any favors by saying all of that, lol. Poor Legolas he got quite a few shocks in this chapter as well. I am glad you still think I am writing Galadriel and Haldir well. I felt it important to the fans of those characters that I did the best job I could!

****

evil spapple pie ~ Sorry, Galadriel was still in this one, but she is gone now for good, I promise. Legolas will have plenty of more chapters devoted to him, but the next chapter takes us back to the fellowship. 

****

tenshiamanda ~ Hope the dream was realized in this chapter for you. I figured having a partially undressed Legolas wandering around in the moonlit rooms of Lothlorien was a pretty good dream, lol. What did you think? Thanks for your continuing reviews!

****

Artemisa ~ I can sympathize with the long and painful exams. *sigh* The life of a student is so overrated. I am glad you liked the character interaction in the last chapter. I wanted it to come off as profound on some level so I guess I managed, lol. Keep your eyes out for the twins in later chapters. I will try to write them in just for you!


	10. The Breaking of Oaths

****

Special thanks to 'evil spapple pie' for editing this!

Author's Note: Thanks to Cheysuli for spotting my typo in the last chapter. I meant Valinor and wrote Valannor. So brownie points go to her for her attention to detail!

*mops up drool off keyboard and monitor* LOL, I am glad you all got a healthy dose of Legolas in the last chapter because we stay with the main body of the fellowship for a little while before going back to him.

Chapter #10 ~ The Breaking of Oaths

Once Gimli got the gist of rowing a boat, the trip down the Anduin proved to be a great deal more pleasant then it had been originally. Merry, the hobbit, might not have agreed with that assessment, as it had taken three capsized attempts before Gimli did learn how to steer but, now that they travelled smoothly Gimli was starting to feel quite happy with his achievement. It was still awkward, and the large paddle felt somewhat clumsy in the dwarf's grip but, still, things were definitely improving. In front of him Merry was still pointedly ignoring the dwarf, while trying to dry out all of his things, but Gimli found the hobbits indignation rather amusing, and took no serious offence.

The dark waters around them churned lazily, propelling the boats on at a brisk pace. For all that, the company was simply glad at the chance to rest their overused legs. They all seemed to be using the transportation as a chance to rest, for none of them knew when such luxuries would be afforded to them again. Perhaps not until the end of the quest, on their way home from Mount Doom. If they were still alive to come home, that was.

Gimli let his eyes wander over his companions. Frodo and Sam lay sleeping in front of Aragorn, their small forms stretched out taking up a surprising amount of the boat. Gimli was just glad that Frodo seemed peaceful and untroubled, for it was obvious to all that he still mourned Gandalf's loss heavily.

Aragorn sat behind the young hobbits, steering his vessel with enviable ease. His grey eyes were scanning the banks of the river, and he seemed somewhat on edge, though Gimli could not understand why.

Pippin sat hunched over the rail of his boat, his small face and buoyant sandy curls hovering dangerously above the water's surface. He was peering down intently, half leaning out of the boat, and would occasionally point down and yell back to Boromir that he had see a fish. He would then begin to question about that chances of catching and cooking such a fish would be. The man of Gondor would laugh lightly or agree half-heartedly when the young hobbit did this, before sinking once again back into his own thoughts. The ring lay heavily upon the man, and Gimli wondered if he was finally sensing what Legolas had been alluding too many days before. Gimli found himself missing the insights the elf could have supplied him in this, and he felt torn over what he should do.

In the end he decided that there was nothing he could do but continue to watch. It was a decision he later came to regret, for had the company formed a more open communication of the ring and its power, certain tragedies could never have come to pass.

~*~

Boromir paddled the boat in a semi-trance. His eyes were seeing the world around him, his voice was talking occasionally to Pippin and his body was steering his boat, but Boromir himself felt very far away from all of this. It was as if someone else was in his body doing these things, and he was merely sitting there observing it all as a detached bystander. It was a strange and somewhat disconcerting feeling.

Rarely was Boromir confronted with these feeling of powerlessness, and the longer he seemed trapped in this limbo reality, the more frustrated and fearful he became. What was happening to him?!

It was the dark whisper in the back of his mind that answered him, as it always seemed to do these days. Like the silkiness of the night sky it spoke reassuringly and, as it did, Boromir found it impossible to disbelieve the words.

__

You worry for your people, it murmured, and it was right, for he did. When he thought of Faramir and his father and the dangers they faced he was filled with such despair, for he knew he would return to them with no hope. He would bring back nothing for their cause. How could he disappoint them so?

__

You do not have to, came the gentle reply and, again, that was true. Within his grasp was the ring of power. A device of such magnitude that not even Sauron could stand against it. Yet it would never be harnessed as a weapon of that sort. It would never become a source of hope for his people. It would be destroyed. 

Hope would be destroyed.

Bitter resentment filled Boromir. How could these people not see?

__

Because they have not faced the shadow as you and your people have. They have not known only war. They could never understand what your people face, the sacrifices they have made, yet they take what hope you could have away, without care. Will you let them do that, son of Gondor?

Boromir was slightly surprised by the question. It was the first time he had been asked something directly by the voice. He paused to consider it, and felt as if his soul were being torn in half with the weight of such a choice. He did not know! He had sworn an oath to aid Frodo and, above all, Boromir valued the integrity of the sworn word, yet what of Gondor?

__

But in the end all would be better for your choice. The darkness would be defeated if you but claimed lordship over the ring. Does not that end justify your actions? Could anyone blame you if Sauron met his downfall by your courage?

How could he know?. It was asking too much of him. The only way he would be able to know which was the correct choice would be by hindsight in the future, and by that point it would be nothing but a lingering sense of pride or regret, given the outcome. He shook his head, trying to clear it of his clouded vision.

He felt so lost.

He wanted so much at that moment to reach out to one of his companions, and beg for their assistance in overcoming his traitorous thoughts, but his body remained leaden to his commands and his voice soundless.

__

You are not lost, so long as you find purpose. The question is, do you have purpose?

Yes, he had to protect Frodo. The halfling was his purpose. Saving his people was his purpose. Finding hope was his purpose. *Preserving* hope was his purpose.

Away from Boromir, and his inner turmoil, the golden ring shone dully underneath Frodo's shirt, burning lightly against the hobbit's chest.

It was calling for a new master...

~*~

For three days the company travelled thus. They all knew that they should keep going as quickly as possible for they had had the benefit of secrecy before, but now the stakes had been raised. They were being followed, or so Galadriel had warned, and none took those words lightly.

Still, as night once again darkened the world and the light grew too little to steer their boats by, they were once again forced to halt. They ate quickly, risking no fire, before settling down into slumber. It was Boromir who offered to take first watch and, since all were tired, none argued the issue with him, yet Aragorn remained awake. He listened quietly as the breathes of his companions slowed, until he was sure all slept. Rising silently he walked over to where Boromir sat, and lowered himself down next to his fellow.

"You are troubled Boromir. Is there anything I might do to lift this from you?"

"Can you not sleep?" Boromir asked, ignoring the original inquiry.

"Nay, I cannot. Perhaps I can take your watch for you. Get some rest, my friend."

"I will find no rest, son of Arathorn. Not here, not now."

"Boromir, please, tell me what troubles you. Ease your burden by sharing it."

Boromir was silent for a long moment before speaking, "I think on my father and the fall of Gondor. The elves spoke of keeping hope, but I cannot. It has been too long since we last had that. I cannot even see hope."

"There is always hope. See it in Frodo, if you can see it no where else."

"Estel, Legolas called you. Are you not the bringer of hope then, Aragorn? Our people have waited for your return for so long. Will you not bring them some relief from the darkness they endure, or has your mind been so clouded by your time with the elves that you forget your people?"

Aragorn bit back the surge of ire and guilt these words caused him, and tried to speak peacefully through his own doubts. "I have not forgotten, nor will I."

"I would see the glory of Gondor restored," there was almost a plea for understanding in Boromir's voice as he spoke those words. A bright light seemed to consume his eyes and he stared at Aragorn, while his mind was obviously remembering his beloved city. "Have you ever see it Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of trumpets?"

"I have seen the white city," Aragorn replied softly, moved by the passion in Boromir's voice.

"One day our paths will lead us there. We should make that our destination. Bring hope back to us, Aragorn! Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"Nay, Boromir. There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the elves! Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in men. But you will not see that! You are afraid. All your life you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, what you are!"

Aragorn patience snapped at this point, as Boromir's well chosen words struck Aragorn in the very centre of his own insecurities. "I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

Boromir and Aragorn glared silently at each other, both seething with displeasure and disappointment. "So the King of men will give nothing to those who trust to hope?" Boromir spat.

"The ring must be destroyed, Boromir! You know this!"

"I know you would have it so."

Aragorn's glaring eyes narrowed even more. "What is it you are suggesting, son of Denethor?" he asked scathingly.

"Only stop to consider, Aragorn! Our people need aid," again, there was a beseeching note to his tone.

"I speak with reason. The ring is evil and will only lead to our downfall, and the death of Middle-Earth. I would preserve this land! I know what it is you would have me do, but I will not. I will not become merely another Isildur, whose weakness betrayed my bloodline! If this quest is no longer to your undertaking, then return to Gondor, but we will continue under our original goal! The fellowship will not falter while I yet draw breath to lead it."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Boromir heard the Lady Galadriel's voice speaking to him again. Her words soothing and full of such promise: _Remember always that a people are only as strong as their leader, and when you doubt your own strength look to those who you would follow. There is still yet hope, my lord. Yours will be a course of redemption should you otherwise fail. Look to those you remember for wisdom, know what you cannot endure, and be prepared to seek the aid of others when you lose your own way. There is no shame in requesting help._

Yet her advice proved hollow. There was no aid to be found from the one he would call King. There was no hope but that which he would make himself. He stared once more at Aragorn, silently praying that the ranger would help him away from the shadows in his mind, and away from the doomed path he seemed trapped in, but the ranger seemed oblivious to his inner struggle and only awaited an answer.

__

Answer him. Reassure him. He is weak and trusting. Put him off guard, came the insidious whisper of the dark voice from within him. Somewhere, far from his body, the spirit of Boromir choked on a sob, but nothing of that grief and powerlessness showed on his face, as it turned impassively towards Aragorn's gaze.

"I have sworn my services to Frodo, and this fellowship. I might have doubts which linger over our purpose but that will not stall my hand in time of need. You need not fear *my* loyalty, son of Arathorn."

There was a double meaning behind those words, but Aragorn seemed to accept them without question. "We are both tired. This journey has taxed us all beyond what any could have expected. Already two of us have fallen, and we merely hold our breathe before we must part with another of the company. It is difficult to keep faith in these dark times. I do not blame you for your doubts, Boromir, but there is no other way."

__

There is always another way, came the voice from within Boromir, who nodded his head to both the assertions from within and without.

It was at this moment that Boromir lost his battle with the call of the ring, and slipped completely under its influence. Sitting there, in the cold of a starless night, he realized there was only one course of action for him to take, and he need only wait for the right time before acting. 

The ring of power would be his...

****

Ok, it is not my intention of making Boromir evil in any way… only that he succumbed to evil through original pure intentions. I hope I captured that struggle well. Please let me know what you think. Was it to confusing or were you able to follow it with ease? I have been avoiding writing from Boromir's perspective until now because I wanted to do it right, when I finally worked up the courage to try that is… I think I am happy with this scene as the end product.

Cheysuli ~ Again, thanks for pointing out my typo. *blush* I mean I know I am an amateur at all of this but that was a pretty obvious mistake. Legolas' role is going to become a major part of the story in the next few chapters as you will see. Thanks for the continuing, encouraging reviews!!! =)

****

Artemisa ~ I will work the twins in for you eventually. I have promised and I am a lady of my word, lol. I am glad you got a kick out of Legolas talking to Galadriel in only a pair of pants (and bandages of course). It is pretty funny when you think on it. Yeah, I know there are not a lot of elven children so I imagine they are pretty protective of the few there are which is why Galadriel was semi-mothering in her scene with Legolas. Glad you approved!

****

tenshiamanda ~ Don't die on me yet, lol, cause Legolas still has plenty of scenes in this story! Yeah, that scene was a little tribute to all of those other Legolas worshippers out there! No one should be allowed to be that drop dead sexy, lol!

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ I am so glad you came back and are still enjoying! When I have readers come back to review again I know I am doing a good job because your interest is still sparked. Here is more, just for you!

****

merrylyn ~ Yep, Legolas is a contradiction if ever there was one: young, yet old. I wanted to try and portray both sides. Among the elves he is just a young adult but among humans he is ancient. It is an interesting contrast and one of the reasons I am so taken with his character. You nailed the interpretation of what I was trying to portray in Haldir who is all bark and no bit. I am glad I was successful with him. I am glad you enjoyed it because I was worried that people would be getting bored with my long and intense conversations. I am glad to be proved wrong! =)

****

Goma-Ryu ~ *sips on a cool Moutain Dew feeling smugly pleased with herself* Thanks for the drink and in return here is your next chapter, lol. I love bribes! I am glad you are still enjoying it and I will keep updating asap just to please you wonderful reviewers!!

****

evil spappple pie ~ Sorry that you didn't make an appearance in the last chapter, lol. I figured the mental picture alone would be gift enough. Yeah, Galadriel did make things sound black and so they will be. I have written the next few chapters and I was cringing at some of the things I was writing. I think you guys will all approve!

****

She-Cat ~ Thanks for your review and I am glad to be back as well. Some times you simply have to make the time for important things, right? I love writing and reviews just put me on cloud nine so why not treat myself. Did you know it has been just over a year now since we both joined ff.net. I thought that was a pretty cool thing. Hope you continue to enjoy.


	11. Disastrous Paths

****

Yep, once again 'evil spapple pie' edited this for me!

Chapter #11 ~ **Disastrous Paths**

The newest day of sailing brought them to the Sarn Gebir Rapids, and they all mentally groaned at the thought of carrying everything down stream past these un-sailable currents. For all their worry though the boats proved to be of light weight and, although they still needed to make two trips, it went rather quickly. 

If any in the company noticed the rather strained silence between Aragorn and Boromir none choose to comment on it. Instead the hobbits seemed to feel it their duty to sing merry songs and be extra cheerful. Aragorn appreciated their attempts to lighten the companies hearts, and he once again found himself marveling at the strength of these smaller beings.

"We shall reach the Lake of Nen Hithoel this day. We shall also sail past the carvings of the Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the King's of old," Aragorn informed the company lightly, but he did not miss the slight mocking smirk of Boromir's lips at these words. Struggling against his own fury, Aragorn ignored the insult.

"The Argonath?" Merry asked.

"When you see it, you will know what I talk of. It should be a sight to behold," Aragorn promised.

The ranger did not lie either. From the deep blue currents rose the gray stone of cliffs and etched into their smooth surfaces was something all of the hobbits could scarcely believe. Huge carvings stood ominously, with hands held up to signal that none should trespass, their giant like size dwarfing the company. Their stone eyes were cold. It was both a moment of intimidation and awe.

"By all the things..." Gimli murmured. "Now there is a skill I envy. The craftsmanship is flawless. It is a proud tribute to your forefathers, Aragorn."

"It is indeed," muttered Aragorn who looked up as they sailed past to get a final look at the majestic artworks.

Just as quickly they were past, and before them lay a lake that sparkled like sapphires under the sun's light. It was hard to believe there was evil in the world while gazing across the flat blue expanse of water to the tangled, jungle wilderness on the banks. It was beautiful.

They sailed to the very mouth of the Falls of Rauros before running their boats onto the sandy banks. The roaring sounds of descending water echoed in the air and hung heavily on the ears of the company. There was something unsettling about it. It left Frodo feeling uneasy, though he had been consumed by this emotion often as of late, so he could not be sure the waterfall had anything to do with it. Yet there was something menacing about that sound and it left him feeling fidgety. It left him feeling afraid.

He watched as the company unloaded the boats and began to set up the camp that would house them for the next few hours. He knew vaguely that it was Aragorn intention to wait until nightfall before risking the eastern shore, yet Frodo felt compelled to move forward now. So strong was the inclination that he almost voiced it out loud. 

Almost insisted. 

Yet Frodo was not a leader, and knew not how best to evade orcs, so he left that decision in the hands of greater men, people like Aragorn. He trusted the ranger as much as he could trust any of his companions. Frodo knew that the ring was calling to the others and he wondered how long they could resist. He wondered what would happen to him if the ring should leave his possession. He did not want to think of it for he was bound tightly now to it and if he was forced to give it away then he did not know if he could survive. Chilling as these thoughts were, Frodo knew them to be accurate.

Suddenly he needed to get away. If only for a moment. He needed space. A place too breathe and too think. So, glancing back one more time to make sure everyone was occupied enough to not notice his departure, he scurried off into the trees.

~*~

Boromir saw Frodo disappear into the trees and knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for. Laying aside the things he was carrying he started to follow the halfling until,

"Boromir, give me a hand with securing this dratted boat!" Gimli bellowed from behind him. Boromir blinked twice before looking back at the dwarf who was impatiently awaiting aid. 

His window of opportunity slipped by him as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the human feeling frustrated beyond measure. Spinning angrily he walked over to Gimli and hulled the last boat onto the safety of the bank, before taking the rope tied to the front of it and securing it to an overhanging tree.

"Thanks lad, now if you would just help me get something for the group to eat put together I would be most grateful. I think most of the supplies are in that boat over there if you would fetch them," the dwarf instructed.

Boromir had the sudden impression that he was being deliberately kept busy, though when he gazed at the dwarf to seek conformation of this, he could detect none. If Gimli did this for ulterior motives then he kept his secrets well. Sighing, Boromir realized he had no other choice but to look for a later date in capturing the ring.

~*~

Aragorn sat on the edge of one of the boats. His arms were folded over his chest and he gazed at the far bank with growing apprehension. There was still so far to go in their journey and already he felt at the end of his endurance. He knew them all to be tired. He sympathies were especially extended to the hobbits. Boromir and Gimli were both seasoned warriors and had faced challenging and demanding tasks before, but the little folk... Their most pressing concern before this had been to make sure elevenses would be enough to fill them until lunch. For all their strength and courage such quests as this one were not something they should ever have had to endure.

"Where do'you suppose Frodo's gone?" Pippin's cheerful voice broke the silence. Aragorn felt his apprehension grow ten fold as he glanced around. There was only one missing member of the fellowship, and that was the ring-bearer.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Aragorn immediately asked.

"I can't say. Maybe once we got out of the boats..." Pippin said, his voice trailing off in thought. "But I am hungry. Is there nothing to eat?"

"Stay here all of you. I will go and fetch him," Aragorn assured, looking at Sam's distraught face and ignoring Pippin's inquiry. "He cannot have wandered far. I am sure there is no cause for alarm."

"May I not come with you, Strider?" Sam asked hopefully. His devotion to Frodo so unwavering that until the ring-bearer was found Sam would find no piece of mind.

"Best stay here, Sam. I will return shortly." With these words Aragorn carefully walked into the dense forest, his sharp eyes already picking up Frodo's trail. 

~*~

The forests here were beautiful. They hung suspended in silence over the leaf strewn ground that was a motley of orange and brown under the green canopy. From the rising ground came stone ruins of an ancient time, half buried under the gradual collection of dirt, and they stood in sharp contrast to the ethereal beauty of nature.

Frodo walked slowly around the half-sunken visage of some ancient figure who was long forgotten in silent awe of its craftsmanship. There was something amazing about how ruthlessly time wiped from memory the past. Perhaps that was part of the problem. It was so easy to forget of past trials until the present no longer could support ignorance. The ring itself was a testament to that, a statement of how much people were capable of forgetting. 

As he walked he could feel the weight of the ring bearing down on him. It felt hot against the skin of his chest. It was such a burden, and Frodo found himself once again regretting his role in history. He was so inadequate for such a momentous task. How could he ever complete his function? How could he stand against such darkness? These growing doubts plagued the ring-bearer and invaded his very dreams.

"Frodo?" Aragorn's voice startled the hobbit but wasn't completely unexpected. He supposed it would have been only a short time before he had been noticed missing. A part of him felt bitter over the fact that he could not escape reality even for a short period of time, even though he knew such thoughts were childish.

"Yes, Aragorn." He answered as a statement for he knew not what else to say.

"What troubles you?"

"What troubles us all these days," the hobbit responded quietly. He desperately wanted to unburden his hearts with his worries, but he refused to show that weakness. Aragorn had enough concerns over the welfare of the fellowship, not to mention his own concerns, without also having to carry those of the hobbits. It was a small gift, but Frodo had nothing else to give.

"Nay, you are troubled greatly and by something deeper then the rest of us. You have eaten only little amounts and slept less. You might think I have not noticed Frodo, but I have. I would help you if I could."

The hobbit turned and faced the ranger for the first time. The two looked at each other for a long moment, neither quite sure what to say. "You too are worried and have been out of spirits as of late. I would think something has passed between you and Boromir that the rest of the group is not privy too. What words did you share?"

Aragorn frowned when faced with this question but Frodo continued to hold his gaze. It was a statement that he desired an answer to. If there were serious matters of contention among the group Frodo felt it important that he know it. He had to keep on guard.

Finally after a long silent Aragorn spoke. "We spoke some words in a moment of temper and exhaustion. It is a matter that is now behind us however, and I would not have you anxious over it."

"You cannot ask me to not be worried, Aragorn. I know we are all tired and that the ring... that the ring speaks to us all but I think it was more then words spoken in a moments anger. Something deeper occurred, but I will not push the topic if you want not to discus it."

"We spoke of loyalties, Frodo. For duty that is owed both to this quest and to the people of Gondor. These are issues that we both feel very passionately about but have some... different opinions on. We clashed on many things, but these tensions have been building for a while. Now that things have been said face to face I think we can move past it."

"I hope so. I would not have someone here serving me if they felt they were needed else where. If either you or Boromir wish to depart I shall not prevent it."

"This we both know, Frodo, fear not. However each swore allegiance to this quest on the behalf of all the free peoples of Middle Earth. We shall not abandon you to do this alone."

"I would have no more of you die defending me!" Frodo finally blurted out.

"We do not die defending you, Frodo. Do not carry Gandalf's death or Legolas' injury upon yourself for they would not have it so. They placed themselves in peril, as we all have, for the safety of Middle Earth and in the defense of our respective peoples and families. You too do this Frodo. It is not you we protect, it is what you carry. We are the final defense of the ring. It is a difficult road, but it is something that must be done. If you did not carry the ring, then it would be another and these things would still have come to pass. Do not second guess fate, for it is pointless."

"You speak wisdom, this I know, but my heart still mourns."

Aragorn knelt in front of his small companion and placed a comforting hand upon the hobbit's shoulder. "This pain will fade with time, though it will never disappear. In this I shall not lie. We have all had to part with a friend and mentor, but he shall not be forgotten, nor his sacrifice be in vain, for we shall not let it be."

Frodo looked at the ranger and marveled at the confidence of his words. There was still hope somewhere in Aragorn's eyes and as Frodo beheld it he found strength once again entering his own heart. So captivated was he by this moment that he did not notice the low blue glow of his sword that warned of approaching danger, it was Aragorn who spotted this.

"Go, Frodo!" he said standing quickly and drawing his sword. When he saw that Frodo remained rooted to the spot he half turned imploringly, "Run... Run!" The command was issued in a tone that made compliance mandatory. 

Frodo turned and fled.

Aragorn turned to face the enemy alone. He knew he had to buy the fellowship time to either come to his aid or to escape. Bringing the hilt of his weapon to his forehead he saluted destiny while preparing to encounter his fate.

Fear was not even possible as he engaged the enemy. There was only a blank acceptance.

~*~

Frodo bust from the trees back onto the shore of the lake. "Orcs!!" he shouted. "Aragorn fights them! We must go and help him. He was outnumbered!"

The fellowship's response was immediate. Boromir collected his weapons and Gimli gathered the hobbits. The dwarf looked at them quickly before stating, "You must all hide. Boromir and I will go and aid Aragorn but none of you are skilled enough as fighters to help us in this. You must keep hidden and protect Frodo. Come with me. Now! No," he said cutting off both Merry and Pippin's objections, "do not fight me on this. We have not the time."

The dwarf herded the disgruntled hobbits into the forests and found a concealed location where they could all hide. "Do not leave this place until we come to fetch you. Do you understand."

Frodo interrupted Merry who was in the process of arguing again. "We will obey you in this. Go quickly to Aragorn. Worry not for us. Go up the hill to the stone carvings. You will find him there."

Gimli, and behind him Boromir, nodded and the two disappeared into the forests leaving the hobbits alone. The four smaller beings listened quietly for many minutes, feeling useless as in the distance they could hear the occasional clash of metal on metal or the dying scream of some life force. They could only hope that the yells were not those of their friends.

They all lost track of the minutes that passed thus, in silence, waiting.

It was the sound of Boromir's horn that pushed Pippin beyond himself. He scrambled out of the hole and looked round quickly. Turning he stopped Merry from following him.

"Stay, Merry. Someone with some knowledge of swords must remain here with Frodo. Sam is only a gardener and has not been practicing as much as we have. I cannot sit here and wait while they are in trouble. Please, let me do this."

Merry frowned and considered for only a moment before acknowledging the wisdom behind Pippin's words. "Go then, Pip, but be careful," he said mournfully.

"I shall," and Pippin dashed off to aid his companions.

****

LOL. How many cliff hanger endings was that?! Let's count: Aragorn facing numerous enemies with no help, the horn of Gondor sounding, Pippin running off to help and Frodo, Sam and Merry trying to hide. LOL. I am evil.

Cheysuli ~ *Offers you something that could remotely resemble brownies if you used your imagination and made it brown in color instead of black.* I am not much of a cook but after tempting you like that in the last chapter I felt it only fair to try and make amends, lol. Eat at your own risk though. I am glad you thought I did a good Boromir. It was important to me that I do so. I have a couple of *really* long Legolas chapter coming up soon. Actually the two I have written are my longest yet so you fix will soon be satisfied. 

****

shadow975 ~ That was my longest review yet for this story!! I was so excited when I was reading it. I am glad you thought I did Boromir well because I was inspired (and wanted to do him justice) after reading your story of him. I had this chapter written before I read your story but once I had read it I completely came back and reworked it. You know your right, no one did ever tell him how it was evil. I wonder about that. Would he know about Gollum? I don't know if he would. An interesting thought at any rate and one that gives Boromir's character further depth.

****

merrylyn ~ I am glad my portrayal of Boromir and Aragorn gave you some insights into their characters. Their conflict is a fascinating one and deserved a full chapter. Of all the fellowship members I feel like I am most like Boromir just because he is so human. I know I am not an elf (I have not the supernatural powers), nor Aragorn (I don't have a unbreakable love to see me through), nor the hobbits (I would like to think I don't eat that much). So that leaves Boromir. I could see myself floundering in the ways in which he does. I think he is a fascinating character and more tragic for the fact that he is not a typical evil or cliché bad guy. LOL! Legolas is coming soon, I swear.

****

evil spapple pie ~ LOL. Don't care for Boromir at all? You must feel sorry for him on some level at least, right? You almost listed all the characters in the fellowship that I am not allowed to knock off, lol. Not fair! Actually I was writing a character death in a future scene and I got so emotional… in the end I could not do it… I am such a wimp, lol. I make no promises over which characters will live through this. LOL, there I go being cryptic again. You guys must be getting really sick of my "read to find out" responses.

****

Artemisa ~ I am glad you are enjoying how I am developing this. I was worried that it was going to slow but I think your reviews are starting to change my mind on that. I am also pleased that you liked the Boromir scene and found it moving. I wanted it to be and am glad I pulled it off.


	12. The End of the Fellowship

****

Author's Notes: 

Welcome back Athelas! We have missed you!

Thanks to 'shadow975' and 'evil spapple pie' for beta-reading this chapter! You are both *so* wonderful to be making the time to do this for me. I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciate it!!! 

Brownie Points to Gwyn for spotting my embarrassing spelling mistake of "patients" instead of "patience"! 

LEGOLAS ~ COMING IN CHAPTER 13! Dun, dun, dun!

Um… note the rating of this story because there is some violence in this chapter. I try not to get to graphic but… well… you stand forewarned.

Chapter #12 ~ **The End of the Fellowship**

Pippin raced through the trees. His breathing hitched through his clenched teeth, and the world around him seemed hazy, through his own fear and desperation. He worried for those of his companions who, like himself, were out here fighting for their lives, and he worried for those who tried to remain hidden. Danger was tangible upon the air, yet he had to try and help Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn. He could do nothing less.

Through the trees came the echoing sound of Boromir's horn once again, and Pippin urged his feet to go faster. He simply had to arrive in time to help the human. They could not lose Boromir too! The practical part of Pippin's mind wondered whether, once he did join up with his companions, what could he actually do to aid them, but the larger part of his being ignored that problem momentarily. Right now there was only the commitment of reaching his goal and the vague sense of improvising afterwards.

It was not Boromir or Gimli whom he found though, it was Aragorn. The ranger was a bloody mess yet still he fought ferociously. The orcs (but this term seemed inadequate to describe the larger more vicious beings that were in this clearing) had the ranger surrounded and seemed to be enjoying tormenting him and savoring their eventual victory. They taunted their captive with jeering calls and inflicted small wounds when openings presented themselves as they wore him down mercilessly.

Pippin launched himself at the back of one of the opponents without thought. "Aragorn, run!" he cried out, hoping that the ranger would use this distraction to escape the closing circle of enemies, but the ranger was at the end of his resources and even as he moved to obey, his legs gave out underneath him and he pitched forward to the ground. The diversion of Pippin's arrival had not been enough.

The orc, after the first few moments of surprise, managed to throw Pippin from its back and the hobbit landed with a bone-jarring crunch upon the ground. He did not doubt that something had been broken, or more likely shattered, as pain stabbed at his senses and left him sobbing in agony. Trying to right himself and get his feet underneath him proved futile as a foot connected with his shoulder and neck, hurling him back down upon the soil. Pippin had never known such pain. Through teary eyes he saw the leathery clawed hand reaching for him. He tried to draw back, but it seized his throat and pulled him from the ground in a strangling hold that he could not free himself from. Pippin felt himself scream before the growing blackness at the edges of his vision drew him into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were of apology to the ranger he could not aid.

~*~

It was Pippin's cry that pulled Aragorn's attention away from the overpowering ache of his body. Looking up he saw the Uruk-hai strangling his smaller companion and desperation gave him strength to once again rise. Sweeping Andúril wide he swung at the closest enemy with deadly accuracy, severing the creature's torso from its hips. Drawing on the adrenaline that flooded his system he raced towards Pippin's captor; he didn't make it that far.

One of the infinite orcs present swept in from his side and hurled itself bodily into him sending both sprawling in a tangle of limbs and bodies. In the end of the descent Aragorn found himself pinned underneath the hideous thing and unable to move. The monster's deformed face hovered mere inches above his own and the thing smiled, barring its carnivorous teeth in grim satisfaction. Both knew that Aragorn was helpless.

"Scream, human." it hissed in barely distinguishable Westron. "I wish to hear you die."

Although pointless, Aragorn tried to push his assailant off of him. He bucked wildly in an attempt to dislodge the orc, but when a hand closed over his throat with deadly intent Aragorn felt a wave of panic overtake him as he was denied air. Trashing desperately and without real strategy, the world started to haze around him to the point where Aragorn was barely aware of the approach of Lurtz, who watched impassively for a long moment before speaking,

"Don't kill him. We might need him for questioning."

The orc holding Aragorn growled before hissing, "We were given leave to kill the others. This is no halfling which must be returned to the white wizard. We have captured what we wanted. Leave us have sport now." Its head twitched towards Pippin as it spoke, as if to prove that the mission had been successful. Aragorn's eyes had rolled back in his head by this point and his hands feebly clutched at the wrist and arm of the one who strangled him. He was not even aware of the conversation around him.

Lurtz growled softly and dangerously in his throat before reaching down and yanking up the dissident below him. In one smooth fluid movement he snapped the neck of the one who had questioned him. The sound vibrated and silence fell among the party except for Aragorn's ragged breathing. No one else questioned the order.

"Move out. We have what we came for." They obeyed instantly. Lurtz watched momentarily to ensure it before reaching down and hauling Aragorn to his feet roughly. With a swift movement he brought the hilt of his dagger down on the skull of the ranger which a resounding crack before slinging him over his shoulder.

The orcs vanished into the trees as they began the return journey to Orthanc, depriving the company of two more members.

~*~

Boromir could scarcely believe the numbers that opposed them. The enemy swarmed from the surrounding trees like the vermin they were and he suddenly found himself very hard pressed. Beside him Gimli shouted out in challenge and charged heedlessly at the closest opponents. The blood of those he fought soon stained the ground a telling crimson shade. The scent of blood, death and sweat hung in the air and overwhelmed Boromir's senses. He was consumed by it and began to fight as well.

He lost track of the time that passed in slaughter. It was a constant blur of movement and screams that reminded him solely that he still lived and that his opponents died. Gimli's voice startled him from his trance,

"Sound your horn, Boromir, so that Aragorn might find us since we cannot reach him."

Boromir did not even question the order and pulled the horn to his lips. In between pants for breath he blew the crystal clear notes of the horn of Gondor, shattering the sounds of battle with its purity and strength. He sounded it twice before he once again had to focus in on his opponents, who seemed endless in their blood lust and hatred. Raising his sword he faced the closest.

The orc growled and threw itself at him, its yellowish eyes squinting into a frightening glare. Boromir froze as those eyes claimed him, and he could see naught but his own reflection in its dark orbs. It was a revealing moment that made Boromir was to cry his shame but he could not. It all happened so quickly.

The orc's blade thrust deeply into his upper thigh puncturing through skin and muscle. Boromir could not hold back the scream of pain that was torn from his throat when the hilt of the dagger finally stopped its invasion into his body.

Bringing up his sword he hewed the creature's head from its shoulders before collapsing soundlessly to the ground. Fiery agony swept up his side making his heart hammer within the enclosure of his ribs. Such pain. Boromir was a warrior and had taken injury in battle before but nothing could prepare him for the pain when he ripped the barbed dagger from his thigh. He screamed again.

Gimli was kneeling beside him a moment later, and Boromir glanced at him in confusion. Surely the dwarf should still be fighting, and he tried to push the warrior into action.

"Worry not, I will be fine!" he grunted out from his constricted throat.

"They have fled, Boromir. They have run, though I do not know why," the dwarf informed him suspiciously as his eyes scanned the woods around them. Boromir too looked and saw to his surprise that the dwarf was correct. They seemed to be now very much alone.

"The hobbits," he muttered in muted horror.

The two companions rose and ran, despite Boromir's leg, toward the hiding place of the ring-bearer. Fear spurred them on, for if the ring had fallen into enemy hands then all would have been in vain. When they finally approached, after what had seemed like an endless sprint, Boromir felt relief wash over his soul. Frodo was safe. The ring was safe.

But one hobbit was missing. Only three remained hidden. Pippin, where was Pippin? Cursing under his breath Boromir turned and ran in the direction of the ruins on the hill. He knew already that his efforts would be fruitless. Something in his gut telling him that he would be too late but he ran on anyway, his limp slowing his progress drastically, but his stubbornness outweighed the pain and drove him on.

When he reached the clearing where Pippin and Aragorn had met their fall he knew it instantly. Bodies of dead orcs sprawled around amid the trees, and Andúril, abandoned, shone a dull scarlet in their midst. Boromir knew Aragorn would not have been parted with the weapon unless under the most extreme of circumstances. He knew he might never see the man again.

A part of him smiled at the thought, another part recoiled.

He did not know himself well any more and he was never sure these days if his thoughts were his own or the inner voice that whispered poisonous words into his soul. He was scared. He was alone and the last blockade that kept him in check was now gone. 

In a fit of exhaustion, agony and fear Boromir wept.

~*~

The remaining five members of the company sat assembled in silence on the banks of the Nen Hithoel lake. They were all spaced apart so that they could see each other yet none made an attempt to speak. What could they say?

Frodo sat huddled upon the sand with his knees drawn up and his face buried into the dip between them so that the others would not see his tears. He knew he should not feel ashamed of him emotions but he did not want to add to the worries of his companions. So he cried without outward sound or movement until his lungs felt they would collapse under the pressure of his noiseless sobs. Yet the ring-bearer embraced the pain and made no attempt to relieve it. He deserved no such comfort.

Gimli stood with his arms folded over his barrel chest. He gazed at the waters as they disappeared over the falls, observing the rising mist that marked their passing. It was a strange moment for the dwarf, for he felt at a complete loss over what action to take. He did not know what to do and that lack of purpose confused and even frightened the dwarf. He knew he should say something. His companions did not seem to be in a proper state to make sure a decision, yet... what to do. Did he even know? What could he counsel when his own soul remained unsure?

Sam was the only one who moved. He slowly gathered up the equipment around the camp and packed it away into the boats and packs. The entire operation was done in a silent, graceful way that belied his inner turmoil. The loss of Pippin and Aragorn lay heavy on the gardener's shoulders but he alone among the company had already decided on a course of action. His heart spoke it to him and, as his mind came to terms with it, a sense of calm descended, allowing him to work productively while the others tried to cope. He only hoped the rest of the company would see reason when they discussed what their next move would be.

Boromir had been stone faced since his initial outburst of emotion. He sat on a log just on the edge of the forest with all of his weight off of his bad leg. He leaned back, allowing a tree to support him from behind, and watched. Near his feet lay Aragorn's sword, and the silver blade reflected the dying light of the day at Boromir like a beacon of some sort. It entranced him yet horrified him. A part of him feared that if he saw his eyes in the blade they would be the same corrupted yellow of the orcs they had just fought. He shivered.

Yet of all the company it was Merry who fared the worst. Pippin had been his best friend since their childhood days and the antics of the pair had always been legendary. They had been so constantly with each, other both in defense and in times of need, yet when Pippin had needed his help the most, Merry had not been there. He had failed.

Gimli finally turned. "What do we do now?"

The question hung heavily in the air and the tension increased tenfold.

"We go on," Sam said quietly. "We do what we set out to do. We complete what Gandalf, Legolas and now Aragorn and Pippin gave so much to see done. We destroy the ring."

Silence.

"How can you say that?" Merry finally choked out. "Those orcs took Pippin and Strider alive. They have them somewhere! Who knows what they do to torment them? You would leave them to that fate?!" His voice was bordering on hysterical.

"Do you think I do not care, or know what it is I say!" Sam yelled back. "The ring must be destroyed. It is the cause of all of this. The longer we put it off the more people will be made to suffer!"

"We could go to Gondor. Rally my people to our cause," Boromir said thoughtfully.

Frodo shuddered, automatically repulsed by the idea.

"No. We have no reason to go there," Gimli cut in quickly. "Sam is right. We must move on. To pursue the orcs would only endanger everything. The ring cannot fall into Saruman's hands. We must avoid that at all costs."

"We cannot just leave. We cannot. Please, please!" Merry sobbed now in desperation. "He must be so scared."

No one spoke.

"Frodo?" Gimli finally said, realizing that in a way the ring-barer had had the final choice in the group's movements since the beginning.

"Do not ask this of me," the hobbit replied without raising his head. "My choices have been far from helpful. They have dealt out nothing but grief."

"We must all be strong. We cannot shrink from our task now," Gimli stated firmly, hoping to jar Frodo from the blackness of his thoughts. "We must choose a path. I say we press on to Mordor, as does Sam."

"We follow and rescue Pippin and Aragorn," Merry said irately. "They would have done this much for us!"

"I still think the safest road lies towards Minus Tirith, yet if no one will heed my counsel I say we follow in the path of the orcs. We stand greater chances of overcoming that group then the whole of Mordor. Let the choice be yours, Frodo, for we have all said our positions."

Frodo shuddered. Repressing his growing need to sob uncontrollably he lifted his head and looked at the broken group. For a long moment he could not speak, yet he knew he must. They looked towards him, some with pleading eyes, others with ones of pity. How could he choose? Yet even through his doubt he knew what his answer would be, as much as it grieved him. 

Clearing his throat he spoke, "We destroy the ring."

****

Alright! Another chapter done! The next once will be completely devoted to Legolas and thanks for everyone's patience concerning our elf's absence. The elf will be a featuring character now but I had to set up the stage before he returned to the spot light if you follow me.

On to reviewers notes:

Cheysuli ~ ROTFLMAO! Thank god that you have that chisel handy in times of need. I admire you bravery for trying my cooking and next time I will simply get off my lazy ass, go to a grocery store, and buy pre-made ones for you. Sorry. I know you asked that Pippin get out of this alive and well but… well… it seems my twisted imagination had some other plans for him. But he is a strong little thing and he survived orcs in the real LOTR's so *maybe* he will get through it again.

****

merrylyn ~ Your reviews are always such a pleasure to read! I am glad you thought my descriptions of the land were good. I love writing poetry and I am glad you can see that in my prose. I am actually a published poet and that is all I wrote until a few months ago. Now I am trying to work on prose which is such a different format that I feel like an amateur, lol. Yeah, Pippin has really come out of himself in this story. I was proud of him too and only hope that he doesn't come to regret his choices too much in the future.

****

Gwyn ~ I am glad you liked it! Yeah, I know my editing skills need *a lot* of work, sigh. I am probably not helping myself by trying to edit my chapters at two in the morning when my eyes are glazed over and watering with lack of sleep and I am on a drug induced caffeine high though, lol. I will try to spot more of those errors in the future just because I find them irritating too and when I am a reader I like things to be structurally correct. I hope you keep coming back and enjoying. Thanks for the review.

****

evil spapple pie ~ *runs and hides in terror of the wrath of the fearsome pie* I know! I hurt Pippin but it simply could not be avoided. I tried to rewrite that scene and he just kept getting pounded no matter how it came out. It was simply meant to be. Take it easy on me please… Legolas chapter coming up next… *holds out this information as a type of appeasing peace offering* LOL, yeah… Frodo is a passive/weak character. He always reminded me of a deer in headlights... sort of the stunned, dazed, would-be hero. I still get a kick out of the little tyke though.

****

Athelas ~ *here is a welcome back flower* You don't need to offer any explanation. I of all people know what it is like to handle school *shudders at the very mention of the word*. I am glad this is getting more and more exciting. I was hoping that it would keep all of you guys coming back for more. Yeah, I figured if Legolas was not around some of the fellowship would be a little more observant to those sort of things. Gimli felt responsible, especially after Legolas' warning, so he was watching with both eyes open. As to how many chapters… I am not sure. I am think about thirty (tops). I know how I want it to end so I just have to reach that spot now. I guess it depends on how many words it takes me to reach my conclusion. *shrug* We will see.

****

Artemisa ~ I promise not to completely forget Legolas, lol. I am glad my delays can pass off as simply "building suspense". Unfortunately my Gimli/Legolas interaction will be limited. That was why I included the flashback in chapter four. I knew that I had two different routes planned for them so… I would like to think they become friends eventually but sadly I will not be dealing with it in this story. Maybe I will write my next story based exclusively to friendship. There will be lots of them as individuals though in the next few chapters!

****

shadow975 ~ Hobbits can be tough when they want to be but I think they will always be first and foremost gardeners and farmers. I want to portray them as learning in my stories. Slowly honing the skills that allows them to become the warriors and heroes they have the potential of being. Thanks for the plot idea. I was going to make Gimli and Boromir become somewhat enemies but I think I like the idea of friends more. It actually makes my final plans easier to reach, lol. I cannot believe I did not think of that. Yeah, poor Aragorn thought that the venting between the two of them would help with reaching a resolution when he couldn't have been more wrong. Cannot blame him though, for he has a lot on his mind. I too wish the world could be so simple as black and white instead of the motley of grays it truly is. It would make matters much simpler. Thanks for editing! I really cannot say thank-you enough times to express my gratitude. 


	13. A Choice of Paths

****

This chapter has been 'evil spapple pie' approved!

I am going by the book verse, in which Eomer was not banished from Rohan. He was imprisoned upon his return to Edoras for letting strangers wander Rohan without the King's leave, but he was never banished in the book. I am using that idea. Everyone clear on that?

Chapter #13 ~ A Choice of Paths

The soft leather of his boots was sinking into the thick river mud at the sides of the lake, but he did not move to more solid ground. Instead, keen elven eyes stared first at the one boat that rested beside him on the western shore, and then at the other two on the far bank. Shifting his gaze from that puzzle only presented another. A sword stood, stabbed into the soft earth near the tree line. Aragorn's sword. What had happened?

The inevitable had come to pass as Galadriel had predicted. He was too late. The fellowship was broken once again.

Legolas stood in the moonlight for a long moment. He eventually walked towards the forest, starting to look for evidence to help him piece together what had happened here, no later then eight hours ago. It would be dawn soon, and Legolas felt that this battle was still fairly fresh. He had been so close to reaching them. So close.

His search revealed very few answers and many more questions. In the surrounding area he had found tracks that confirmed the safety of three of the hobbit, Gimli and one human, presumably Boromir, for Aragorn would not have discarded his sword so carelessly. Yet that only accounted for five of his companions. Two were simply missing. He found no evidence that they had been buried, which left him with only one conclusion. They had been taken; alive. The number of orc corpses in the area also answered who was responsible.

He shuddered.

This left the agonizing decision before him of which way he should go. It was obvious that the company continued on their way to Mount Doom, and Legolas approved of the choice, but he was not burdened with the fate of the ring in his possession. He could choose either path.

The dawn rose from the horizon in a pearly smear of red and orange. It was an ominous occurrence. Legolas stood once again and watched it momentarily as he tried to decide what to do. He felt torn. The company was down to five, and only two of that party were warriors; one on which the ring lay heavily and whose actions might be tainted by that evil. He still felt bound to Frodo's fate, yet there was Aragorn and one of the other hobbits, who even at this moment suffered at the hands of orcs. The thought made Legolas cringe. He knew what orcs were capable of.

He could not leave them to such a fate. He could not abandon them to such darkness. The company still had each other. They could remain true to that. Hopefully that would be enough to allow them to overcome the ring and destroy it.

Walking over to the abandoned sword he drew it from the earth. The blade gleamed with all the promise and hope that Estel had come to symbolize. Carefully reaching round, he fastened the sword so that it lay along his back, out of the way of his quiver.

"I wish you luck in your quest, my friends. Rest easy, for I will aid those you were forced to leave behind," he spoke quietly into the breeze while facing the far bank. Turning swiftly Legolas started to follow the orc trail. 

The choice was made.

~*~

He knew not how long he ran. Ignoring the passing of time he fixated his desires upon following the orcs, striving to catch up to them. The only times he paused was to pull lembas from his pack for nourishment. Across the rugged land he pushed himself. 

When he finally broke from the woodlands onto the plains of Rohan he paused in a moment of startled awe. He felt mesmerized by the barren landscape. Never had he seen such fields. So few trees. Swallowing his own doubts over the foreign terrain he pressed on.

By that evening he spotted something that gave him pause. The orcs had lingered in the grasses here, for their stench and the shuddering of the land told of it. He slowed his steps and allowed his eyes to scan the ground. It was the flakes of coppery black that drew him closer. Blood. Dried blood that clung to the blades of grass. Lots of it.

Aragorn had laid here. The orcs had done something terrible to him, and Legolas could see where the ranger's heels had dug into the loose soil as he had struggled. He had been bound, but that did not overly surprise the elf. They had tortured the man. The world around Legolas screamed with the pain that it had been forced to witness and the wind spoke of the injustices committed. Of the hobbit he could find no sign.

He was a day behind, at least.

Quietly the elf hummed as he finished off his inspection of the area. It was a sad, wordless tune that was meant to comfort and heal the land. It made him want to weep to think what had come to pass here. Beyond that sorrow was another burning desire, one of revenge and anger. It burned beneath the surface of the elf's calm exterior and gave him the strength to continue.

When he was sure he could learn nothing more from the area he pressed on.

It was the third night of the chase that Legolas realized he would need to rest. Since Lothlórien he had not taken the time to sleep properly, for he had wished to rejoin the fellowship, but he could no longer push himself thus. His eyes felt watery and heavy and his limbs much more stiff and painful then they should. 

Cursing the failure of his body he lay down on the open grasslands, carefully taking off his pack and quiver so that he could lie on his back and look at the stars while he dreamed…

~*~

The ground was vibrating. Legolas' mind registered this fact hazily as he woke. It was a strange feeling, and he started to try and place it in his head, feeling confused. Blinking away the last remnants of sleep he quickly reacquainted himself with his surroundings. It was noon, and Legolas felt a brief wave of irritation over the fact that he had slept so long, for it had not been his initial plan. The wound recovery must be effecting him more then he had suspected.

Yet there was that rumbling noise and the shaking of the earth. Leaning down he pressed his ear to the soil trying to understand what it was he was hearing. Shaking his head in frustration, he picked himself up and gathered his things. Glancing around for a place to hide though showed him nothing but lightly rolling hills.

With a grim sigh he acknowledged the fact that whatever was approaching, he would have to face it. He briefly wished for the practical motley of greens and browns he was accustomed to wearing. Such a guise might have allowed him to blend in with nature so that he could merely disappear, but the snowy whites of the Lothlórien people were all that he wore, and it made him sparkle under the sun. There would be no missing him.

The horses breached the hill line in a light gallop, their beautiful mains tossing in the wind and their proud gate unfaltering. Seeing it almost in a trance of fascination, Legolas remembered that Rohan was the land of the horse lords. These were the Rohirrium. He wondered briefly what they would make of an elf.

A cry from one of the riders proved that he had been spotted and swiftly the humans altered their course to intercept him. Legolas could only hope that this encounter would not result in hostilities, for he knew nothing of these people's customs or beliefs. Yet, he needed help if he was going to aid Aragorn and the hobbit. This opportunity would provide him with a chance to seek that support.

The horses swerved around him until he was engulfed, and slight apprehension claimed him as he saw the aimed spears that were drawn and pointed. Yet nothing of this showed on Legolas' face, as he glanced around the group in an almost casual manner.

There was a moment of silence while they all adjusted to this newest turn of events. Then a voice from behind Legolas spoke.

"What business does an elf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Turning so that he could see the leader of these people, Legolas calmly scanner him over. The man's features reminded Legolas of Boromir and Aragorn, for they had that distinct human quality to them that defined the second born. Although much of the rider was hidden behind a helmet, from what Legolas could see he would guess this was a younger man, probably only in his mid to late twenties, yet someone who was accustomed to being obeyed. He would have to tread lightly.

"My business is my own," he said lightly, keeping his voice friendly yet with a tint of warning to it. He did not wish these people to think him weak.

"When you walk on soil that we lay claim to, your business, so too becomes mine. Do not play with me elf, for I have not much tolerance for strangers."

"I would know to whom I answer before I speak," Legolas replied obstinately. He hated feeling threatened and was regretting letting these men find him more and more. Briefly he pondered the chances of managing to run clear of these horses without being trampled to death, or being caught and, realizing how slim those chances were, discarded the possibility.

The man dismounted and came to stand just in front of the elf, eyeing him with growing suspicion and anger. Reaching up he removed his elaborate headgear, and the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"I am Éomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark and nephew to King Théoden. Now, I will have my answer from you."

"Legolas of Mirkwood. I track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains."

Éomer regarded the elf for a long moment, a parade of emotions crossing his features as he went from first disbelief, to surprise, to suspicion. Legolas watched it all impassively.

"You do not speak all. Why would an elf track the foul creatures of Mordor alone out here on the sunny plains of Rohan? What you say, makes no sense."

"It might not be logical but sense, yes, it makes. If you look to the ground surely you will see the signs of such a group passing this way, and it is those signs that I follow. Hence, the explanation of my actions would seem sound, and more so, answered that which you demanded of me," Legolas replied airily as he tried to determine another avenue of escape. He knew word games would only keep him alive and unharmed for so long.

A small growl of frustration met his reply. Obviously the Third Marshal of the Riddermark was not a warrior with words. "Speak plainly *elf*, or do you forget the position you are in?"

"Nah, *human*, it is a hard thing to forget when your spears all but impale me. Yet I would know why you delay me, for my task was not to challenge you," Legolas snapped back feeling threatened on a number of levels, and completely devoid of patience.

"You are a stranger to these lands and we do not just let anyone wander freely here. You need the king's leave to tread this soil."

"Then where are the orcs who so recently passed, and why are you not impeding their progress?" Legolas questioned, and he reconsidered the possibility of escaping through and underneath the horses, which at present, had him penned in.

"We have already done so. The orcs are defeated."

Legolas' entire attention was once again focussed on Éomer, who shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. "Defeated," the elf inquired, "that is all?"

"What more would there be?" the human responded nonchalantly, obviously willing to play word games now that he felt he had the upper hand.

Legolas frowned. He knew the human was trying to obtain information out of him, and he briefly wondered if this was merely a rouse, but something in the other's face said otherwise. "There were only orcs found within the encampment?"

Éomer frowned upon being asked this. "Yes, we killed all and burned their bodies. Only orcs were found."

Legolas felt a flood of defeat run through him and an overwhelming sorrow. He removed his gaze from Éomer and stared dejectedly at the ground trying to not betray the torrent of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "Are you sure of this?" he asked softly, almost pleadingly.

The human stepped closer and one of his hands came out and grasped the elf's slender shoulder in a sudden moment of compassion. "Yes," his voice no longer heated with anger.

The finality in the tone left Legolas feeling as though all the air had been forced from his lungs. There was a physical sensation of pain. He had failed yet again to bring safety to those members of the fellowship who had needed help. Once again he had been to slow.

Stepping back lightly away from the human's hand, he nodded silently. He could not think of what to say. No words would be able to express his sorrow or do justice to those brave ones whom were now dead, yet still there were no bodies. Throwing off the overpowering urge to lose hope, he once again looked to Éomer. "I think I must continue after them at any rate. I would see with my own eyes that they no longer breathe."

"Do you doubt my word so much? None escaped and all were killed. What else would you be looking for in an orcish encampment, besides the foul creatures themselves? You are a mystery, Master Elf, and one that begs to be solved. I will not give you leave to travel these lands until I have been satisfied."

"Your delaying me might prove costly, my lord."

"So too might your refusal to answer everything," said Éomer, his tone once again growing irritated and impatient. "Now speak or face the consequences of silence!"

Legolas raised a single eyebrow, his pride almost demanding he remain silent, but the practical side of him eventually won out. "Two of my friends were taken captive by that party of orcs near the Falls of Rauros. Their bodies were not discarded, yet you say there were no signs of them when you overtook the orcs. This means they either escaped by their own devises, or that they have been killed, and what remained you could not identify. I must discover their fate."

Éomer's face became troubled upon hearing this. He shook his head in sorrow before replying, "The orcs made camp when we over took them. I do not think any escaped for they were not searching the area for possible escapees. I am sorry for the tide of this news. There were no elves there."

"That is well for my companions were not elves. I search for a man and a halfling."

"A strange company indeed. I do not even know what a halfling is. Trust me when I say none lived."

"Might I not be allowed to pass so that I might go and verify these things you have said. It is not that I doubt your word, only that you might have missed something, as your goal was not to look for prisoners. This I ask, my lord." he paused for a moment then swallowed what remained of his pride. "Please."

"My lord," the man said, addressing Legolas with the first signs of respect so far in the conversation, "would this be another time I would grant you this request. My heart still yet bids me too, but I cannot follow it. You are a creature of myth to Rohan, yet here you stand before my eyes. I think you will be an instigator of much change for my people. I will settle for a compromise. You will ride with us, and we will go and look at the orcish encampment for signs of your friends, and then we will make for Edoras, beneath the White Mountain at the northeastern end of Harrowdale, to present yourself to our King. Can you agree to this?"

Legolas paused before answering. If it proved that Aragorn and the still unknown hobbit were dead, then he wished to try and catch up with Frodo once again. Agreeing to go to a human city hardly seemed appealing. He still felt unease when among these men, and he was not going to lightly disregard his instincts. Yet what choice did he have?

"And should I refuse?"

"Then we *take* you to see the king, and assume your companions dead."

"Then I have no choice but to accept," Legolas said, trying to quench the growing dread that he was making an error in this. 

Eyeing the rest of the party he saw that two of the horses were riderless, and felt rather irritated as a result when Éomer said, "Come, elf. You shall ride behind me."

"Do you seek to ensure my obedience, my lord?"

The human chuckled lightly as he mounted, "Nah, for I do not think any man could lay claim to that. I merely wish to remind you that you travel with us now, and no horse here shall spirit you away when we are not watching. We have made an agreement, and I shall ensure you see it through." 

Legolas calmly walked over the gray stallion upon which Éomer rode. Reaching out he stroked the animals nuzzle and muttered softly to it in elven. The horse seemed to judge him before it permitted further contact and, like the breaching of some invisible barrier, the horse leaned forward into Legolas' hands and chest, nuzzling him affectionately.

The men of Rohan watched this silently, but Legolas felt several of them relax when they saw that the horses seemed to welcome him. It somehow made the elf less alien in their eyes, for they now had a common element to bind them.

Giving the great beast a final pat Legolas walked up along side of the animal and leapt gracefully up behind Éomer trying to make as little contact with the man's saddle as possible. He paused momentarily before placing his hands at the man's waist for balance.

"Secured, Master Elf?"

"Proceed."

So the men of Rohan urged their animals forward with an enviable grace, their horses hooves sounding like drums and announcing their coming.

~*~

The remains of the camp spoke of nothing but death. The still smoldering pile of corpses reeked in a way that only burnt flesh could. It was a grizzly scene and spoke of the efficiency of the Rohirrim as both warriors and victors. There was no mistaking that they had been thorough in their dispatching of the enemy.

Legolas dismounted hesitantly. His emotions screaming out in rage at the thought that two of those bodies might belong to those whom he once knew. It seemed like such an injustice. The Rohirrim remained mounted and watched the elf with curious eyes as he moved closer to the dead pile, his eyes sharply taking in all that could be seen. 

He walked around the pile three times before stepping closer and reaching out. What he pulled from the pile shone a radiant silver in the sunlight, despite the flames that had hungrily caressed it hours ago. In its beauty it remained untarnished and as pure as the love of the Evenstar, Arwen Undomiel, for the mortal she bestowed her affections on. Her pendant was all that remained of that love.

It seemed too horrible to be true.

Legolas stared at the piece for what must have been many minutes. Seeing the final proof of Aragorn's passing was enough to bring tears to his eyes, yet he let none fall in front of the men who still watched him. 

A hand suddenly gripping his arm woke him from his contemplation's. Looking up, his gaze met the concerned eyes of Éomer. They said nothing to each other, but as the Third Marshal beheld the jewel in Legolas' open palm he nodded in acknowledgment.

Suddenly Legolas found his voice. Gazing down at the death once again he muttered softly into the wind, "Hiro îth... ab'wanath." (Let them find peace after death.) There was much more Legolas could have said but he did not find the voice to speak it. It was completely inadequate for the two lives that were lost.

Gripping the Evenstar in his fist tightly so that its finely shaped edges dug painfully into his skin he turned from the scene to face Éomer, who watched him compassionately.

"What words did you speak for them?" the human asked quietly, removing his helmet out of respect.

"I bade them to find peace after death," Legolas paused for a long moment before continuing. "It is a sad day for all. Not only for the elves, though we shall weep, but also for men, for you have lost your hope before he was ever found. It grieves me to tell you that Aragorn Elessar, heir of Isildur has been slain."

"Those are indeed sad tidings, especially for the people of Gondor." Éomer said, sounding rather unsure of himself. He seemed rather shocked by the revelation and Legolas could not help but sympathize.

Hope had been lost.

****

LOL. OK… this chapter was eight pages long. I hope you can all inhale that healthy dose of Legolas because next chapter we go else where but we come back to him the chapter after that… make sense, lol?!

Cheysuli ~ LOL. Yes… of course Pippin will survive… maybe… although it did not sound like it at the end of this chapter… Mwhahahaha… maybe the next chapter will let us see. So did this chapter satisfy your Legolas cravings? I hope so because I made it as long as I possibly could and as I said above… we will be coming back to him frequently now.

****

evil spapple pie ~ *running* I made it sound like Pippin is dead, did I? Good call on which path Legolas was going to choose. I considered making him go after the main fellowship, but not for very long. I had this other idea and it involved Rohan so... following the orcs it was. Yes, Boromir is still alive and is going to play a very big roll. I know you think him weak but… well… I will get lots of good emotional angst out of him before the end. Good luck on your exam. I can sympathize with tests. I have two this week, *sigh*. I hope you pass.

****

Athelas ~ I am glad you liked my twists. I was happy with them as well. Believe it or not but this thing just seems to be writing itself. I sit down and type frantically and then, presto, another chapter done. Yeah… school is keeping me busy but I imagine it keeps most students busy. Breaks are always good. I hope you enjoyed yours and you are ready for the last hull to the end of the year. Come May 9th, I am done.

****

Gwyn ~ *gets very intrigued at the thought of Gwyn updating her stories* Does that mean you will give us answers to some of those heart-attack inducing cliff hangers you left us with, in not one but *both* of your stories!? That would be a good thing. I hope your muses come back to you soon and you post more. Yeah, it is not the same without Legolas but our elf is back in the chapter and I promise not to forget about him again. I am glad you came back and reviewed again!

****

Artemisa ~ LOL. The twins don't show up until ROTK… I have a ways to go yet time wise before they come. I promise to give them at least one highlighted chapter once I reach them. Just for you. I am glad you like how I write and please hang in there until the sons of Elrond appear! =)


	14. Orcs!

Author's Notes: ****

We go back a few days and follow the orcs, Pippin and Aragorn in this part… I am sure you are all curious to see what will happen…. To be honest I was expecting a more violent reaction then I got for the end of the last one, lol.

See rating of story because there is some violence in the chapter. Hopefully nothing too offensive.

Welcome to my newest reviewer, Emily!

If you have a chance, go check out my poetry… there is a link to the site on my bio page… if you are interested that is.

Chapter #14 ~ Orcs

The first thing Aragorn became aware of was the throbbing pain in his head, as he was jostled, none too gently, along. The next, was the cramping of his stomach from where a sharp shoulder blade dug into his gut, in an excruciatingly painful fashion. The more reality started to creep back into the ranger's perception, the more he became aware that there was not a part of him that didn't feel like raw fire. He could contain it no longer. He moaned.

The reaction was instantaneous.

A large hand found the back of his head and knotted itself into his matted hair. With a sharp yank Aragorn found himself partially pulled off the shoulder, and staring into the yellow orbs of a hideous orc, that glistened menacingly in the dying sunlight. The two watched each other for a long, weary moment before a sadistic smile crept across his captor's face.

Poking a disfigured finger against Aragorn's cheek, the thing grinned in growing pleasure. "I will let you live, human, for the time being. You will provide sport for us when we need recreation. We will teach you to scream on command."

Aragorn knew fear at that moment. He was helpless, with his arms tied tightly behind him and his feet in a similar bound state, the chances of escape seemed remote. He silently begged for anything but this, yet he knew such wishes would not better his situation, and so, he swallowed his terror. He would not be ruled by fear, and would try to face this horror with what strength he had left. He begged silently for a quick death, before emptying him mind of thought.

As the thing released his head, when it realized it would get no answer, Aragorn breathed a slight sound of relief. His skin crawled in repulsion from where it made contact with his enemies. Glancing around the running group quickly shocked him. On the back of another orc was Pippin, who lay, pale faced, with closed eyes. For a moment Aragorn thought the halfling dead. Yet, as he watched closely he could detect minor movement. The young hobbit was still breathing and Aragorn's sharp eyes could see the slight lines of pain etched around Pippin's eyes and mouth that formed with each movement he was forced to endure. The ranger's heart went out to his companion, and he knew such a blinding rage at seeing the hobbit in such a condition that he suddenly, without much thought of the consequences, slammed his knee as hard as he could into the gut of the orc that carried him. 

It gave him a momentary sense of pleasure as the creature stumbled in surprise at the attack. The euphoria was short lived however. The creature stopped and threw the ranger to the ground, and given that he was bound, he could not lessen the brunt of the fall. He found the air forced from his lungs, and his body unresponsive, as he lay prone at the enemies feet.

The rest of the group had also halted upon seeing this. Feral smiles spread across their mutilated faces as they anticipated with relish what was about to occur. They could smell the blood upon the air, and it got them excited in a way that only the knowledge of inflicting pain upon others could.

As Aragorn looked around himself he saw the predatory gleam upon them, and it took all his resolve to not cower before them. Instead he lay still, glaring his hatred, fear and pain at them and cursing them silently within his mind.

"I think it is time to make you scream, little man," said the orc he had kicked. It drew out a long knife whose blade reflected the sinking sun in a telling crimson shade. 

Aragorn stared at the knife with knowing horror of what was to come. It's silver metal sank with such apparent ease into the soft flesh of his left thigh and he watched in muted horror as it journeyed down the length of his leg, leaving a gaping crevice of tingling pain in its wake. It happened with almost a surreal tranquillity, a slow deadly precision and grace that it left Aragorn in a state of utter disbelief. _This cannot be happening!_ His mind screamed denial into his ears but as the waves of pain started to vibrate throughout his body he could no longer maintain such a delusion. The situation became all too real. He gritted his teeth together and cut off the cry that almost emerged past his throat.

"Still no sound? Will you not beg me to be merciful?" The thing hissed, its face mere inches from his own.

"A creature of such darkness as yourself knows not the meaning of mercy. I will save my breath!" Aragorn snapped back defiantly, though blood loss was making his vision cloudy and mind sluggish.

The thing had the audacity to laugh. "Yes, you will use your breath for a much different use. This, I promise you."

As the night closed around the world and the stars awoke in the heavens, a single cry echoed across the Rohan plains, a sole wail of pain and misery, before the world fell silent in defeat.

~*~

Pippin could hear yelling. He was unsure of whether the source came from himself, the dreams that seemed to plague and torment him, or from else where though. Given the hobbit current state he could hardly bring himself to care.

He was in such agony. His arms were searing masses of it, and his eyelids felt so heavy, too heavy. The energy he would have needed to open them seemed beyond the hobbit. He briefly played with the idea that he was dead but dismissed it relatively quickly. _You can not be dead. You wouldn't have a body that could hurt you this much if you were, mores the pity to that_, was his rational.

The screaming stopped as abruptly as it started, and now Pippin could hear jeers and shouts that seemed hideously cruel. Their disembodied sounds made Pippin shiver and clamp his eyes even more tightly together, for he did not wish to see the creatures that could make those sounds. He was much happier in his current state of disconnected ignorance.

Hot tears started to stream down his face and he cried his pain and fear. He tired to think back to happier days, ones of the Shire and the sunny afternoon's spent in planning with Merry over their next adventure, or of singing lighthearted drinking songs in the Golden Perch which served the best beer in all the Eastfarthing. Of feasts and dancing with all the other hobbit folk. Of Gandalf's firework's. Of the wonder and awe of Rivendell, that had first inspired within the young hobbit the knowledge of something more beyond the Shire, of something more he wanted to see. Campfire stories in the darkness of night on the beginning days of the fellowship as they had all grown to know one another. Legolas singing in Elvish. Sam cooking. Boromir teaching them how to use swords. Their arrival in Lothlórien, when they knew Moria was forever behind them.

It was these memories that urged Pippin from his despair.

He opened his eyes to find himself on the cold ground. In the dark shadows of the night he could see the orcs, crowded around in a circle, their backs facing towards him. There was a fire in front of them that made their bodies look like demon's silhouetted against its harsh light. The sight made Pippin cringe and huddle away from them, with a small whimper escaping his lips.

He could do nothing. He lacked the bravery to act.

His hands were tied in font of him and blood had soaked into the rope from where it had rubbed his skin raw. But that was a minor injury in comparison to his shoulder and side. The first was almost certainly dislocated and he also suspected to having a few broken ribs.

Even simply lying here breathing was proving to be a challenging trial. The young hobbit turned teary eyes upward to the sky, and through the crystal kaleidoscope of water that clouded his vision, he could see the glowing stars above. They shone without compromise. They defied the world, and the evil that corrupted it with their heavenly glow. They had never seemed more beautiful to Pippin, then at that moment.

Another cry erupted into the night and Pippin's head swirled to look for its source. Through the legs of the orcs he could finally see, and what he saw made him freeze in horror. Aragorn lay on the ground with an orc kneeling on his chest. The beast held Aragorn's hand up and was slowly driving small metal picks through the ranger's finger nails and the tips of his fingers. It looked excruciating, and Pippin could only begin to imagine the pain Aragorn must be in at that moment.

With a final scream, Aragorn went limp. The loss of consciousness was a grateful relief to Pippin, and the hobbit could only imagine that it was also for Aragorn. The orc that was hovering above Aragorn sneered and rose.

As if on some hidden command the orcs gathered up their things once again. One orc came over and hulled Pippin up, who cried out in pain. Dousing the fire they had used to light their activities, the orcs continued their run.

~*~

As Pippin drifted in and out of consciousness he was only aware of the passing of time and the change in scenery. Perception drifted into Pippin's mind in a series of fragmented images that blurred together into a mesh that hardly made sense to the young hobbit. The only constant thing was the pain.

That and the orcs.

Their hideous faces kept appearing in front of the fevered hobbit's eyes. Sneering and glaring they loomed from the darkness of Pippin cloudy vision into sharp clarity. Fearsome and loathsome they kept Pippin in a constant state a fear.

It was on the boarder of a forest that the party finally halted and Pippin found himself thrown to the ground next to Aragorn. It was the first time Pippin had seen the ranger since the night that the orcs had tortured him, and it was enough to jerk Pippin into full consciousness. Staring at Aragorn he felt tears gather in his eyes, for the ranger was a mess.

"Strider?" he asked quietly, hoping not to attract attention to them.

The man's eyes fluttered open. They were glazed over in pain and fever. Pippin watched as they blinked once, then twice before a sense of recognition entered them.

"Pippin?" came his uncertain reply.

"Yes, yes! It is me. I am so sorry, Strider. I am sorry I could not help you," Pippin wailed through half sobs.

"You failed no one, Pippin. Do not ask my forgiveness for you are not in need of it."

"I think I might have made a mistake in leaving the Shire," Pippin mumbled sorrowfully.

Aragorn chuckled lightly at this statement, "You and me both, my friend. Do not lose hope yet, Pippin. We might still get out of this."

There was no commitment behind these words and Pippin had the feeling that Aragorn was merely trying to humor him. The hobbit frowned. "Do you have a plan?"

Aragorn frowned. Opened his mouth before closing it again, then he tore his gaze from Pippin's. "No."

Pippin nodded disappointedly. He knew it was unfair to expect so much from Aragorn, but a part of him thought that there was nothing the man could not get himself out of. That childish notion was crushed fairly quickly upon hearing that final statement.

"What of the orcs? Where are they?" Aragorn asked weakly.

"They are fighting amongst themselves. Leave them go at it as far as I am concerned," muttered Pippin with an indignant snort in reply.

There was a sudden, unnatural sound that could have almost been described as trees creaking in the breeze if not for the volume and the way it vibrated down into the very soul of the listener. Aragorn's head shot around, looking for the location of the noise and Pippin could see the blood drain from his face as he turned towards the forest.

"What was that?" Pippin asked in a whisper.

"Fangorn. Of all the paths to take." Aragorn muttered. "Yet, this decision might suit us well. Should we attempt an escape the trees here would swallow us up, and make pursuit difficult. I think if we are to take our chances between the orcs and the forest, I would choose the latter. What of you, Master Pippin?"

Pippin's reply was cut short however as an orc yanked him roughly to his feet. "What about them, their fresh!" it hissed.

Pippin blinked rapidly trying to make sense of the fragment of conversation.

"They are not for eating," came Lurtz reply and he tore Aragorn from the grip of another orc. He held the human momentarily before his hand came out to snatch the Evenstar from his neck. With a sharp yank the pendant came free. Lurtz examined it while he dropped Aragorn to the ground again.

Pippin felt his eyes grow wide upon hearing this. Of all the deaths he had foreseen himself dying, becoming orc rations was not one of the scenarios. The idea repulsed him, and he pulled himself away from the orcs grip to land once again on the ground next to Aragorn.

"What about their legs? They don't need those." Another of the foul beasts suggested. It leaned forwards towards the captives as it spoke and smacked its lips together in anticipation.

"Yes! Just a mouthful!" cried another as it pounced forwards, but Lurtz reacted like lightning and his blade ended the advancing orc's life with one swing.

"Look's like meat is back on the menu, boys!" Lurtz said with a slight chuckle, and the party surged forward to devour their companion's body.

Pippin turned his pale face towards Aragorn and stated quickly, "The forest. Definitely the forest."

"Pippin, do you think you could undo my bonds?" Aragron asked as he rolled over so his back faced the younger hobbit. Pippin swallowed thickly as he stared at the ranger's bloodied hands. So mutilated were they that it made Pippin tremble to merely behold them. Pushing the bile that rose in his throat back down, the hobbit reached out and started to pull at the ropes.

An orc reached out and grabbed Pippin before he had completed the task though. "Trying to escape little worm?" it hissed while brandishing a knife just below the hobbit's nose.

Pippin stared at the yellow eyes and an idea came to his mind quickly. Reaching out he stabbed the orc as hard as he could in the eyes with his fingers. The beast gave a wail, dropping both the hobbit and its weapon, as its hand flew to its eyes. Pippin wasted no time.

Snatching the dagger from the soft earth, and rolling closer to Aragorn, he slashed the ranger's bonds. The rope frayed easily under the pressure of the sharp blade. The ranger climbed to his knees before, half-stumbling, to his feet. He leaned down then and hulled up Pippin in one quick movement, though he cried out briefly from the pressure that was exerted on his hands. Not waiting for a moment longer the duo dashed into the embrace of the forest.

Lurtz' face shot up at hearing one of his orcs shouting out in warning. Eyes darkening in anger and his face scrunching up in displeasure, he started to follow the pair, but came to an abrupt halt as the arrival of men on horses broke through the encampment. Drawing his sword he was surprised when the arrow penetrated his breast, and drove through his heart. There was a moment of realization before the world darkened. Lurtz died still clutching the Evenstar necklace.

****

Phew. So what did you guys think. It had been my plan here to kill Pippin and I even wrote the scene out that way the first time, but I simply could not do it. He is my favorite hobbit and I know some of you guys are also avid Pippin fans… so this was what became of that.

This was a quick editing job. I have been really busy recently and so just slapped this together for you at that last minute. Please forgive the errors. Also my post on Wednesday might be a little late.

Talking of Pippin, did you guys know Billy Boyd is coming close to where I live to give a seminar and sign autographs and I cannot go because of a chemistry lab… *cries* … I was so upset when I realized I would not be able to attend. Oh well… Life goes on.

Some quick personal notes:

Gwyn ~ I am glad to hear you have not abandoned your stories and that even if I have to wait a while new chapters will be coming out in the future. I will be happy as long as you continue eventually. Hope you liked this chapter.

****

Cheysuli ~ Next chapter is the meeting between Legolas and Theoden… I am kind of worried about it because I am not sure you guys will approve. Well… I guess I will find out on Wednesday or Thursday next week, lol.

****

merrylyn ~ I am glad you liked the long chapter last Wednesday! I wanted to add little things to Legolas trip to make it interesting (like the humming to the land and the shock at the open plains). I am glad you liked that detail. Neither Legolas or Eomer were on their best behavior last chapter but I think we can forgive both, as they are both dealing with a lot at that moment. I am glad you liked my little word games and challenges that passed between them. I really wanted to make their dialog interesting and plausible. I am so happy you are enjoying this and your reviews are such a treat for me to read. Thanks.

****

evil spapple pie ~ Good point about looking for tracks… well, maybe the horses tramped them all out, lol. I don't know… maybe I will include a few lines in the next chapter to fix that mistake. Thanks for catching it. LOL, I am glad you took it all calmly and philosophically. It was mainly for you that I decided not to bump Pippin off. I knew you wouldn't take such an event well, lol. No promises about Boromir's future behavior, lol. Just enjoy his struggle. I am glad your exams went well… it is proven that sleep can often clarify facts in your head… it is also why it is important to get a good nights rest before a test and not try to pull an all nighter. Hope you liked this chapter.

****

Artemisa ~ I am glad you liked Legolas' encounter with Eomer. And thanks so much for saying that you like how I write, *blush* I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me as a writer. More Legolas in the next chapter!

****

Emily ~ I am glad you reviewed me. It means a lot to me as a writer to have people occasionally either say this was good or this was bad and why. I hope you continue to review and enjoy, and even if you don't review, I will be happy knowing your out there enjoying it anyway. *offers you a gatorade* Enjoy and drink up!


	15. The Golden Halls

Sorry this is late everyone. OK. Again… I sort of edited this on the run so I might have missed some of the mistake in here. Sorry about that! ****

This chapter goes by the movie version that Theoden was possessed by Saruman. I know in the books it was less dramatic and Theoden was only talked into believing himself old and ineffectual, but I wanted more drama then that… So I went with Peter Jackson's version of events. Sorry to those of you who prefer book verse.

I am rather unsure about this chapter. I really want feedback on it because if you guys really don't like it then I might redo it. I am kind of hesitant to post it… but I guess I will see shortly. Enjoy.

Chapter #15 ~ The Golden Halls

Legolas watched the rolling hills around him melt into an endless sea of green, and from that unceasing expanse he could see the mountains rise up, their peaks dipped in white, to provide a frame for nature itself. It was a beautiful scene, and one that he absorbed with gladness. It served as a welcomed distraction from his shouting instincts to flee or his hearts heaviness to simply cry. Caught between the two warring emotions Legolas simply choose to escape it, and so, he contemplated the landscape.

He could see Edoras in the distance. He did not think the humans could, but elven eyes were sharp. It was a beautifully situated town, or as attractive as it could be given that it was not within the embrace of a forest. He was curious to see more of it. 

Tightening his hold on the man in front of him slightly to get the others attention, he spoke low, "What part does Rohan take in the approaching war?"

He felt Éomer stiffen at the question. "We take one of neutrality," he stated icily, but Legolas discerned the tone to be more one born of guilt then anger with the elf.

"Think you that Mordor will recognize such a stance?"

Éomer sighed lightly, and his posture once again relaxed. Shaking his head, he spoke softly, "Nah. Yet it is our king's intent to not involve our people in a conflict that does not yet effect us."

"Not effect you? An interesting choice of words, my lord. How do orcs running freely across your lands not _effect_ you?"

"The king will not risk open war. Not even when his only son and heir fell victim to an orc skirmish. These have been black days for our land, and our king seems..." again he sighed and Legolas was able to detect sorrow behind the sound. "... seems so defeated."

"Defeated? Does he wallow in grief for the passing of his son?"

"Nah, I am not even sure he understands that Theodred is gone. Oft has my sister and I tried to inform him of the death, yet he remains unaware of it still. His chief counselor sees to the running of Rohan, and I know not where that man's loyalties lie." The anger that surged through Éomer's voice as he spoke gave Legolas a moment's pause. They rode in silence for a short while, before Éomer once again spoke, "I would warn you now, Master Elf, to watch your words in the Golden Halls. The King has had trouble as of late discerning friends from foes. Be careful."

The warning did not sit well with Legolas, who had enough lingering doubts over this path as it was. Something awful was going to happen. This he knew as surely as he knew he drew breath. He silently prayed for the strength to overcome what the future would bring.  


The remainder of the ride passed in silence. As they approached the gates of the city, they were drawn open wide in welcome, and the town's people crowded out of their dwellings to celebrate their soldier's return. Many started to cheer as the party passed, before falling silent when they marked the elf's presence. Soon a series of hushed whispers was all that could be heard above the brush of the wind itself. Legolas felt himself tensing in response. He was a stranger here with no friends in sight.

As the horse drew to a stop Éomer glanced over his shoulder, while waiting for the elf to dismount. Legolas lingered for a brief moment before complying. He sensed something foreboding, something evil in the air, and it left him feeling twitchy. He wanted to delay confronting this unknown force for as long as possible, yet knew that it could not be long.

A pair of soldiers descended the stairs of the main structure, and saluted briskly when Éomer turned to face them.

"Gambling, Háma. Might I present to you our... guest if you will," he paused here and blushed as he realized he had forgotten the elf's name. Legolas smiled slightly at the others embarrassment.

"Perhaps, my lord, if you had used my name from the beginning of our acquaintance instead of marking me by my race, you would not now be in this position," Legolas admonished lightly. Then making a quick decision he continued, "I am Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, of the Mirkwood Realm. I seek an audience with your King to obtain his leave to cross your lands." He then strolled past the staring trio and started to climb the steps. After having taken several, he paused and turned, "I assume this is the way?" he asked innocently, seeing that his companions had not yet moved.

"You did not give me your title prior to this," Éomer stated icily.

"Would it have altered your conduct if I had? Bring me before your King, I beseech you, for I would not linger here given the choice to come or go..." Legolas said quietly, his voice trailing off as he once again started to scan his surroundings.

Éomer climbed the steps to stand in front of Legolas and stared at the elf for a long moment before laughing lightly. "Well, Prince Legolas, let no man speak against the gull of elves or the sharpness of your tongues. I apologize if something I said made you take offence. Follow me, my lord, for I would see what our King and, more importantly, what my sister makes of you. I think you will meet your match in her." 

Together, closely followed by the two other soldiers, the party climbed the steps to stand in front of the main doors to the halls. At this point, Háma stepped quickly in front of them and signaled for them to halt. "I am afraid, my lords, I will have to insist on being given all your weapons, for none may enter the Golden Halls armed, by orders of Gríma Wormtongue."

Éomer looked slightly taken back by this revelation, but quickly complied. Legolas was more hesitant. The idea of facing whatever evil lived within, unarmed on top of everything else, was enough reason to give himself pause. Beside him, he felt Éomer stiffen.

"My Prince?"

Slowly Legolas un-swung his bow and handed it to Háma. He then drew his long knives and passed them on as well. "I ask that you watch these things well, for they were gifts given to me by the Lady Galadriel of the Golden Woods. I would have no harm come to them." 

Háma paled slightly upon hearing this, before carefully sitting the weapons to the side of the doors. "None shall touch them," he assured quickly.

Legolas then unstrapped Aragorn's sword from his back. He stared for a long moment at the beautifully crafted blade, trying to stanch the realization that he would never again see its wielder. Aragorn was dead. 

He handed it to the waiting man.

The human stared in awe of the magnificence of the weapon. His mouth opened slightly, as his hands gently explored its smooth surfaces. "Never have I beheld so fine a sword," he muttered quietly as he continued his examination.

Legolas found himself smiling slightly at the child-like nature of the human's fascination and praise. He forgot too often how young the second-born children of Arda truly were, and he felt a moment's grief over his behavior towards Éomer. The young man would not have known better, and Legolas most certainly did.

It was at that moment, however, that the doors then opened, and the duo walked forwards into the Hall.

Legolas was struck by the sensation of evil the moment he entered the room. Although he had not intended it, his footsteps slowed slightly, and beside him, he could feel Éomer's curious stare, but Legolas did not return the glance. His eyes laid focussed on the end of the room, where a withered old man sat, hunched, and seemingly decrepit on a throne. Beside him was a smaller, greasier man, whose pale, sour like features revealed much about his character. The two were the source of all of Legolas' worry.

They moved forwards slowly, and Legolas had the feeling that he was walking towards his own execution. Half way down the length of the hall he heard the doors close once again behind him, and the sound that vibrated into the empty void spoke volumes. Legolas stopped in his tracks. His inborn sense of survival taking hold of his body and preventing him from going further.

Éomer stopped a step in front of him and turned, given him a questioning look, but before he could speak Gríma's voice pitched in.

"What spy have you brought forward from the witch of the haunted woods?! What devilry is at foot here. Never had I thought to see the day that an elf was given free reign in our lands," the little man spat.

"He comes here to address my uncle, Wormtongue. Elves are not our foe." Éomer stated venomously, surprising Legolas in his sudden defense.

"And where have you been, Third Marshall. I do not recall giving you leave to travel from these Halls, yet leave you did. What explanations do you offer for your behavior?"

"One's I would offer to my King and not to you!"

"Tempter, Éomer. That... flaw in your personality will lead you into trouble one of these days. Yet what of the elf! I will not have one of *its* kind here!"

"Watch how you address a guest of Rohan and your better! I would have you know that this is Le..." Legolas' grabbed Éomer's arm quickly and tightly, interrupting what he was about to say. The elf's eyes were still staring, unblinking, towards the king yet he shook his head slightly trying to make Éomer understand that he should say no more.

Éomer frowned in obvious confusion, but his attention was returned to Theoden as his uncle started to laugh, a wholly unnatural and somewhat sadistic sound.

"Well, I did not expect any of you to come so easily to me. Welcome, little Prince of the forests. Long have a desired to make your acquaintance," the withered old man said and as Legolas watched in mutter horror, he could see the other's eyes flickering from brown in colour, to a solid coal black.

Legolas knew he was in serious trouble. He turned quickly, no longer caring about propriety, and started to flee back down the Halls, the King's malicious laughter echoing after him. The doors seemed so far away suddenly. He had not thought they had come so far.

"Stop him," the order fell thickly into the air. "You have no where to run, little elf."

Legolas ducked under the reaching arms of the first soldier, who seemed rather surprised that he had missed. Legolas took advantage of that delay and tripped the young man, sending him sprawling. He broke out into a full out run then, reaching the doors a moment later. Pulling at them, he was dismayed to find that they must be barred from the outside, for they would not budge despite his attempts.

He turned quickly, narrowly avoiding another soldier who was striving to do his King's bidding. He let his eyes scan the hallway quickly. _Éomer standing still where he had been looking utterly perplexed, Theoden laughing, his wrinkled face emanating malice, Wormtongue, sneering through yellow teeth, a young women, eye's wide and clear blue in colour, a door leading off from the left side of the hall, numerous men... A door!_ The thought hit Legolas suddenly as he absorbed what it was a he saw with relief.

Without further thought Legolas was racing towards the exit. Behind him he heard two people collide as they attempted to lunge at him. He brushed past the women then and entered the side passageway. He knew not where he was, only that the further from the King he was the better.

"Get him!" There was a note of panic now in the croaky voice but it was already fading behind the elf.

Legolas tore through the twisting passageways. The building all of a sudden felt vast and he incredibly small and lost. He could hear the humans shouting out things to each other in their native tongue and he realized they were trying to find a way to trap him but a sense of panic had set in. Legolas needed to be outside. He needed to feel the wind upon his face. He did not like feeling trapped.

And so he ran.

Pushing open a door he was welcomed with the most wonderful of sights; a window! He had started to believe that there were none in this forsaken place, but having his hope once again renewed gave him strength.

"Legolas! Stop!" It was Éomer. The elf turned, half crouched in the window sill and glanced back at the door. The Third Marshal stood, panting, with a fine layer of sweat formed over his brow. Behind him were two others. "You are too high up to escape out that window."

Legolas glanced down and saw that he had to be at least three stories high. The hard ground below showed that it would provide no soft landing. There was a sharp bank that descended the windswept hill, and the grass rolled mockingly in their freedom under the caress of the breeze.

"Alright, Legolas. I am going to come closer now. I realize that was a somewhat... unusual welcome, but you have nothing to fear from us."

"You believe that no more then I," Legolas replied levelly.

"I do not understand."

"You King is no longer of his own mind. This, I think, you know."

"I do not. How can this be so?"

Legolas laughed flatly. He shifted his position slightly, so that he was more comfortable in his hunched position but made no move away from the ledge. He ignored Eomer as the man inched further into the room.

"Look into your Uncle's eyes and you will see there is nothing remaining of the man you knew, or at least not enough to control his actions."

"How do I help him?"

"You ask of me things I do not know."

"What was his interest in you? He knew you."

"I have made an error in coming here. I did not see this, though my heart warned me anyway. I fear now I will be forced to suffer for my pride. Yet more might be made to grieve for my lack of judgement. I will not allow myself to speak."

"How do I help you?" The Third Marshal asked, not completely understanding what the elf was saying, but feeling as though he was caught admits something important.

"Easy enough, my lord. Let me go," Legolas replied calmly, holding the man's gaze for a long moment.

"I would be declared a traitor for such an act. I cannot do this."

"Then, understand, that I must not let myself be caught, if I can prevent it."

"You are fast, and seem unwinded by the chase. My men and I will have our work cut out for us. Yet you are corned now. Come peacefully, for I would not see you injured," Éomer entreated gently.

The woman from the hall appeared then in the doorway. She took in the scene with flint, blue eyes that reminded Legolas of sheets of ice. She walked forward quickly and laid a detaining hand upon Éomer's shoulder, her gaze still fixated on Legolas.

"What has been done to my Uncle?" she demanded in a cold tone that lacked emotion and sent shivers down Legolas' spine. It was hard to imagine that someone could be so controlled and collected in the face of such disarray and evil.

"As I have already told your brother, Lady, I know not." He did not doubt that this was the sister of whom Éomer had spoken. Though different in appearance there were similarities that only a blood relation could explain between the two.

"Do not lie to me, my lord, for I will not stand for it. When you entered the Hall you knew him and he knew you. I saw it in your eyes and in the falter of your step. Whatever spoke down there was not my lord and King. I would know what foulness has corrupted the heart of Rohan! You, my lord elf, know more then what you speak."

Legolas sighed and glanced one more time out of the open encasement. The breeze was cool and helped to slow his rapidly beating heart. It was strangely comforting.

"Lady," he said quietly without turning to face her, "all I know is that I am far from my homeland and kin. I am in less then friendly territory, and your King's eyes are as black as the night sky. He radiates evil." Legolas shuddered.

A silence passed among them, and Legolas finally felt compelled to speak further. "Did you know Saruman has allied himself with the darkness of Mordor?"

"What has this to do with my uncle?" Eowyn asked, her eyes narrowing in thought as she tried to follow the elf's logic.

"Your lands stand next to Isengard."

"Our lands stand next to many. Are you accusing the wizard of sorcery? Of casting some spell upon my kin?"

"I speak only of coincidences, Lady."

"Do elves not know how to speak plainly!?" she finally snapped in frustration.

"I would not give answers I have not, Lady. I would only warn you of my hearts inclinations," came the soft reply.

"Come down, Legolas," Éomer interceded beseechingly. His voice was soothing and gentle, and Legolas felt he must use that tone when trying to calm a horse.

It was at that moment that Wormtongue slithered into the room. "Are you not even capable of completing the most simplest of tasks given to you by your King?!" he accused Éomer heatedly. "There sits the elf. Catch it!"

The Third Marshal bristled at the insinuation of his incompetence. He glared at the vile little man with enough heat in his gaze to kill, but he then turned once more to Legolas.

"Please, come easily and things will be better for you."

"Brother," Eowyn warned lightly, sensing the desperation in another life form more readily then her brother did. She knew the elf would not make light on his threat.

"I will take my chances with gravity, I think," Legolas replied casually. Then the stone disappeared from beneath his feet and the roar of the wind intensified.

He was falling.

****

To my reviewers:

Gwyn ~ I am glad you liked my torture scene. I was worried that it might have been a bit too dark but it seems like no one was complaining… so I am happy! I know how irritating it is to miss updates of stories that you are really enjoying reading. I am glad you like Pippin… cause I like him too. Look for more of him in future chapters.

****

merrylyn ~ Oh… not to sound mean but I am glad my writing was able to reduce you to tearing out your hair! I am so glad I made that scene as powerful as I had wanted to make it. It is funny. It does not effect me while I am writing it but when I am rereading and editing it does start to sink in. Then I get worried that I have gone overboard, lol. Yay, I characters had to endure a lot in that last one… and this chapter was not much of a break for you guys… but the next chapter takes us back to Frodo so it will serve as a bit of a calm. Hope you enjoyed your icecream.

****

evil spapple pie ~ I am glad that scene was able to effect you and I am also glad I did not have to face your wrath about the possibility of killing Pippin, lol. LOL. You are unhappy with a B-! I would have been jumping for joy, lol. Maybe you have higher standards then I do but I am just happy with anything that passes me at this point. I am sorry you did not get the A you were shooting for though. Here is a Legolas chapter to help you get over it.

****

Artemisa ~ I am glad this is only getting better in your opinion, although my declining number of reviews would argue that point, lol. Poor Pippin and Aragorn is right… that was a difficult chapter. Hope you like this one too!


	16. The Quest Continues

****

Hey everyone. This chapter is a bit shorter then the last few have been, and takes us away from Legolas… *quickly hides behind something solid and thick* I know I left you hanging in an awful spot with our elf, but we need to go check up on how everyone else is doing, lol.

100 Reviews! That is so amazing. I never dreamed of getting that many when I first started! I still can scarcely believe it. Thank-you so much all for your support!

Welcome to my two newest reviewers, Peacockgirl and Pipsqueak!

Also, happy belated birthday to evil spapple pie. *throws confetti around and sings happy birthday song way off key* I'd cook you a cake but that would probably only end in disaster, lol.

Chapter #16 ~ The Quest Continues

Boromir's sole aim was concentrating on his footing, and not the throbbing pain of his leg. This was no easy task. As the land grew steadily steeper and rockier, and finding ones foot more treacherous, the man of Gondor began to have serious doubts over whether or not he could continue.

As he stumbled slightly again, in what must have been his fourth time in the past hour alone, Gimli called out, "Boromir, we should rest. If only briefly." Although his pride felt wounded, he simply could not refuse the offered relief the dwarf was giving him. Nodding wordlessly he sank to the ground.

The day held a pastel blue sky that stretched into the east where is darkened to a fiery black above the jagged mountains. Staring towards their destination filled all with unease. Boromir again cursed the foolishness of their destination. They lacked the ability to complete this task, whether they were nine in number, five, or one thousand. In the end, the outcome would be the same. He briefly wondered why it was that no one else could see this.

Gimli walked to stand next to Boromir, the dwarf's eyes also looking towards the horizon from where the blackness blossomed forth. They stayed in companionable silence for a long moment, both content to leave the other to their inner thoughts. It was Boromir who broke the silence first, when he could no longer bare beholding the darkness of Mordor,

"Damn these unscalable walls of Emyn Muil. Would that we could find a better path to reach the plains!"

"Ai. Even I, as a dwarf, and an expert, I might remind you of stone, can see no way through this labyrinth. Have you traveled this way before?"

"Nah," Boromir replied wearily. "Would that Aragorn or Gandalf were here to guild us, for they would probably be able to find the correct trail."

"Well, there is no point in dwelling on it. I suppose we must simply continue as we are, and trust to hope," the dwarf said with the smallest of shrugs.

Boromir snorted. "Hope will not allow us to sprout wings and take flight, Master Dwarf. Do not look to it for aid or comfort."

Gimli turned, and looked at his friend for a long moment. Something of sorrow might have been visible in his eyes, but Boromir could not be sure he was reading the expression correctly. "I suppose you are correct with that. But, all the same, I would have hope on our side, whether in the end it will aid us or not. We all need something to get us through. Now, come, let me see your leg!"

The abrupt change in topic proved to be a good strategy, for Boromir was so stunned by it, that he began to comply even before he had fully processed the request. Untying the makeshift bandage, he pulled back the ripped material of his pants to allow Gimli to inspect it.

The wound was inflamed and red. It still leaked trails of blood, from the constant use it was being forced to endure, leaving it an oozing mass. Boromir winced even simply looking upon it but, pushing back his physical discomfort, he looked at Gimli. The dwarf frowned.

"Hopefully it will heal up better once we have stopped to rest for the night. It merely needs time to close, yet it is time we cannot afford at the moment. Do you think you will be able to continue?"

"Fear not for that, Gimli! I shall not falter."

"Do you know how to get past these walls of stone?" asked Sam suddenly, coming forth to join the other two. Behind him, Frodo moved closer so that he might also hear, leaving Merry alone further down.

"Well... more or less," Boromir replied hazily. He did not wish to crush what hope the hobbits did have. He simply could not bring himself to do them such an ill service.

Sam shook his head unhappily. "Admit it, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam... but they did," Frodo said softly.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence among the four men.

"How is Merry doing?" Boromir finally inquired.

Four sets of eyes trailed down the rocky slopes to the fifth member of their party. The young hobbit sat, slouched, upon a piece of flat stone, staring in seeming oblivion, at his feet.

"Not well," Frodo said. "I know not what to do for him."

"There is naught you can do, Mr. Frodo. He just needs time. These quest things can really tax a person. Just give him time," Sam replied.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam."

Sam smiled warmly before letting his eyes trail back towards Mordor. "Those rain clouds might," he said rather morosely. "We will just have to do the best we can."

The company nodded solemnly and slowly rose as one. The unspoken agreement that it was time to resume their march giving them purpose and direction once again.

~*~

Making camp that night proved to be a cold, hard affair. Both Gimli and Boromir decided against a fire. They felt that announcing their position so close to Mordor at this point would prove too costly. So the company had to make do with simply wrapping themselves in their cloaks to strive off the biting chill of the wind.

The sky itself seemed unnaturally dark. Maybe it was only Sam's imagination that perceived this as he lay, on his back, staring up towards the heavens, but it seemed to hold true none the less. They were entering the heart of darkness, and no matter how cautiously they proceeded, evil would find them. That was the only given certainty. 

It was a rather prophetic thought that came to Sam just then, for, as if on command, the night's silence was shattered by the piercing cry. The shrill tone sliced through the darkness, and clutched at the frantically beating hearts of the company. There was no mistaking that sound. It was a Nazgul.

Frodo cried out then, and Sam was by his side in a moment. The gardener grabbed the ring-bearers shoulders, pulling him up, and holding him close. He felt himself nearly crying with his master, as he held Frodo's shaking form. He felt so powerless to protect his beloved master.

"Quick," Boromir hissed into the following silence, "press yourselves against the rock shelves. Try and hide beneath the outcrops!"

No one questioned the order. Sam pulled Frodo to his feet and, supporting most of his friend's weight upon himself, made his way closer to the cliffs they camped next too.

"Hush now, Mister Frodo. That thing won't find us in this darkness. You have nothing to fear," Sam began to whisper comfortingly, his voice strong and steady despite his own fear.

"It's coming!" Frodo replied, panic evident in his tone.

"That it might, but it shall not find us. Do you understand me. You will be all right."

Frodo turned large eyes to those of his friend. Sam was crushed to see the unshed tears in them. He tried to smile, hoping to reassure.

"I am afraid," Frodo confessed silently.

"I know, Mister Frodo. Hold on."

"Thank-you, Sam."

The company remained in silence for the rest of the night, huddled close together under what shelter they could find. Occasionally, in the distance, they could hear the vile calls of the Nazgul, as the servants of the Dark Lord patrolled the boards of Mordor. Though they did not actually lay eyes on the Nine, knowing that they were close was enough to invite their fear.

The night seemed endless.

The first sighs of relief came only when the slip of pink started to prevail in the east, signaling the coming of the dawn. As the light grew, the Nazgul retreated, and their chilling cries could be heard no more.

~*~

Pippin lay, stretched out, trying to regulate his breathing, so that his stomach barely moved with each breath. He wanted to avoid moving his ribs if at all possible. Aragorn had assured the hobbit that his ribs were not in fact broken, only badly bruised, but Pippin found himself doubting this particular prognosis. There was simply no way he could hurt *this* much without something being irreversibly damaged. The ranger had found this denial a source of much amusement, much to the indignation of his hobbit companion. 

But now, Aragorn was not laughing. 

In fact the ranger had lost consciousness quite some time ago, and was still showing no signs of reviving in the near future. Pippin did not know what to do to aid his friend, so he took the time to lie, flat out on his back, and rest. Though sleep proved to be an evasive goal and, although the hobbit was exhausted, his mind refused to allow him to slip into dreams, for with dreams came nightmares.

"This is silly!" the young hobbit exclaimed suddenly. "Imagine that! A fully-grown hobbit, afraid of children's nighttime terrors! What would Merry say to you now?"

Although Pippin knew it was nonsensical to be speaking to himself out loud, the source of noise proved comforting somehow. This forest was too quiet. It was an oppressive silence and in the dark... well... a hobbit's imagination could really become carried away.

"Well, Pip, Merry is not here and Aragorn is unconscious. You are left to your own devices."

Silence met this declaration.

"Should you really be sleeping anyway? I mean, shouldn't you be standing guard? Incase danger comes. Don't want to be unprepared now, do you?" He laughed giddily as he realized he had thought up a plausible excuse for remaining awake. Congratulating himself silently, he sat slowly, allowing a tree to support him from behind.

"Well, now," the hobbit muttered, as he scanned his surroundings yet again. The forest remained inhospitable and dark. Nothing seemed to have changed, had it? A light breeze had picked up, and the rustling of tree branches left the ancient trees groaning. Pippin drew up his knees, and hugged them with his one good arm.

A stick cracked from somewhere in the darkness. Pippin froze, large eyes scanning the oppressiveness, and his breath coming in short, rugged pants.

"Aragorn," he whispered, reaching out and touching the ranger lightly. Something else moaned in the darkness. "Aragorn!" the plea came louder this time, yet the ranger's body remained leaden and unmoving. 

Something moved in the peripheral vision of the hobbit's eyesight. His head turned violently to try and track the movement, but he could not find it, as he attempted to narrow in. His heart was now pounding so loudly that he could barely hear the world beyond his own body. His head tossed violently as he scanned the darkness.

"ARAGORN!" he all but shrieked in hysterics, as he thought he saw something move again. He pulled up his own leaden body, and reached over to shake his companions limp form more violently then before. "Please!" he all but cried in his self-induced fear.

He froze once again as a single noise vibrated through the night, cutting through the stillness.

"Hooraroooom."

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Pippin demanded, trying to quench his terror.

"Hooraroom. Little orc."

"I am no orc! I am a hobbit!" Pippin said still trying to locate the speaker.

"Hobbit? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like orc mischief to me! They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!"

"Could not agree more with you," Pippins stated firmly, feeling slightly more at easy now that he realized it was not an orc to whom he spoke. "I was held captive by them, and have only just escaped. They are evil." The last part came out as a half sob. He was so exhausted, cold and scared, he was hurting, and was talking with some unknown presence in the darkness. On top of all of this, Aragorn was unconscious and could be dying for all Pippin knew, and he was helpless to aid his friend.

He broke out into uncontrollable sobs.

His observer seemed to fall into silence as Pippin wept. The hobbit felt guilty at breaking down in the face of a possible danger, but he simply had no more to offer. His strength had long since abandoned him.

"Please, help my friend. I am scared he might be dying." he pleaded.

"And why should I help a man, Hooraroom? Hum? They to have hurt the trees."

"Not this one. He is an enemy of the orcs. He fights them and will to the end of his days. By not helping him recover, you would be aiding those foul creatures! Whose side are you on!?"

"Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side. Nobody care's for the woods any more."

"That's not true," Pippin sniffed. "The elves worship the trees, and live with them in harmony. We hobbits, too, love all things that grow."

"Hooraroom, hooraroom. Is that so?"

"Yes it is. Now, please, at least do me the courtesy of showing yourself to me. I am tired of talking to shadows," Pippin complained as he tried to dry the tears that still dripped down his face.

"I have not been hiding, hooraroom. In fact you were leaning against me for quite some time."

Pippin felt his eyes widen as he absorbed this information. He then slowly turned so that he was facing the tree he had been using earlier as a backrest. He allowed his eyes to slowly scan up the ancient bark until he reached near the top, where his eyes met larger ones.

"Oh, my. A talking tree," he muttered quietly under his breath.

"I am an Ent. Some call me Treebeard," came the quick assertion.

Pippin felt his mouth open and close again several times in rapid secession. He knew he must resemble a fish, caught on the shore instead of in the water, but he could not help himself, such was his surprise.

"Now," the booming, croaky voice of the tree continued, "all I have left to do, is to decide what to do with you, hooraroom."

****

I know… pretty lame chapter but it needed to happen. I will go back to Legolas for part of the next chapter, I think. Unfortunately you have caught up to where I have written so I don't know what is going to happen next, lol. That also means updates are now only going to be happening weekly. I am sorry to those who liked my twice a week update but I don't have time to write two chapters in seven days.

Ok, on to my reviewers:

MoroTheWolfGod ~ Welcome back once again, lol. I know how much you love Legolas and I am sorry to have left you with that last ending. Well, actually I am not. I am kind of enjoying tormenting all of you, lol. We will see what happens to our elf in the next chapter, that I can promise you.

****

Gwyn ~ Yeah! You updated your story. I was so happen when I got your email telling me that. I ran right over and reviewed. It was so sad and moving what happened. *sniff* It was an excellent chapter. About your review: I promise you that Legolas will not get out of this unscathed, lol. All the fun would be lost if he did. Next chapter will reveal all. I too hope that Aragorn and Pippin will be well enough to catch up with Legolas in the future, if only to keep each other out of more danger.

****

Peacockgirl ~ I am *so* glad you are enjoying this and honored that it has made your favorite list. That really means a lot to me as a writer. I am glad you all seemed to like the last chapter. I was not sure about it but according to all your reviews there was no complaints, lol. I am glad you like my character portrayal. They are all such great characters that I want to do them all justice. Yeah, Rohan is in a bit of trouble. I wonder how they will get out of that too, lol. I guess we will just have to wait and see. =)

****

merrylyn ~ I am glad each moment held you spell bound and that it flowed nicely from one scene and tension to another. I wrote that in like half an hour. The ideas were just flying through my head and I could barely make my hands move quickly enough to get it all out there. Yeah, I knew that final jump would effect you all. But what choice did Legolas really have? Anyway, next chapter we will see how and if he pulls through it, lol. I feel that nothing good will come of this either and I am the author so that really does not bode well for poor Legolas. Also thank you so much for adding me to your favorite author's list. I was so touched by that. I cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me to know people are liking what I am writing.

****

evil spapple pie ~ LOL. Don't jump, eh? Sorry to disappoint you that he did in the end, lol. Theoden did seem to be a problem though, you are right. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place, right? There was no winning in that situation. I hate being second best. It happened a lot in high school. Second highest overall grade average and stuff like that. I was always so irritated by it, lol, so I can sympathize. Still, you sound as if you are doing very well. I have no doubts of your future success. Hum… war on Iraq. That is a tough one. I know people feel very strongly about it, and I think Saddam is an evil man, but I am not sure bombing Baghdad is the answer. I will take the stance of my government (Candian) and say that I wish a more peaceful solution could have ended that conflict. I am sorry your birthday was clouded by that. My best friend's birthday is on September 11th and you never feel like celebrating on that day… it must be awful to have such an important day sullied by international events and deaths. Woah… ok, lol. I have rambled on long enough.

****

Pipsqueak ~ Hello and welcome. First off I want to say again how much I am enjoying your story. I just finished reading and reviewing your latest chapter and can't stop thinking about it, lol. It is very well done. I am glad you are enjoying my story and took the time to read all fifteen chapters. I hope you enjoy this one too even though it is a little flat.


	17. Chase & Capture

****

A HUGE THANKS to eLLe for offering to beta read this chapter for me. I am glad you were able to catch all my errors and I know all my readers will appreciate it as well.

Now for the bad news. I am in the middle of some serious family troubles at the moment and with school being down to the last two weeks I am also really booked for time. My uncle is in emergency rooms at the hospital and has been unconscious for 2 days now… we only found out today. I am stressed and not particularly inspired for writing so I am unsure as to when the next chapter will be up. I will try to get it posted asap but I can make no promises. Sorry about that everyone.

OK, back to good news. Welcome to my newest reviewers: SpaceVixenX, sirithiliel and eLLe. Also welcome back Cheysuli!

Chapter #17 ~ Chase & Capture

There was a moment of complete exhilaration as Legolas fell, free of all earthly restraints, and whose soul companion was the wind itself. It was an amazing sensation, and one that Legolas would remember for the remaining years of his life, for until that moment, he had never felt so alive.

The euphoria was a short-lived experience, however. All too soon the ground rose towards him, and the inevitable impact jarred him back to his present situation. He collided with the ground without mercy, which sent of pain throughout his body, yet his descent was not over, as the steep embankment he was now on left him tumbling unceremoniously down its steep, grassy slopes. Legolas tried to use every ounce of elven strength, agility and balance to control his plummet, but found that gravity overcame all of his efforts. He was powerless, and could not control any aspect of his fall. So, he tumbled and somersaulted his way down, pain lancing every movement.

He realized that he needed to try and curl up into himself, to prevent as much injury as possible, but even this proved difficult and his limbs were thrown in every direct in his descent. His eyes were only able to catch blurs of blue and green as his head was first tossed one way and then another, making him feel even more disoriented and dizzy. A rock, hidden in the long grasses, smashed into his side, ripping at the almost healed arrow wound, and making him cry out in agony.

As quickly as it had begun, the journey stopped. Legolas felt himself finally slide to a stop, and he lay where he was taking in ragged breathes through clenched teeth. His entire body throbbed. He blinked his eyes a few times to try and clear them of the watery mist that had filmed over them. He wiped at them in irritation and then, slowly, sat and looked back up at the back side of the keep.

Far above him, he could see Éomer, Eowyn and Wormtongue leaning out of the window incasement, their mouths open in a collective look of surprise, for they had not thought he would survive such a fall. Legolas briefly realized, had he been a human, he might not have. As it was, he was not unscathed, and the chase was only beginning.

He staggered to his feet, but felt them give way beneath him even as he attempted to rise. Cursing, he fell to his knees once again, a wave of dizziness making his head spin. He stayed like that for a brief moment, allowing his body to adjust, before rising more slowly this time. His legs did not fail him a second time.

He glanced back one final time to the window above. He saw Wormtongue bark out an order, his sneering lips moving quickly as he spoke, and then saw Éomer disappear from view. Pursuit was coming.

Legolas wasted no more time and started at a light jog towards the closest forest. He could hear the trees calling for him, even though he could not yet see them. He needed to reach their safety. If he did not, the Rohirrim would catch him. Clutching at his side, in an attempt to support it, he slowly allowed his legs to pick up speed as he tore away from Edoras. 

He knew his chances of escape were slim, and the only thing at this point that would allow him to escape was relying in the poor eye sight of humans. He hoped it would be enough, yet his reliance on hope was starting to stretch, and the faith he once put into such assurances felt more forced then usual.

He cursed his stupidity yet again, as he realized he had had to abandon all of his weapons and had also lost Aragorn's sword as well. What had he been thinking! 

__

You are far too trusting of the second-born, my son. It will lead to your downfall, for they are not to be trusted so. Men are weak, Legolas, remember that always. Those had been words spoken to Legolas by his father. At the time Legolas had resented what he had seen as his father's own prejudices colouring the advice, and dismissed the words without further consideration. Yet, now as he ran, he could not help but think that perhaps he should have listened more carefully to his father's words. Men were not elves.

The sound of horses in full gallop reached Legolas' ears then, and he knew he was quickly running out of time. He could still not see the trees, and the open plans provided no hiding spots. He knew with a disappointed certainty that he would be caught soon.

He risked a quick glance back over his shoulder, and saw half a dozen horses racing towards him, without waver. They could see him. He had not gotten far enough away. He had but minutes before they would over take him, yet if he were to be caught, he would not go gently.

The first horse seemed to sweep down on him far to quickly. He felt the wind stir behind him and could feel the laboured breathing of the horse as it approached. At the last minute he threw himself forward into a somersault and so avoiding the hand which sought to ensnare him. A muffled curse followed the attempted capture.

Legolas was already on his feet again, and ignoring his protesting body, he swerved quickly to his right in order to avoid the next horse. He felt the heat off the animals flank as it shot past him. He would not be able to keep this up for long. Realizing he had no choice he decided to try and change tactics.

Turning, he spotted Éomer's horse, and stood tall facing it. He narrowed his eyes into the best possible representation of his father's displeased expression, and caught the humans eyes in his own. He felt more then pleased when he saw Éomer pale slightly under the glare.

The Third Marshal slowed his horse, guilding it to an eventual stop in front of the enraged prince. The rest of the Rohirrim followed their Superior's lead, but many of them could not stand to look upon the elf, for the emotions he broadcasted and for how completely fair and inhuman he did look at that moment. Éomer sat entranced as he stared upon a member of the First Born. How the man did wish that the circumstances of this meeting were different.

"I must place you under arrest," he stated flatly.

Legolas' eyes narrowed another notch and his lips pulled back slightly into a snarl. "And what, pray tell, is my crime?"

"You have not the King's leave to travel these lands."

"My business here is done. I shall leave as your *king* bids."

"I am sorry but it has surpassed doing that now. My orders are to bring you before Theoden once again. I am a soldier, Legolas. I need to follow the chain of command. I can be no less then this," there was a wistful plea to be understood in the Marshal's tone and Legolas felt himself understanding this man more and more. He was a man of honour and commitment, a true soldier to a king.

Legolas allowed the angered expression to melt from his face into one of that was inscrutable. He turned to look to the distance, trying to hear the trees even from this span. Their soft song greeted his ears and he felt comforted by its presence.

Éomer dismounted and came to stand in front of Legolas once again. He followed the elf's gaze to the distant horizon when the green plains merged with the pastel sky. "What do you look for, my prince?" he asked softly.

"I listen to the trees, for I feel I might not hear them again for some time to come, if at all," the elf replied honestly. "I shall miss their presence."

"So elves converse with trees, do you?" Éomer chuckled lightly. "There is so much I do not yet know of your race. I wish I had the time to learn more."

"And I the time to teach you of us, my lord." Legolas paused here as he accepted his fate. He smirked lightly shaking his head in disbelief. He had come so far, to end like this.

Éomer looked upon him with sympathy. It felt rather strange to be sharing this calm moment with one, who in some respects, was an enemy to his country, yet he felt drawn to the elf. "Will you come peacefully?" he finally inquired realizing the elf could stand here quite contentedly for hours.

"Will you promise me something, Éomer, for I have a request to make of you? Should it look like I will fail, falter in my strength, would you see to it that I do not speak? I would not betray my people or this land."

"You speak again in riddles. I do not understand you."

"When the time comes you will. Just remember my request and see it done." Legolas paused for a long moment, taking a few steadying breaths before turning from the horizon to look upon Éomer. "I cannot give up. I can not lay down and surrender."

"I suspected as much." Éomer replied unhappily. Then, with a sharp nod, one of his men strode forward from behind the elf, and with one sharp blow, even as Legolas' eyes widened in realization and he attempted to dodge, the elf tumbled forwards into unconsciousness...

~*~

"We are being followed."

Boromir sighed unhappily as he acknowledged the truth behind this statement. Frodo was right, the company was being stalked, as they had been since before Moria. Gollum was their persistent shadow, lurking in the darkness, simply waiting to strike.

"I know," he finally replied although he was not sure the statement needed an answer.

The two continued walking up the rocky terrain, saying no more. Neither, in truth, knew what to say. Boromir was trying to ignore the seductive call of the ring and Frodo was trying to remember a life that was not as complicated as his existence had now become, both longing after the wispy ideals of a dream, in their struggle to do what was right.

"What are we going to do about it?" Frodo finally inquired.

"I am not sure yet. Having him continuing to follow us as we approach Mordor increases our own danger. We are going to have to do something."

"I would not have him killed."

Boromir laughed humourlessly. "You are to gentle in your decisions, little one. That foul creature would not stay its hand, were your positions reversed."

"Your words, Boromir, reveal much. Our positions are not reversed and I am pleased to see that I would not mimic any of Gollum's choices in this life," there was a slight rebuking tone behind Frodo's words, and Boromir felt himself stiffen as he absorbed them. "I hope never to be so corrupted by the ring."

"What do you insinuate?" Boromir demanded heatedly.

Frodo shook his head sadly, "Forgive me Boromir. I am tired and my words make little sense, even to me. Pay them no heed."

Boromir nodded sharply in reply, his mind lingering on what Frodo had said. He eventually shook it off, instead focussing on the pain he was in. It served as a welcomed distraction.

~*~

The three hobbits huddled in the darkness once again, their bodies close to one another, under the minimal shelter of the cliff face. Their eyes were closed and their breathing soft and steady, as they feigned sleep in the night, their ears alert and straining.

Boromir and Gimli had both wandered off under the pretence of scouting, while they in fact crouched somewhere unseen, their eyes watching the camp and their companions sharply. The trap had been layed with Frodo and the ring as bait.

Through the silence a raspy, unpleasant sound started rise up. Softly, but surely, cursed words filtered down upon them in a semi-intelligible lit.

"They're thieves! They're thieves! They're filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it?! They stole it from us. My preciousss. Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is... and we wants it!"

The creature pounced from the rock face with surprising speedand agility, but the company was ready, and the fight lasted but a few seconds before Boromir had the thing securely wrapped in his arms, as it screeched and wailed in protest.

"Let us go! They tricked us, preciousss! Nasty, little hobbitsis! Tricky little hobbitsis. Let us go!"

"Not a chance," Boromir said through clenched teeth, as he strained to hold the struggling creature. He yelped out in sudden pain as Gollum's teeth sank mercilessly into the soft flesh of his arm. Rattling off every curse that came to mind, Boromir shoved Gollum forward, pinning him to the ground with its nasty face pressed into the dirt, where it could cause no more damage. Pulling his dagger from his belt, he prepared to give the final blow, but a sudden hand stopped the knife's descent.

"No!" It was Frodo. "Now that I see him, I do pity him. I will not have his life taken.

"We cannot have him making this much noise Frodo. He is a threat to our quest. What would you have us do!" Boromir spat back, tired of the illogical purpose that seemed to motivate the company. Did these hobbits not realize that their lives hung on this balance? Did they not realize what they risked by allowing this creature to live?

"Aye, lad. Boromir is right in this," Gimli said softly. "Let us put this creature out of its misery."

"NO! Do not kills us! Please, preciousss! Do not let them hurts us!"

Gimli's eyes seemed to soften as he heard the begging creature, and his previous resolve seemed to waver. Gimli was a warrior, and knew not how to deal out death except as one. Here Gollum lay, helpless and unarmed. Suddenly the idea of taking a life under such circumstances became more complex to the dwarf.

"It's hopeless. Every orc in Mordor is going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him." Sam stated suddenly.

"No! That would kill us. Kill us!" the pathetic being hissed.

"It's no more then you deserve," Sam shot back.

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Let us go. Gollum, gollum. We swears to do want you want. We swears."

"Like we will take your word, foul one!" Boromir spat.

"There is no promise you can make that I can trust," Frodo continued as if Boromir had not spoken, his eyes focussed only on Gollum.

"We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We swears it on.. The preciousss!"

"The ring is treacherous. But it will hold you to your word."

"Frodo?!" Boromir found himself saying in disbelief.

"Yes... on the preciousss... on the preciousss."

"I don't believe you!" Sam said, advancing suddenly upon their captive but Frodo reached out and stopped him.

"Sam!" he snapped, halting the gardener in his tracks.

"He's trying to tricks us. If we let him go he will throttle us in our sleep," Sam warned pleadingly.

Frodo shook his head and came to kneel in front of Boromir and Gollum. "You know the way to Mordor," he stated quietly.

"Yes." Gollum said quietly.

"You have been there before?" Frodo pressed.

"Yes."

"Then it is decided. You will lead us to the Black Gate."

****

LOL. Well I solved one Legolas cliffhanger only to give you another one. Next chapter will take us back to Aragorn and Pippin, that I know for sure… but I don't know what else will be in it, lol. I will have to see what I write.

Now on to thanking you for your reviews:

MoroTheWolfGod ~ Well, lol, you found out what happened to Legolas. Sorry it took me so long to post, but with life and all… *shrug* … well I am sure you know how it is. I hope you are still enjoying (and reviewing, lol)! I loved your latest HP chapter too by the way!

****

Peacockgirl ~ I am glad you liked Pippin talking aloud. I was sort of trying to figure out what he would do if he was alone in Fangorn and so I put myself in his position and the first thing I would do was talk to myself… so that scene was written, lol. See, I did not hurt Legolas too badly… yet… Mwhahaha… so much fun being evil. You might see more of him in the next chapter… you might not… we will have to wait and see.

****

evil spapple pie ~ I brought Legolas back in this one… don't be too hard on Eomer… I wanted to capture the fact that he was a soldier and merely doing his king's bidding… he is not evil… just mislead. Yeah, poor Pippin… we will see what happens to him in the next chapter. LOL… Frodo and Sam… I make no comments on their relationship… in my story it is meant to be a friendship but my readers can interpret as they will because I have nothing against slash. I agree… there were certainly some interesting moments in the movie between those two… but each to their own.

****

Cheysuli ~ Welcome back! Don't worry too much about ff.net… I understand that it sometimes acts up. Weapon of choice is a pitchfork, eh? Interesting, lol. I am glad that I don't have you coming after me with one of those. Yep, Pippin is too loveable to kill, *sigh* so lucky him is going to get off lightly… for now. Legolas (I am sorry to say) did not grow wings, lol, though that would have made for an interesting scene. I did let him live though so that is something.

****

Gwyn ~ Elf is back. I hope you liked it. When you update your story can you make sure you tell me because I won't be checking this site regularly and I do want to know when you post another chapter. I will be checking email regularly so… drop me a letter when you post more (if it is not to inconvenient… do you have a mailing list?)… yep Treebeard pretty much rocks. You will see more of him in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one.

****

merrylyn ~ Glad you forgave me in the last chapter for mot including Legolas. I wrote him into this one just to please all you reviewers, lol. I love the rest of the fellowship too which is why we are going to keep looking at all of them. I love Sam's loyalty and I am glad others appreciate it too. I think Sam is one of the most amazing characters just because he overcomes the rings call for nothing more then friendship. That says a lot about his character. I am glad you liked the comment about his ribs never being the same again. That was my favorite line in the entire chapter so I am pleased to see someone else pick up on it as well. Glad you are continuing to enjoy because it means a lot to me!

****

SpaceVixenX ~ Well Legolas is ok for now at least. He did seem to hurl himself out of the frying pan and into the fire though, did he not? Well, what more could we expect from him though… *shrug*… I am glad you are enjoying and thanks so much for reviewing me. I am impressed that you read all 16 chapters at once to reach this point. Hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Pipsqueak ~ What are you doing here reading my story, lol, go write the next chapter of your own because I am dying to see what is going to happen! (joke) Glad you did not think that last chapter was flat… maybe because I was feeling flat as I was writing the chapter came off that way to me… but I am glad you enjoyed it and you are right… cannot be action all the time. Thanks for you continuing reviews!

****

eLLe ~ First thanks once again for editing this for me. I appreciate it *so* much. Cannot even begin to say it. I am glad you liked how I ended chapter 15. I was rather pleased with it myself. I wanted an impact and I guess I made one, lol. I am glad you are enjoying the story, the plot, the layout and well… everything!!! I never thought this fic would receive the amount of attention it has. I did not think I would post more then the first chapter, lol. I am honored that this made your favorites list!!!

****

sirithiliel ~ Oh my… LOL. I have a hard time remembering pen names let alone email addresses, lol. I am glad you came to continue reviewing although I am not sure what pen name you wrote down for your first reviews, lol. I am sorry to say the email address does not ring a bell… *blush*… sorry. I will remember this time though! That I can promise. I hope you continue to enjoy, read and review and feel free to email at any time. I love chatting with people!

****

shadow975 ~ I am glad you did not think that last chapter lame, lol. As I said to someone else I was feeling flat when I was writing it so I was worried that that would show but I am glad to hear it did not. I am glad you like how Boromir and Gimli are bonding. Look for more of that in coming chapters and also start keeping your eyes open for Faramir (who I know is also one of your favorite characters) because he will be making his appearance soon. I am glad you also liked how I wrote Pippin in the last scene. I simply love that hobbit and he is so much fun to write. I know how busy you are so when eLLe volunteered to beta-read for me I jumped on it but when she is too busy I might just send thing back in your direction, lol. Keep in touch and I look forward to your next chapter as well!

****

Artemisa ~ Glad you liked my cliffhangers. It is only going to get more and more suspenseful from here on in. Don't worry. I do not write romance. The most romance you will see in this story was between Galadriel and Celeborn when the fellowship was passing through Lothlorien. That was it. I promise you, lol. Glad you liked my Pippin scene and thanks for you continuing reviews.

****

*Phew* That was almost 2 pages of author notes. I am glad everyone is enjoying this so much. I will not be on ff.net a lot for the next few days so if you post something new I will review it eventually… if you want you can email me and let me know you have updated… if not then my review will drift in some time or another. Thanks again all and please leave a review!


	18. Decisions

****

Due to a storm day this Friday and all my classes consequently cancelled here is this chapter a little early as a present to celebrate.

Again, all bow down and worship eLLe for beta-reading this chapter for me. Really, these chapters would not be the same without her watchfulness and thoroughness. A huge THANKYOU is extended in her direction!

Welcome to my newest reviewer marranita!!!!

Also, to all you wonderful people who offered your love, support and prayers for my uncle, I thank-you. I was touched and moved by your emails and/or reviews. Your strength helped me. I pleased to report, that although he is still on respirators and has not gained consciousness yet, the doctors are sounding much more confident over his chances. I hope this longer chapter is an appropriate thank-you gift.

Enjoy reading!

Chapter #18 ~ Decisions

Aragorn felt weightless. It was almost as if he were suspended in water, for that was the closest an approximation he could reach about his present feelings. Yet his clothes felt dry against his skin so it could not be. As he drifted back into the conscious world the only conclusion he could draw was that his mind was playing tricks upon him, for he had never felt such as he did now. It was a relaxing and soothing feeling.

The next thing he became aware of was Pippin's voice. The young hobbit was chirping on in a long string of words that seemed to not even stop for breath. He was obviously excited. Hearing Pippin sound so cheerful was reassuring as well, for the ranger had been worried for his companion. He could not quite remember why he had been concerned, but having the fear alleviated was enough to let him release more of the built-up tension from his body.

The sun shone. Although his eyes remained closed Aragorn knew this without doubt, for he could feel it warming his face and body in it's surreal caress. The air he breathed was fresh and reviving and the song of nature could now be heard softly in the distance. All seemed to be well and at peace.

Aragorn almost felt normal.

Then the memories started to surface. 

Orc faces loomed into frightening focus from within the darkness of his closed eyes, and the pain that they inflicted flared to life once again, making Aragorn grind his teeth together, in a vain attempt at containing his cries. He had to escape this. He had to fight it. He told himself this firmly, beneath the initial urge to panic, and it was this calm reasoning voice that forced him to open his eyes and escape the past. 

He found himself lying upon the softest bed of moss. The ground around him was crowned with flowers and the canopy above retreated allowing the small clearing direct sunlight. It was a beautiful spot and Aragorn could barely understand that he was still in Fangorn.

"... and then Merry, mind you by this point he had consumed a healthy bit of brew, stood up and started... OY! Aragorn, you are awake!" Pippin cried out joyously. He rose from the flat rocks he had been nestled on and rushed to Aragorn's side, as fast as a hobbit in his condition could go. "You had me so worried! How do you feel?"

Aragorn blinked, his eyes scanning the clearing, trying to locate the person to whom Pippin had been speaking, but he saw no one."I am fine. I think it was merely blood loss that caused me to lose consciousness... that, and perhaps exerting myself too much. Now though," as if to prove his point he sat up slowly, "I am feeling much better."

"Oh, thank goodness! I had thought you might die one me for a while back there! I mean you were so pale you looked the part of a corpse."

"Pippin," Aragorn asked slowly, his eyes still searching, "to whom were you just speaking?"

"Oh, how rude of me! You must forgive me sometimes! My mind doesn't always remember these things when I am excited! I mean, once Merry and I..."

"Pippin," the ranger interrupted smoothly, "your companion?" he pressed again.

"Well, yes, I was getting to that. Aragorn," Pippin said grandly while standing and making a sweeping gesture with his good arm, "I would like to introduce you to Treebeard."

It was then that Aragorn realized what was wrong with what he was seeing. The tree that was located quite close to him had eyes. Large eyes. Large eyes that were looking right straight back at him.

"Treebeard is an Ent," Pippin continued knowledgeably. "A caretaker of the forest. He stumbled across us, or rather us him, last night when we were fleeing. He brought us here and has protected us. I have been telling him all about the Shire, us hobbits, the fellowship..." Pippin's voice trailed off when he saw Aragorn's eyes widen upon hearing this.

"You told him what!?" Aragorn asked in disbelief.

"Well, I mean... Treebeard is a very nice fellow and some things... well... just sort of..." there was a long, awkward pause of silence, "slipped out," he finished timidly.

"Hooraroom. Peace, man of the north and King of Gondor. This hobbit has acted rightly in telling me all, for now I know you not to be servants to the white hand. You still live because of that."

"See!" Pippin exclaimed happily. "It has all worked out for the best."

~*~

Éomer cradled the elf's still form next to his own body. He did not quite understand the sense of protectiveness that seemed to be evoked when he was near the elf, could not explain it, yet still, as he glanced down at the angelic face that lay, nestled against his shoulder, he felt the most insane urge to keep the elf safe.

That was going to cause complications. _Don't fool yourself, it is guilt that motivates you thus_, and his mind protested his willful ignorance.

They entered back into the city of Edoras at a slower pace then that which they had left it. Beside him Gambling and Háma rode near him, glancing uncertainly in his direction occasionally. They all felt it. Nothing about the current situation felt right. The three men, warriors all, felt aggravated at their own helplessness. None knew how to act. Something poisonous was corrupting Rohan, maybe even touching the mind of their King. The thought that evil forces might be manipulating them was enough to make Éomer grind his teeth together in savage fury, yet they lacked proof. They had no answers.

Éomer was a man accustomed to having information. He was use to answers and direct actions. This shady area of gray frightened him in a way. Conflict was best handled out in the open, and not in the shadows. He wished he were more perceptive at times.

Sighing, he stopped his horse at the stairs to the main entrance. Eowyn was there. She stood, frozen, watching as her brother dismounted, still carrying the elf's limp form. Her eyes betrayed her. Many had accused her of being made of ice, and impassive in her emotions, but her brother, the person who knew her soul better then any other, knew this to be untrue. Eowyn was made of fire. Her emotions, though hidden, burned beneath her surface and her could see them warring in her now. She, too, was confused by the day's events. Confused and frustrated.

"What happened?" she asked as they approached her.

"He would not surrender. We were forced to subdue him. He is but unconscious, sister, not dead." Éomer reassured quickly, understanding now her hesitation.

"You will bring him before our uncle?"

"What other choice do I have? The King has bid it so," Éomer said trying vainly to keep his tone neutral.

"I have an ill feeling about this, brother. I would warn you to be careful. Do nothing rash without consideration. Best yet to consult with me before doing anything drastic," she said, lowering her own voice another notch so that none but her brother might hear her words.

"I fear for this one," Éomer said, shifting the elf in his arms. "Something large is happening around us, yet I cannot see what. He bid me keep him silent should his strength fail. What do you suppose he meant for me to do?"

Eowyn cocked her head to a side as she contemplated this. Finally with a frustrated sigh she spoke, "I know not, brother. Yet I know in the end you will do the right thing, and know that you have my loyalty."

"I wish I had your confidence, sister. I somehow feel like this situation has escalated thus due to my choices alone. You might be doing wrong to place such faith upon me."

Eowyn took a step closer to her brother and laid a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in support. "Do not blame such events on your heart, brother, for I know, even should you doubt it, that your heart is pure and unblemished. A larger evil is at work here, something sinister that none have been able to identify or challenge. Do not hold yourself responsible for all the folly of the world."

"You comfort me, sister. Now I must finish this unpleasantness." So saying he strode forward again. The doors to the Halls were swung open wide in welcome, and Éomer felt grateful to have Eowyn keep in step beside him.

They would face this unknown together.

Theoden sat, slouched and gray, on his throne. It grieved Éomer to see his uncle so fragile. Yet as the Third Marshall approached his uncle, Theoden sat up and leaned forward slightly, his dark eyes scanning Éomer's burden.

"Search him for jewelry. Anything, no matter how ordinary looking, I want presented before me," Theoden's croaky voice snapped impatiently. Éomer felt his eyes go wide. He was no highway thief to rob a man of him possessions while he was defenseless. He felt himself bristle at the thought of it, yet, his King had ordered it.

Gently he laid the elf upon the ground and searched his person and pack carefully, gathering up anything that might meet his King's description. The first thing he found was the pendant that the elf had found at the orc mound. It was a beautiful trinket and he heard Eowyn's breath catch as she beheld it. He also found a silver chain around the elf's neck and a small silver band, so fine he almost missed seeing it, upon the smallest finger of the elf's left hand. As he slipped the ring off and examining it he felt awed by the craftsmanship. It had to be some sort of insignia ring to mark the elf as a Prince of his people.

These were the only three pieces to be found.

Gathering them, he left Legolas on the floor, and brought the pieces over to Theoden for his inspection.

The King grabbed at the ring first but with a muffled curse threw it across the room. The sound of metal hitting cold stone seemed impossibly loud to Éomer. With another frustrated growl, the chain too was discarded. Theoden seemed to hesitate with the pendant. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it lightly and it appeared as though a battle of sorts was being fought in the King's eyes, for his body trembled lightly and his orbs flashed.

"Elf sorcery!" he screeched, throwing the pendant down the length of the hall. "Wake him! I do not care how you do it, but I wish to speak to the elf now!" he hissed, still rubbing the spot when the pendant had touched his skin.

"My King?" Éomer began tentatively. "I do not believe you well. This elf cannot harm you, nor is he likely to try. I ask for mercy upon his fate. I would escort him to the edges of our land..."

"Silence, sister-son! Do as I bid, and raise the elf."

~*~

"...So you see," Pippin continued in his endless ramble, "Saruman has really, I guess to put it mildly, annoyed the Ents by hurting the trees. Treebeard informs me that they are all furious for the betrayal, yet they do not know what to do."

Aragorn sat back and digested this rather long and complex story Pippin had just regaled him with. It had not felt like he had been unconscious that long. However time was no longer a precious commodity, in fact it was passing too slowly now for Aragorn's liking. Treebeard had assembled a large variety of Ents who were now involved in some gathering process that involved a lot of swaying and seemingly moaning, leaving the ranger and the hobbit little to do but watch.

"Aragorn, I am hungry," Pippin complained after a moment of silence.

"I am sorry Pippin. I have nothing to offer you, and I fear trying to provide for ourselves in this forest. I do not wish for my actions to be misinterpreted as an attack of some sort. We will have to wait until Treebeard can show us where we might get provisions."

"What a bother," Pippin sighed. "How I should like some nice browned potatoes with some fried mushrooms, topped with some nice seasoned eggs. Oh! And toast, with butter melted just so on them. For a drink I would choose a nice cider this morning. Something that would compliment the spices of the..."

"Pippin. This is not helping," Aragorn said with a half-amused, half-irritated smile playing about his lips.

"What would you so then choose, Strider?" Pippin asked inquisitively.

"I would ask for nothing more then my pipe with some good Shire weed to pass the time, but, alas, such things will not materialize with want or wishing. Best to try to forget such luxuries until such a time that we might enjoy them once again."

"To forget would be lovely, for then I would not miss such things to the extent I do now, but I simply cannot erase my memory so. I can almost smell the mushrooms..."

"Pippin! Enough talk of food my friend!" Aragorn shook his head in mock dismay and attempted to change the subject. "How does your shoulder?"

"Better. It does not pain me as much as it has. I think it is mending right enough. I will be fit and fighting orcs once again in no time."

Aragorn smiled upon hearing this. He then turned his attention back to his own injuries and wished he could, in all honesty, say that he too was on the road of recovery, but no. Such a prognosis would be a lie. His leg was getting infected. He knew this without doubt. The long cut mark itched and oozed. He needed to get to a river to clean it properly and then some athelas to aid in the healing. His fingers too were to sore to move. He looked at them in dismay, for it would be many weeks until he was able to hold a sword.

Sensing movement near him, Aragorn looked up quickly to see Treebeard slowly moving towards them, his long, tangled limbs bringing him close in a matter of seconds.

"We have agreed," he announced cryptically.

The silence stretched.

"On what?" Aragorn finally prodded.

"I have told the Ent moot your names and we have agreed - you are not orcs."

"Well that is good news," Pippin replied cheerfully.

~*~

Legolas was usually immune to the sensations of "hot" and "cold". He could count the number of times he had felt so upon the fingers of a single hand. Yet, as he was jolted back into the conscious realm, he could not contain his startled gasp, or the shiver that racked his body as it was assaulted by a dizzying wave of coldness. 

Blinking and coughing slightly, he pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, surveying the growing puddle of water that surrounded him. Pushing wet hair from his face, he turned his gaze higher, into the compassionate eyes of Éomer. Beside the Third Marshall were two other men, whose names momentarily escaped Legolas although they had been introduced to him prior this, and they held a large bucket between them. Legolas realized, with a certain flare of indignation, that he had just had a frigid bucket of water poured onto him in order to revive him.

To say he was incensed would be an understatement.

Glaring at the three men he pulled himself upright, getting to his feet gracefully, despite the fact that his body and head throbbed in collaborative protest. He could not appear weak now. Striving to interpret his surroundings, he was not all that surprised to find himself once again in the Golden Halls and before King Theoden once again.

He latched his gaze onto the King's and allowed his eyes to show his defiance and hatred. Nothing was said between the two for a long moment, and Legolas realized that he was being seized up, with a calculating air that made him want to cringe A single, silent question haunted the imposter King's eyes. _How much will it take to break you?_

"It is a sad day to see one of the wise fall so low," Legolas finally spat contemptuously. "To see one so honored, a leader of your people, so perverted by the darkness sickens me, and speaks much of your own character, Saruman."

The King laughed. "Elves are renowned for your foresight and vision, yet on both of these scores you have now proven to be somewhat lacking, youngest Prince of Mirkwood. I would deal out your insults carefully, were I you. Remember to whom you speak."

"I think we both know exactly to whom I address myself. Do not try to blind me as you have these people. I do not fear you."

"Then your stupidity mounts, for you have cause and reason to fear me."

"I will reveal nothing," Legolas stated firmly, in part to cement his own vow with the finality of having spoken it, and in a part to make his defiance known.

"Ah, in that my little elf, you already do. Your eyes betray you." Legolas felt a jolt of fear run through him as he found himself unable to break the wizard's eye contact. No matter how he tried to struggle, to shift his position, or even blink his eyes, he was unable.

"Now," Theoden said calmly, sensing the elf's helplessness. "Clear the room. The elf will cooperate with the will of Rohan and you people have no need to fear his sorcery. Have but five soldiers remain."

The order was obeyed quickly. It shocked Legolas that these people could so willfully embrace ignorance even though Saruman was barely concealing his presence at the moment. Of the few that lingered Éomer and his sister were two.

Eowyn moved up to her brother lightly then, and took his arm. Legolas could her soft voice as she entreated, "Come, brother. There is nothing more you can do here."

"You will simply leave?" Éomer replied, his shock evident in his tone.

"We have no choice. Think before you act brother, and do not join the elf in his fate. You must remain strong now, for our people."

"Listen to your sister's council, Éomer, for she speaks with reason. There is no longer anything you can do but remember my request of you, and do not disappoint me," Legolas said softly, making sure only the two he addressed could hear him.

"What of you?" Éomer asked uncertainly.

"You have already made that choice, Éomer," Legolas admonished lightly, trying to keep the bitterness and resentment he felt from his tone. 

"Come, brother." Eowyn said more forcefully this time, making the request into and order.

Legolas did not see them go, for his eyes were still trapped upon those of Theoden's but, as the door to the main Hall thudded closed, he knew he was alone.

****

I know, I am evil. I keep leaving you with these gut wrenching Legolas cliffhangers but I simply cannot help it, lol. Stay turn for next weeks chapter for more! Sorry my review replies this week are rather short… will make the next ones more like the ones I usually do!

MoroTheWolfGod ~ Legolas does need some rescuing, I agree, but there appears to be no one willing to help in sight. Poor elf might just have to rely on his own devices to see him through this. I am glad you will continue to update. When you do, let me know for I will come and review you.

****

Gwyn ~ I agree, Legolas does need his "kick-ass" weapons. As soon as you said it in your review I agreed and hopefully, if things turn out well, he will get them back. I joined your group (yippee) and I look forward to emails telling me of updates!

****

Cheysuli ~ ROTFLMAO. You have no idea what a kick I got out of your review. I really needed that laugh. I was chuckling over it for the rest of the day. I promise to return "your precious" to you in more or less the same condition he began in, lol. Glad you are still enjoying this.

****

Pipsqueak ~ Glad you liked this chapter. I loved your last chapter and have been checking fairly regularly for more updates. I hope you plan to update this weekend sometime (hint, hint).

****

Artemisa ~ *collective sighs of relief* Yep, no romance. Lots of Legolas in this chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it because I don't think he is going to be in the next one. I am glad you are enjoying Legolas' and Eomer's developing relationship. Have not forgotten about the twins and I have a rough idea of where I want to write them into. They are coming and I am sorry I am being so slow about it.

****

Merrylyn ~ Wow, I am glad you are liking this so much. I am pleased that I am writing my characters in such a way that you are feeling connected enough to feel along with them. I agree with you. The ring would not have been destroyed without the loyalty of Sam. He is the unsung hero behind this entire tail and I am glad I am able to do him justice. I hope you liked the Legolas scenes in this chapter as I know how fond of our elf you are!!!

****

eLLe ~ I think you know how thankful I am for you help on this so I will stop saying thank-you as you are probably sick of hearing it, lol. I am glad you liked my Legolas sections and that you can see I am trying to draw from the book as well. As I have already admitted I am not that book-versed but I do want to stay close to Tolkien's version. Thanks for your plot ideas for the next chapter! I will use them!

****

evil spapple pie ~ I knew Eomer would piss you off, lol. Slap him a few more times for good measure but try not to be too hard on the Third Marshall. I hope you liked my buoyant Pippin in this chapter. I really wanted to capture the hobbit mentality with this one and I hope I managed. I am going to leave you with that Legolas cliff hanger for a chapter or two, lol. Hope you don't mind too much.

****

marranita ~ Only read 15 and a half chapter, lol. That is a lot of reading. With this chapter completed it is now over 100 pages on my word processor. I cannot believe you sat down and read it all at once. I am thrilled that you are enjoying it and *blush* I am so pleased you think it is one of the best fics out there. That really means a lot to me as a writer. I hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Peacockgirl ~ I am glad everyone seems to be enjoying my Legolas/Eomer relationship. I hope you continued to enjoy it into this chapter. Wow, rereading! I did not realize this was rereading material. That is flattering. Legolas is in a pickle to put it mildly but now all we can do is hope that he can get himself out of it as quickly as he managed to get himself into it!

****

SpaceVixenX ~ Yes, Legolas should learn to flee the moment any author anywhere decides to do a LOTR fanfic, lol. But if he did we would not get half the pleasure out of reading and writing our stories. Ah, well. Let's see what else our elf can get himself into before my story finishes. Thanks for your continued reviews.


	19. The Ents Go Marching

****

*Author steps up nervously and clears throat* Ahem… um, *please* forgive the lateness of this update. I am in the middle of my yearend exams and that is taking up the majority of my time. My beta reader (eLLe) is also very busy. However I just received a pleading email for me to post more, and since I did have this chapter done (if not edited) I thought I would treat you all and put it up. 

My updates for the next three weeks will be unpredictable and sporadic – but I think you all understand and agree that school must come first, lol.

On a happier note ~ so many new reviewers!!! Thanks and welcome to White Wolf, Rosie, Niori, She-Cat, and last but not least TrinityTheSheDevil.

Well, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter #19 ~ The Ents Go Marching

Aragorn was by nature a patient man, for it was a required skill in becoming a ranger. One had to be able to wait for information, be focussed enough to track with an unwavering persistency, and to be cautious enough to pause for the correct timing. At the moment however he felt like his many years in the ranger's profession amounted to nothing.

He was feeling tense around the chest area, as he paced restlessly. The Ent gathering had already lasted from dawn until dusk, and now, as the stars reached their brightest stage, there were still no signs of them breaking or concluding.

Pippin was sleeping lightly a short distance away, and occasionally the hobbit's eyes would flutter open ever so much, and he would mumble an order for Aragorn to go to sleep as well, yet the ranger simply could not. Some inner sense, that he had long learned to trust, was warning him that he was needed elsewhere, an intuition that would not leave him in peace. 

There was this, and there was also the fear. 

Aragorn knew that as soon as his eyes closed the orcs would loom out of the darkness once more to torment him, and he did not think himself capable of surviving the ordeal once again. No, he would find no rest in sleep.

The best option was the one he was currently employing; pacing.

Pippin finally sighed and sat. The young hobbit rubbed absent mindedly at his back and arms as he gingerly stretched out his muscles. "Well, if you do not rest, then I too will stand vigil this night," the hobbit declared.

"You do not need too. One of us at least should be well rested. Do not follow me in my folly. I would find rest this night, but sleep evades me."

Pippin seemed to almost except this, but then the hobbit looked into the rangers eyes and, although Aragorn was never sure what insight Pippin gleaned from that momentary contact, the hobbit saw something that stopped him from returning to sleep. "I think maybe it would be best for us to both keep each other company. I feel like hearing someone talk. I wish Legolas were here to sing us a song or Boromir to tell us a story," he paused for a moment and then continued. "No, what I really wish is for Sam to be here, so he could cook for us," and as if to emphasize the point Pippin's stomach gave an audible growl.

Aragorn laughed lightly as he walked over and sat down beside his companion. "Be glad they are all away from here, and hopefully treading safer paths. Try not to dwell on our position, Pippin. We are alive, and that is something."

The hobbit gave Aragorn a meaningful look before he reached out and gently laid his smaller hand over the larger one of the rangers, mindful not to touch any of his injured fingers. "That is sound advice. Yes, Strider, we are alive. Let us not dwell on anything more then that." 

There was a companionable pause in the conversation at this point. The night was a peaceful one; the warm breeze caressing, the low rumble of the Ents conversing, soothing, and the small contact between friends reassuring.

"Thank-you, Pippin," Aragorn whispered quietly, suddenly overly glad for the hobbits strength. For the first time, in many days, Aragorn laid back and allowed a healing sleep to claim him.

~*~

Boromir had to admit that at least the company was making good timing. With Gollum bounding ahead of them, almost jovially, the company moved with direct purpose. It was where they were being directed that so bothered the man of Gondor. In truth, none of them knew. Gollum could be leading them around in circles (and in Boromir's good opinion this was most likely the truth) and the company would never know it. He could not believe they were trusting this *thing* with their fates. It seemed almost too preposterous to believe, yet here they were.

Here they were, indeed!

Boromir's patience snapped. He strode back to where Gimli brought up the rear. "This is folly!" he spat in a low tone, hoping it would not carry past the dwarf. "We trust our fate and the fate of all to a guild of the enemy!"

"Aye, we do." The dwarf's own voice sounded much more relaxed and controlled then Boromir's own.

"How can you accept this so reasonably. Do you not see the danger we are courting by following this creature!"

"Aye, I can."

"Is this all you will say!?" Boromir said finding it more and more difficult to not clout the dwarf over the back of the head for the short, dismissive answers he was receiving.

"Well, what would you suggest we do?" Gimli asked, sounding, once again, far too judicious for Boromir's fowl mood.

"We are better relying on our own devices," he forced out between ground teeth.

"Are we?" the dwarf pressed. "The rocks here have been so close to evil for so many years that they all feel the same to me. I cannot guild us by them. You yourself owned that you know not the path we should tread, and the hobbits will never know of such things. No, Boromir, in this we needed aid."

"Aid, maybe, but not in this guise."

"I see no other form."

"Then you do not look closely enough!"

Gimli growled, his own tempter finally starting to be pressed. "I think you merely fear the competition Gollum will provide you for the ring!" the dwarf accused in a moment of anger.

The words could not be unsaid.

Boromir stopped dead in his tracks. Was he truly so corrupted that his thoughts were transparent to those of his friends? Did he still desire the ring so much that its golden promise shone in his eyes for all to see? After Aragorn's fall Boromir had felt more like himself then he had in days, but was that identity borne out of confidence? 

"Forgive me," Gimli's voice came out low and mournfully, interrupting Boromir's ragging inner thoughts. "I spoke in heat and knew not what I said. You are right to proceed with caution. Please, forgive me for my words."

Boromir could find nothing to say. He felt that if he spoke his voice would come out trembling and so he merely nodded, showing the dwarf his acceptance. The two walked on in silence for a while. Neither having the courage to try and repair the damage done between them.

"We're doing all right, lad. We will be alright," the dwarf finally said, his tone comforting.

Boromir nodded, mumbling something of an agreement but was distracted soon enough as ahead of them Frodo cried,

"Well done Gollum, you have found it! Boromir, Gimli, come and see!"

The man and the dwarf hurried their steps, realizing they had slipped behind the group a fair ways. As they climbed the last peak, they were greeted with the welcomed sight of flat marsh lands.

They had escaped Emyn Muil.

~*~

__

Darkness and shadows were illuminated cruelly by the scarlet flames, which licked hungrily at already overheated skin, too reveal demons. Aragorn tried to pull away from the callous hands which held him, but his strength did not seem to have meaning here. Despite his struggles he was held in iron fists; helpless.

He wanted to beg, to plea for mercy, but his voice could do not but scream, and scream he did. The knife flashed in the unnatural light, blinding his eyes as surely as it did pierce his skin. How he longed for unconsciousness to take him from this nightmare, yet such a freedom remained elusive, and so the knife swung yet again, and so he screamed once more. He had not the power to resist the cries, the sobs, the trembling of his body as it was immersed and consumed by the pain.

He wished for strength, but that too fled into the sanctuary of the night, leaving him alone, to be broken. Hissed words floated in his ears, commands and laughter, hideously twisted and without real meaning to his clouded mind. They laughed at his pain, that was all he knew, and it served to frighten him more. They enjoyed his agony.

He could not think, could do naught but endure their torture.

Oh, how he screamed.

~*~

"Strider wake! It is but dreams that haunt you thus! Wake and see that you are safe," Pippin pleaded as he shook the ranger's trembling body. The only response the hobbit received was a muffled sob as the ranger unconsciously struggled against Pippin's hold. It crushed the young hobbit's heart to see his friend in such a vulnerable condition and plagued by such unhappy memories.

With a suddenness that startled Pippin, Aragorn sat and woke in one jolted movement. The human was panting as his breathes came in short rugged pants, and perspiration trailed down the sides of his face, as he wildly surveyed his surroundings. Slowly the dilation of his pupils subsided and his breathing slowed, sanity once again taking hold.

"There, there now. It was but a dream Aragorn. Shhhhh," Pippin cooed gently, hoping against hope that his placid tone would help to reassure the ranger. "You are safe, my friend."

Aragorn swallowed hard, obviously trying to reign in his emotions, but his fear and distress were still evident in his stormy gray eyes. "Thank-you Pippin, it was but a momentary thing. I am fine now." The tone of his voice betrayed him, despite the brave words spoken. 

"You will be fine," Pippin corrected without pause. "We both will be. I have them too. Nothing to be ashamed of. It is this healing period which is the toughest to endure though, being out here and away from loved ones isn't helping either."

Aragorn wiped the cooling sweat from his face and managed a weak smile as the vividness of the nightmare subsided. Pippin sat close to the ranger, one hand absentmindedly patting one of Aragorn's knees, in an attempt to comfort. Aragorn felt himself warmed by the gentle effort.

"You are right, Pippin, I will be alright," he said quietly. "Given time," he admitted both to himself and to the hobbit.

"And I will be here to help you though it," Pippin stated, making the small promise sound more like an elaborate vow, which Aragorn felt powerless against chuckling at. Hobbits were truly amazing creatures.

Slowly the ranger looked about them. The Ents were still in their reverie and there was the hint of the approaching dawn in the eastern sky. The night had passed by with no change in their hosts.

"How much longer do expect they will be?" Pippin asked as he followed the ranger's gaze.

"I do not know, but my patience wears thin."

"As does mine!" Pippin's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the meeting. "Do you think we should try to put in our say?"

"No. This is foreign to us as much as we are foreign to them. We will have no voice in such a gathering. It is best we leave it to Treebeard to rally his people to our cause."

"Do you think us two and an army of Ents can really defeat Saruman?"

The ranger sighed as he considered. Such odds sounded almost suicidal, for by this point the wizard must have amassed quite the army to support himself, yet Aragorn still felt like they stood a chance. Besides the point of winning and losing, Saruman still needed to be challenged and delayed if nothing else. The wizard must be distracted from the quest. Aragorn would see this done if it was within his power to do so.

"There is no other way," Aragorn finally stated.

"I suppose not, for there never seems to be" Pippin said morosely.

The sun reached its zenith, and slowly sank into the west. as the two companions waited. They dosed lightly throughout this time, or talked of better things, hoping to distract themselves, yet this served little purpose. Their eyes still yet lingered on the Ents and they both secretly wondered what was being said, though they seemed to have reached a silent agreement not to give voice to these curiosities.

It was as the daylight faded that the gathering broke with a monstrous roar that left both Aragorn and Pippin on their feet and ready to flee. The Ents shrieked into the coming twilight, and their cry took up voice throughout the forest.

Treebeard approached the hobbit and ranger slowly, his eyes large and full of rage.

"Hooraroom! Come! The Ents are marching once again, my friends! We head for Isenguard."

****

Review Notes:

MoroTheWolfGod ~ LOL… ouch… I guess I messed up with punctuation there somewhere… Here let me correct it so you do not have to live with that mental image: "Legolas did not see them go, for his eyes were still trapped upon those of Theoden's, (inserted comma) but…" Anyway, hope that slip up did not cause you to many nightmares, lol.

****

Cheysuli ~ ROTFLMAO! You had no idea how much I needed that laugh! I think Nilad has his work cut out for him… as an avid Lego Luster myself I know it would take a lot to drag me away… I wish your muse the best of luck with keeping you in check, lol.

****

evil spapple pie ~ Well Aragorn got some emotional help in this chapter if not physical help. It is a step in the right direction at least. I am glad you like my Pippin portrayal… I am pretty satisfied with his character as well. I am glad you are starting to connect with Eomer. I don't want him to come off as evil so I am glad he is getting sympathy from readers. *relieved sigh* Lots of Aragorn and Pippin in this chapter so no need for you to hunt me down with your pitchfork, lol.

****

Gwyn ~ LOL – yeah poor silly Eomer. Don't give up on the Rohan siter/brother duo yet though… I think they are starting to fully realize what is happening around them. You will get the full details next chapter. Sorry for making you wait for the update, lol.

****

White Wolf ~ Glad you are liking and yes, I do enjoy placing Legolas in rough spots. Well, actually I enjoy tormenting all of the characters. Character angst leads to such interesting stories, don't you agree?

****

merrylyn ~ I loved that description of Pippin! No "self-censoring"! That describes him perfectly. I am glad you were fond of the slow friendship I have developing between Legolas and Eomer. I want to portray how difficult it is for Eomer to stand against his king and I hope I am getting his torn loyalties across to you readers. LOL… the elf ring is yours!! ROTFLMAO! Legolas the wet cat! That last scene did have that feeling to it. LOL… *dreamy sigh*…. Don't we all wish we could *feel* Legolas! Let the Legolas fan girl come out all you want… we can commiserate and drool together. I am glad you like the way I am writing Legolas… I have been finding him more and more difficult to write as the story progresses… well, we will see him again next chapter. Thanks for your (as always) wonderful review!

****

Rosie ~ A mammoth of text is right! This story has surpassed 100 pages on my word processor. I printed it out for my sister (she is going to Belize and won't have the internet and wanted reading material) and by the time I was done I could scarcely believe it… I started rereading it and could not get through it all… I gave up after an hour. Thanks to you for being more persistent than I myself am. I hope you continue to enjoy!

****

Niori ~ *blush* Wow. The best story. That is so flattering. I am glad you are enjoying it. Oh, I am so glad I got you crying… I mean… well I am sorry I reduced you to tears but… I think you get what I mean. I am just pleased I was able to write in a way that compelled and got you absorbed in my writing. I hope this continues to grab you!

****

Peacockgirl ~ Yep, Legolas is in a pickle. I am glad you liked the last one… Pippin is so good at rambling and Aragorn does need someone to constantly make sure his injuries are trivial. I went back and reread the Gimli/Legolas scene again too just because I really regret not being able to do more between those two. Maybe my next story will center around them because they are so much fun to write especially when interacting around each other. I am so pleased you are liking this.

****

Artemisa ~ I thought you would like the small protective moment between Legolas and Eomer. LOL, sorry for making you wait for this one and the twins are coming… I know I say that in almost every review note I leave you but they are only three of four chapters away now… so it is within sight. I hope the waiting is not to painful and that characters like Pippin, Aragorn and Legolas hold you over until they appear.

****

She-Cat ~ Oh… so many new reviews. You have no excited I got when I received all of them. I was smiling all that day. Thanks so much for taking the time to do that. Now… since I have you attention… go write the next chapter of your story! I want Legolas to be freed by Jaisia… You did review chapter one before… which is why I mentioned you and write you a note before but now you are up to date. Hope you continue to enjoy!

****

SpaceVixenX ~ Deep breathes! Please, don't die on me here! I promise to resolve the Legolas cliff hanger next chapter! Not to much longer, I hope you can wait! I am so happy that this is good enough to get you emotionally involved!

****

TrinityTheSheDevil ~ LOL! I am glad you like my intense Aragorn torture scenes. I had fun writing those so I am pleased you had fun reading them! I am pleased I wrote this two. I really did not think it would become as popular as it has. I posted chapter one thinking I would get no reviews and with no expectations but… well you guys seem to be really enjoying this and that is enough to put me on cloud nine.

****

sirithiliel ~ I posted this just for you! I know you don't review often and that you prefer to be a silent reader so when I got your review I felt I should reward you for continuing to check on this. That, and you sounded so desperate to find out what was going to happen. I did not really answer the Legolas scene in this one but I felt you would still enjoy Pippin/Aragorn interaction. I just went and read your poem (I did not realize you had an official account!) and loved it. Hope you continue to review!!

****

Also, to those of you who are curious about my uncle I have wonderful news! He has been released from hospital and my dad flew across the country to help him come back home. He will be living with my parents for the next few months while he continues to heal.

Also if you are desperate for my writing and find I am not updating quickly enough then you can check out some of my original stuff… the lonk can be found on my bio page.


	20. Trials

OK, my wonderful beta reader eLLe got this chapter back to me so quickly that I had to reward everyone for their patience. Here comes the next chapter! ^_^ ****

I have two more exams left. English (laugh!) and Psychology (cring!) on this Thursday and Friday. I then have to move out of residence and travel home so, needless to say, I am not going to have computer access, *sob*. 

But this means that I will be officially on my summer break! So that means going back to a chapter a week. That should make all of you happy!

Chapter #20 ~ Trials

Eowyn lead her brother down the length of the Golden Hall, his hand caught and held tightly in her own. She could feel the hesitation in his step, the halting, almost resisting manner that spoke volumes about his own securities; and Eowyn ached for her brother's turmoil. Stooping once she caught up the sparkling pendant of the Evening Star which, in the King's rage, had been forgotten; before pulling her brother fully from the room.

The daytime breeze was fresh and reviving. Eowyn drank it in quickly in an attempt to soothe her own chaotic thoughts, before she again latched a hand upon Éomer and started to lead him around the main entrance and into side corridors. She knew what it was that they must do, although she realized it would be difficult. They needed to know what was being said and done inside the main hall. They needed the intelligence to know how to act. They were going to have to spy upon their King and Eowyn knew exactly how to do this.

When she was a child, and forbidden from the courtly functions and meetings that the King entertained, she use to run up to a long unused hiding place, which provided a window view of the Hall below. This small hideaway once served as a place where an archer could station himself, as a security measure for the King during unknown or hostile negotiations, but it had not been used in recent decades. It would serve them well now.

"Eowyn?" Éomer called out uncertainly as she lead him through the twisting maze of corridors, retracing steps she herself had not taken in many years. 

"Brother, we go to learn. Once and for all. We shall have our answers."

~*~

Legolas' body was trembling. Not from fear, though if he was honest with himself that might have been a factor, but from exhaustion and effort. The elf tried to twist his body, close his eyes, pull away from the boring hatred of Saruman's eyes, but, despite all of his efforts, he could not obtain his freedom. His own powerlessness shocked the elf, and he began to realize for the first time what it meant to be an enemy of an Istari. 

"Well, little elf, where shall we begin?" The wizard asked almost playfully, as if they were about to partake of some fascinating mind game, and he was looking forward to the challenge. "My, my. You do panic quickly for all of your brave words but a few moments ago," the man continued when he realized Legolas had no reply, the mocking quality of the words was enough to enrage the elf.

Suddenly, the wizard broke the hold and Legolas found himself stumbling backwards, and his attempted struggles unexpectedly had meaning once again. In fact, the prince might have found himself on the ground if not for two of the guards who both seized one of his arms and steadied him.

"Tie him from the rafters. We do not want him escaping again," the wizard commanded stonily, and the guards were quick to obey.

A rope was thrown over the beams in the ceiling, and Legolas had his wrists tied securely to one of the ends. Then, before he could even fully prepare himself for what was to come, he felt himself pulled from the ground; dangling. His body protested the harsh treatment, and the wound he had taken to his side earlier set waves of pain lancing throughout his body. For one glorious moment, as the world swirled in front of the elf's eyes, he thought he might lose consciousness and escape what was to come, but it was not to be. Slowly his vision unclouded and his head became less light.

His feet hung uselessly, a few centimetres above the stone floor, and even when he attempted to stretch out, so that his weight might be anchored by something solid, he found himself unable. Quietly resigning himself to this newest turn of events he carefully looked back to the pseudo Rohhirrim King.

"Now take his shirt," came the following cold command, which was again obeyed quickly. Legolas soon found himself stripped to the waist, his apprehension growing steadily. He hated feeling trapped. It was a common enough fear among the Eldar, and when he had thought that Moria tested him on that phobia, he had not thought far enough ahead. This was trying his resolve much more than dark caves ever did.

"Now, this is how this is going to work, elf. I will ask you a question and you will tell me everything you know in an attempt to answer it. If I am satisfied with your response, you will not be harmed. Refuse to answer, and you will be punished for your insolence. Do you understand?"

Legolas bristled at the condescending tone. His eyes shone out with defiance and, despite his own insecurities, he felt himself responding in a steady tone. "I am the descendant of a royal lineage, son of a noble household. I am of the firstborn in this world. My light will shine unimpeded, even when pressed by your foulness. You will not win this battle, nor this war. The ring is beyond you, as is its bearer. You have lost all in your attempts at power and will achieve nothing through your treachery. I almost pity you."

Saruman gave a hiss of displeasure and stood, closing the gap between himself and his prisoner with a few strides. One withered hand swept out, and the wizard smiled as he saw the resulting red gashes from which blood now dripped down one of the elf's cheeks, though the defiance in the elf's eyes did not lessen for the injury.

"You will earn to hold your tongue," the wizard promised. 

"You have no power over me. Im úcar- achas i dúath an im calad (I do not fear the darkness for I (am) light)." Legolas stated icily. 

"Start with ten lashes," came the hissed reply.

Legolas barely had time to steady himself before the whip bit into the skin between his shoulder blades. Clenching his teeth together he willed himself to make no sound. He would not give his enemies the pleasure of hearing his pain. By the time the last stroke fell he released the breath he had been holding, hating himself for letting them hear even this much. 

"Now, where is the ring? What path has the doomed company taken? Where do they go?"

Legolas glared, saying nothing.

"Why did you not travel with them? What has happened to so divide you all? Two of your numbers were taken and now lie dead. Did your company really decide to send but one lone elf after an encampment of orcs, or was this all but a diversion?"

Again, Legolas merely glared his reply.

The wizard sighed unhappily. "Why do you insist on making this difficult? Another ten lashes."

The resulting sound the leather flying through the air was heard, with the ensuing smack as it hit raw skin. Legolas clenched his eyes closed, willing himself to not feel what was happening, willing himself to not make a sound, but as the whip came down to bit his side, already bruised purple and green from his earlier collision, he could not hold back the muffled cry of pain.

Saruman laughed.

~*~

"Whoa! He has lead us into a bog!" Sam cried in disgust as he pulled one of his feet from the murky waters it had sunken into.

"A swamp, yes, yes! Come, Master. We will take you on safe path through the mist. Come hobbits, man, dwarf, come. We move quickly, I have found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Swift and quick as shadows we must be."

"I don't know if I trust this," Sam muttered, still shaking out his leg in an attempt to rid it of the drops of foul water.

"You and I both, my friend," Boromir said darkly, looking at the bog ahead of them.

"Mr. Boromir, sir, what are we too do?" Sam asked, as if realizing for the first time that the man of Gondor was there.

"We do as we set out to do," Gimli cut in. "No point in tarrying. At least there are no cliffs to climb here."

"No," Merry agreed morosely, "only a swamp to sink and drown in."

"Try to not be so glum my young hobbit," Gimli said quietly. Then he turned his head back towards Boromir. "I do worry for that leg of yours though. You will have to do your best to not let this water touch the open areas. It looks infected enough without pouring this poison into it."

"You are right enough with that," Boromir owned unhappily, glaring down at his leg and cursing its resulting weakness.

"Well, come on all. This swamp will not be crossed with us merely looking upon it. We will simply have to endure," the dwarf directed and stepped forward, leading the rest onward after Gollum, into the open wilderness.

~*~

Éomer had lost count of the number of times the whip had descended upon the elf. He did not even bother attempting to keep the tally going in his head any more. He felt physically ill as he watched the torture continue. This was his fault. He blinked his eyes clear of the tears that kept threatening to fall as he continued to watch. Twice now the elf had lost consciousness, and twice their King had revived him with smelling salts. Éomer had to believe this would end soon.

"Where is Gandalf then?"

The harsh stinging of a whip lash.

"I have lost sight of him since Moria!"

Another slap of leather against skin.

"What is he attempting to do?"

A muffled noise emerged past the elf's throat. This far into the interrogation session he had kept himself incredibly silent, amazing Éomer with the sheer strength of character the elf showed through this display, but the single noise was enough to make Éomer break, and he felt tears starting to stream down his own face unashamedly.

Theoden growled, a sound that seemed so alien to the uncle Éomer had grown to love like a father. _This is not your king_! he kept trying to remind himself, but it did little good.

"Halt. This is not enough. Wormtongue, are the irons heated yet?"

"Yes, my liege," came the half hissed reply.

"No..." Éomer heard his sister whisper in horror and, as he spared her a glance, he saw that she had turned her head from the scene below, her eyes clamped tightly shut and tears streaming down her cheeks as well.

Then came the sound of a scream, and the unmistakable sound of burning flesh, that sizzled tellingly on the air.

"Well, elf? Where is the ring?"

"I DO NOT KNOW!" the elf screamed back, his voice emanating the pain his body must be in.

"Wrong answer, my dear prince," the King stated icily, while making a quick hand motion for the heated iron to be reapplied.

The elf seemed more ready for the pain this time, only making a few whimpering noises as he endured the torture. "Daro (stop)," came the weakly uttered word, which echoed through the hall.

"I will stop when you answer me, elf. Merely tell me which path the ring treads and the pain will go away," came the almost soothing promise. Theoden approached the prince slowly, one of his hands reaching up and stroking the heated face tenderly. "Where is the ring," he asked gently, one of his thumbs soothing away a tear.

"Im úcar- gûl (I have no knowledge)."

"Do not lie, little one." The heated iron once again touched soft flesh, eliciting a cry. "You do this to yourself. Answer me and this will stop." The king reached up with both hands this time, capturing his prisoners face between them firmly, forcing their eyes to make contact. Legolas tried to pull away, too late realizing his error, but became ensnared once more by the Istari's magic despite the effort.

"Now, you will tell me everything," came the whispered promise.

~*~

Frodo watched in disconnected horror the faces that loomed out of the water, pale and dead, from another age gone by. They seemed to stare at him and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could hear them calling to him, persistent and alluring. 

"There are dead things here. Dead faces in the water!" Sam's voice said, sounding distant and hallow to Frodo's ears.

He tried to once again focus his thoughts upon the company, but they seemed so far away at present and the call of the voices was getting louder, the lights shining and captivating. He wanted to be a part of that ghostly brightness, wanted to join that disconnected bliss. He had only to reach out and join them, to reach out and claim that brilliance. The voices and faces promised alleviation, and Frodo was in desperate need of such.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes, that the name. This way. Don't follow the lights. Careful now, or little people go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Gollum's voice, sounding as distant as Sam had but a moment before.

"What an awful place to die," Boromir responded.

__

Step into the lights and it would all be over.

Then there was the sensation of water, of being weightless, yet unable to swim. The faces seemed less passive now, and they reached out to him, terrifying in their sudden state of life when before there had been naught but death. Frodo tried to pull away, to escape the grasping claws, fear suddenly claiming him, but he was unable to move. A wordless scream started to come from his throat but as suddenly as it had come, it was over.

"Gollum!" Frodo chocked out in shocked relief.

"Don't follow the lights!" the creature hissed back.

"Frodo," it was Boromir, "are you all right?" The human's face appeared pale and distraught. His large hands closed over the shoulders of his smaller companions, his tension evident. "I'm sorry, Frodo. The ring... I did not... Forgive me, I did not see," he stuttered suddenly, his eyes round as if with fright.

"I know," Frodo said quietly, and suddenly the hobbit did know. The company, all of them, was powerless against the hatred of the ring. They were all being pulled and manipulated by its malevolence. 

How could they possibly succeed again such a power?

~*~

****

merrylyn ~ LOL. *picks self up off of ground* I am glad to be back too. I get such a rush out of posting this and reading your guys' reviews that I literally go on withdrawal when I am not posting. I am glad last chapter proved a calm (of sorts) before the turmoil of this chapter. Yeah, Aragorn is a strong character but eLLe and I agreed that even strong characters face weakness and so last chapter was devoted to that idea. This chapter was souly me torturing our favorite elf, *grin*. Is it just me or do I manage to strip Legolas down to minimal clothing every chapter, lol, *sheepish smile*? Glad you are still getting excited over this!!

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ This chapter is one I am sure you will enjoy. Well honestly, who does not enjoy Legolas torture? When are you going to start the sequel to your HP story?

****

Cheysuli ~ LOL! I am glad you got the title reference and I had your modified version going through my head for like two days after I had read your review! Lots of Legolas in this chapter so I hope that put a smile on your face!

****

sirithiliel ~ LOL. Nice try. Reviewing twice and asking me to post, *smile*. I tired to finish this as quickly as I could but, well, am you can image this is such a busy time of year. Here is lots of Legolas for you!

****

Niori ~ *blush* Best story… wow… I don't know what to say to that but an honest thank-you. It is comments like that that keep me writing and inspired. Well we started to find out what happened to Legolas and more will follow with the next chapter.

****

White Wolf ~ Glad you liked the nightmare scene. I enjoy writing those because I like trying to capture that disconnected feeling that with dreams. I was fairly proud of my Aragorn/Pippin interaction too.

****

TrinityTheSheDevil ~ I first wanted to say how sorry I was to hear that ff.net had deleted your letter series. When I read those I was laughing constantly and thought it was some of the best humor pieces I have ever read on this site. I was really disappointed to hear that such quality material could be removed for no real reason. I write poetry and I use to have a poetry penname under which we published challenges and ff.net deleted that on me, so I sympathize completely with your situation. I hope it does not discourage you and that you keep posting here. Ok, onto your review. No Aragorn torture in this chapter but I hope you can make do with Legolas sadism.

****

Artemisa ~ Ah! Did you know your ghost story is giving me nightmare, lol! I think I already answered this in one of the reviews I left you but I cannot remember fully, so I will answer again – you have my full permission to print my story out so you can have a hard copy. Actually I am really honored that you asked! Posts should be coming more regularly after this week for which I am sure we are all happy!

****

Gwyn ~ Legolas and all for you – well you and all my other readers but… you know! ^_^ I understand about being kicked offline and sympathize completely… if only my family – whom I will soon be home with – would have some more consideration to that fact I have a net addiction, *sigh*.

****

evil spapple pie ~ No… patience and Boromir… just don't go together. He is more a man of action. I sort of agree with him too though and given the fact that we all know Gollum does betray them in the end his suspicions are well founded. I hope you were happy with your exam results. I don't know when I get mine back but as long as I pass everything I will be happy.

****

eLLe ~ *self satisfied smug smile* Yep, we have a bunch of fairly satisfied reviewers. I am glad you liked this one. I was worried that I was not capturing Legolas' character right. I am having more and more problems writing him with every chapter. Again, I loved your changes and thanks so much for getting this edited so quickly. If you ever want to include a note or message at the front or end of a chapter just let me know and it will be included – after all this story is in part your now as well! ^_^

****

Well, I guess that is all for now. I will try to post more asap! Don't forget to review!


	21. Hail To The King

****

*gulp* One thousand and two apologies to my reviewers. I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter posted. I have started working and it just sucked up all of my time… still is, but I realized I was facing certain retaliation if I did not post this. So here it is but eLLe is still having computer problems so it is unedited so sorry for the mistakes.

Anyway – thanks for the huge amount of feedback the last chapter received and I would like to welcome my newest reviewers: usula, Legolasluver, Angel of Death and Ammunett.

As always there are personal notes to each of you at the bottom of the page.

Chapter #21 ~ Hail To The King 

Legolas lost all sense of everything beyond his mind. One moment he had been conscious of his body, the pain, the helplessness, and the next it was only his inner light and reliving a continuous stream of memories. He felt as if he were being laid bare and shifted through, being analysed section by section dispassionately by some unknown lurking shadow. It was a disconcerting feeling, one that left him feeling violated and vulnerable, and he instinctively fought against it, curling up his soul into a tight ball in an effort to avoid the darkness that caressed it. He wanted to lash out, but lacked the substance such an attack would need, he felt small and very alone.

There was a seductive whisper in his head, one that promised safety if he only opened up his mind to the offered help, and a part of Legolas was tempted to accept this, yet another part warned, though he could not clearly remember why, that this was but a trap. He felt so confused. Nothing seemed to make sense any more and this loss of purpose was enough to send Legolas into a panic. He could see no goal, no event to shape himself around. He was lost and the darkness was so oppressive, so consuming. He could feel himself melting into it, slowly dissipating like the lingering rays of a setting sun into the twilight. More and more of himself was slipping away. 

He wanted so desperately to scream his denial, to not fade passively into the void, but to fight, yet the present situation was to real for such wild desires. Hope had lost meaning in this world of the spirit, for hope comes with action, and such a thing was beyond Legolas now. He had no control.

As the darkness pierced his protective barrier, exposing him completely, Legolas' last coherent thoughts wondered if this indeed was death.

Then silence.

~*~

"Treebeard?" Aragorn asked quietly into the nighttime air.

"Hooroom. Yes, ask your question."

"I have a feeling that Pippin and I are needed elsewhere," the statement had been said. Aragorn felt rather guilty for abandoning the Ents at this delicate stage of their planning but he simply could no longer ignore his instincts, and those were currently screaming at him that this was *not* where he was suppose to be.

"Where will you go then?" the Ent inquired simply.

"I think we must head to Rohan. If Saruman has dispatched any of his army it will be to eliminate the people there. You yourself have told us this. I think I must go and help them rally, to hold against this dark tide, until help might arrive."

"Do you feel bound to them because they, like you, are human?" there was undeniable air of curiosity about the question and Aragorn smiled in the light of it.

"Mayhap I do. I also feel that Pippin and I can offer very little in the way of aid in your upcoming battle. We would be sorely out of place in such a conflict. I would like to go where I know my services would be most beneficial."

There was a small companionable pause in the conversation while both looked down at Pippin's small form, curled up into a ball and contentedly asleep, his belly fully after Treebeard had directed them to where they might find food. The Ent had been so abashed that he had not thought of those mortal comforts, and had been apologising profusely since learning of it. Yet now that both man and hobbit were fed and content neither could fault the Ent on this oversight. He had, after all, been organizing his people for war.

"And after Rohan, future King, will you go to your own people, hooroom?" the question was asked softly, not pressing or condescending in tone, merely inquisitive.

Aragorn sighed. Such was the road before him. So many paths; ones he would like to take, ones he was expected to take and the ones that he was unable to take. The ranger was at the crossroads of uncertainty. For all the prestige and power the title of King would give him, he did not want it. He knew he had a gift, a talent to inspire and to lead. He had become more and more aware of it as the fellowship had traveled and through his long years of service with the rangers, but for all that he feared having the power to command the fates of others, to dictate the outcomes of a nation. 

"I doubt myself," he confessed. "I am not ready to lead those people."

The Ent chuckled lightly, making his branches rustle lightly, a few lone leaves cascading down to the ground. "Do you feel you will ever be prepared, young one, for who willingly takes on the burden of command without the voice of doubt?"

Aragorn's stray hand reached for the empty spot where the Evening Star once lay, missing the warmth and love the pendant had brought to him. He pondered the question for a long moment trying to form in words his doubts, his fears. "I would not lead an entire people astray. I could not even keep a fellowship of nine on course. How could I lead a kingdom to glory? I feel as though I am blind within this darkness. I would not know where to guild a fallen people, as those of Gondor are. I am not even sure they would have me."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Aragorn," the Ent said simply, his deep voice falling silent for the pause of a few breathes before he continued, "You will achieve much in your lifetime. Go where you feel you are needed and know that we Ents will do all in our power to contain the wizard. I must go and rally my people now, but I hope the future will see that we meet again. May fortune smile upon you and keep you alive."

"And you, my friend, for your aid and your kindness, I am grateful. May we both live to see the age of light dawn."

~*~

The Nazgul lingered in this area like vultures, hoovering above the flat lands that were festering with death. It seemed a fitting place for them, though Boromir wished them a world away. They crouched beneath the undergrowth; dirty, tired and afraid.

__

I am but a fool Boromir scolded himself. The comment surprised him, for it sounded like something Faramir would say more than himself, a profound inner comment upon the soul. Boromir was not one for doubt; was not built for it, but these times were challenging everything he thought he knew about himself. He was realizing, for the first time, that he was not the man he had thought himself to be. His own deficiencies undermining a confidence he would have once thought unshakable.

The episode with Frodo had troubled him. He too had heard the call of the dead voices in the water, had been in part seduced by their call, but his memories after that were hazy. He knew though, without a doubt that he had failed his companion. They all had failed Frodo, for none of them had been able to act quickly enough to save him, they had left that duty instead to the care of Gollum. So much could have gone wrong, and Boromir still felt somewhat surprised that the worst had not happened. Maybe hope still shone on them.

Boromir smirked. The dwarf was starting to rub off on him.

The Nazgul swooped again, its monstrous mount screeching. The unnatural sound made the hair along the back of Boromir's neck rise and his skin prickle. Beside him Frodo was pail, his eyes unfocused, the ring glowing with its call. Boromir stared at the scene, suddenly enwrapped by the display. He could see the power vibrating off the golden band. He wanted it. He could not ever recall desiring something so much, but yet he stayed his hand, for now his eyes had been opened and beyond the power he could see evil that emanated from it as well.

__

I am a fool, he cursed himself as he forced his eyes to turn elsewhere. He looked upon Merry next, the young hobbits eyes were dark and his face was set into a frown. He had been so quiet since the company had lost Pippin. Boromir felt somewhat guilty for not trying to help the hobbit overcome his sorrow more. He silently promised himself that he would make more of an effort to help Merry in the future.

~*~

Éomer could watch no longer. He knew suddenly that the time of action had come. He knew that this was the moment the elf had warned him of, that he had asked his help in dealing with, and Éomer could only hope that he was strong enough to do what needed to be done and live with the consequences afterwards.

__

"Will you promise me something, Éomer, for I have a request to make of you? Should it look like I will fail, falter in my strength, would you see to it that I do not speak? I would not betray my people or this land." the elf had asked and so Éomer would see that this request was granted.

He rose slowly, suddenly confident in what he needed to do. He watched with sympathy as the elf's body convulsed, his fair face still caught between Theoden's hands, an expression of such pain painted onto the features. This would be stopped; now.

The bow that hung at the station was ancient and covered in a filmy layer of dust, but it would serve its purpose all the same. Eomer grasped it, carefully pulling it from the hooks on the wall and collecting one of the finely crafter arrows. He strung it quickly, his eyes following along the sight. May the gods above have mercy upon him for doing this.

He fired.

~*~

Aragorn and Pippin were making reasonable time in their hike. The rolling plains were easy to traverse and the light and clean air livened their steps. It was a welcomed relief after the darkness and hostility of Fangorn. Pippin was in the middle of singing a rather buoyant hobbit drinking song and even Aragorn found that his heart was lightened.

Though he wished for the luxury of a horse.

He must be getting old, a part of him sighed at the thought. He was feeling tired and his body weary, despite the fact that things were looking up. His mind wandered, remembering the comforts of Rivendell, such was a home that could not be compared to any other, and he was privileged in his ability to refer to Rivendell as such. He missed it. Longed for it.

__

Arwen.

The name came unbidden to his thoughts, but he welcomed it gladly, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. The beautiful elf maid whom had pledged herself to him. Her gift and more importantly her love, gave him strength.

__

I am sorry my hope floundered, my love. In your name I shall not let it happen again, he vowed and out here on the flat plains, with the sun lazily caressing his skin, he could believe such a thing was possible. It would be well, somehow events would shape them selves on their proper course.

"Aragorn!" Pippin was smiling broadly, a small smirk spread across his face. "You were thinking of your lady, were you not?"

Aragorn felt his eyes widen in surprise at the question. He had not been aware that any of the fellowship, save Legolas and Gandalf, had been aware of the attachment between the daughter of Elrond and himself. To have Pippin confront, and be correct on his assumption, of that relationship surprised the ranger.

"What makes you think such a thing?" he stammered.

A wicked grin was definitely forming on Pippin's face now. Smirking loudly the hobbit replied, "Well Legolas does a wonderful impression of you when you are moonstruck, or so he named it, and was good enough to point out such moments to the attention of the rest of the company, though he never gave us details on who this maiden was. Will you tell me of her?"

Aragorn felt his cheeks redden slightly. Damn elf. Clearing his throat Aragorn did his best to respond to the hobbits inquiry. "Well, leave it to an elf to read too much into innocent daydreaming. Elves are romantic, for all they often do not allow people to realize it, which is why all of their songs are either about true love, heroic deeds or nature."

Pippin looked unconvinced and offered a small little knowing smile to his companion. "If you say so."

Aragorn resisted the urge to cuff the smaller being over the back of his head.

~*~

The arrow flew straight and true. Wormtongue gave a loud throaty gasp, his dark eyes widening in surprise momentarily as the arrow took his life. His body made a hollow thudding noise as it collided with the ground.

Saruman snapped out of whatever evil spell he had been engaged in, taking in the newest turn of events in a moment of shocked surprise, his eyes starting to flash throughout the hall in an attempt to discern what had happened.

"Release my Uncle from your fowl possession, _sorcerer_, or die with him," Éomer's voice rang out clearly, but coated in deadly purpose.

"You would kill you King and kin?" the wizard asked in an amused tone.

"I would release his soul from your torments and I would release my country from your fowl taint. Do not be arrogant enough to assume I bluff."

The wizard glared up at the brother and sister, for Eowyn had risen and now stood proudly beside her brother, offering her silent support in all of his actions. He glanced back at the elf, his desire evident in his eyes, and without further word he reached out again and resumed his spell.

An arrow took his life a moment later.

Theoden, King of Rohan, was dead.

The realization was slow to sink in as Éomer lowered his bow. He felt disconnected from his actions and beside him he could hear his sisters soft cries. He could not bare to look at her for her tears would undo him. The five soldiers in the room all stood silently, their own inaction a reflection of their shock, and the elf... the elf hung limply, his head hanging down upon his chest and seemingly dead.

One of the soldiers stepped forward hesitantly, clearing his throat as he did so. It took him a moment to seemingly build up the courage to speak but when he did his words shocked Éomer. "Majesty, I think I speak for everyone here present when I say how shocked I am that Wormtongue, though it has long been expected that he was of a dishonest character, would take the life of our King. It is only luck that you were here and acted quickly enough to avenge your uncle."

The complete alterations of the events left a deafening silence ringing throughout the hall. The same soldier seemed encouraged by the fact that no one was contradicting him and so he drew his sword, went down on one knee, and spoke clearly his oath of allegiance. "My services and honour upon my King, Éomer son of Eomund."

The remaining four soldiers followed suit, their voices once again renewed with hope.

~*~

Saruman cursed as he was flung from the body of the possessed king onto the hard stone floors of Isenguard. He had had too little time to fully break the elf. The creatures mind had been a swirling mass of confusion and pain, yet it had kept the ring's location so tightly guarded that not even the Istari could pry it out. It had proven to be too difficult! Curse the firstborn!

Saruman growled lowly in his throat, anger swelling from his chest into his limbs. Rohan would pay for its interference, and it would pay with the blood of its people and the razing of its land. The wizard vowed to rip out the heart of that country for its defiance.

This was but a delay, he reminded himself in an attempt to sooth frayed nerves. He had worked for too long and sacrificed too much to lose his goal at this stage. Walking out onto his balcony, staring in self-satisfaction at the sight that greeted him, he vowed that genocide was fated to those who opposed his might.

Rohan would be first.

****

See, nice long chapter for you all!!! ^_^

I know it is a bit disjointed and I am sorry for that. I kept writing it in sections but this will be that last chapter to take that form. Next chapter coming out not this weekend but the weekend after will focus on Legolas, Aragorn and Pippin and their reunion. The chapter after that will go back to Frodo and co.

I have to do a little self-advertising here so please forgive me for it. I posted a one shot vignette for any who are interested. It is set during the events of the hobbit and involved the sons of Elrond. I promised one of my reviewers I would work them into this story and it is taking longer then I thought it would so I wrote a separate piece for them. It has been humbly dedicated to Artemisa for her wonderful stories involving everyone's favorite twins.

Review Responses ~ all 17 of you!

Cheysuli ~ You have no idea how much I liked the idea of someone pushing Frodo in. It was not what I was thinking when I was writing that scene but after I had gone back and re-read what I had wrote I could see where you could think that. I might just use that little idea (if you don't mind!) because it would add another dimension to that scene, wouldn't it?! I think this chapter must have given you your fix on elf torture, lol.

****

White Wolf ~ LOL. Yes, I am getting my sadistic "watch the elf suffer and be in pain" fix. I think most of my readers are. This chapter at least does put an end to it but there will of course be recovery angst ahead – not to mention lots of Eomer angst over that whole "I killed my uncle" thing. Angst rocks and writing it is soooooo much fun. *grin* Thanks for continuing to review!

****

merrylyn ~ Yeah – I thought it was time that Boromir and Frodo shared an understanding. Those two characters are placed at odds in so many fics out there that I thought I might try and make Boromir more of a source of strength. In this one Boromir was tested, and overcame. He just needed more time to see. Eomer does have some issues he is now going to have to sort through. His problem is that he is over loyal and trusts too much in those loyalties, but when push comes to shove he can overcome. I am glad you liked my Legolas torture scene. I was fairly pleased with it as well. I am more pleased for the way the first torture scene in this chapter played out. LOL – glad I am not offending anyone by keeping Legolas scantily clad throughout my story. I have to leave Aragorn and Pippin for a while because I got ahead there and now I have to catch up in other places – but they will be coming back soon – like in this chapter, lol. We will soon have a reunion I think!

****

evil spapple pie ~ I am glad you passed your exams. I passed all of mine as well - including my chemistry one which was the subject I was worried about, so I am happy. I bet you will be pleased that Eomer and Eowyn finally did something. I hope this story isn't too scary! Do you think I should up the rating? The last thing I want is for it to be deleted because I under rated what it should be! As for a happy ending… I have not thought that far ahead, lol. I tend to write chapters spontaneously with no future idea about where things are heading… it will be a surprise for both of us.

****

usula ~ LOL – now that I am on my summer vacation I can assure you that updates will be coming weekly. I usually post on the weekends or Monday nights. Sorry to keep you hanging that long but unfortunately I can not write faster, lol. ^_^

****

Artemisa ~ Hey, I don't think I am going to be able to write the twins into this as quickly as I thought I was going to be able to which is why I wrote you that vignette involving the sons of Elrond. I hope that can help hold you over until they do make their appearance. Sorry about keeping you waiting for updates – I know how frustrating that can be – but exams just would not give me a moment and now work. I will try to keep posting regularly.

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ Sorry no Gandalf here to save the day – but you are right – that would have been cool. Aragorn and Pippin are on route and we will have a happy reunion in a chapter or two – so that is something to look forward too. I am glad you have started with HP 2 and I look forward to reading more when you have the time to post. Thanks for reviewing.

****

sirithiliel ~ Well he wasen't corrupted – I just could not do that to my favorite elf – but there will still be repercussions for what happened. I am glad you are getting excited over this – I am too! *evil laughter* Torturing characters can be so much fun.

****

Niori ~ Thanks so much for your kind words – I have obeyed – the torture has come to and end thanks to the aid of Eomer. I am glad you found the last scene intense. It got to me too and I was writing the silly thing! I always enjoy reviewing other people's works (especially if they took the time to review me) so think nothing of it. I just want to apologize because sometimes I am slower at reviewing than I am at posting, lol.

****

Gwyn ~ *pats Eomer on the back* He has been a good boy, hasen't he? Do you think he has earned a cookie for helping out the elf finally, lol. He did not quite chase Eowyn into the room but he did put an end to the torture / interrogation so I think we can all forgive him. Thanks for continuing to review.

****

Rosie ~ I know I am supremely evil, lol. Glad you approved of my Legolas torture and I will warn you know that I will only get eviler as this fic progresses, lol. But on a serious note thanks so much for your kind words – it means a lot to me to know I am writing on par with some of the other great writers out here on ff.net. Sorry about the wait on this chapter.

****

Legolasluver ~ Legolas is strong and I do not doubt that in the end he will make it (after many loving get well kisses from his huge fan following!). I am glad you think this original. I don't like using other peoples ideas and I was kind of nervous because I am doing a variation on a story that has been told before. Hope you continue to like it.

****

eLLe ~ Hail to the beta-reader from the gods! I posted that vignette and then – much to my shame – realized I had not put your name in it as the beta person… so sorry about that!!! So I put your name in my bio page to make up for it and I hope you do not take offence. I am already more then half-way through chapter 22 so I will be sending it along to your shortly. Best of luck with school and hope your computer starts working again shortly.

****

Angel of Death ~ I understand completely. I am obsessed with Legolas too but try to pan out so that every character has equal attention. I am just so pleased you like it this much and read all 20 chapters to catch up to where I have written. That was a lot of reading! Updates will be coming as quickly as I can post them now that I am on my summer holidays – if my stupid job does not keep me working the insane hours I have been doing.

****

Peacock Girl ~ Eomer is a man of his word and it cost him a lot to keep Legolas silent. I am glad you liked the added tension the previous scene had with having Eomer and Eowyn be witnesses to the elf torture. I am glad you liked the marsh scene. I loved writing it just because it had that disjointed dream like feel to it. Dreams are fun to write. Weekly posting is here finally (if all goes as planned) – on the weekend or Mondays! My exams went well and I passed chemistry – which is simply thrilling!!!

****

Ammunett ~ Yes, that was an evil place to leave you hanging, I know, but I am evil and enjoy making my reader suffer! ^_^ Updates will come weekly now but I am sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I had exams and then had to travel home – so I was without internet for a while and then this job came up. I am back now though and will do my utmost to keep these coming out on a weekly basis.

****

TrinityTheSheDevil ~ LOL – Legolas torture is the best! If you want to read some excellent writers who excel in making our elf squirm then I would recommend "The Hunting Trip" and "Elven Song". Those are two of the best stories out there on ff.net and they both have a healthy dose of Legolas is them. Eomer finally acted – poor loyal and sexy Eomer. Look forward to some angst on his part coming up in future chapters as he deals with having to kill his uncle.


	22. A Moment of Recovery

****

Hello Readers,

Yeah, um… eLLe (my beta) has disappeared on me. I am assuming she is still having computer problems but the bottom line is this is another unedited chapter. So sorry for all of the mistakes. To make up for it I have made this chapter *really* long. ^_^ So enjoy!

Also hello to my newest reviewers: wellduh and Elfling. I just got to say wow, and thanks to you guys for reading all that text to catch up to this chapter. I am amazed!

LOL – I cannot believe how many of you thought I might have killed Legolas in the last chapter. *chuckles* I wouldn't do that… yet… there is still a ways to go in this! ^_~

Also – this next scene is not suppose to be taken in a romantic light. It is a little tribute to merrylyn who asked for a tender moment between Legolas and Eowyn. So don't worry – this is not nor ever will be a romance story! ^_^

Chapter #22 ~ A Moment of Recovery

Eowyn sat close to her charge, gently cleaning the gashes that marred the pale skin with a tenderness few had seen her display before. The elf was an enigma, one that stirred the powers of the imagination, and Eowyn was taking full advantage of his continued unconsciousness to examine him unabashedly.

She had laid him out on a bed, with the aid of the soldiers, so that he was laying on his stomach. The injuries on his back were even more brutal in appearance close up then they had appeared earlier, and Eowyn found that she was wincing in sympathy simply looking upon them. Calling for hot-water and some cleaning clothes, Eowyn had then begun her task. She had originally requested the help of a healer, for her own knowledge of healing techniques was not all that impressive, but the ignorant man had taken one look at the charge and refused his aid. The general fear and ignorance the general population felt towards the elves created an atmosphere of terror, and not even Éomer's orders and assurances could persuade his people of Legolas's harmlessness, especially after Theoden's earlier public warnings.

And so Eowyn was left to her own devices.

His skin was impossibly soft and smooth, devoid of the imperfections that marked her own. It was a delight to touch, but it also made the cuts seem all the more offensive, for to have such a beautiful creature marred seemed all the more horrific, making the violation greater in Eowyn's mind. This had not been his fight and yet he had fought it for them, opening up their eyes and minds to the treachery they were living under with his own sacrifice. Rohan would remain indebted to this elf for all time.

As the cuts in his back were finally cleaned she turned her attention to his side. The colour of the skin here implied great injury and she realized he had not escaped from his fall undamaged, as she had first assumed. She probed the area as gently as she could, relieved that the elf could not feel this in his state, for she wanted to spare him what pain she could. Eowyn was more then slightly pleased when she determined that nothing was broken.

She turned her attentions to his face next. Tenderly pushing silver-blond hair from his eyes she cleaned the five finger-nail scratches on his cheek and wiped away the tear tracks that had dried from his visage. She felt disgusted that she had allowed this to happen. 

She had to roll him onto his back then, as gently as such an operation could be performed, so that she could clean the cuts the whip had left in its wake from his chest, from where the leather had wrapped itself around his torso and waist. He looked so young with his eyes closed, like some adolescent boy caught up in the throws of some horrific nightmare, and Eowyn silently vowed she would do all in her power to preserve the air of innocence the elf projected. She wanted to shelter him, so that even as the world darkened there would still be this light and hope remaining.

Mentally preparing herself for the next step, she reached out and began to rub a healing cream upon the burn marks from the iron. There were three blistered brands, one on his chest and two on his stomach. She then carefully cut bandages, hoping that the injuries would not scar too much for his sake.

This task finished she moved on to his slender wrists. The bruising and rope burns upon them made them look frail, and Eowyn slowed her movements once again so that they were gentler. She did not want to hurt him. Once clean she bound them firmly and laid them by his sides. 

She allowed her eyes to rake over him, trying to discern any other hurts that might need tending, but she could see none. It was then her gaze fell upon his ears, their delicate points visible through his main of tangled hair. Her curiosity won over her normal behaviour code and she reached out, allowing her fingers to trace the outline. She would never have thought that pointed ears could appear as attractive but it gave the elf a certain graceful appearance and, although this was the first elf she had ever met, she felt that it must do the same for all elves. It suited their race.

It was at this inopportune moment that the elf regained consciousness. He jerked out from underneath her touch, his eyes immediately adopting a defiant gleam as they snapped open, before a wave of pain rocked his body from the quick movement, and Eowyn heard him suck in a deep breath in an attempt to cut off a cry from his lips. It was then he seemed to realize that it was Eowyn he confronted instead of her uncle. He eyed her wearily before one hand absentmindedly came up to rub at the ear she had been examining, as if attempting to rid it of some irritating itch.

Eowyn had the decency to blush, rising quickly so that the elf might not see the colour on her cheeks. "How do you feel, my prince?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly, as if he were trying gauge wether he was being mocked or not. He did not seem to take Eowyn inquiring after his health well, not that Eowyn could blame him on this score. She had, after all, done nothing as he was tortured.

She stepped closer then, allowing him to clearly see her face and the sincerity of what she was to say. "Legolas," the name fell thickly from her tongue as she attempted the musical pronunciation, "my people have wronged you greatly, and I do not pretend that we can make amends for our actions, but we have come to admit that our King," Eowyn's voice cracked slightly as she thought of her uncle before she steadied it, "was taken by the darkness. The sorcerer who was responsible for this has been killed, by my brother's hand. It is over."

The elf held her gaze for a long moment and although Eowyn felt overwhelmed by those ancient eyes she forced herself to meet it without flinching, her pride demanding that she face her judgement with her head held high and her eyes open. She would not run from her sentence.

"What now, lady?" Eowyn flinched slight at the raw, scratchy quality to his voice, once so soft and melodious. She rose and fetched him a glass of water, holding it out to him in offering before she attempted to answer the question. 

The elf looked at the water suspiciously, but accepted it quickly enough, draining it hurriedly. Eowyn smiled at the momentary pleading look he bestowed her, to prideful to directly ask for more but obviously desiring it. She took the empty glass from him and filled it once more.

"I know not. Our people have proclaimed my brother as King. We will endure."

Something unreadable flashed in the elf's eyes and he turned his head from her, looking instead at the window, the sinking sun marking the time of day. He sighed slowly, a sound that seemed so devoid of hope. It made Eowyn want to cry. "It might not be that easy," he said finally into the darkening room.

Eowyn waited patiently for him to continue, but the elf said no more, seeming simply content to gaze at what sky was visible from the open window. Looking at him, Eowyn felt herself amazed to see his profile changing, his skin starting to glow lightly. He shone like a star in the night sky, with a power that Eowyn felt incapable of understanding. He had never seemed more beautiful or more alien to her then at that moment.

"Endurance is life's one surety, my lord," she finally managed to stammer out. "We are a people who survive. We have endure much in our past and emerged victorious. We will face much in our future and overcome it as best we can. This is our destiny."

The elf turned to face her once again, his eyes large and sorrowful. "Would that I could believe your words, lady, for they have that innocent assurance of childhood, but nay, such false hope is beyond me. You talk of sureties? Such things lead to blind us by faith alone. Do not rely on them to see the dawn come. Instead rally your men for battle," he paused here and looked back to the sky, as if seeking strength from the light of the stars. "The wizard yet lives and he comes with an army to support him this time."

Eowyn felt her eyes widen at this statement. "How do you know this?"

Legolas brought both of his hands to his face, momentarily cupping his cheeks in the exact same manner Saruman had done earlier. "His spell, lady. He looked into my soul through it, and I looked into his. At first all I could see was the darkness, but as I adjusted to it I was able to discern more then he would have had me see. He comes with an army of ten thousand strong."

Eowyn gasped. "We have not half that number."

Legolas rose from the bed, ignoring Eowyn's small protest, to stretch gingerly. He hurt, to be sure, but had not the luxury to remain bed ridden. "Lady, if I might have a bath drawn for me, some clothes provided and my weapons returned? I would report to your brother after that and offer what council as I might be able to provide."

Eowyn nodded mutely. She felt crushed and simply went about numbly to obey his requests. She had servants fill up a basin for him to bath in and she went to find clothes that might suit, and to track down his belongings.

Legolas bathed quickly, lingering only momentarily in the warm waters before rising and drying himself. He pulled on the pants he had been wearing before, trying to ignore the fact that they were dirty, his success in doing so mixed. It was then he saw the brush on the dressing table and, even though he had not been granted permission to use it, the temptation it provided undid his resolve. He started to try and rip out the knots that tangled his hair. Once this was done he felt much better and more like himself.

Eowyn returned not long after, carrying his pack and weapons. Legolas smiled at seeing the bow that Galadriel had given him. Although he had yet to test the weapon in battle, he felt attached to it and was glad to have it once again in his possession. Opening his bag he pulled a clean shirt from it, pulling it over his head gingerly, trying not to wince as the material touched his burning skin. It was when it came to strapping on his quiver that he paused in horrid realization that he might not be able to do so. Sighing in frustration he attached it to his hip instead, although not as practical it would suffice.

He then turned to Eowyn and saw that she was holding out something for him. He paused and looked at her slowly opening palm, a smile forming on his face as he saw what she held. The Evening Star shone, untouched and unsullied in the purest of forms. It's light touched Legolas gently, comforting in its caress, and, as he looked upon it's beauty, he felt once again like the light stood a chance at overcoming the darkness.

He reached out and cupped the pendant and Eowyn's hand between his own. He smiled at the surprised look that crossed her face as he did this, and he caught and held her gaze. "Forget my words from earlier," he said in all seriousness. " There is still yet hope."

Eowyn did not understand what passed between them at that moment, but she felt like she had received a gift, as strength once again passed through her body, allowing her resolve to harden once again. She nodded firmly and even as she did so she found herself believing him, such was an elf's power to bewitch a human's mind. Yet Eowyn did not fear this power, but embraced it as a life line upon stormy waters.

__

There was still yet hope.

That was enough for now.

~*~

Éomer stood in the main hall with four other men, military leader's all. Good men. Men who had just unswervingly sworn allegiance to a newly crowned King who had come by the position by less than honest means. _I do not deserve such loyalty. I, who have the blood of kin and King upon my hands_, but for whatever doubts Éomer himself still harboured, his people held none.

A dark cloud had been removed from Edoras. Light once again breathed life into the halls of the Rohirrium, and the people celebrated, grasping onto this new sense of freedom joyously. None were left lingering in the shadows.

Éomer had just finished listening to the situational reports when his sister and the elf entered the hall. They both walked regally and Éomer was struck with how quickly the elf was on his feet. His sister curtsied to her king and brother - the elf stood straight, one eyebrow slightly raised above the other as he examined Éomer thoroughly.

The young King tried to hold straight above the scrutiny, willing himself to not hide or finch. The gaze of an elf was said to have the power to do many things and, being on the receiving end of a particularly intense gaze, made Éomer believe in each rumour full heartedly. Finally the elf released him, and offered a slight nod of the head to show his respects. Éomer could feel the offence his generals took at the small, barely civil courtesy, but he himself felt it was more then he did in fact deserve.

Desperate to penetrate the silence Éomer spoke, "How fair you, master elf?"

"As well as can be expected," came the clipped response and Éomer winced slightly at the icy tone. The elf then sighed and seemed to try and mask his anger to a greater degree. "My lord, I feel I must warn you that Rohan is still far from safe. Saruman will return, and with him shall ride an army. You must make your people ready to fight."

"No, he is dead. The wizard was killed."

"It is not so easy to kill one of the Istari, my lord. He is not dead," Legolas said firmly. "I have thus far, since our meeting, been honest with you. You have no reason to doubt my word and in fact all my warnings have proven valid. I do not make such claims lightly. If I say an army approaches, then rest assure, one does."

Éomer froze, the reprimand ringing true in his heart. "How large a force?"

"Ten thousand strong," came the emotionless response.

"No, it cannot be," Éomer whispered, shock making him voice such words more then sense.

"Cannot be, or you would have it not be?" Legolas inquired calmly.

"How are we to defeat such numbers? There is no such aid to be found that would balance the tide. How do I protect my people?" Éomer spoke the words more to himself then to those around him. Yet his tone and distress opened Legolas' heart to his plight.

The elf watched as the tirade of emotions crossed the humans face, amazed that such variation could be experienced within the span of a few breathes. Humans were creatures of the moment. It was what they lived for and, although an elf could never fully understand such an existence, Legolas did find himself growing to respect it. Human were so young, so easily lead astray, all too soon lost from the world.

"You must be a strong king for your people. You must lead them forward to face this threat. I will stand by your side and, Valar willing, you... we, shall endure as our forefathers have done before us," he said as his eyes sought out those of Eowyn's, offering her a half smile as he repeated a speech he had been on the receiving end of earlier.

Éomer caught Legolas' gaze once again, feeling gratitude well up in him from the simplicity of the words spoken. There was no other path to take, yet the road they walked seemed less dark by the fair words spoken by the elf. Éomer found himself believing, and with that conviction came strength and hope.

"Highness," a page at one of the entryways spoke up. "Strangers approach and ask for an audience with you. One is a man, the other a child. Shall I allow them entry?"

Éomer watched as the elf's head jerked up, a look of utter disbelief etched onto his features. "It cannot be," Legolas mutter quietly, but where his head told him one thing, his heart obviously spoke another, for the elf strode down the hall and pushed open the doors to the outside world.

"Legolas! How on all the mushroom's in the Shire!? Of all the people to meet here! Strider, look and see who it is!"

Legolas stood for but a moment longer as he saw his two companions on the steps below, very much alive. Then he was running down the stairs to fling his arms, first around Pippin and then around Aragorn. "I had thought you dead," he whisper, almost afraid that he dreamed.

"You could not simply remain in the safety of Lothlorien, could you?" Aragorn asked lightly with a small chuckle of amusement, though he was much relieved to see a friendly face in these unfriendly times.

"Then who would be here to look after you! Besides, I promised your lady I would see you return to her in one piece." Legolas retorted, smiling broadly, his mind still grasping joyously at the knowledge that Aragorn was alive.

Aragorn's eyes widened at hearing this, a rather displeased expression forming across his features. "I am perfectly capable of keeping myself in one piece!"

Legolas snorted in a most un-elf like way. "And this is why you come to me looking like you just pulled yourself from the Halls of Mandos and back!"

"You do not look all that well yourself," Aragorn said, his voice turning more concerned as his gaze wandered protectively over Legolas.

"I am an elf. I always look well. Your eyesight is obviously lessening if you claim otherwise," Legolas said dismissively, purposefully misunderstanding the words spoken.

"Ah, my friend, you have not changed," came the fond reply. "What of the company? Where are they?"

Legolas paused here, slow in forming a reply. He glanced back up the steps, seeing Éomer and his sister watching the reunion with quiet interest. They all deserved answers. Forcing a smile onto his face, he looked back at the ranger. "First we look to your injuries. They appear poorly treated. Then answers, for we all have our tales to tell."

~*~

Eowyn watched the elf tend to Lord Aragorn. The man's dark head was bowed slightly, so that his face was hidden underneath a curtain of ebony locks, but she could imagine the set pained expression on his face as the gruesome injuries were tended. Yet, even enduring this, his shoulders were held back, straight and proud. He projected an air of confidence, of regalness, of strength. She was amazed by that image. He was a king in his own rights.

She listened with growing appreciation as the hobbit, Pippin, retold of their imprisonment by the orcs and their subsequent escape, of their encounter with the Ents in Fangorn, and, finally, their journey to these halls. Once all was related she felt herself exhale. The pair had endured much.

Yet Aragorn had not been broken. He bore not that spirit of a man humbled or afraid. He was a beacon of hope that Eowyn felt scarcely able to comprehend. She would gladly follow such a man and, looking upon Legolas, revealed that the elf too would call this man his captain. 

The archer tended to the cuts upon Aragorn's hands with a tenderness humans were incapable of; his hands steady and his gaze unwavering. He bandaged each of the others fingertips securely once he had cleaned them. Eowyn wanted to offer her aid, but was not sure if they would accept it, or what in truth she could provide if she were to be welcomed. She felt useless, and it was a feeling that was eating away at the shield maiden more and more as of late. 

Once his hands had been tended, the elf turned his attentions to the gash that stretched from the man's thigh down the side of his leg. They talked quietly to each other in the elven language, their tones soft and comforting. She wondered what it was they whispered to the other, what secrets they shared, and she found herself somewhat jealous of that intimacy. She craved to share such confidences with this man, who embodied all the noble idea's her young mind could conjure.

Still watching, as the elf completed his work, she gasped softly as the silver pendant was once again drawn forth. She saw Aragorn's gaze brighten and a smile grace his lips, as he reached out to take the piece from the elf. He clasped it momentarily to his heart, a dreamy expression of his face, before slipping it over his head and letting it disappear beneath his clothing.

She heard Westron words then, and she briefly wondered if they realized they had switched, but could not help but continuing to listen.

"Her light still shines for you, my friend. I am pleased to see it once again where it belongs. Though I must confess I drew upon its power while I was its keeper. It gave me much," Legolas said quietly.

"I kill her," Aragorn said softly, sorrow evident behind the words.

"No," Legolas said, perhaps more forcefully then he intended for his voice softened as he continued, "you love her. Do not insult that gift by denying it for fear of death. Do not undermine what is hers to give. She loves you Aragorn, it is too late for what might have been. Cherish what has been given you."

"Were it that simple," Aragorn sighed. "But, come now, and tell me of your travels from when we last parted. I would hear what has befallen the remainder of the company," his voice rose as he spoke this last part so that all might hear, and Eowyn tried to not feel guilty for overhearing what was meant to be spoken in privacy.

"Yes," Éomer said, "tell us of the ring."

"Such things are not for all to know!" Legolas said curtly, his gaze falling sharply upon Éomer. "I would not part with these secrets in such open company."

Eowyn realized somewhat unhappily that the uneasy alliance Legolas had struck between them did not seem to encompass trust. She watched, feeling somewhat enraged, as Éomer cast down his head, his obvious guilt tangible.

"Has not my brother sacrificed enough to be party to such information, Master Legolas, or have you forgotten what he was forced to do in order to save, not only your own person, but that which you guard so ferociously? He deserves no such rancour or judgement from you!" Her eyes burned, her body tense, as she rose in defence of Éomer. Legolas looked at her for a long moment, amazed by the strength she projected before Aragorn rose, his hands spread in a calming gesture.

"Lady, King Eomer, forgive Legolas his secrecy and, please, take no offense by his words. He has been sworn to silence, and takes such a vow most seriously," he turned to the elf, a questioning expression tilting his head slightly as he tried to deduce from where the apparent hostility originated from.

Legolas appeared unremorseful for his strong words. He meant Aragorn's gaze levelly. "The quest continues. Five individual's left the Falls of Rauros, their path that which we had planned to take. I did not meet with them, for unfortunately I arrived to late. I chose to follow you since it appeared you might need more help. Nothing has changed. If it had, I would have followed them." Legolas' response told both Aragorn and Pippin all, while still being coded enough to tell nothing to all else present.

Aragorn's gaze darkened. "And who lead them?"

Legolas became confused by such a question. "I assume Boromir and Gimli."

"You left them to be influenced by Boromir?" Aragorn asked, his tone reprimanding in nature, making Legolas' confusion grow even more.

"He is a captain of Gondor. I saw no harm in leaving him to watch over the fellowship."

"The shadow eats at him! How could you not know this?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I knew he was being tested. I informed you of this on Caradhras, but when I was parted with the company I had not thought that he posed a serious risk. We were all tempted, Aragorn."

"Ai, but his has grown into an obsession," Aragorn paused here uneasily. "Yet, you were not there to see it. Forgive me. How were you to know."

"I could still go to them. I am an elf. I could catch up."

"Are your tracking skills that good my friend?"

At this Legolas paused. He knew that in a familiar setting, like a forest, he could track very well, but the coarse the fellowship took was one that crossed rocks and through swamp land. He did not know if he could, with accuracy, follow them.

"I know not," he confessed.

Éomer spoke up once again, his curiosity peaked through listening to the exchange. "You speak of Boromir of Gondor? I have meet him, and he struck me as a man of great strength and virtue. I would not worry about treachery from him. He will act with honour." As he spoke the Rohirrium King looked between the human and elf.

It was Legolas who finally sighed and made to respond. "My Lord, for the time that I travelled in the company of Boromir I too was struck by his character and could admire it, yet you heard enough to know that we travelled with the One Ring of Sauron himself. Such an object... twists and confuses the mind. It can take noble intentions and defile them into something base. Even the most courageous of men could succumb to its call," he said before turning to Aragorn once again. "I am sorry. I did not realize that his condition was enough to warrant concern. Yet, Gimli is there, and I know the dwarf will be ever watchful."

Pippin finally cleared his throat. The hobbit had been content to sit and listen, not really wanting to join the arguments that seemed to be breaking out, but he rose still to defend Boromir. "I know not what you are talking about! Listen to the pair of you! Boromir was our friend and companion and swore his life to protect Fr..."

"Pippin!" Legolas interjected smoothly. "I feel I must tell you both what has recently transpired here within these Halls, so that perhaps you will speak with more caution, young one," he added giving Pippin a rather stern look of warning. "Saruman has spread his deception far, and these people have felt the sting of it most grievously. Through dark arts he has recently taken the mind and body of the late King. Though the people have vanquished that shadow," he voice softening to a caring caress, "it came at a great cost. Yet, we know not if his shadow has been completely subdued here yet, and until such a time as we can be certain, I suggest we leave this subject for private places."

"Saruman was here?" Aragorn asked shocked.

"Yes, he sought the location of the ring. He demanded it of me, yet I remained silent, so worry not. He knows not where it is, and I would have it remain as such. The company faces enough peril without the further involvement of a traitorous wizard."

Aragorn nodded. "I agree. We must keep him suitably preoccupied until the quest is complete."

"Do you wish me to attempt to go to them?" Legolas inquired once again.

"Why don't we all go?" Pippin asked.

"You and I, Pippin, could never catch up to them, for they have too many days advantage on us. I have doubts that Legolas could either." He again eyed the elf critically. "When was the last time you slept?"

The question threw Legolas for a moment. Blinking, he tried to remember the last time he slept properly. "When I tracked you, before I met up with the Rohirrium," came the honest answer.

"Car- aphad-?" (Can you follow?) Aragorn pressed once again, hoping that if Legolas thought just the two of them could understand the other he could extract an exact answer from the elf. "Delia- harn, elvellon." (You conceal wounds, my friend.)

"Im naegra- ned-mân rhaw." (I hurt more in spirit (than) body.) Legolas confessed softly.

"Mân?" (Spirit?) Aragorn asked quickly, for he knew that sometimes wounds to an elf's soul could prove more fatal then those their bodies could ever face, and to hear Legolas confess to such an injury concerned him greatly.

"Saes, Estel, ú-si. (Please, Estel, not now.) What are your orders for me?" he continued in Westron. "I would follow your council in this. There are only so many paths the company could take. I am confident that the land would guild me to them."

Aragorn paused for a long moment. He felt torn in this decision. Sighing he finally spoke. "No. It is to dangerous a path for you to take alone and injured. Should you be seen or captured you might, unintentionally, alert unfriendly eyes to the companies course. The fellowship is beyond us now."

Legolas inclined his head in a slight show of submission. "So be it. Then let us discuss what strategy we are going to employ to deal with Saruman's troops."

"Helm's Deep," Eomer said quietly. "We must lead my people to the safety of that fort. It is the only place where we might stand a chance at facing such large numbers and emerging victorious."

"Do we know what sort of numbers we will be facing in this conflict?" Aragorn asked.

"Ten thousand, at least," Legolas informed him grimly.

"And what our own numbers?" Aragorn pressed.

"Not even half that number," Eomer confessed.

"Can we ask for aid from any quarter? Surely you have allies who will come to your defence," Aragorn suggested.

"We can request such from Gondor, but I know not what they have to spare," Eomer said, already reaching for a quill to write the letter as he spoke.

"Legolas, if a direct request was sent to the elves would they respond to our need?" Aragorn asked.

"Ah, Estel, you know as well as I do that my people diminish," Legolas tried to keep the bitterness from his tone as he spoke. "Even when I left Lothlorien my people were departing. It will be the same with Rivendell. As for Mirkwood, my own people face Dol Guldur. The shadow is strong there and the fighting intense. I am not sure we would have the warriors to spare, especially to help in the plight of mortals. You know my father's prejudices well enough to know how he would take such a request, yet if a messenger was supplied I would write."

"Then let us at least make the request. Should none respond, then at least we would have tried. I shall also send word to Rivendell, and to my people in the North. By the time they respond it will be too late in all likelihood, but if we should triumph here, then they will be able to aid us in the next stage of the fighting. Helm's Deep, you say," Aragorn asked quizzically. "That place has served your people well in the past. Let us hope that it serves us well again now. I and my comrades stand with you King Éomer, if you will have us."

"Your aid is something unlooked for, yet gives us hope. I thank you on behalf of my people and myself," Éomer said simply. Then, looking at his generals, he spoke the order to abandon Edoras. 

As soon as the words were spoken a flurry of activity spread throughout the hall. People rushed about in a chaotic jumble, each dedicated to their own tasks. Éomer watched the activity with a heavy heart. His home was now being lost to him, and soon might the lives of his people as well. He never wanted the title of King.

It was from this mesh of movement that the elf materialized in front of him. He moved with such stealthy grace that Éomer found himself shocked by the sudden appearance.

"Master El... Legolas," he cursed himself silently for not being able to hide the slight jump of his person, and the hitch in his voice. "Do you require something?"

The elf said nothing for a long moment, his eyes scanning Éomer, as he seemed to size him up anew. Then in a quiet voice, that might have been lost in the large volume of noise about the two, had Éomer not been listening so attentively, he spoke. "My thanks, my Lord, for my life."

"Do not thank me. I left you to suffer. My help was too little, too late."

"No, my Lord, you pulled me back from shadows I hope to never face again. You kept your word to me. You have much honour in you, despite my harsher words earlier. I hope you will forgive me them."

Éomer laughed a small humourless laugh, feeling tears stinging at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Honour! Hah. I have slain my uncle, my foster father, and my King."

"No. Do not believe that. Your uncle would thank you if he was able. I was touched momentarily by the darkness of that wizard, and the pain was great. I can only imagine how your uncle suffered being trapped by that same darkness for many days. You released his soul. Though the deed was hard, you acted for the sake of your uncle, and not your own peace of mind. Such is the true colours of love and honour, my Lord." The elf paused for a moment and then reached out and clasped Eomer's shoulder in a soldier's fashion of greeting and comfort. "I am sorry for your loss and pain."

"I would wish to learn more of you," Éomer stumbled out, as he clumsily returned the gesture, tenderly laying his hand over the slender shoulder of the elf, careful to not aggravate any hidden injury the elf might house.

Legolas' responding laughter was like music, making all in the hall pause momentarily to hear the sound. "And so you shall, my friend," he promised lightly.

And so from the ashes of despair, hope was born.

****

Well – hope you enjoyed it. Not much happened but I rather liked this chapter. Don't know why. Anyway, here are your reviewer notes.

Cheysuli ~ I hope you are feeling better. I can understand about medication making you feeling wonky. I have an inner ear infection at the moment and I am having severe bouts of dizziness and the medication they gave me makes me feel ill. So if you are not better now I hope this chapter at least makes you smile! ^_^

****

Artemisa ~ I hope you liked the little tender moment between Legolas and Eomer in the end of this one. I also set up for how to get the twins into the picture in this chapter, what with Aragorn writing to them. See I am finally keeping my word – an update a week! Oh, and before I forget you have my complete permission to print out my vignette! Thanks for asking! ^_^

****

TrinityTheSheDevil ~ LOL – yep, Eomer got up and did something – poor guy has got some demons now in his closet because of it. Yep, poor Legolas. He has some problems to deal with as well. I love writing Pippin and although there wasn't much of our hobbit in this chapter there will be lots more of him in the story. Here is more for you! ^_^

****

Gwyn ~ ROFL! Thanks for being patient with me. I will try to update more quickly from now on. Thanks a million for continuing to review me. I am glad you are still enjoying this… now that I have given you more are you going to give me the next chapter of your story? *gives puppy eyes* LOL – no pressure though!

****

merrylyn ~ LOL – I am glad the last chapter threw you for a couple of loops. I like being an unpredictable author! I am glad you liked my little anonymous soldier. He sort of just leapt out of the tips of my fingers while I was typing. I liked him too. I am glad you liked the 'moonstruck' thing! That was my favorite part of the last chapter too. I was snickering as I was writing it. I felt like we all deserved a bit of lighthearted humor after those torture scenes. Never apologize for leaving me long reviews, *goofy grin*. I mean I love getting lots of feedback and your reviews are always a highlight! ^_^ Hope this chapter (as long as it was) managed to keep you all interested.

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ I wouldn't kill him… yet! ^_^ I know, I am evil. Glad I got your heart pumping. Here is more! I always love the urgency of your reviews.

****

Rosie ~ LOL – modest to the last. I think you are a wonderful writer! Glad the last chapter got your attention. I love being evil and making you guys sweat, just a little at any rate! This chapter just came out and would not stop. I hope the next chapter proves to be as easy. Thanks for your kind words! =D

****

Angel of Death ~ ROTFL! I loved you laughing scenario. Too cute. I have to admit that after writing this story I have my evil laughter somewhat perfected. I am pleased to hear you got hooked on this. There is no bigger a compliment you could have given me as a writer and it makes me all the more determined to complete this fic… eventually! LOL, I can sympathize with math. I have taken calculus, and I might take it again next year and although I usually do all right in it I have never fully enjoyed it. Still 92! WOW! That is fantastic and congratulations on it! *throws around confetti* LOL – don't worry – Saruman will get his come up. Bad guys always do! ^_~

****

Niori ~ LOL – I am glad I spared you the inconvenience of having to track me down to hurt me, lol. You would have had some problems finding me, considering I am living at the ends of the earth right now and I am not sure my towns name had ever been printed on a map, lol. Also, trust me – you want to spend your summer somewhere warm and not here! ^_^ I love reading your stuff. I know how much reviews can mean to an author!

****

evil spapple pie ~ Glad you are liking it and feeling it is improving. I have to agree with you. I went back and reread some chapters and I think I am getting better at writing. I mean I have never written a story before (or at least not a serious one - only poetry) so this has been a learning experience for me. Yeah – the main fellowship… I am having some problems keeping interested there myself but Cheysuli gave me a plot bunny and I think it might have inspired me to write the next chapter and hopefully liven things up. Hope your studying is going well and that you kick ass in your exams! ^_^

****

Peacockgirl ~ Hehehe – glad I through in events that shocked you. I don't like being predictable so I am pleased I managed to through in a few surprises in the last chapter. Hope you liked the little reunion in this chapter. I though it rather touching if I might say so myself. Yay… Helm's Deep… I am rather unsure about how that is going to proceed as well at the moment. I don't really see help coming, either… well maybe the Ents will come marching like they did in the book. I don't know yet – but in another few chapters we will both find out! 

****

Elfling ~ First of all thanks again for reading all of that and reviewing. Quite the undertaking! Legolas is off the hook (for now) but he is going to have some inner torments to live with after his experience. I hope those will suffice! I really enjoyed you story. I am looking forward to updates!

****

White Wolf ~ My big celebrity! I am so pleased to see how popular your fic has become. If any story deserves it – yours does. I love it – but I think you could deduce that from my reviews, lol. I am glad you liked the emotion and tension in the last chapter. I love angst and writing it is a lot of fun. Thanks for your continued support. 

****

wellduh… ~ LOL – I read that passage again that I wrote in your review and I saw like three editing mistakes I made. I just can't edit my own stuff. I am glad you liked the soldier at any rate. He was the only thing that kept that last scene from escalating into a real catastrophe. He might make a few guest appearances in later chapters. If you have any suggestions for a name for him, I am all ears! ^_^ I am so flattered that you liked this. It is reviews like yours that keep me motivated. Hope you continue to enjoy. 


	23. A New Plan

****

Ok – here is the next chapter. It takes us back to the fellowship, so sorry to those of you who are only interested in reading about Legolas and Aragorn. You see I have to keep to my original oath to write about all the characters equally. ^_^ 

I am sure you will all be pleased to know that eLLe (beta-reader) has contacted me. She was moving houses, and offers her apologies for her absence. She has also helped me brainstorm some wonderful plot ideas, so lets give her a collective cheer! ^_~

*GROWL* Okay – rather ticked off at ff.net. It deleted some of my reviews! I mean I know I got some because the number of reviews has increased but I cannot view them! I did get them in email format though so I was able to read them through once. Still, very annoying considering I am addicted to my reviews. If I missed anyone in my author's notes it is simply because I did not get your review for which I am sorry.

Welcome back SpaceVixenX! You have been missed! Also welcome to my newest reviews: Rain Minstrel & randomramblings!

Chapter #23 ~ A New Plan

Merry sat shivering lightly. This one sight was the worst of the journey yet. The Black Gate. Ominous and oppressive it rose mockingly, stopping the company's journey as quickly as it had begun. Merry laughed lightly, receiving concerned looks from the rest of the company as he did so.

"The Black Gate of Mordor," Gollum said solemnly, a trace amount of fear could be detected in his withered, strangled voice.

"This is hopeless," Merry stated softly. "How do you plan to get through that?" There was a cruel, mocking tone to Merry's voice, and although a part of him felt guilty for it, the other part did not care. 

Pippin was dead. What else mattered?

"We will find a way," Gimli declared resolutely, his eyes dark with concentration as he took in the scene in front of them. With a small sigh the dwarf pulled off his helmet, and rubbed a hand wearily across his eyes and down the length of his beard.

Merry snorted, wholly unconvinced that they would succeed. They walked a doomed path, to a doomed mountain. What else was there to believe in? Merry had fully given himself over to depression and despair. How could hope exist when half of his soul had already perished? 

Just thinking of Pippin, made Merry's eye's water, but he stubbornly blinked away the moisture. He had shed too many tears already, and shedding more would not bring life to the dead. If only they had gone to save them, instead of perishing out here in this forsaken land. He blamed Frodo for this. He still could not understand how his cousin could simply abandon a life long friend to orcs. 

Looking at the ring-bearer now made Merry feel a swelling well of hatred bubble forth. Each time he looked upon Frodo the hatred and bitterness seemed to grow, reaching proportions that almost frightened Merry. He had not realized himself capable of such hate.

"May the Valar help us," Sam muttered, finally having found voice enough to speak.

"Do you have any ideas?" Gimli asked gruffly, looking towards Boromir, who did not look more optimistic in their chances than Merry himself.

After a deadly silence, Boromir sighed, "No."

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Smeagol does. Master says so!" Gollum chirped, now sounding slightly affronted by the lack of praise he was receiving for having completed what was asked of him.

"I did," Frodo said hollowly, his eyes large and round as he looked to the path ahead of them. "We must get through those gates somehow."

"We would be seen. Do not talk nonsense!" Merry snapped, hating even the sound of Frodo's voice. "We should never have come this way. We should have followed after Aragorn and Pippin. This is hopeless." There was an awkward silence following this small outbreak. It was obviously a doubt many of them were now sharing.

"We must try," Frodo stated simply. "I am not asking any of you to come with me. I think we all realize how... slim our chances of success are. I would not think any less of you if you did not want to attempt this."

"I am with you on this, Master Frodo. I will not leave you to do it alone," Sam stated firmly, as if daring anyone to dispute his right to accompany his friend.

"NO!" Gollum squealed. "Too dangerous it is, _gollum_. We must not let Him get the preciousss! He wants it."

"You are not allowed in the debate, you vile serpent," Sam snapped impatiently, "so hold your tongue."

"The gates are opening," Gimli said softly, drawing the companies attention once again back to the problem at hand. "Maybe we could just..." he trailed off with a slight hand gesture.

"Are you suggesting we just try running in!?" Boromir stammered out, looking at Gimli in astonishment. "We would be seen. It would be easier to simply scream out that we carry Isildur's bane and hand it over politely to the nearest Nazgul, for surely the outcome would be the same! You had better *not* be suggesting that!"

"Maybe we could sneak in," Gimli said firmly, finishing his earlier thought and ignoring the skepticism of Boromir's comment.

"Do you see all the scouts? The lookouts? There will be no sneaking past those. It is delusional to think we could. We cannot risk such a hasty and ill planned action. Such moves will ensure our failure," Boromir stated firmly, hoping against hope that he would not be out voted in this.

"Well, we cannot simply sit here either!" Gimli said, exasperation and weariness coating his tone.

"We should turn back and follow the orcs!" Merry said forcefully.

"There will be no turning back," Frodo stated, his tone brooking no contradiction.

"Since when did your word become undisputed? We are a fellowship, Frodo, or have you forgotten that?"

"Oh, Merry," Frodo's tone was laced with sorrow. "I have not forgotten. This fact weighs most heavily on my mind, but I will not take the ring back, not when we are this much closer to our goal. It is simply not an option."

"Then we are at an impasse," Boromir stated glumly. "For if we cannot either go forward or backwards, what else is there for us to do?"

"Maybe there is another way?" Sam questioned hesitantly.

No one spoke, all too disheartened to say more.

"A diversion?" Gimli finally voiced. "Maybe if a few of us created a scene, one or two individuals could slip through?"

"Whoever acted as the bait would be sacrificing themselves, and as you said, only one, *maybe* two people could slip through undetected. We would be leaving the ring unguarded for the remainder of the trip if we allowed Frodo to continue on alone," Boromir said, his brow furrowing in dislike at the idea. "Besides we don't know what there is beyond those gates. There might be several armies worth of orcs camped within. In which case we would have just let the ring run straight into the lion's mouth."

"I do not see another way," Gimli stated unhappily. 

"We are all just going to have to think harder than, because nothing less then suicidal foolishness has been suggested so far," at this Boromir paused and looked at Frodo. "But the ring itself might be the answer. It could get you past those within, could it not Frodo. It would shield you from outside eyes. It would allow you to become invisible."

"Invisible to orcs maybe, but not to the nazgul, or the Eye. I would not risk it. Gandalf warned me to never put it on, for the enemy would be drawn to its power."

"No! No, no master! They'd catch you! They'd catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it. There's another way. More secret and dark way." Gollum hissed, his long fingers clutching weakly at the front of Frodo's clothing.

"Why haven't you spoken before?!" Sam snapped, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because Master did not ask," Gollum replied, shrinking back a ways, so that he was cowering behind Frodo's knees.

"He's up to something!" Sam said, looking at the rest of the company as he spoke.

"Are you saying there is another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked, ignoring Sam's outburst.

"Yes. There is a path, and some stairs, and then a tunnel," Gollum stated, his eyes large as they gazed up at the ring-bearer.

"He's lead us this far, Sam," Frodo said silently and the gardener was horrified to see Frodo considering the idea.

"Mr. Frodo, no," he whispered, pleadingly.

"He's been true to his word," Frodo insisted.

"No!" Sam repeated.

"Lead the way, Smeagol."

"Frodo," Boromir said, "are you sure you want to do this? We have no reason to trust this thing. He has been following us, stalking us. He only wants the ring."

"None of you have to follow me. There is no other way. We will not get through those gates, and if Smeagol knows another way it is more then any of us do. Do you want this quest to succeed?"

Gimli stood then, he faced Frodo for a long moment before speaking. "Young hobbit, I understand why you need to trust this creature. Do not let it blind you. Are you sure this is the path you wish to tread?"

Frodo stood stonily for a long moment. He knew he risked much in placing his faith in Gollum. He knew it down in his heart, yet he could not help it. As he looked upon Gollum, he saw himself. He saw what he could so easily become, and he needed to believe that even if he did fall so far he could earn his redemption, and heal. He needed to give Gollum to chance to recover.

"Lead the way, Smeagol," he repeated quietly.

~*~

The company cut south following Frodo's decision. They travelled quickly, talking rarely in their collective desire to put as much distance as possible between the Black Gates and themselves. Gollum proved to be a willing guild. He bounded ahead of the group with enthusiasm, pausing only to call to the group to hurry, something Boromir was having more and more trouble doing. The stab wound in his leg throbbed, and with each step the pain intensified. Yet Boromir gritted his teeth together and made no noise, or complaint.

Over the next two days the scenery softened, and living things once again could be seen. Lush trees and grass added colour and vitality to their path. It was a welcomed change to the cold stone of Mordor. Animals, too, became more common and so it was that the company became somewhat revived as they were serenaded by the cheerful songs of birds once again.

"I have been here before, or at least in this general area" Boromir stated to no one in particular. "Sometimes our scouts and rangers will come out this far out to observe enemy movement, and thwart it in whatever ways we are able. Gondor is so close," he added somewhat wistfully.

"You will see it again," Gimli stated, and Boromir momentarily wondered why the dwarf had felt it necessary to say so, but shrugged it off, for it was true. He would see Gondor again, he promised himself softly. His people would need him in the coming trials and he would serve them to his last breath.

The thought gave him much comfort, and a small sense of renewal.

"Let us stop to eat something," Sam spoke suddenly. "Frodo is wasting away before my eyes, and we are all tired. Let us cook up something. It will make us all feel better."

As soon as food was mentioned Boromir discovered that he too was starving. He shared a quick, silent conference with Gimli, before both nodded in agreement. The company sank gratefully and wearily to the ground, shrugging off the packs they carried from exhausted shoulders. For a moment all five were content to simply sit upon the ground, resting.

Then Sam was on his feet, purposefully gathering up the cooking equipment, a small smile of contentment on his face as he busied himself with doing that which he loved. It brought a small grin of amusement to Boromir's face, as well, as he watched the little hobbit at work.

It was then that Gollum bounded up and deposited two dead rabbits onto Frodo's lap. Boromir's nose wrinkled up in disgust, and Frodo himself jerked up into a straighter sitting posture.

"Look! Look! See what Smeagol finds! They are young, tender. They are nice. Yes they are! Eat them! Eat them!" the creature exclaimed, his eyes large, like a lost puppy who had finally found its keeper. It was a pathetic and pitiable display.

So the meal progressed, with Gollum and Sam arguing about the proper way by which the food should be made. It was amusing, and Boromir found himself chuckling lightly as he looked upon the two. 

It was then he heard it. Light bird chirping noises, signals to those who knew how to decode them. They were made by people, his people! Rising quickly he slipped into the forest, muttering a quick order for the remained of the company to stay where they were. He moved as quietly as he was able to, forward, until he reached a steep embankment, below which an army moved. 

Boromir studied them, and he felt himself growling in disgust. They were humans, Southerners of the Haradrim, slaves and servants to the will of the dark lord. _They go to destroy my people,_ Boromir realized unhappily. 

A sudden movement behind him, startled him back from his thoughts. He had half drawn his sword when he stopped, looking upon Gimli and the three hobbits.

"I told you to stay," Boromir snapped.

"We are not going to be separated," Gimli stated firmly, as his eyes took in the scene below them. "Besides, we should move on, now."

"Who are they?" Frodo asked, as he pulled himself forward, on his stomach, so that he lay along side of Boromir.

"They are the Haradrim. A desert people, who serve the dark lord. They go to wage his war against the rest of Middle Earth," Boromir replied quietly.

"It's an Oliphaunt!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, as the large mammal came lumbering into view, its huge trunks swaying back and forth as it walked.

"Where has Gollum gone?" Gimli asked suddenly. "We should go!"

"No! Listen," Boromir said, his heart feeling lighter then it had in days as more coded bird chirps sounded.

Then the fighting began.

The first arrows flew clear, finding their marks before the enemy even realized there was a problem. The five companions watched in silence as chaos erupted below them, the lingering screams of the dying echoing into silence.

"We are going, now!" Gimli said. The dwarf layed a heavy hand upon Frodo and dragged him backwards, yanking him to his feet once he was clear of being spotted. "Come!" he ordered to the remaining three companions.

"These are my people, Gimli. We should stay and request help."

"No, we have delayed long enough already. It is best none know our path at this stage," Gimli pressed. The dwarf was experiencing a growing feeling of dread. He, as Aragorn had done before him, had done everything within his power to prevent the ring from falling into the realm of Gondor's keeping, and now, he realized, he was about to fail in this task. There were soldiers here, Boromir was right, and although Gimli felt that Boromir was doing a marvellous job at fighting the temptation of the ring, he was unsure how the human's resolve would hold up when he had people at his command. Would Boromir be able to place the good of the fellowship above what he might perceive as the good of his country? 

Gimli had hoped to never test this, yet, it was too late. Turning round the company was confronted with hooded men. For a moment none moved, before Boromir stepped forward uttering one word,

"Brother."

****

Ok – worry not! I plan to use book-verse Faramir and not movie verse. I remember when I read LOTR I thought that Faramir was one of the most noble characters in the book, and I was sad that he was somewhat villain-ized in the movie. So… just telling you all that.

Next chapter goes back to Aragorn, Legolas and Pippin! ^_~

A little treat for all of you. This is from a book called as "Bored of the Rings" which is a parody of LOTR. Hope you get a kick out of it as it makes fun of Boromir's dream:

__

"Finally Bromosel rose and addressed the Caucus. 'Much is now clear,' he said. 'I had a dream one night in Minas Troney in which seven cows ate seven bushels of wheat, and when they were finished they climbed a red tower and threw up three times, chanting, "Say it now and say it loud, I'm a cow and I'm proud." And then a figure robbed in white and bearing a pair of scales came forward and read from a slip of paper: Five-eleven's your height, one-ninety your weight. You cash in your chips around page eighty-eight."

****

Review Notes: Thanks for all the positive feedback! 

Cheysuli ~ Medication sucks. I took my pills yesterday because I was having a bad day and it knocked me out for four hours. I hate pills. Anyway – I hope you are off yours by now. I am glad my writing can make you smile, and that you liked the little tender moment at the end of the last chapter between Eomer and Legolas.** ^_^**

Niori ~ Wow. This is eerie. I live actually quite close to you than. A few hours north of you in Quebec, so we both can lay claims to living at the ends of the earth. It is amazing how small the world really is. LOL – you are not annoying – and I never complain to long reviews. And, yes, I agree – elf ears are sexy.

****

Gwyn ~ I really hope that your finals go well. I know how stressful exams are and I will send good vibes in your direction. Best of luck with them. I am glad to know that once you are free of school obligations you will continue with your fic.

****

Elfling ~ Glad you liked the last chapter and I am pleased I did a good job at portraying Eowyn. She is the one strong female character (besides Galadriel) in LOTR and it was important to me that I did her justice. I was worried that she might have come off a little shallow in the last one but no one else seemed to think that so I guess I was just being overly worried. It was my pleasure to review your stories. I *really* enjoy reading them. LOL – spork of doom – I was threatened with a pitch fork earlier in the story but that is my first spork threat. *grin* 

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ I have heard of "Spirited Away" and someone else really recommended it to me but, no, I have not seen it yet. Was it any good? I have never been very big on anime (is that spelled right?) but I had a friend who really liked it and I watched Princess Mononoke (ok – I know I spelled *that* wrong) with her. I will keep my eyes open for it, thanks for recommending it. Anyway, here is more.

****

SpaceVixenX ~ LOL. I loved how Legolas glowed too. I think that it is a beautiful aspect to the elven race and your right, thanks to PJ for putting that in his movie *grin*. Glad you like my characterization. I understand and sympathize with ff.net acting up. It sometimes does not work for me either. Anyway, I am glad you are back!

****

Rain Minstrel ~ LOL - *blush* I am so glad you are enjoying this. I am so pleased you like the way I am writing the characters. They all have such wonderful personalities and it is very important to me that I do them all justice. LOL – I do have problems with my grammar. I think faster than I can type so when I am writing I make a ton of mistakes, and when I am editing I usually don't catch half of them. I took no offence at you pointing this out, so don't worry. Actually, I like having my errors brought to my attention. How else will I improve? eLLe has edited a couple of my chapters for me, and she does a wonderful job – she will once again start helping me now that she is done school and has a place to live again. But if she is ever unable to do a chapter I will take you up on your offer and send it to you! ^_^ Glad you liked my cliffhangers. Thanks for adding me to your favorites list, I am deeply flattered. ^_^

****

evil spapple pie ~ Oh! Glad you loved it! When I have reviewers like you, Cheysuli, merrylyn and Artemisa tell me, you like what I am writing it makes me so pleased because you have all been here since the beginning and your feedback means the most to me. Trust me when I say that Aragorn is going to keep both eyes on Legolas for a while, so no worries. You are right, Gandalf is invincible which is why I am going to wave around the fact that this story is AU, lol, as my defense. One of my first reviewers pointed that out to me after chapter one and it is a continued plot hole but I am hoping you guys will forgive me for it. *grin* Not good at writing?! You!? I know I only read your Harry Potter vignette but I still remember it months later. It moved me in a way few stories can. I remember how tragic it was. You are a *very* good writer and I hope that you will one day either do more HP stories or try a LOTR's one so that I can review you. I will have my beta-reader back shortly. Thanks for over looking my mistakes in that department – I know I need to improve in grammer – but practice makes perfect! ^_^ Sorry there was no Legolas in this one. Next chapter will be completely about them and it will most likely be a long one so I hope that makes up for it. Wow – that was a long note. ^_^

****

White Wolf ~ My fellow poet! You have no idea how excited that has me. Poetry is my passion and although I enjoy doing prose it is poetry that claims my heart. That final moment between Legolas and Eomer seemed to be a highlight for a few people and I am glad you all liked it… and you are right we had best not go into discussing Legolas' eyes because… well, we could probably discuss and drool over the topic for quite some time. ^_^ Glad you also liked the healing scene. I liked it too!

****

merrylyn ~ I am glad you liked the tender moment between Legolas and Eowyn. I know it was like three chapters ago you said there should be a quiet moment between the two and as soon as I read your review I had a plot bunny going in my head… I am pleased with how it turned out as well. LOL – I am glad it pleased you. Yeah – well the hair brush scene was just a little poke at how perfect Legolas always looked in the movie compared to Aragorn so I figured he has got to be somewhat fastidious about his appearance. As for the glowing… well… that was just the fan girl in me coming out, *sigh*. ^_~ Yeah – I felt that emotions would be running high from the last chapter. I mean all of our characters were exhausted, hurting or grieving in some fashion which is not a good combination which is why sparks sort of flew in a couple of instances. Glad you liked the reunion scene. I had fun with Pippin's mushroom line too. He is such a fun character to write. There will be another long character coming next week!

****

TrinityTheSheDevil ~ I am glad they are united once again too. Don't worry about short reviews, I am just pleased you left one! ^_^ I also know that sometimes you just don't have the time to write everything you would like to write in a review. If only life would just stop when I wanted to read fan fiction, lol. ^_^

****

randomramblings ~ Wow – nice of you to have read all of my story! Did you realize that was about 130 pages of text you read to catch up to where I had written. I think that is amazing. Glad you liked it and I am updating once a week on Fridays so I hope that is quick enough for you! ^_^

****

sirithiliel ~ Yay! Welcome back from your trip/vacation thing. I hope you had a good time and that story updates are coming once again soon from you! Legolas could probably catch up and I really debated about sending him but in the end Aragorn's logic won out and I decided to leave our elf where he was.

****

Angel of Death ~ Yay is a good word so I do not blame you for saying it a lot… I say it a lot too! Yep – Helm's Deep build up coming next chapter with lots of action concerning our ranger, elf and hobbit. Oh, I have read Lord of the Flies (the title of which refers to a pigs head – if I remember correctly - but I will not say any more so as to not ruin any surprises!). It was interesting. The movie was well done too… I did that when I was in grade nine. I have never heard of the other book but I hope for your sake it is interesting too! The next chapter should be pretty long… but I have not written it yet so I am not certain.

****

wellduh… ~ Yeah… I am mainly following movie just because I have seen that more recently but I try to incorporate aspects of the book into it as well – so that I can do as much justice to Tolkien as possible. Glad you find it interesting. *grin* 

****

Rosie ~ LOL – I guess we are just going to have to agree to disagree. You go on thinking yourself as a mediocre writer and I will go on thinking that you are creative and have talent! ^_~ Yeah – I was happy that Legolas and Aragorn were united once again as well. They make a pretty great duo. Your review was one of the ones that was eaten by ff.net.

****

Artemisa ~ LOL! I am glad you found the opening of the last scene stimulating and sorry for making you drool, lol! ^_^ Yeah, a slow friendship is starting to form between Legolas and Eomer and it will only grow stronger as the story progresses. It was a long chapter – like double the length of any of my previous chapters – I just could not stop writing! Glad you liked it! Your review was one of the ones that was eaten by ff.net.

****

eLLe ~ I am so glad you are back and helping me with this story again! I am just so pleased I have someone offering advice and pointing out holes in my thinking. I need someone to point out my mistakes to me, and I could not have lucked out more when I asked you to be my beta-reader!!! ^_^


	24. The Aftermath

****

Hello everyone!

This chapter was in part inspired by White Wolf's story "The Wrong Path". I really recommend this fic, and you can find it in my favorite story list if you are interested. In the most recent chapters there were some very touching moments between Legolas and Aragorn and I have to admit that it got my own idea's going. 

Welcome to my newest reviewer Roper, and welcome back to one of my original reviewers Kaelriel!

Think that covers everything, so on with the story!

Chapter #24 ~ The Aftermath

__

Darkness.

It was so oppressive. Overwhelming as it negated his ability to see. It transported Legolas into a void he felt incapable of comprehending. He was a part of it. Merged somehow so that he could not sense his body; could not command his physical form. He was trapped in this state of nothingness, and his mind quaked in terror. He could not break free from it, despite his panicked desire to flee.

He was darkness.

The fear he felt was tangible enough to induce tears, and he felt them warm upon his skin, yet he had no body. The bitter salt stung at unseen wounds, to dampen his parched lips before the ebony hue licked them from his being, repulsing him further, heightening his trepidation. He was bound, both body and soul. 

Lost. 

He tried crying out then, his voice so tiny that it could not penetrate the void. It fell flat from his lips, had he a mouth to talk from, to be breathed in and consumed with his surrounding. There was no echo, merely a mocking muteness, a pounding silence which grew in volume, grew until Legolas was deaf to anything else but. Or so he thought.

From the depths of its recesses a voice rose from the silence, blending in with it as it developed into a language that Legolas could comprehend. It's pitch transforming into the familiar. The wizard's voice, so confident and arrogant. Whispering his foul questions soothingly.

Suddenly Legolas could feel those withered hand upon his face once again, stoking, caressing, wiping away tears with gnarled fingers, devoid of moisture, and rubbery, like something that had died and now decayed. It was like being touched by death. As the hands fondled his checks, the calming voice spoke on, bewitching and tempting him; seductive yet cruel and icy. There was no mercy or compassion here.

This is a dream! 

He tried to convince his tattered sensibilities of the truth, tried to force his eyes to open, for he knew not when he had closed them, yet he could not. His mind remained unresponsive to the logic such nightmares are devoid of.

Trapped. 

Closed in. 

His panic mounted, and then he felt a warm breath upon his neck, regular increments of hot air as the creature in front of him breathed calmly. He could sense that the speaker, the wizard, was smiling, even though he could not see the mouth from which the noise originated. You are mine now, it chanted. 

You. 

Are.

Mine.

Legolas screamed, and the darkness swallowed the sound eagerly.

~*~

Aragorn sighed as he leaned back in the tub, allowing the hot water to seep into his weary body and relax his tense muscles. He had never been as fond of bathing, as his brothers, or elves in general for that matter, were, but as he lay here breathing in the scented fumes of the bath water he could not think of a place he would more prefer to be. 

It was nearing midnight, and Eomer had finally insisted that his guests retire for the evening. The move would begin early, and he wanted everyone to get as much rest as possible before hand. As they were being shown to their rooms Legolas had requested the bath water. Aragorn shook his head as he remembered the conversation...

__

"Lady," Legolas said softly, reaching out and touching Eowyn's shoulder to attract her attention as she lead them through the corridors of Edoras. "Would it be possible at this late hour to have a bath drawn?"

__

"I am sure it could be arranged, Master Legolas, but you have only just bathed. Surely... I mean..." she trailed off blushing as she realized her question might be somewhat rude and intrusive, yet she was of a direct nature and continued on none the less, "Are you not yet clean, sir?"

Legolas laughed. "Lady, I myself feel quite refreshed. The bath I had in mind was not for my own person, but another."

Aragorn had then found himself confronted by three sets of eyes, and it was his turn to blush as he realized the implications of what had been said. Beside him he could hear Pippin smirk before the hobbit, too, stuck in his opnion on the subject,

"Well, Legolas is right Aragorn. You seem to attract dirt at the same capacity as Legolas seems to repel it. Which is saying something!" 

Aragorn had chuckled at that. The elf had merely raised an eyebrow, but for once Aragorn found himself thanking Legolas for his fastidious nature. The bath he was currently enjoying was magnificent, and it was allowing him to unwind in such a way that he had been unable to do since leaving Rivendell.

Slowly, with a small sigh of regret, he forced his eyes to open once again. If he lay here any longer he knew he would surely fall asleep, and it would be a most undignified thing to be found in the morning in such a state. Pulling his feet up underneath him, he stood, allowing the water to run off of his body before stepping out of the basin and drying himself with the towel Legolas had left out for him. The elf had though of everything, including, Aragron noticed with smirk of amusement, clean clothes.

He pulled them on gratefully however, before slipping back into he sleeping chambers. He raised a single eyebrow when he noticed Legolas sitting, curled up on one of the sitting chairs, sound asleep. The Prince's head was tucked up upon his arms, with his long blond hair in a semi-state of disarray around him. He had pulled off his boots, and had his legs curled up underneath him. It was such an informal pose, and Aragorn relished this brief glimpse of the elf prince with all of his defenses down. Shaking his head, a fond smile on his lips, Aragorn was about to follow Legolas' example and sleep, before he noticed what was wrong with the picture. 

The elf's eyes were closed as he slept.

Aragorn felt his chest tighten with concern. He stood rooted to the spot for a long moment before moving forward slowly, hoping that he would not wake Legolas with his approach. Finally, standing beside the chair, he knelt, so that he could examine the elf more closely. At this proximity Aragorn could now see the slight pained expression across his fiend's brow. It broke the ranger's heart to see the elf suffering.

Legolas shifted slightly then, a light whimpering noise escaping his throat as he did so. The elf's brow furrowed further, and he buried the side of his face down into the folds of his clothing, the sound of another choked sob breaking past his lips. He dreamed, Aragorn thought, and not of his home or the forests of Lothlorien by all appearances.

Aragorn reached out gently, trying to rouse Legolas from his sleep as gently as possible. Tenderly cupping the side of Legolas' face that he could reach, he soothed away a tear that had leaked past closed lids with the pad of his thumb.

"Hush, Legolas, you dream. Wake now," he whispered softly.

Legolas reacted violently to this action. He jerked back from Aragorn's hand, his eyes still closed tightly as he dreamed, and started to chew slightly at his bottom lip as he stifled another cry. Rough tremors shook his slight form and he trembled, twitching as if trying to avoid some presence that Aragorn could not see.

"Come Legolas," Aragorn said louder this time, reaching out a little more forcefully to shake his companion, "you do not belong in such a dream world."

With this Legolas awoke with a cry, launching out of the chair swiftly and knocking Aragorn himself off balance, so that the ranger landed undignifiedly upon his rear. Aragorn, startled, looked up to see Legolas perched upon the arm of the chair, one leg swung over and touching floor to keep him balanced, his eyes wide with fright, his breathing irregular. 

"Legolas," Aragorn snapped quickly, his voice becoming commanding in his concern.

The tone seemed to have the desired effect however, and the ranger watched as the elf blinked slowly, recognition starting to once again calm him.

"Aragorn?" his voice sounded so unsure, confused.

"You dreamt," Aragorn said, allowing his voice to become comforting once again. He saw the horror enter Legolas' expression upon hearing this, he could clearly see the mortification, the ashamed blush, that made Legolas break his eye contact and look away. "We all dream, sometimes," he continued slowly, wanting desperately to say the correct thing that would prompt Legolas to confide in him. "What was it that invaded your sleep, nîn mellon?"

Legolas blinked, still trying to clear his clouded senses and to assure himself that the demons that had disturbed his slumber where ones that he had created himself, and were not in fact real. Making a conscious effort he slowed his erratic breathing, swallowing before facing Aragorn once again. He vaguely realized that some sort of reply would have to be given. "How was your bath?"

Aragorn almost sighed aloud as he realized Legolas would make nothing easy. He sat slowly, feeling weary once again as he prepared to try and out talk an elf. "Enjoyable."

"You smell better for it," Legolas teased lightly, trying desperately to lighten the atmosphere.

"I suppose I must," Aragorn stated simply, not going to let Legolas succeed in side tracking the conversation. He felt a momentary sense of success as he saw a flash of irritation light Legolas' eyes.

"You must be tired," Legolas pressed after a moment of awkward silence.

"Sleep is a secondary consideration to me at present. I have not yet seen to your injuries, as you saw to mine earlier," came the casual reply.

"Mine have already been tended."

"Not by me," Aragorn stated, not sounding arrogant over his confidence in his abilities as a healer, but merely practical.

"You need not sound so condescending, Estel," Legolas replied, raising a single challenging eyebrow.

"Then do not behave so childishly and let me help you," Aragorn stated patiently, the double meaning behind the statement not being lost on either of them.

"Darkness," Legolas said after a moment. Seeing Aragorn's incomprehension he elaborated, "You asked what invaded my dreams. Darkness."

Aragorn again paused, forming his reply carefully, knowing that at this point, if he said the wrong thing, Legolas would close up once again. This elf was one of the most private and secretive people Aragorn knew, and he also realized it was not an easy task for Legolas to confide a weakness to another.

"We are all haunted by such shadows. You need not feel ashamed by this," Aragorn offered quietly.

"Do not try to make light of my weakness!" Legolas snapped, both of his hands clasping each other in a very nervous, self-conscious gesture.

"I do not, for if I did I would be undermining my own fears and dreams as well. Do you think you are the only one to wake with fear?"

Legolas' eyes widened momentarily at hearing this confession. "No. Forgive me my arrogance, Estel."

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. Here, come here," Aragorn said, turning and walking over to the window on the far side of the room. Drawing back the curtains he threw the windows open widely and then stood, waiting patiently, for Legolas to join him.

The elf approached cautiously, as if trying to deduce Aragorn's plan. When he stood beside the ranger, Aragorn laid both hands upon Legolas' shoulders, so that he was now standing behind the elf. He steered him forward, until they could go forward no more. He then pointed out of the open encasement, "What do you see Legolas?"

Legolas glanced back over his shoulder for a moment, his confusion apparent on his features as he met Aragorn's gaze. The ranger merely raised his eyebrow and nodded his head forward to once again signal Legolas to look out of the window. The elf sighed and turned his attention back to the outdoors.

It was very dark outside, compared to the light of the room they were in. He answered quickly, "It is too dark to see. There is no moon this night." He heard Aragorn mumble something of an agreement before the ranger said quietly,

"Keep watching."

So the elf obeyed, trying vainly to see Aragorn's point of this exercise. His eyes gradually became accustomed to the night and, as he held his breath slightly, the first faint star became visible in the sky. It was but a flicker of light in the darkness yet, it was there, and as he looked up other stars slowly appeared. "Stars. I see the stars," Legolas muttered quietly, in reverence of the small display of beauty. He could feel tears well up in his eyes, and they dripped down his face once again, as they had in his dream, but he welcomed them this time, for they were tears of healing.

"Thank-you, nîn mellon," he said quietly as Aragorn hugged him lightly from behind.

"Think nothing of it. Just remember that with every dusk there comes a dawn to match."

Legolas sniffled lightly, the corners of his lips curling up into what resembled a genuine smile. "A grim prediction of things to come, I am afraid. Dawn will be here soon and we will be expected to have gotten some rest this night," he said lightly turning slowly as Aragorn withdrew.

The ranger yawned at this, nodding his agreement. "Goodnight," he muttered as he collapsed upon his bed, vaguely aware that Legolas blew out the candles before leaving the room to go to his own sleeping chambers.

Then he slept.

~*~

They were making much slower progress then Éomer would have liked. He supposed they moved as quickly as was possible for a group of this size, burdened as they were with the short strides of children and the elderly, yet if they wanted to reach the safety of Helm's Deep then they would have to get there soon. Éomer was no elf, to be able to sense the approach of danger, yet he was a perceptive enough man, and even he was not immune to the fact that they were rapidly running out of time. 

A warm breeze blew over the plains, making the long golden and green grasses ripple like the waves upon the sea, tugging insistently at Éomer's own hair and that of his horse. The air smelled fresh, clean, and the grey tinged skies darkened in the distance over the horizon. A storm was coming. Its looming certainty could be smelled, and the horses were somewhat skittish because of it.

"I do not think my bottom will ever feel normal again," a sudden voice chirped up beside the horse lord. Turning his head he saw Legolas and the small hobbit sharing a horse, Arod, whose shining coat complimented the elf's own hair. The little furry footed being clung, rather tightly, to the elf's waist, making the scene look rather comical. "I do not think we hobbits were meant for such animals. A good sturdy pony, maybe, but this... this is torturous! How can you stand it Legolas, especially with no saddle to provide... well you know... a cushion of sorts?"

The elf looked alert. His eyes took on the same colour of the sky, as they shifted ahead of them, scanning their road. He was a long moment before replying. "I suppose it is a feeling you become accustomed too."

"Accustomed! Hah! This is worst then sleeping on the rocky ground, with something digging into your back. Could you not slow this beast down slightly?"

"Try not to think on it Pippin. Your feelings of discomfort will only increase if you dwell upon them," Legolas stated, not slowing the gait of the horse.

"Come, little hobbit," Éomer cut in at this point, "try to enjoy the beauty of your mount, and the grace of his movements. Not everyone is fortunate enough to have had the honour of riding a steed of Rohan. Our horses are fabled for their strength, endurance, and," he added, with a small wink in Legolas' direction, "speed."

"Well, I can see it is a reputation well earned, but I think that your own people's rumps are made of sterner stuff then my own is! I shall not be able to walk properly again for a week!"

Legolas snorted lightly. "Should we place a plate of mushroom's ahead of you at the end of this journey, you would run to them without any hindrance from your posterior, I am sure," Legolas teased lightly.

"Well, yes... but that is mushroom's," came Pippin's idea of a come back, making Legolas laugh.

"You will live, little one," the elf stated simply.

Éomer found himself relaxing slightly as he listened to the continued light banter between the two friends. He slowed his horse and turned the animal slightly, allowing his gaze to sweep back over the train of people who followed him. He immediately sought out the figure of his sister, but she was lost in the sea of other people, and he could not pick her out. Dispersed among the commoners, were Éomer's own soldiers, some allowing children to ride their horses while they lead them. All of his people followed him, grim, and determined. Their courage and strength amazed Eomer. These were a people worth saving.

Further down the line Aragorn walked along side of the very person whom Éomer sought. Eowyn kept pace with the king eagerly, listening to his gentle voice as he spoke of his adventures and travels. She had asked to be told of different lands and people, and Aragorn had met her challenge. He spoke of the borders of the Shire, and the people of Bree, of the northern forests and the rangers who lived there, and finally of the valley of Rivendell, haven of the elves. She listened, entranced; envious that so much should exist beyond Rohan that she would never be able to experience or see.

Aragorn for his part felt a certain amount of sympathy for the young woman. She was obviously an individual of strength and courage, aspects of character that would never be given room to blossom, as she was a human woman of noble birth. Had she even been born an elf she would have had so much more freedom. It was tragic but inevitable.

"How did you earn the love and allegiance of an elf prince?" she asked suddenly, startling Aragorn somewhat with the question. 

"We have known each other for quite some years," Aragorn began hesitantly, trying to think back to a particular moment in their past which might explain Legolas' faith in him. "As for his devotion to me... well, Legolas has always been a creature of loyalty, sometimes to a fault. Still I value what he has given me. I could not ask for a better friend. Yet, Legolas is so young, and I fear he does not completely understand the consequences of befriending a mortal."

"What do you mean?" Eowyn asked.

Aragorn just offered her a small, sad smile in response, shaking his head lightly to signal he would say no more on the subject.

~*~

The remainder of the trip to Helm's Deep passed, as all journey's do. The company was attacked once, by wargs and orcs, but Eomer's men rose to the challenge and their lines proved unbreakable. It was their families the soldiers defended, and so nothing could challenge their courage or resolve. 

So it was that, as the evening sun sank into the western sky, the people of Rohan trudged wearily through the gates of their destination. The fort was their last hope at survival, the point of their last stand. Its gray walls of polished stone reflected the dying light, making it glow lightly in contrast to the barren surroundings. It sat in a shroud of silence, with only the wind whistling off its lone tower to play mournfully, eerily into the dark. The refugees sat, huddled in close proximity to one another, passing out rations in relative quietness, mother's hushing the whimpers of their children; none relishing the knowledge that soon thunder would disturb this calm before the storm.

War would soon be upon them.

****

Ok, for everyone who was rather confused by the dream sequence, I think eLLe said it best when she wrote me, "it is hard to write about fear itself". It was a nightmare that sort of combined a verity of Legolas' own terrors, so it was suppose to be somewhat disjointed. I hope you did not all find it too chaotic. ^_^

I also have to admit something to you all, because I am starting to feel guilty over how many people are complimenting me on Gollum's portrayal. Most of his lines are ones that he spoke in the Two Towers. I mean some are my own, but because his speech is hard to make, I usually stick to the script for him. I do however enjoy writing about his body movements! You can find the Two Towers script online at a site called: "A Hobbit's Tale" which is a great Tolkien site all around and one I highly recommend.

Review Notes:

Gwyn ~ Boromir is struggling against the ring's call a little more. The incident in the Marshes really threw him for a loop and he is starting to realize that although powerful, the ring is evil as well. He sees the consequences of its use by spending time with Gollum and it has strengthened his resolve to resist the ring's call, but he is still being tested! ^_^ So don't turn your back on him yet!

****

Roper ~ LOL. Your review sounded so urgent and desperate that it made me laugh. I try to update weekly and usually post on the weekend sometime. I try for Friday's as I don't work that day but it does not always happen. I am pleased that you have read all of this and still want more! Must mean I am doing a good job! ^_^

****

merrylyn ~ eLLe and I were reading your review and we both agreed that you gave us a wonderful plot bunny (again!). We plan on using it too so thanks for your insights! LOL, I am glad you are still enjoying the Legolas/Eowyn moment. I have to admit that I went back and re-read it as well and was still happy with it… which is saying something because usually the longer I look at a piece the more I notice the mistakes, lol. Yeah, I was trying to write from Merry POV and I was like: "how would I feel" and I realized anger might be a response and with the ring in such close proximity hatred would not be far off. I also thought it added another component to the group dynamics. Yeah, I could feel Gimli's growing apprehension in that last scene too. He could feel events slipping from his control and was powerless against them. Poor dwarf. We will have to see next chapter how events unfold. I **really** recommend the Bored of the Rings book. It is so funny and had me crying with laughter a few times. My sister bought it for me when she was in England and brought it home for me and we both still quote parts of it too each other when we see the other. I wonder what the ring whispered to Legolas too… he said back near the beginning of the story that it was testing him but never got any more specific with me or Gimli, damn secretive elf. But again eLLe and I both liked your idea about how the rest of the fellowship is being tested and I will try to give you more insight into the other characters. Thanks for pointing that out.

****

randomramblings ~ LOL… that is flattering! I am glad that the entire story held your interest! And if I don't post on Friday I do on Sundays… they are the only two days I get off work so… that is when I usually have the most computer time. I am trying to figure out which character is your favorite… I mean I know for most of my reviews… I have my Legolusters and my Aragorn fanciers… I even have a couple of Pippin cravers… and I had, for a while, one genuine Boromir fan… but where do you stand in all of this, if you do not mind me asking?

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ Wow… *blinks in shock* I spelled something right?! That is amazing because my spelling usually sucks big time. Well that was just pure luck then, lol. Here was a full chapter of Legolas and Aragorn and Pippin for your enjoyment and I hope it hold you over until the next chapter!

****

Angel of Death ~ Yeah, book Faramir did not even want to see the ring and in the movie he was just a younger version of Boromir. Faramir was suppose to be really smart and a philosopher above a warrior and it just seemed so out of character for him to all but kidnap Frodo and Sam in the movies. Anyway I want to try and portray him closer to Tolkien's original version then the movie one. As too Haldir's well being you are simply going to have to wait and see. I won't let that leak yet! ^_^ Yeah the same problem with my reviews. I am just pleased the site is working properly once again and I will not delete review from my email box until they show up on my review board here – that way I will not lose any ever again.

****

wellduh… ~ Interesting is a good word. It can have so many meanings. I use it a lot too, so don't apologize for describing my story as such, lol. ^_^ Yep, the two brothers with the one ring within their grasp… how will the one effect the other… the next chapter will reveal all. I am going to keep alternating between both groups so that everyone gets their fair share of attention. Yeah… Merry has a right to be upset but Frodo had to make the choice he did too… I feel bad for them both as well because their friendship is being destroyed over paths that neither could control. Very tragic. 

****

White Wolf ~ LOL… you will only ever have to endure one chapter without Legolas because I don't think I could go for two chapters without writing about him, lol. I had to earlier in the chapter and it was painful. ^_^ I am glad you approved of Merry's feelings. I was happy when I thought of them too… I think it added another dimension to the groups tensions and will help lead up to what I have eventually planned… but I will say no more about that! Again – Gollum's lines are often right from TTT script as much as I would like to take credit for them. I find him **very** hard to write and so often reply on the movie's portrayal since it was so well done. Lot's of Legolas for you in this chapter!! ^_^

****

SpaceVixenX ~ I really like Gollum too. He is such a pathetic character. I mean you just feel so sorry for him and the movie did a wonderful job at portraying how the ring corrupted him. He was the highlight in TTT. Yes, it will be interesting to see how Faramir and Boromir will sway one another. It should make the next chapter interesting at any rate!

****

TrinityTheSheDevil ~ We are at complete agreement! Faramir in the movie was drop dead gorgeous but rather a jerk character wise. In this story he will still be sexy look like the movie Faramir but instead of being a jerk he will be the noble, wise and caring individual whom Tolkien wrote of. We all win this way! *grin* Yeah, poor Gimli. Now he has to try and stove off a whole company of men from the ring… next chapter will see if he is successful or not!

****

Kaelriel ~ Welcome back! I am impressed that you stuck with this one, but very pleased you did! ^_^ I can sympathize with your comments on school robbing you of a life. It can be hectic but thank goodness it is summer now! As for your penname… I think it is original. I mean I am sure no one else is using the same one so that is one good thing about it. Plus, it sounds musical, but if you want to change it go ahead and do so… I mean just let me know what you change it too so I can keep track of you! ^_^ Yes, ff.net gave me the scare of my life yesterday. I went back to re-read a section and when I clicked on the link it said "story does not exist". I nearly had a coronary. Anyway, they fixed it today so all is good. I am glad you like what has been written and, yes, next chapter will have lots of Faramir! Random behavior and rambling are both good things, so there is no need to apologize! Here is another chapter for you!

****

Elfling ~ Every second chapter now I will go back to the main fellowship. I want to give all characters as much attention as I can because they are all so wonderful. About the reviews… I saw that your new story said six but displayed none so I simply had to rewrite my review just because I felt so bad for you. I clicked on the link to my story too the other day and had it say: "this story does not exist", and I practically died right on the spot because I was so scared they had deleted my piece. Anyway, it seems to be working again so hopefully it will stay that way. 


	25. Final Partings

Warning: rather long author's note coming up. *grin* ****

Hello all. Sorry this chapter was a little late in posting, but I have been very busy. I had to work Friday so… well, I simply did not have the time. I want to thank everyone for the feedback from the last chapter. I was so thrilled with the amount of attention. I have officially hit the 250 review mark!

With that being said I would like to welcome my newest reviewer, Lisette and say welcome back to one of my original reviewers, Saki. Also welcome back to evil spapple pie, because I missed you!

I would like to also thank Lisette for pointing out an editing error in the last chapter. I originally wrote, "with every dust comes the dawn"… but as she pointed out what I meant was "with every dusk comes the dawn". So thanks for pointing that out to me! ^_^

Okay. Due to really popular request I have started going back over previous chapters to try and fix up some of my editing mistakes. For the first 15 chapters or so of this I was on my own, and I admit I never really edit my own work (something I am starting to change). When I did I usually did it at three in the morning after finishing up chemistry assignments… so I will admit that that is not really editing. eLLe has kindly agreed to take the time to help me. We have both gone over the first and forth chapter, and they have been reposted. I have also gone through the first ten chapters and reposted what I changed. I ask all of you, my wonderful reviewers, to point out any editing mistakes if you see them, please, so that I can fix them as we go along. I am dyslexic so I have a real hard time noticing mistakes like "then" / "than", "guild" / "guide", "loss"/ "loose" / "lose" and things like that. Writing this has been a real learning experience for me because you guys keep pointing out areas where I am having problems… and I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciate that, because if I know it is a problem, I can look for it. So please keep doing it. ^_^

This chapter was formed with a lot of help from eLLe. She helped me brain-storm for it when I was having difficulties writing. I want to add that it is a bit sad and there is a character death… so… just warning you. I also used plot bunnies that I got from two of my reviewers, Cheysuli and merrylyn, so thanks both of you for helping me! And also thanks to Elfling for offering me her muse ferrets – just the thought of muse ferrets helped me write.

Okay, I will stop talking now so you can do what you came here to do… read chapter 25!

Chapter 25 ~ Final Partings

"Brother..."

The statement hung heavily upon the air, making Gimli's breath hitch, as he rapidly tried to run through the possibilities in his head. Glancing around proved that they were surrounded, and outnumbered, and if it did come to a straight fight, then he knew he could not rely on Boromir's aid. This left the fellowship in something of a quandary, to say the least, for that left him, alone, as a warrior in the group, and even the dwarf had to admit that against such odds his chances of victory were... well... nonexistent. 

"Boromir?" the figure in front of them said, his voice brimming with shocked euphoria. "Brother! We have been so worried!"

The two embraced, allowing the other's hood to fall back, and his face to be seen clearly. His resemblance to Boromir was quite astounding. He was obviously younger, for he lacked the strained lines of age that marred his brother, yet still carried an aura of command, as one who is accustomed to being obeyed does. He was obviously a man borne to privilege and, if by examining the respect his men's eyes held when they looked upon him, he carried the love of those who knew him. He was a man of power, and therefore a bigger threat than Gimli would have liked.

The man's head then turned to inspect the rest of his brother's travelling companions. "'Tis strange company you keep, Boromir. You must tell me what has befallen you since we last parted."

"Faramir," the brother now had a name, "I do have much to tell. For now, might I introduce to you my companions? This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and these smaller three here are halflings, from the Shire; Merry, Samwise and Frodo, respectively," he introduced, with a small gesture in each of their directions as he spoke.

"Come, you shall tell us all, but for now we must leave quickly, for the enemy is still abroad, and will have rallied by now. Their counterstrike will be swift, and we must depart before they come," Faramir spoke quickly. Smiling briefly at the rest of the fellowship, he addressed them, "Any friends of my brother, holds my friendship as well. You are welcomed to our company."

With that, the soldiers of Gondor melted back into the cover of the surrounding bushes and trees, and Gimli and the hobbits found themselves being herded along, quickly and efficiently, as the soldiers retreated. Gimli felt desperation welling within him, and acting upon the first impulse he jammed his feet down stubbornly, halting the company in one move. A soldier behind him knocked against him but, even having a human nearly trip over him, was not enough to make Gimli budge. He *had* to prevent this from happening.

"No," he stated firmly. "Not this way."

Boromir stopped, his brother beside him following the other's lead. "Gimli?" Boromir questioned. His brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend and, as he slowly did, anger replaced his confusion. "You do not trust me." 

It was said as a statement, not a question. His tone was cold, resentful in its anger, and for a moment Gimli felt guilty for so judging him, but instinct refused to let the dwarf back down. He had been witness to the glances Boromir stole in the ring-bearers direction, to the humans attempts at persuading them into delaying the rings destruction, and finally, most condemningly of all, he could sense the heavy aura of the rings presence which clung to the man's skin. No, as much as Gimli would have it otherwise, he could not trust the human.

__

You can not really trust any of them, a voice within him warned. _They all desire it, all want to claim it._ Gimli knew he could not let that happen. He had sworn to see this done, and he could not let the weakness of a human stop him in this quest. _The weakness of any of them. The hobbits, too, tire. You are the only real strength left here._ It was a burden that was weighing more and more at Gimli, and although the direction of the dwarf's thoughts confused him, he could not deny that there was some truth behind them as well.

Staring at Boromir he asked, "Should I?"

Boromir tried vainly to cover the pained expression of betrayal the words caused him. He knew, in a way, he deserved this, for it would be folly to claim the ring had not effected him, did not call to him... but his motives in this choice were pure, or so he thought. _Your people are here, your brother is here. Your chance at restoring hope to the weary has come. This dwarf tries to stop you. Tries to condemn your people to death._

These *were* his people, he could trust them, lead them, and now that the ring was here, where it was suppose to be, where he had wanted it to be... _Hope._ The word echoed mockingly in his head. 

__

Hope.

Hope.

Hope.

Would you destroy it?

He could not help but wonder if Faramir would agree with his original inclinations. Would his brother advise him to claim the ring as his own, to save his people? Looking into the concerned gaze Faramir levelled him with made him think so. His brother would want him to be strong, as he had always wanted him to be strong.

"Are you afraid of me, dwarf?" he asked scathingly, trying to make some degree of sense of his own thoughts. They confused him, and all he longed to do was sit with Faramir and purge his sins. He did not doubt that in this he could trust his brother's opinion, for while Boromir was the warrior of the family, it was Faramir who could take a challenge and analyse every aspect of it. His brother would know what the correct action was.

"No, I fear for you," came the honest reply, although there appeared an almost unnatural gleam in the dwarf's eye as he spoke, his thoughts so clear that both dwarf and man heard the same words echoing in their heads. 

__

Weakness makes you all become frail. Only the strong can claim me.

Boromir felt his eyes widen as realization hit him. "You want it for yourself! You would take it! You accuse me, but I see its power upon you," he stammered, shocked at seeing for the first time evidence that the ring effected not only himself, but others.

"Don't you dare suggest my dishonesty in this, human!" Gimli howled, enraged at the suggestion yet, at the same time, afraid that there might be truth behind the words.

"Dishonest!? You would suggest that of me, when it is you who has hidden your own desires behind a false face! I have never lied about my longing! Can you say the same, dwarf? What promises does it whisper to you?" 

Gimli puffed up, his chest rising up in indignation. "The fellowship does not follow this path, Boromir," he stated firmly, refusing to allow the issue to become clouded in his anger. "It shall not so easily fall into your clutches. Not while I yet have breath within me."

"Brother, we should not linger here. The enemy is still near by," Faramir said, his own brow furrowed as he watched the tensions and scene unfold. Although the man did not understand everything completely, he was unnerved by what he could hear.

"Where would you have us go, Gimli? Follow Gollum? Walk boldly through the Black Gates? Would you have us wander aimlessly on the boarders of Mordor when we could rest in safety with my people?"

"Aragorn did not trust you, and I do not trust you either. I have seen the way you have looked at Frodo. Do you think we have all been blind to your attempts at getting us to change our course, so that we will go to your precious city? We are not fools. Do you think I will let you and your men lay hold of the ring?"

"You accuse me unjustly. I have never acted against Frodo. I have kept my sworn word!"

"Please, stop this..." Frodo tried, stepping forward slightly, but both the dwarf and man ignored the small hobbit, too distracted by their anger to take notice.

"Only because someone else has kept you under watch. Legolas warned both Aragorn and myself of your taint after Caradhras! We have known, and watched you. Your weakness has slowed the fellowship throughout the entire journey! Do you think I did not notice you on the banks of the Nen Hithoel? I saw the way you tried to follow Frodo that day. I saw the intent upon your face!"

Boromir paled. He stumbled back half a step, shock at this newest revelation, making his heart stop for the length of a breath. Of all the accusations Gimli could have made, he chose the right one, for Boromir knew what his intentions had been. He knew, and apparently, so did Gimli. The thought of his weakness being known so widely was sobering.

"How dare you assume what, or what not, my intentions were..." he stammered out, feeling the need to deny that which had been thrust upon him, even though he knew there was truth to be held there.

"You are a coward if you deny it!" Gimli bellowed

"STOP IT!" Sam shouted suddenly, making all present jump. "Can't you hear yourselves? Don't you know what it is you are saying? Don't let it take control of you like that, do you hear me? Don't." The hobbits cheeks were red with displeasure, his breath hitched as he spoke. 

Beside him Frodo had tears upon his cheeks. The ring was taking hold. It was consuming the company, and Frodo could see it, could feel it. He could sense the gloating pride of the ring about his neck as it turned friend against friend, as it called out with all of its malevolence.

It was then answered. The company had tarried too long. 

The enemy had found them.

The Haradrim entered in upon the startled company with a ferocity that could only be driven by the lustful drive and power of revenge. They had been humiliated in their defeat, and now came the chance to turn the tide, and they did. Their ruthlessness halved the number of Gondor soldiers standing within the first minute of the battle.

For Faramir there was an acute sense of panic, before he levelled himself. Shouting out orders of retreat to his men, he looked for his brother. A small sigh of relief came, unbidden, to his lips when he saw that Boromir still stood, though he fought as if his soul depended on it. He moved flawlessly, his face set in a pained, desperate expression. 

It was at this moment that Faramir felt a warring premonition, and he knew suddenly that something horrible was about to happen, his chest tightening in apprehension. He could only watch as the scene unfolded, too far away to intervene, cursing the fates of destiny and his own powerlessness.

Frodo was surrounded, angered eyes drilling hatefully into his own. They advanced steadily, meeting his frantic attempts at driving them away with calm solid strokes. A blade swung, its target that of Frodo's neck, and it would have been a clean sweep, if Boromir had not stepped into its path, the blade cutting deep into his abdomen. 

Time seemed to slow, and Faramir felt a scream emerge past his lips. This could simply not be happening, not after they had only just been reunited. He pushed forward with a new surge of strength, killing those who stood between he, and his kin. He was not the first to reach Boromir's side however. Gimli had thrown off the rest of the attackers and now kneeled in the dirt at Boromir's side, the dwarf's eyes wide with shock. Above the prone figure Frodo, too, still stood rooted to the spot, his head looking down at Boromir, and shaking as if trying to deny what he could see, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Ah, lad, I am so sorry. I meant none of it," Gimli said. "Just hold on and we will get you safely from here."

Boromir choked slightly, blood dripping from his mouth to dribble down his chin, his eyes glazed. "No, Gimli. You were right. I wanted to take it. I would have tried to eventually. You stopped me that day, you and you alone. I am sorry. So sorry, Frodo. I did not see."

He coughed, his body heaving as Faramir collapsed beside his brother's fallen form, his eyes scanning the gapping slash mark across his stomach, too large to ever be closed again. The wound was fatal. He knew it, yet he reached forward none the less, trying to put pressure on the injury and stop the bleeding.

"Brother..." Boromir said sadly. "Leave it... It is over," such was the finality of his last words, and with this being said, he drew breath no more.

~*~

Merry sat near the entrance of the waterfall's hidden caves, enjoying the sensation of the cool water spraying his skin and clinging to his hair. It was funny to think that this place of beauty remained unspoiled, so close to the boarders of Mordor. The water sparkled, refracting the light of the sun so that a hundred rainbows danced across the rock face and hovered in the air.

He sighed unhappily. 

Boromir was dead. 

The scene kept playing out in Merry's mind, and he only felt his confusion grow as he replayed it. Why had he done nothing to stop it? Why had he not spoken? Both Frodo and Sam had made an attempt, but he, Merry, had simply watched.

__

You enjoyed it.

The raw tension and the anger had appealed to Merry. He had felt like he could relate to it, and it had pleased him to no end to see it in the others. When had his hatred grown so? He could not quite remember the last time he had smiled, or laughed in earnest. He could not recall the last time he had spoken to anyone except the voices inside his own head.

That voice. 

At first he had thought it understood him, and his loss... but he had seen the glow in the eyes of Boromir and Gimli as they had fought, recognizing that power, that surge. Sam had been right, it was taking control, and he had not even been aware of it. He had played right into its plans, not even making his obedience and loyalty hard to earn. He had sold his soul, betrayed his friends, and the worst part of it all was that he had enjoyed doing so, and if faced with the same choices again, he knew he would repeat his actions.

It had to stop.

Gimli was sitting with Faramir, the two talking in hushed voices, not far from him, both their faces lined with tears. Merry knew that Gimli was telling the man everything of the ring and the quest. It was the least they could do to explain what had happened, but it would never be enough.

Merry rose stiffly, dusting off his clothing as he did. Reentering the cave he wandered the tunnels looking for Frodo. The time had come for the two of them to share words, and Merry knew he needed to speak quickly, before he had the time to convince himself otherwise, and before his thoughts were once again clouded by his weakness.

He found Frodo huddled against the side of cave, his knees drawn up, and his eyes still glistening with tears. He rocked his body back and forth, a motion that seemed more twitchy then soothing. The quest was undoing the hobbit, and for the first time in many days Merry felt sorry for his cousin. He pitied him.

"Frodo," he spoke softly, and he saw Sam lingering in the area, obviously guarding his friend, give him a warning look. "I need to speak to you."

Frodo sniffled loudly, trying to compose himself as he scrubbed tears from his eyes and face. "I would like to talk as well, for you and I have been so... distant, as of late," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

Merry felt guilt uncoil within him. Hearing the pain in Frodo's voice, seeing his turmoil... Merry shook his head. How could he have been so blind? He sank down, so that he was seated next to Frodo, with his legs crossed, his fingers knotting with each other as he stared at them. His mouth suddenly felt dry, tension creeping into him.

"Do you know what the ring promises me?" he finally asked.

Frodo looked startled at the question, his eyes widening and one hand reaching up to covering his mouth, or maybe it was his arm which reached up to cover the ring, Merry could not be sure. For a long moment he did not speak, but then, swallowing hard, he answered, "No."

"At first it was simply things. Things that I could ignore, for I could find such on my own, or already had it in an untainted form. Beauty, wealth, happiness, love. I had all of those things. But, after Pippin... after Pippin died, all of that changed," Merry could hear his voice breaking, swelling with emotion as he made his confessions. For a moment he did not think he could go on, but Frodo reached out at that moment, clasping Merry's knee gently with his hand, squeezing lightly to show his support. The silent gesture gave Merry strength and courage.

"The ring promised me vengeance. It was that simple. It told me I could see you suffer, make you pay for making us abandon Pippin. Can you believe that? It did not offer me that chance to save Pippin, or bring him back to safety, it promised me the chance to hurt you! What sort of person does that make me, Frodo? That I would want to cause you, my friend and cousin, pain?" By this point Merry himself was sobbing, and still Frodo looked on in compassion and understanding.

"It is evil," Merry continued after a moment. "It has made me think and do awful things. Or maybe it has just brought to the surface the true nature of my own character. In the swamp... in the swamp, when you fell... you had help," the confession was made softly. "I pushed you Frodo. Did you know that? I thought at the time you might have, but afterwards I was not sure."

Frodo did not seem to be surprised by the news. He nodded slowly before speaking. "It all happened so fast, and the voices were so loud. I thought I recalled hands, but... I could not be certain. I forgave you for it, at any rate, even when I suspected."

"How can you? You might have died?"

Frodo paused here, then, very softly, made his own confession. "The thought of death does not scare me to the extent it once did. I do not think I will live through this."

"Nothing will be the same, will it?" Merry asked unhappily. "We will never be able to forget this and go back to simply being hobbits again. Too much has happened."

"Yes, and still so much left to come."

The two sat there, with Sam hoovering nearby, for the span of many minutes, each collecting their thoughts, their expectations and understanding growing.

"I can go no further, Frodo," Merry voiced finally. "If I keep going I will do something to you. I cannot allow that to happen. It has got to stop."

"I know. I do not ask you to come further."

"I am so sorry, Frodo."

Frodo turned sharply at this. "Do not be Merry. You have come farther then you should have had too, and you have been a true friend to me, through it all. I would not have made it this far if you had not been there, with me. What of you Sam? Do you turn back?"

"I go, where you go Mr. Frodo. I made a promise, and I am gonna sees to it that I keep it," Sam declared.

"What do you think Gimli will do?" Frodo inquired softly.

"He is going to leave," Merry stated. "Remember what Galadriel said, all those days back. She said he would have to know when he could go no further, and I think both he and I have reached that point."

"I think it for the best," Frodo acknowledged. "Boromir's death was hard on him. You will look after him, won't you Merry?"

"Won't let him out of my sight. I think we will both go back to Gondor, with Faramir, to return Boromir's body to his people. See him home in a way. It is the least we can do."

Frodo nodded. "He was a good man, and despite his doubts, I do not think he would have tried to take it from me."

"We will never know now," Merry said, a part of him felt that that may be for the best. The hobbit was not as certain that the man could have resisted. "I will miss you Frodo, and you Sam."

"And we you." Frodo owned before the trio slipped into silence once again. "Do you think we will ever see the Shire again?"

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. You never know," Sam said, trying to put a brave face on.

"I will find Pippin, or at least discover what has happened to him," Merry vowed suddenly. "I think once we are done in Gondor, Gimli will help me look."

"I am sure he will," Frodo said, smiling lightly at the determined expression upon Merry's face.

The two said no more. They simply embraced, accepting that the end was upon them, an end that had been coming for many days now, but which still seemed sudden none the less. Tears staining the cheeks of all three, they remained huddled in the dark cave, silent until darkness settled in, and sleep took them, whether they wished it too or not.

The fellowship had ended.

****

I hope I did not upset too many people with this last chapter. It had to happen guys. I have know that it would have to since I first started writing it.

Reviewer Notes: gosh – whenever I get the chance to talk I simply cannot stop, lol.

Gwyn ~ Bet you did not see that coming. Poor Boromir… he is doomed to be the tragic hero. Both eLLe and I agreed that some things simply could not be changed and poor Boromir's fate was one of those things. I loved your thoughts on dreams, and once reading that I felt much more confidence about the dream sequence in the last chapter. Thanks so much for your insights. LOL. Yeah – I know I sort of broke one of the main rules of LOTR fiction by giving Aragorn a bath, but I could put up with his smell no longer, it was slowing down my writing! ^_^ Yeah – it was kind of sad that Legolas actually broke down and lost control, but after being tortured I don't think I could blame him. I mean we are all human… or elf… or whatever, and we all have our breaking points. I am glad you liked the resulting character interaction! ^_~ Ah, Helm's Deep. I think all of my reviewers are speculating about how that battle will turn out, and I am enjoying making you all wait and building up the tension. Being evil is such fun! ^_^

****

SpaceVixenX ~ LOL. My poor reviewers. You are all so anxious about how the battle of Helm's Deep will unfold and I am having so much fun drawing it out. See, I am going to make you wait another chapter before you find out. Well, actually you will see next chapter… but you did not find out in this one. Sorry to keep you in a twitter state for another week! Loved the dance! ~_^

****

sirithiliel ~ Glad you could understand the dream! I sometimes find it hard to write about something when I have a really clear picture of it so that you will all see it the way I do… anyway, I think most writer's feel that way. Anyway, thanks for your review.

****

Angel of Death ~ I am glad you liked that part between Legolas and Aragorn and the sky. I was worried that people might think it too mushy… I, personally, am rather a sucker for gushy moments, which is why I had to include one! I admit that Legolas has the power to make me go all gooshy eyed too. *dreamy sigh* I hope I did justice to Faramir in this chapter, although he did not play that big a part (yet). As for my plans for Helm's Deep… I am not going to say a word and you are all simply going to have to wait and see in the next chapter. I know I am evil! ^_^ Yeah I lost two of my reviews permanently but it could have been worst… I could have been Elfling who lost them all. As for your story… I admit that when I first went to your bio page to try and read something you had written, I planned not to read that fic… because I originally thought that it would be a typical mary sue… but then I thought that your other story I read was good and well written, and I should not judge something before I read it…. So I did. The result was that I liked it, and I look forward to future updates. I am pleased that you, as a writer, have received so much feedback… the number of reviews that story has gotten is impressive to say the least! Anyway, enjoy your vacation and talk to you again once you get back!!

****

saki ~ Wow, I am very pleased you came back to give my fic a second chance. I really appreciate the feedback. I understand completely about not having the time to review all the stories you would like to review. So many wonderful stories out there, and so little time, *sigh*, there is only so much you can do. The weird dream was the first step in Legolas' healing process after the torture I put him through! *grin* Poor elf has been threatening to go on strike on me if I do not lighten up. ^_^ Glad you found humorous parts in my writing. I sort of have a weird sense of humor, so I am always pleased when other people comprehend it. As for Aragorn bathing… well I figured he had not had a bath since (as you mentioned) the counsel of Elrond so I thought by the time he reached Rohan it was that time of the year again, lol. If you want to read a funny account of how Aragorn became cleaned up for the counsel then I recommend a fic by a writer named JastaElf called "The Scruff Factor". It is wonderful.

****

Niori ~ I am glad you liked the moment between Aragorn and Legolas. I was worried (as I mentioned to another reviewer) that it might have been too mushy but both eLLe and I are suckers for that sort of thing so… that scene worked its way in. Glad you really like this! I will try to keep chapters coming as quickly as I can!

****

White Wolf ~ Glad I did the scene that was inspired by your wonderful fic justice. Do not doubt that people would be inspired by your fic, I mean it is too good not to… inspire that is. I am glad I did a good job at portraying Legolas and his fears. eLLe pointed out too me that so many people do not address the long healing process people undergo after experiencing something traumatic, and I did not want to be one of those people, so it was important to me that I do the last scene well. LOL. Any time you want to wash Aragorn, you go right ahead! I will even supply the soap. *giggles* ^_^

****

randomramblings ~ I love reviewing those people who have taken the time to review me. I know how much feedback can mean to writer's so it is my way of thanking people. It has also proved to be a great way of finding new stories. I enjoyed yours and hope you update soon. LOL. Okay… I completely understand your Legolas obsession. *sigh* I must admit that he is my favorite character too. I am glad I am doing his character justice and that you liked the last scene. Thanks for your review!

****

Lisette ~ Salut, mon ami! Thanks again for your review. I think it is the longest one I have received yet for the story. It was also the deciding factor for me to go back and try and redo some of my past chapters. I have been wanting to do it for a while, and simply been too lazy, but then I realized people were coming here to read this so it is the least I can do. I am glad that you find I have some great one-liners. That compliment made me turn right down pink with pleasure! And you think I am a wonderful story teller! Really, that much praise just went straight to my head. I am having problems fitting my ego through doorways now, lol. Yeah – I have not even thought ahead to Shelob yet. I am still debating about what Gimli will do, now that Merry is turning around, and also what Faramir will do. The possibilities, as you said, are overwhelming. Glad you approved of Merry's slight fall, though really at this point all the characters are being twisted by the ring… as was made clearer by this chapter. LOL. Poor reviewers. You are all trying to guess about what is going to happen at Helm's Deep. I am having such fun tormenting you about it too. *evil grin* Next chapter will reveal all (I think – I will only really know once I have written it). You are right about Gandalf. He could not die and even if he did the Valar would send him back. This has been the continued plot hole throughout my story. I had one review point this out to me in the first chapter, lol. The only way I can skirt around that fact is to say it is why I labeled this a major AU. The story is based on the idea of Gandalf's fall… so even though that should not be allowed to happen… I am making it, lol. Please forgive me Tolkien! ^_^ Anyway – that was not a tangent in your review, because you were right, and your insights were appreciated. Merci! 

****

Elfling ~ Glad you approved of the Aragorn/Legolas interaction in the last one. I am happy with it as well. LOL. I knew you would understand my heart stopping fear at the thought of a story being deleted. I think it is the fear of all fiction writers who post at this sight. Thanks for offering me your plot ferrets. I think that is the most original muse I have heard of yet. Simply thinking of them got me writing. I will try to keep chapters coming for you!

****

evil sapple pie ~ Don't worry about not reviewing right away. I know how important it is to study hard for exams. Obviously your school marks come before leaving me reviews for my story! I really understand how disheartening it is to study hard for something and not do as well as you would have liked to do. I am in the sciences as well and all I can say is that any pass mark in physics is something to be proud of. I have taken it and know what a challenge it can be. Try not to let it get you down. Glad you found Gimli funny in that last chapter, lol. As to your writing, I think most people can say they have started but unfinished pieces lying around. I have a whole desk full of them, and I am yet to actually finish a story. You are still a good writer! I understand about not having time though. Life can be too demanding. I finally read Harry Potter. It took me a while to get my hands on the book but once I had it I read the whole thing in 24 hours and that was with a seven hour work shift in there. I loved it even though it was very black. I would love to see you write a 6th and/or 7th year fic. If you did I can guarantee you I would be on the edge of my seat reading it. Yes, write instead of math just like I wrote instead of doing chemistry at the end of my year. It is a wonderful escape. LOL. Glad you liked the Aragorn bath scene. I, too, have woken up in some pretty weird places… it happens… but I do like sleeping in chairs. I know I am weird but… I like doing it. I also like sleeping on floor… sleeping on a bare floor is wonderful and does wonders for my back. Anyway, glad you liked that scene between our ranger and elf in the last one and thanks for the long reviews. I was glowing like and elf reading them! 

****

Artemisa ~ Thanks for leaving me another review for chapter 23. I smiled like an idiot when I saw you did that for me. It meant a lot to me at any rate. LOL. Glad you got a kick out of Legolas forcing Aragorn into a tub. *smirks* I think everyone had to admit it was time. I could not resist adding those little hints of Elladan and Elrohir in there for you. ^_^ Glad you liked Legolas cuddled up in the chair. I had fun picturing him in such a state so writing about it was a lot of fun. Hope I did not keep you writing too long!

****

merrylyn ~ ROFL. That was simply the most intriguing list of possible excuses I have every heard! I must have read that part over like ten times and laughed every single time. Actually I am starting to laugh again even thinking about it. Keep the plot bunnies coming! I don't mind if they multiply and over run me. I prefer to feel inspired then dried up! ^_^ Glad you liked the dream. I had fun writing it because it was creeping me out too. I also did parallels between what Legolas was dreaming and what Aragorn was doing to try and wake him… I was proud of it at any rate and I am happy you liked it! Would we not all love to get a chance to clean Legolas… *retracts tongue back into mouth* I think it is time I admitted I am obsessed with that elf. No one living should be allowed to be *that* good looking. Glad you liked the little but of Pippin/Legolas interaction. I realized I had not really done any and I had not had a good Pippin moment for a while so that scene just write itself, much to my delight! The Helm's Deep description was added by me after eLLe suggested I include something more. I sent her the chapter and her major suggestion was to add a clearer picture of Helm's Deep to build up tension, and I happy she suggested it because I liked the added bit too. I am pleased you still like this story. Whenever you say that I can't stop grinning and blushing. Wonder what you made of this one. Anyway, I look forward to your next review! ^_^ Oh, yeah and did you know you were my 250th review. That is a special number so thanks for pushing me onto it!


	26. Of Women, Hobbits and War

****

Hello Everyone! This chapter is in part co-written by eLLe. She did half of the last section of it – so thanks go out to her!

Here is the chapter you have all been asking for with lots of elf and ranger and hobbit in it! ^_^ I included two quotes in it that helped to inspire the chapter. They are marked with numbers in the text and at the bottom I have who said them.

My thanks and huge welcome are extended to my newest reviewers: 'Lady Lenna' and 'ShortRedHead28'!

Also my thanks are extended to 'evil spapple pie' and 'Lisette' for bringing editing and grammar mistakes to my attention. I appreciate it guys! Also I want to thank 'ShortRedHead28' for pointing out to me that I completely forgot about Aragorn's sword and have not mentioned what became of it. I added a little sentence in this chapter to solve that mystery and nice attention to detail! *grin*

Happy belated Canada Day (July 1st) and Independence Day (July 4th) to all!

Okay, I think that covers everything. On with the chapter!

Chapter #26 ~ Of Women, Hobbits and War

"Is it true?"

Legolas raised his head slightly so that he could see Éowyn's face. Her eyes were intense, shining with a measure of hope, as she awaited his response. Answering her would be a simple matter, but a warning within him told him he did not want to involve his person or his name within this argument between siblings.

Frowning slightly he returned his attention back to the arrow he was currently repairing, his knife moving in steady strokes down the shaft as he narrowed it. The Rohirrim, though they had decent enough aim, simply did not seem to know how to make arrows properly. Legolas had been disgusted when he had examined their stores, and he had been at work ever since, trying to perfect them so that, when fired, they would not go astray.

In short, Legolas had been quite happy to be forgotten. He had been using the quiet time to gather his thoughts and anchor himself. Yet Éowyn had tracked him down, and now stood in front of him awaiting an answer. He briefly wondered how she had gotten word of this, wondering if Aragorn had been foolish enough to let something slip.

"Well, at times, yes, our women are allowed to fight if they so choose to. It is always left to personal choice, though it is sometimes encouraged that they do not."

Éowyn beamed upon hearing this, her oval face breaking out into a joyous expression. She sat down hurriedly, her hands clasping each other in her lap as she continued to observe the elf. Legolas paused after a moment of this, sighing, he faced Éowyn again. Keeping his face as neutral as possible he inquired,

"You would know of something else?"

"So your females are looked upon as equals? As comrades in arms who stand just as capable of defending their homes and families as men?" The mirth behind her voice was shocking, and Legolas felt a certain degree of pity for this woman who was so desperate to prove herself.

"I, and all my kin, have always considered our female counterparts as equals to us in all things. Some, such as the Lady Galadriel, I acknowledge as my superior, although it has been many human lifetimes since she last held arms. When I went through my training, I went through it along side four different women, three of whom still guard the boarders of my homeland, one of whom has passed on to the Halls of Mandos for her service. Yes, in war, it is true that the elves do not distinguish between gender in the same fashions that men do."

Legolas paused here, continuing the ingrained movements of repairing and checking the arrows in front of him as he considered this in the context of the approaching battle. He was somewhat amazed by the longing Éowyn projected.

"Yet, you Lady, are not an elf. You are a human," he said at last, although he knew it would hurt her to hear it said. 

"So do you say, my lord, that elves are more capable in the arts of war than humans? That your females would be more skilled than I when faced with the same odds?" there was a certain degree of danger in her voice as she spoke, although she kept her voice levelled. Legolas realized, somewhat unhappily, that he was walking a fine line, and that he might not want to discover first hand what the Lady in front of him was capable of.

He considered his response carefully, not wishing to worsen the situation any more. In his mind he did not see anything so wrong with permitting Éowyn to fight, if she wished to, but humans were strange creatures and their ways were alien to Legolas in many respects.

"It is my understanding that it is not common for human women to behave as warriors. I meant not to imply that one race was more suited to fighting then another, merely that the customs of my people do not justify or disprove the traditions of your own."

"It should disprove our traditions," she replied heatedly, "for ours are ancient in their origins. The times have changed, and with the encroaching darkness all who would remain free should be allowed to take up arms, should they choose that path. Yet, when the military approaches, the world locks up its spoons and packs off it womankind (1). We are no more then treasured possessions! Our worth valued and guarded. They will not see us for who we are, and what we can be," the bitterness in her voice shocked Legolas, and he felt his head lift to once again study her.

"They only wish to protect you, Lady. I do not think they mean to cage such wild spirits as your own. You do wrong to speak so ill of those who only mean the best," Legolas chided gently.

"Would you be less gracious were you informed that you must be cosseted and denied access to a sword when war approaches? How would you feel were you told you could not fight?"

Legolas sighed lightly, wishing for the tenth time that the Lady had not found him. Finishing his examination of the arrow he held, he placed it into the completed pile and took up another. He could hear the passion and truth of her words, yet knew not what she wanted from him on the subject. They could discuss, agree or argue about the unfairness of life for many years, and it would not change the current situation.

"I am a prince of my people, a warrior of many centuries. I was born for war and have been trained for it since before your great grand sires walked this earth. Should the battle with darkness rage, I will be on the front lines for the side of light, lady. Nothing could prevent me," he said simply, finding a degree of comfort from the familiar movements of his blade upon the wooden arrow. "You are a fighter, your spirit is strong. I do not envy you your position, lady and, if it gives you comfort, then know that I too would try to fight, as you do, were I not given immediate leave to do so. Yet, I am not you, and you are not an elf. I know not what you would have me say, for this is a conversation you should be raising with your king, and not I."

Éowyn paused here as if this was what she had been waiting for Legolas to say. She dampened her lips with her tongue and she swallowed quickly. Legolas sighed as he realized he had played into her hands somehow.

"I was hoping you would vouch for me," she said softly, yearning coating the words. "No, please, let me finish," she added quickly when she saw Legolas starting to shake his head. "My brother feels that we owe you much, and we do. Were you to ask him this, he would be very hard pressed to refuse you. I saw your face as you beheld the boys we will be sending out onto the front lines. Would you not have me take the place of one of those children? I will spar with you if you wish to test my own skill."

Her request obviously completed she waited with baited breath. Legolas finished the arrow he held before facing her once more. "You use my own desires towards protecting youth against me?" he said sharply. He had hoped that his voice would be more controlled before he spoke, but she had chosen his insecurities well, for it was still a matter that bothered him greatly.

"No," she said softly, reaching out and cupping his hands within her own, "I merely use an issue that troubles us both greatly. I would have my own life endangered before many of those who have been given my brother's leave to fight. Help me."

"I do not think my voice will have the sway you claim it will. Should you fall in this battle, as is very likely, I will have your death upon my head. You ask much of me."

"I do," she acknowledged, refusing to break his eye contact or flinch at his tone. She simply waited, her features strong, for his final decision.

Legolas shook his head. "Do you even realize what it is you ask of me? Have you truly seen the effects of battle, of taking life, even that of orcs?"

"I stand ready to defend my people from that which would see us destroyed. I will not flinch from that duty. I do not fear that fight," came her steady reply.

"You are so innocent," he said, partially in disbelief.

"Lord Aragorn said something similar of you earlier," came her clipped reply.

Legolas chuckled lightly. "Did he? Estel would have us all safe, could he command fate itself, as he would like. He sometimes forgets that we elves are stronger and older then we appear. Do not place to much on his words. Did he say else of me that I must now counter in your mind?"

Éowyn paused, unsure of how to reply. Finally choosing honesty would be best here, given what she was requesting of him, she spoke. "He said you were loyal, and he cherished his friendship with you. He seemed to fear that as he aged, you would regret that bond."

Legolas felt his eyes widen in surprise. "How could he think that?" he stammered before he had the time to fully to collect himself and hold the words back.

"I know not. I did not fully understand the implications myself."

Legolas frowned. Picking up another arrow he pondered Aragorn, before Éowyn discretely cleared her throat, to once again direct his attention back to her. "I would follow Aragorn's command across the whole of Middle-Earth itself. Where he stands in battle, I shall be beside him," Legolas said quietly.

"Then we are of the same mind, Legolas. For I too, would follow him," Éowyn said passionately, once agin leaning forward so that she sat nearer to elf. He felt suddenly honoured that she was confiding in him, choosing to share her allegiances and heart so openly before him. Their shared much in common.

He also realized before he spoke, that he would help her. He would do all in his power to allow her the chance of facing the battle openly, and not hiding in the shadows. She was a creature of strength and intelligence, and that would be needed on the night's battlefield.

He sighed, standing and brushing off the wood chips from him. Drawing a single knife, he raised a challenging eyebrow. "Alright, Lady. Give me a demonstration of your skill."

"You will face me, who is armed with sword, with but a single knife?" She was obviously trying to not sound offended, and was failing miserably.

Legolas merely offered her a mischievous grin in reply. She did not need a second invitation, and soon the dull clashing of metal upon metal could be heard, as the two sparred.

For Éowyn's part, she soon became enchanted with the feline grace that marked each of Legolas' movements. He was quick and fluid like water, and she suddenly wondered (despite the ridiculous nature of the notion) that even if her sword were to cut him, if it might not just pass right through. She quickly chided herself over the notion. She had seen the elf's blood once. He was as mortal as any of them when it came to the laws of steel.

Legolas himself felt rather surprised by the Lady. She had not boasted of her skill, and fought with all the passion of which she spoke. She had talent, and had been trained well, that much was clear. He felt his own confusion over why this was even an issue. She could hold her own, so why was she not being allowed to fight?

Suddenly she rounded, her blade moving from his to that of another component. Legolas felt somewhat startled by the sudden shift, blinking quickly, he saw her sword latched onto Aragorn's own dagger. The two stood still, each seizing the other up.

"You have some skill with the blade," Aragorn replied. To someone who did not know the ranger well his tone might have come off sounding nonchalant in nature, but Legolas did know Aragorn well, and he could hear a grudging sort of respect and surprise behind the words. He had obviously not thought the Lady would fight so well.

With a quick twist, a move that surprise both elf and man, she suddenly had her blade at Aragorn's throat. It hoovered there for the briefest of moments before Aragorn tilted his head slightly to show his acknowledgment of her victory. The briefest of smiles crossed her face before she made her features go flat once again. She sheathed the weapon quickly.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death, nor pain." She spoke the words with a conviction that appealed to Legolas. She might be young and foolish, but she had found her cause, and that was something the elf could respect.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked softly, their eyes locking even as he spoke. Legolas suddenly felt like an intruder, for the moment had a distinctly intimate feeling to it, as the two gazed at each other, and the lady confessed and laid bare a piece of herself to the man she vowed to follow.

"A cage," she replied shortly. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You are the daughter of kings, a shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate," he paused here before continuing. "All men are born free, my lady. We shall keep that freedom, for our race has no other destiny."

"If men are born free, how is it that all women are born slaves? (2)" Éowyn pressed. "Let me stand and fight beside you, my lord. I would do so gladly, for you are a man I would follow."

Aragorn seemed to realize his danger too late, as Legolas had done before him. Already the rangers dark head was shaking slightly in refusal. "Lady in this you do entreat the wrong person. It is your brother's command who you must obey, not my own." Legolas almost felt sorry for Aragorn, for he himself knew how little that response was going to achieve. The lady was truly relentless, and an admirable foe.

"My lord, you accept the fealty of elves and hobbits. Would you not accept that of one of your own kind, even if that person was a woman?" she replied evenly, her tone still vibrating with her own certainty. Aragorn was definitely looking uneasy now, and the expression made Legolas chuckle. Immediately he was confronted by two very annoyed sets of eyes, which only served to make him laugh all the harder.

"Aragorn, I advise retreat now, for it is always expedient to know when you are out manned," Legolas managed to get out through peals of laughter. The sudden situation seemed to have taken on an hilarious element in the eyes of the elf, and his mirth could simply not be repressed.

"You find this funny?" Aragorn replied stiffly.

"Nay, for I was on the receiving end of the lady's plea but a moment before, but I do find you being confronted with her request amusing. I have seen you take on orcs with less hesitation and uncertainty. Your reluctance is something I shall enjoy telling your brothers of."

"You wouldn't dare!" Aragorn snapped, now looking decidedly nervous. Éowyn looked caught between being angered by being the subject of laughter and amusement at the pleading expression Aragorn now bestowed upon the elf. 

She snorted unhappily before deciding to put an end to the situation and getting it once again back on track. "Lord Aragorn. Thank you for sparring with me, and your words. Now, if you would excuse us, the elf and I have business left unattended.

Legolas stopped laughing, his eyes once again assuming a cautious glint to them, as he eyed the lady suspiciously. Aragorn cast Legolas a decidedly smugly look before tipping his head in Éowyn's direction. 

"Anything to please you, lady," he said graciously, as he quickly took the offered avenue of escape. He did not look back as he exited the room.

Legolas shook his head in fond exasperation, before once again facing the lady.

~*~

"My lord," Éomer said calmly, although his eyes held a hidden mirth that did not go undetected by Legolas. "No man here envies you the position my sister has thrust upon you, and certainly many a man has fallen victim to the charms and persuasions of my sister before you, but did I hear you correctly in that you are actually asking me to give my leave and allow her to fight?" The generals surrounding Éomer chuckled lightly at this, which only served to redden Éowyn face all the more, although it was no modest blush of shame that coloured her face, but a wraith that would have sent smarter men running.

Legolas swallowed thickly, wondering again how he had actually been argued into the current situation. _Humans_, he thought irritably, _must they complicate everything so?_ It was a question that Legolas decided he would ponder upon further at a later date, for at the moment he still had to answer Éomer's question. Keeping his voice flat he answered, "Yes."

Something in his tone must have made Éomer realize that his sister had won over a powerful ally, for his smile faded to be replaced by a more concerned expression. "Surely you would not have her brave the horrors of war?" he asked aghast at the very though of his baby sister witnessing such brutality.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but Éowyn beat him too it. She had obviously had enough of men thinking her some delicate flower, and given her tone Legolas could hardly understand how anyone who knew her could mistake her as such.

"Horrors! You would keep *me* sheltered from such things, but not the ten year old boys you now dub soldiers! Of all the stupid, arrogant, presumptuous... Brother," she broke off sharply, "How can you think so little of me and my abilities?"

Éomer was looking somewhat like a cornered badger would look like when confronted by some viperous snake. Legolas imagined he himself had probably not appeared all that different a short while ago, but shooed the thought away, for it was too damaging to his own pride to consider at any length. Needless to say he sympathized with Éomer's current situation.

"I... that is... I mean," he started off badly, and Legolas winced slightly as he allowed Éowyn to see him struggling. "I just want to protect you. You are all I have left." It was a valiant attempt at recovery, but Éowyn was the type of person who went for the throat of her victims and so no amount of attempted guilt Éomer could thrust upon her would slow her in battle.

"Protect me?" she asked scornfully. "With a army of children? You are desperate for soldiers yet will not accept my talent. Legolas here has sparred with me, and admits, although somewhat grudgingly," she added resentfully sending a glare in the elf's direction, "that I have skill. My blade could be a service to Rohan in this battle. You yourself know I can fight!"

Éomer turned his attention back to Legolas who sighed and tried to prepare himself for what was to come. _I should not have gotten involved_, he scolded himself once again, _I should not have gotten involved_. Chanting the thoughts in his head did little to relieve his apprehension however as Éomer spoke. "So be it. Her life will be on your head, master elf."

The day could not have been worst, as Éowyn smiled broadly, a look of triumph setting her features alight.

~*~

Pippin was sitting among a group of Rohirrim children, animatedly telling them a story of the Shire, and their little eyes that stared at him were alight with pleasure as they raptly listened to the tale as it unfolded. Pippin found himself smiling as he watched them. It had seemed like ages since he had last been surrounded by the beauty and innocence of childhood. As he got caught up in his story he found himself forgetting the misery and tension of his surroundings, and the apprehension of the approaching war.

In short the hobbit relished the change, and so it was he felt rather despondent when the children's mothers came to collect their little ones. As the last child was grudgingly lead away Pippin rose mournfully, automatically looking for something to preoccupy him now. 

The mounting tensions in the fort left him feeling energized, and he feared remaining stationary for too long as a result. He had not seen Legolas or Aragorn in quite some time and he realized he should probably go to them and see if he could be of assistance.

A plan now in motion, Pippin started his search.

It did not take long to find Legolas. The elf seemed to be the centre of rumour and intrigue throughout the fort, and whenever he was present the sounds around him ceased, and people talked behind held up hands in hushed whispers. However, if this bothered Legolas at all he did not show it.

"What are you looking at?" Pippin asked as he finally came to stand beside his comrade, who was staring out over the fort wall. The hobbit craned his head upwards and stood on is tip-toes in an attempt to look out over the wall as well, but much to his annoyance found he was too short. "Ahem," he said loudly, clearing his throat very deliberately to attract the elf's attention.

Legolas looked down, a small smile playing across his face, before he leaned over and scooped up Pippin, to settle him gently in a sitting position upon the wall.

"Thank-you," Pippin said grinning. "This human settlement just does not seem to have been designed to accommodate someone of my stature," the hobbit complained with a small shrug, as he swung his legs over the wall so that he sat facing the direction in which Legolas watched.

The two sat in silence, except for the hushed whispers from behind them. All Pippin could see however was the flat dirt plains and the sparse grass, and he could not fathom what held the elf in such rapt attention. "So," he repeated rather loudly, "what is it you look at?"

"The same thing you are currently looking at, I imagine," the elf said, somehow managing to keep his voice straight as he spoke.

"Legolas, no elven answers to this," Pippin said, trying to sound stern and commanding. "What do you see?"

"If I cannot give you an elven reply, then pray tell, how I am suppose to respond being that I can be nothing else but an elf?" There was a definite bubble of mirth in the elf's tone as he replied.

Pippin frowned. "You know for someone your age you are remarkably childish," Pippin scolded, though not in any serious fashion. "You have been separated from your kind for too long. You should know by now that I can provide no sort of verbal warfare you elves seem to enjoy so immensely."

Legolas laughed slightly. "Do not underestimate yourself, Pippin..."

"Call me Pip," the hobbit cut in quickly. "It is what Merry, Frodo and Sam call me... and well... you know it will help me remember them, and better times." 

"So be it, Pip," Legolas said lightly with a small shrug. "To answer your question, I do not see, I listen."

"Ah," Pippin said, now trying to hear what it was the elf heard. It took several fidgety minutes before Pippin could take it no more. "Okay, I give up. What is it that you hear then, and do not tell me it is the same thing I hear, because if that is the case the wind and the gossip of peasant people are just not interesting enough as to keep you this entertained."

"Were it only something so trivial that I can hear," Legolas said sadly. "No, Pip, it is the approach of the coming army that I listen too. The ground shakes with their coming, and the world weeps where it is fouled by their presence."

"Oh." Pippin was not quite sure how to reply to sure a statement, but as it slowly sunk in he felt the full gravity of the situation impress itself upon him again. "Will we win?"

"I would hope so, yet if we do not we will no longer be in a position to mourn it."

"That is rather morbid," Pippin commented dryly.

Legolas sighed. "Forgive me, I am of a rather strange mood. I wonder how my people fare?" he added wistfully.

"Yes," Pippin agreed. "I wonder where the rest of the fellowship is?"

Both of the questions were left unanswered as Aragorn approached the duo. He was dressed for war, his armour donned and shining. At his hip rested Andúril, newly restored to him by Eomer and freshly polished. It shone dully in the evening light, making Aragorn somehow look even more formidable.

"Are you sure you are prepared to fight?" Legolas asked him. "I mean, will you be well enough?"

Aragorn snorted. "Will you?" he replied humourlessly.

"We will find out," the archer replied with the smallest of shrugs as he turned his attention once again to the plains. "They come, Aragorn. We should alert Eomer and his men. Get everyone stationed, for within the hour we shall be able to spot them."

"Eomer knows, I believe. He is having all those who cannot fight placed in the caves below the keep. All are almost within already." The ranger paused here for a moment before looking at Pippin. "I would have you join those below, Pippin," he stated simply.

The hobbit sat up straighter looking at surprise at the ranger. "I will do no such thing! I have come and fought this far with you both and I shall stand beside you here as well!" Pippin exclaimed indignantly.

"You are no warrior," Aragorn pressed gently, obviously trying to make Pippin see reason. "You have never seen a battle of this scale before."

"I care not. I am not afraid and I will not hide," came the obstinate reply. "This is my choice, Aragorn."

The ranger sighed and for a moment he looked to Legolas for aid, but the elf merely tilted his head slightly, saying nothing as he watched the scene. "Pippin," Aragorn began on his final attempt but the hobbit cut him off.

"No. I will fight."

"So many people take up that responsibility, and so many will die as a result," Aragorn muttered unhappily, more to himself then his companions.

"Their lives are not on your head, Estel. You are not responsible for these people," Legolas gently reassured. 

"I know this, but..."

"There is no but," Legolas interjected smoothly. "It is simply an unchangeable aspect of your existence, young one, and one I hope you will come to realize eventually. You carry too much upon you." The elf then smoothly stretched and looked at Pippin. "Come, Master Pip. If you insist upon fighting we must see you properly outfitted. Let us give Aragorn a moment to himself." He then reached over and lifted Pippin from the wall, setting him upon his feet once again.

The two left the ranger leaning against the wall, watching as the sun ominously merged into the horizon, which was lined with black clouds. The world darkened in preparation of what was to come.

~*~

Éowyn stood proud, dressed the in the armour of her people. Beside her, both Legolas and Pippin stood close by. Before them, in the darkness, stretched their enemy. The trampling of their feet as they approached made the earth vibrate, and Éowyn felt tiny in comparison to what they faced. She suddenly realized the full extent of all she had asked for. 

This was war.

She looked to the elf, who seemed to be the only source of pure light this night, except for the torches which lit the keep, and they were scattered throughout the army. He looked upon the orcs, his face emotionless, but his brow furrowed slightly, and Éowyn realized he was just as scared as she suddenly was. He was immortal, yes, but he could die from blade and arrow just as she – a sobering thought on both accounts. He clasped his bow lightly in one hand, and the other fiddled with an arrow, waiting for the chance to fire it.

Aragorn passed by briefly, squeezing both the hobbit' and the elf's arms in affection before passing beyond them, and then going to stand with Éomer. "Your friends are with you," the elf had said quietly as the man had passed, and Éowyn found some comfort in their words. They stood together, all of them, and with this thought her determination hardened. The enemy would crumble before them, or she would die attempting to make it so.

The first few telling drops of rain hit them, like a foreshadow of the tide that was to come, and soon the rain pelted down, making Éowyn's flaxen hair plaster to her face. Lightning and thunder entered the scene, adding to the chaos, and illuminating the scared faces of the Rohhirim. _This is what death feels like,_ thought Éowyn. _The deep breath before the plunge. _A shuddering breath of exhalation that she could not stop slid past her pale lips. 

The orcs amassed before them in staggering numbers. Crooked rows of ranks upon ranks of these hideous black beasts, a great ocean of darkness, of evil, and of hate. Strange devices they bore, as well as crude swords, axes, and black bows. Their brusque grunts, snarls, and violent growls seemed to answer the rumbling roar of thunder. What deviltry had Saruman unleashed before them? What was the price they would have to pay for their lands? For their people? For their freedom?

They waited, their patience pressed until the first arrow was fired. As the earliest death came a unanimous cry exploded upon anticipating ears, and the black tide engulfed them...

Okay. Quote the two quotes I used were by:

(1) George Bernard Shaw: 1856-1950

(2) Mary Astell: 1668-1731 

Also I would like to do a bit of advertising. I have two vignettes posted. One involves Elrohir and Elladan, and the other involves Legolas and Eowyn. I would appreciate reviews so if you guys have the time (and inclination) please go and check them out. ^_^

Reviewer Notes:

Gwyn ~ Yeah, I realized a little while ago that Gimli and Legolas would not be able to have their little competition either, and was rather depressed about it… but Tolkien wrote is so masterfully that I do not think I could add to the idea… and Pippin will be there so maybe the hobbit will liven things up. You were right, eLLe and I talked about it and we both realized that having Boromir alive would prevent too many things from occurring. He had to die. *sigh* And the story moves on. I know the death thing happened very quickly… I reread it a number of times thinking it went through to fast but when I tried to add to it it became to corny. I am not a huge fan of Boromir and I simply could not make his death sad so I felt I would leave it as is, lol. If you want a tear jerker I am working on a vignette that you might enjoy. I agree with you. I don't think Gimli is going to walk away as calmly as Merry did and that the hobbits might still find themselves being escorted by a dwarf. LOL. I don't intend on making this story slash or a romance on any level. I can't write like that and I do not intend to try, lol, so have no fear. Thanks for the long review!

****

merrylyn ~ LOL. I though muse ferrets was original. Thehehe… it gets me laughing even thinking about them. I want a pet ferret when I am older and living on my own. LOL… I take the Gimli warning to heart. I can only imagine the horror of it all… but it does make quite an interesting mental picture, you have to admit. *grin* The editing of my story is proving to be a big job. I have reposted some chapters three or four times because people keep finding mistakes, or I do. Once it is done though it will be rewarding… I simply have to keep telling myself that. I have jolted awake before too, especially when I wake from a really intense dream and it sometimes take me a while to orient myself so I was happy with the reaction in the dream from last chapter too. LOL. Yep, how am I suppose to look at any man in the same light when I have seen someone like Legolas on the big screen? None will ever be able to compete but I am slowly resigning myself to it. I am glad I pulled off the Boromir/Gimli/Ring battle well because I was worried that people might find it confusing. Glad it was not! LOL - *imagines Sam dying of high blood pressure* Watch out merrylyn, you might give me another plot bunny and I might make Sam croak on the slopes of Mount Doom, lol. I simply could not make Boromir's death sad. I mean of all the fellowship I feel I am the most like him… because I am human and would have lusted after the ring too, but he was also my least favorite character (go figure!). Anyway, he is dead and personally I will not miss him all the much… am I heartless or what? Glad you liked the waterfall bit… that is my poetry streak coming out. I love description and would write completely it but most people don't enjoy reading that sort of stuff and characterization is fun too. Yeah between you and Cheysuli (who accused Boromir of pushing into the swamp – an idea that I changed slightly) the last scene was pretty good (if I might say so myself). Of all the characters I have ignored Merry and Frodo the most in the story so I am glad I worked out a scene with them together and Merry is growing on me as well. ROFL – snarling plot bunnies… lol… you have no idea how much that image broke me up. ROFLMAO – beware the final showdown between the snarling plot bunnies and the muse ferrets. *cries with laughter – starts getting weird looks from parents – tries to stop* As always, loved the review! ^_~

****

Artemisa ~ Yeah… I am slowly perfecting the art of cliffhangers. If I was one of my readers I would be threatening me too. I simply enjoy being evil however and so will torture you all in anyway I can… which means evil cliffhangers from here to the end of the story unfortunately, Mwhahahah! Glad you liked the last one and I promise to reveal what will happen at Helm's Deep shortly.

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ LOL. That last chapter could have been the end, but I am not *that* evil. No… it is simply an end to what was formed in Rivendell – the fellowship of the ring. The companions are all going in different directions now – so it was an end of sorts… but the big end only occurs when we find out what happens to the ring, right? I don't think I will ever do a sequel to this story… once it is done it will be done – but I do plan on writing other things and have already posted some. Don't worry yet though because we still have a ways to go before this is over.

****

Lisette ~ ROFLMAO! Okay, you have no idea how hard I laughed when I realized I had made a mistake – again! My parents were giving me the strangest looks and kept asking what I was laughing at – of course I can't tell them I write LOTR fanfiction – they think I am weird enough, lol – so they never found out. I know my mistakes aren't so bad – but I am a bit of a perfectionist and I don't want there to be mistakes. So if you don't mind pointing out mistakes you see in your review – I would be grateful. I am working on another vignette, and I am currently getting eLLe to look it over, but if you would not mind I would like to send it to you as well to have someone else tell me what they think of it before I post. I am worried it might be too corny… anyway – if you are interested I will send it along to you – I might send it even before you read this – in which case I hope you like it. ^_^ Glad you liked the fight scene between Boromir/Gimli/Ring. I was rather proud with how it turned out as well. I agree with you that it is unlikely that Gimli will give up the quest – but we will both have to wait and see how the next chapter turns out before we will know for certain. I never really have a clear picture of a chapter before I start writing it. Lots of Legolas in this one so I hope it satisfies your craving, lol. On a completely different note had you ever seen Amelie? It is a french film (that has really incorrect english subtitles, lol).

****

Niori ~ Wow! I made you cry again! That was something considering how quickly Boromir dropped out of the picture in the last one – although the scene between Merry and Frodo was rather moving. Yeah – I plan on writing a scene between Gimli and Faramir in the next chapter to follow up how those two took Boromir's death. Yes – this chapter had lots of Legolas in it. All my reviewers were asking for him so I undid my chains and let him run wild. Glad you still are enjoying this.

****

SpaceVixenX ~ You are right. Things are slowing returning to their normal coarse. Boromir was doomed from the beginning. Some things in fate are simply not meant to be changed. Yes, Helm' Deep. I kept promising to let you all know what was going to happen and then I stop right at the battle… hehehe… I love being evil and unfair… but mostly evil. So… is sleeping in a grave comfortable… I imagine it is a bit… unsettling, lol. And the worst part is I go back to Frodo and co. in the next chapter so you are not going to find out what happens for two more weeks – but then I promise answers will be given.

****

Roper ~ I am glad you like it. I get such a buzz off of praise. I just start glowing. It means so much to me when I know my reviews enjoy reading my work. That makes it all worth while. 

****

Elfling ~ LOL – thanks for understanding about the wait. Sometimes chapters are a little slow in coming, lol. I like having the hobbits together too but they only have one chapter left together before Merry at least turns back. Summer hibernation… I wish I did not need to work and could simply bask in boredom too. I am glad that the next chapter of your story is in the process of being written because I want to know what it going to happen. merrylyn – one of my other reviews – was pondering about what would happen if snarling plot bunnies attacked your muse ferrets and which one would win, lol. We are both starting to place bets. ^_^

****

White Wolf ~ Yeah – it was sort of sad that Boromir died (again). Some things are simply fate though, and Boromir dying is one of those things. I have know from the beginning that he was a write off. I liked the Frodo and Merry scene too. I have not paid a lot of attention to either one of those characters so I was glad I got that scene in there. Lots of elf for you in this one!

****

Lady Lenna ~ Glad you liked it. I was impressed you read all of this. It is like 150 pages on my word processor… and that you still want more makes me really happy… I must be doing something right! ^_^ I try to update weekly… usually on either a Friday or a Sunday – because those are the days I do not work… but it does not always happen that way. Anyway – usually a chapter a week. 

****

ShortRedHead28 ~ LOL – Oh! I have a bandwagon! *looks around happily at her reviewers* Wow – you are right. I am working up a small following. *giggles* The more reviews I get the more I like writing. I love getting encouragement and I can scarcely believe the feedback I have gotten over this story. I never imagined people would like it so much. One hour! Wow. This story is over 150 pages long now so that is amazing! You must be quite the speed-reader and you still managed to keep track of Aragorn's sword – I am impressed. Thanks for offering to correct my work! If you see mistakes point them out to me and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this! ^_^

****

evil spapple pie ~ You now claim the honor of being my longest review! Thanks for that – my mouth fell open when I saw the length of it. I understand well what it is like to have computer difficulties. I was on cable internet all year with my laptop and then when I brought it home and tried to make it go back to dial up it threw a fit. Needless to say – I curse technology when it doesn't work for me and love it when it does. Don't worry about your exams. I was never an exam performer either. I usually relied on a strong class mark to get me through with a decent grade. I always did badly on math exmas too. They often makes those so hard that everyone fails and then it is considered amazing if you get a 60% - or at least it is in the system I am in. Wow – 14 stories! Well if you ever need to discuss or talk them out with someone I love helping people or offering them ideas. I have people come to get help with poetry from me all the time. I enjoy discussing writing with people. Anyway – let me know when you start posting one of them because I am itching to read something by you. I did a lot of camping in Australia and there is nothing better then sleeping on the ground underneath a mozzie (mosquito) net and looking at the stars! Still – I agree that sleeping on concrete would not be fun. Yeah – Boromir's death did little to me as well – which is why it happened so quickly. I am honored that you think I have done a good job on my characterization. That means a lot to me because it is something that I have been working hard to achieve. I agree with you that a story is nothing without good characters – no matter how original the plot. Thanks for going back and looking over all those chapters for me. I have gone back fixed everything you pointed out. You are right – I love commas and sometimes go overboard with them. Glad you found chapter 22 funny – I have been trying to keep lighthearted bits in this all the way through – just because that keeps things interesting. Thanks for pointing out the Eowyn thing – I will go back and fix that soon. I looked it up at the encyclopedia of Arda but I guess they simply forgot it too. Anyway – I really do appreciate you rereading parts of this. It means a lot to me. ^_^

****

wellduh… ~ LOL. Yep. I killed him. Had to happen. His presence was preventing too much from happening… so it was rather easy to knock him off – not to sound callous. Yes. I think I took them from that… I do use a lot from the movies… just because I loved them so much. For me, the movies made Tolkien's world come to life. As for the effects of the ring on the other characters – yes. I had fun trying to demonstrate that it was effecting them all in the last scene. Merrylyn –one of my other reviews – asked me to show the effects and I had fun doing it! ^_^ Glad you still are enjoying the plot of this one.


	27. And The Road Goes Ever, Ever, On

****

Heya all. *Alida emerges from behind something large and solid, while knocking off various irises, roses and pansies from herself* Well I survived an attack of flowers to get this chapter to you, not that I will point the finger at my assailant, *cough*SpaceVixenX*cough* ^_^

I am a little unsure about this chapter. I had serious problems writing it and I am not sure I like where it has taken me but there is little I can do about it now, *shrug*.

Again, thanks for eLLe for editing this!

Welcome to my newest reviewer iverson! Also welcome back Rosie!

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed my most recent vignette. I am so pleased you all liked it and the attention it received shocked me!

Also, I have fanart! That's right! Sirithiliel drew me a Legolas picture for my story! So flattered. I wish I had a website to show it to you all but… alas I do not. Anyway, if any of you feel inspired to draw a picture based on my story go right a head and email me a copy of it because I would love to see them!! ^_^ If you click on sirithiliel's name in my reviews you can go to her website – she is a wonderful artist and her pictures are worth checking out!

The re-editing of earlier chapters is going well. eLLe did the first five chapters for me and 'evil spapple pie' was kind enough to do chapters 6 & 7 for me. So that is a progress report in how that is all going.

Chapter 27 **~ And The Road Goes Ever, Ever, On**

Faramir could not quite seem to wrap his mind around what was going on around him. He felt disconnected from the faces which passed him, as they were all blurred into a single identity, and from the monotonous words of the dwarf as he spoke. In a sort of trance-like state, Faramir heard about the quest which the fellowship had undertook, and the realization hit him slowly.

His brother had died for a ring.

The thought almost made him laugh, but he found he could not quite muster up the voice to do so. It simply could not be real, yet it was. Denial over what he had seen warred against the normal stoic and practical nature of his character, leaving him feeling lost, his feet knocked out from beneath him. He wanted to cry, but that outlet too seemed withheld from him. So he sat, listening, but hardly hearing.

To have died for a ring. It seemed like such a small and trivial thing, hardly the way he would have imagined Boromir's passing to be. His brother, the warrior, slipping desperately into that final void with such resignation. It was too much to bare.

__

"Leave it be... It is over..."

The words played out again in his mind. The look in Boromir's eyes as they had glazed. He had wanted that escape, or so it had appeared, and Faramir could not understand or accept it. He had simply walked out into the swinging blade, and that had been it. It was over.

"Faramir?" the question was asked with a degree of nervous apprehension ringing in the tone, and it made the man wonder how long he had been absorbed in his own thoughts, and oblivious to the lapse in conversation.

"What do you plan to do now? Where will your company travel?" He surprised himself with how levelled his voice sounded, and that he had been able to deduce so much from a conversation he had not been listening to; to ask these questions which seemed relative enough, as they gave the dwarf a moment's pause before he answered.

"We do what we set out to do. We must take the ring deep into Mordor. Five of our number have now been lost to see this done. We dare not turn back now - for their memory alone," the dwarf said resolutely. "Your brother was a valiant man. I thought myself privileged to have known him, despite my harsh words."

Faramir was not ignorant of the subtle plea for forgiveness in the dwarf's words, as much as they were meant to comfort as well. He knew in his heart that the events which had occurred could not to be blamed singly on any one man, yet he still felt a strong inclination to hate the dwarf for what had happened. He wished for someone to hold responsible, but by his own logistical nature he knew he could be held as accountable as any of them. He should have insisted they kept moving. By allowing the argument to unfold, he had allowed Boromir to die.

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, he tried to reassure himself that what had happened went beyond what any could have foreseen. Some accidents are merely unpredictable and cannot be avoided. Yet, doubt still clung to him. Somehow he knew this tragedy could, should have, been avoided.

"I loved my brother. All of Gondor will mourn his fall," Faramir said quietly in response, when he realized something would have to be said.

The dwarf nodded his head slowly, a small nondescript sound rumbling in his throat. Turning his squat head away from the human, he stared out to the cavern opening. "I failed him, lad, and for that I am sorry," he finally said, still not facing Faramir. "I knew what the ring was doing to him, and I should have found a better way to aid him."

Faramir said nothing to this for a moment, as he played out what he had heard one last time in his head. "What the ring did to him, but not you?" he finally questioned. He knew he treaded into an area of which the dwarf was obviously sensitive, but he had to know the full extent of what the ring was capable of. He had to understand how it could have corrupted his brother, and worn him down until he had simply embraced death when it was offered.

"Your brother felt he could use the ring for a cause. I have no such desires. The ring has not effected me, nor will it. I think we dwarves might have a natural sort of immunity to its evil. Boromir however did not have that protection, and he has been hit with the full for of it since leaving Rivendell. I fear, in the end, he might have imagined that he was in danger of losing it to competitors, though there were no such challenges to be held."

Something untrue rang in the dwarf's words for the first time, and Faramir was not fooled by it. The dwarf seemed to be completely unaware of his own desires, of the treachery the ring wrought in him. Faramir realized slowly that the ring was evil. He could suddenly see his brother falling victim to its subtly; his brother who liked things clear cut and lacked the ability to see the dangers which lurked in the shadows.

"I do not envy you your task," he said eventually, after a moment's pause.

"Nor would any, I would imagine. I would not have you think your brother died for naught."

"I do not think so. He died for something he believed in, that much is clear. I was merely shocked with the..." he trailed off as he struggled to give voice to his own thoughts, "the resignation that marked his passing. He seemed to welcome it. I do not know how I will bear such news to my father, who cherishes Boromir above all others. The news will undo him, I am afraid."

"He died a hero, sacrificing himself for all of the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Such a death will not be forgotten," Gimli muttered quietly, more to himself then to Faramir. The dwarf finally turned to face him once again, and tears streaked his round face. "I said such horrid things to him before he died. I will never be able to counter such claims now."

"My brother was never one to hold to a grudge. He forgave quickly, and preferred things to be voiced openly rather then kept buried. I think he would have understood," Faramir comforted hollowly. "I too would have said more had I known it would be the last time we would speak." 

Suddenly the tears came. The desolation and the agony which infringed upon his heart at the realization that he had lost his brother sprung forth with vigour, and his face was soon damp with sorrow. He knew not for how long he sat with the dwarf, both crying for he who had died. Time lost its urgency, giving both wearied warriors the chance they needed to grieve. Silently, as the light dimmed through the transparent curtain of the waterfall, acceptance and farewells were spoken.

~*~

"Gimli?" Merry asked cautiously. The hobbit felt somewhat guilty for intruding into this moment between the man and the dwarf, but he had decided the quicker he talked to Gimli, the easier the conversation would go. The three hobbits had decided that Merry would stand the largest chance of success in convincing Gimli to go no further, and so the hobbit came now to see his task done.

Sniffing loudly and with a voice gruffer and scratchier then normal, Gimli spoke, "Yes, Merry. Don't worry," he said reassuringly as he sensed Merry's own hesitation. "Come and join us."

Merry nodded, accepting the invitation silently. He sat close to Gimli, observing the dwarf as subtly as possible from the corner of his eye. Gimli's face was puffy and red with his sorrow, his head bowed low. He looked slumped and defeated, and Merry well knew the emotions that plagued the dwarf, for he too was feeling the guilt and turmoil only the ring could inspire.

"Gimli," Merry began, somewhat clumsily as he tried to choose his words carefully, "I have been talking to Frodo and Sam. We... that is... well, we have been talking and have come to some conclusions about what is best for this quest business."

"Oh?" Gimli said sounding somewhat cautious as he lifted his head to look directly at the hobbit, who squirmed under the assessing gaze. That light in the dwarf's eye beaconed to Merry, and he could only imagine Gimli saw it in his own eyes as well.

Swallowing to strengthen his resolve, he spoke on. "Yes, and I have told Frodo I can go no further. It's the ring Gimli. It was not only effecting Boromir or..." he paused here wondering how hard he should push the issue, "or you." He pressed on quickly as he saw Gimli's eyes darken with anger and before he could be interrupted. "I hear its call almost constantly now and sometimes I feel like I am no longer in control of myself. I am losing myself and will only be a liability upon the company. I... I must turn back and I would like you to accompany me."

The request had been made but Merry knew the dwarf would require more persuasion if he were to accept. The hobbit looked briefly at Faramir, who was watching him with an intense scrutiny; a curious sort of expression upon his face, inadvertently serving to unnerve Merry all the more. 

"You want to allow Frodo and Sam to go on by themselves?" Gimli asked the question very slowly, as if by taking the time to pronounce every syllable Merry would have the time to see the ridiculousness of the question.

Merry simply nodded his head, trying desperately to make himself look convinced that it was the correct thing to do.

The dwarf blinked as if he was completely unprepared for such a question to have been asked in earnest. He was now looking at Merry as if the hobbit had some impairment that was preventing him from thinking clearly. "Into Mordor? Alone?" the dwarf clarified as if that had not been obvious.

"Yes," Merry replied, again looking at Faramir and finding himself somewhat surprised when the human nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. The hobbit welcomed the silent ally.

"You think the ring has claimed me as Boromir accused?" the dwarf asked stiffly, his pride obviously stinging at the insinuation.

"I think it is touching all of us. I know it has touched me... and.... and, yes, I have seen it in your eyes as well. Do you deny that it whispers things to you?" Merry asked his voice growing in confidence as he spoke.

Gimli paused here. The word_ whispers _struck a cord with him. A degree of doubt infringed upon him, making him suddenly second-guess himself. He knew, deep down, that something had been whispering to him. Was that what the ring did? The revelation left him feeling exposed and confused.

Merry acted upon the hesitation, seeing his chance at convincing Gimli emerge. "Come to Gondor with me. Let us return Boromir to his city. It is the least we can see done and then help me find Pippin and Aragorn and help them, should they still live. Please, Gimli. I am not sure I can do it without you."

Gimli felt torn, his mind swirling with the options he was faced with, his desires and sense warring within tearing him in different directions. Confusion, doubt, desire, duty; such things seemed to be conflicting and for someone who was usually solid and secure in his actions this left Gimli in something of a bind.

As his thoughts darkened a voice seemed to penetrate his confusion, not the dark and sinister voice that had troubled him as of late, but a soft and gentle caress of a memory he had almost forgotten. _I see a hard choice you will be faced with, and that will divide your spirit._ The Lady Galadriel had spoken of this. Had warned him so many days earlier that he would be faced with a choice. _When a path is chosen, do not look back to the cross roads and wonder. Have faith in your heart, and trust to hope. Do not falter on your journey, but also know when you can go no further, _she had counselled. 

__

When you can go no further.

Had that time come? The dwarf would have sworn that nothing could sway him from this path, for too much had been sacrificed to get them this far, yet he could trust himself no longer. He was tainted. The admission was made grudgingly, yet he recognized the truth of it.

"Master Dwarf," Faramir spoke up suddenly, "I would welcome your company when I return to the White City."

Merry offered a small smile in thanks to the human before turning his attention back to Gimli, sympathizing with the uncertainty he saw clouding the dwarf's face. He reached out and hesitantly laid a hand upon the dwarf's shoulder, clasping it tightly in compassion. "Give it up, Gimli. It... it is finished and done. We can do no more."

"I know," Gimli said softly, and Merry released a breath he had not realized he had been holding. "I... I will go with you as you both ask."

~*~

The parting came more quickly then any would have liked. In the first tentative rays of sunlight Frodo and Sam headed out, collecting Gollum who had been lingering in the area and continuing with the quest; the pairs path would become something of a legend.

Merry and Gimli watched with sad eyes as they left, silently praying that they did the correct thing in allowing the two hobbits to go on alone, and trying to ignore the ring's foul pleas for them to follow. 

Then, as one quest ended, they turned their sights towards Gondor, and another quest began. 

****

Sigh. Yep, that is right. Frodo and Sam's journey is now a matter of cannon. So I have at least admitted that the ring would be destroyed – the question now is: how many characters will I kill off before that happens. *evil grin*

DUN, DUN, DUN! Next chapter is the much anticipated Helm's Deep battle!

Review Notes:

Elfling ~ Glad you liked Eowyn taking on the men in the last one. She is relentless in many respects – one of the reasons I like her character so much. LOL – I guess the matter of plot bunnies versus muse ferrets will not be solved anytime soon. You and merrylyn are both putting your bets on opposite sides of the table and I am still feeling torn. Ah well – it will be one of those unsolved mysteries. I am glad you approved of Pippin's portrayal. I love writing that hobbit and I have such fun doing it. I am glad I can do it creditably. LOL. I will try to keep my postings to one a week but eLLe and I are working on another story now at the same time so we are both feeling slightly pressed for time, lol. Still I think you will all forgive me if I fall behind a bit once we start posting the other one – but I am keeping quiet on it because I do not want to ruin the surprise. I am glad you like my portrayal of Legolas. At the beginning I was worried about how I was going to portray him (and if I was doing it accurately) but as the story has progressed I have become more and more confident in writing him. I am flattered that you have gone back to read my story. You could give me no bigger a compliment. Okay, on a side note I have to include this as you have told me you live in California. I am Canadian – but I am working for a US telemarketing company (yep, they employ foreign labor) and I phone people from California! So next time you talk to a telemarketer – be nice! It might just be a student from another country that hates phoning you as much as you hate being phoned, lol. ^_^

****

sirithiliel ~ That's okay about not reviewing every chapter. I think it is important that you work on your story. I hope you email it to me soon! ^_^ Again, thanks so much for your picture!

****

White Wolf ~ Yeah. I have to admit I had fun writing Eowyn making thing go her way in the last chapter. See I figure now that Theoden is out of the picture, Eowyn would be more forceful with her brother about her desires. I have no doubt Pippin will do everything he can to prove himself in the battle in the next chapter. LOL. Yes, the next chapter will be fun to write. I already have a good idea of what is going to happen and as to the elf angst question, lol… well I don't think I will disappoint you! ^_^

****

Gwyn ~ LOL. Well we no longer have to worry about Boromir. No big loss. Anyway, I am an elf-girl myself and eLLe gave me a wonderful plot bunny to begin the next chapter off with so I don't think you will be disappointed by it. Lots of Legolas coming up! As for Eowyn's safety… well I cannot promise anything!

****

Roper ~ I just reviewed you latest chapter and I have to say your story is progressing nicely! Helm's Deep is the next chapter – I will not make you wait any longer. *grin*

****

iverson ~ *blush* I am so glad you thought this was amazing. That means so much to me! I understand about being a lurking reader, *grin* I am often guilty of it to. I only ever review people who review me. Thanks so much for leaving your comments though – they mean a lot to me. I am glad you are finding both sort of halves of the story engaging. I admit that I am having troubled writing the rest of the fellowship, which is why I thought it best to let Sam and Frodo go on their way unimpeded by me any longer. I hope they are not missed by to many people. I love writing Eowyn. Mainly because she is the only real female character is all LOTR's. I mean there is Galadriel too but her part is small and she does not really do anything. Eowyn is the only woman who acts – which is why I appreciate her so much. Helm's Deep will be next – I will make you all wait no longer – and I only hope it can live up to all your expectations! ^_^

****

Niori ~ I love Eowyn too. She is such a strong character. It is too bad she was not given more freedom – but in the end it did not matter did it? She fought anyway. I have no doubt either that she will play a large part in the upcoming battle – which will be unleashed in the next chapter. Legolas would go on a major guilt trip if anything were to happen to her, wouldn't he? *evil grin* But I will say no more about that.

****

Rosie ~ LOL. I am glad you came back! A lot has happened hasn't it? LOL – don't say your fics are slow-moving. I think the story I read by you was wonderful – I still remember it and I hope you update again soon, *hint, hint* Still I am glad you love this and thanks so much for adding me to your favorite author's list. That means so much to me. ^_^

****

Lady Lenna ~ Mwhahahah! I see you think like I do. I have to admit that I enjoy elf angst! As for what will happen to Eowyn – you will have to wait until the next chapter because I don't want to ruin the surprise. Helm's Deep will come next week!

****

SpaceVixenX ~ LOL. The worst part is I have not even gotten to Helm's Deep yet… but I promise it will all be revealed in the next chapter. I will make you wait no longer. *offers you a pillow to go with your grave campsite* Maybe that small item of luxury will help make the week pass quicker. *grin*

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ LOL. Would I hurt Legolas now? *long silence were reviewers look skeptically at Alida* Well… that it… I mean… well I won't hurt him **too** badly. I can promise no more then that!

****

wellduh… ~ Yeah – I am sort of scared too. I mean I could kill off everyone and anyone I want to. The power of it all is going to my head, lol. We will have to see if anyone will survive my writing with the next chapter. I don't plan to make the ending the same though I am slowly making things fall back into their normal places. I would like to try and wrap up the story in another ten chapters or so – because this is already a lot longer then I thought it would be and I am scared about running out of steam on it. Anyway, I am working on another story which eLLe and I are co-authoring. It will be good! Anyway – Helm's Deep death and mayhem coming up next week!

****

evil spapple pie ~ Nah! You don't talk to much… I talk to much! I mean it takes me and hour and a half to write my author notes alone! Oh! Haunted houses. The doors in my house will slam shut without cause from time to time. My mom swears she saw a ghost once but I, as of yet, have yet to see one. Yep – though I emailed you and said this too – do keep at writing. You do have talent. The huge mystery of Helm's Deep. Everyone is trying to figure out how that one is going to conclude – and you will all find out next chapter. I will not ruin the surprise by dropping hints. Hehehehe – everyone is so worried about Eowyn – and with reason I suppose – but again, you are simply going to have to wait and see. I like Eowyn as a character too. She has such strength and passion. Glad you find Pippin funny. I like trying to include humor in here and to know I am succeeding is always nice to know. Again thanks for pointing out mistakes in the last chapter and earlier chapters, lol and for editing for me in general! I appreciate the help. Anyway – it is afternoon here – so that means it is morning tomorrow for you – so good morning – I sent you a long email to greet you! ^_^

****

Artemisa ~ Yep – I keep mentioning them for you and you always catch the hints. Very soon! I am glad you liked my vignette and I do plan on writing future pieces involving the Sons of Elrond. I liked the part where Pippin called Legolas childish too… I was chuckling as I wrote that. I am glad I am pulling off Eowyn and Legolas's relationship well because it is hard to make a male/female relationship appear only on a friendship level. Glad I am pulling it off at any rate. LOL – sorry my cliffhangers are so painful! ^_^

****

saki ~ I throw in a lot of different movie parts. I loved the films and so I often weave in dialogue parts or scenes in so that my readers can picture the story better – and as a tribute to PJ for bringing such an epic to the big screen. LOL – I remember english vocabulary still too, lol.

****

Lisette ~ Oui, j'ai commenće à parler à 8 ans. J'ai habite dans La Gaspesie, Canada. But my spelling and writing of the language sucks, lol. You were not the only one having to think about verb endings! I understand and speak it better then I can write it. I live in a french province – Quebec, Canada. So french is actually the first and only language here. I did grow up in an english family though and went to english school, but I have not lived at home since I was 16 so I have had 3 years (almost four) to forget it all. I am home at the moment and I am amazed at how much I have lost – which is sad but there it is. I am also glad there was lots of Legolas in the last chapter and that that pleased you! So to answer your question I am not really native french and unfortunately I am losing the ability to call myself bilingual – I am just sort of familiar with it. Glad you liked the feminist part of me emerging, lol. I figured Eowyn would press the issue of her fighting more with her brother then she did with her uncle. Poor Eomer didn't stand a chance. Thanks for your kind words and thanks again for editing my vignette – I got a lot of positive feedback for that one so part of that praise goes to you and eLLe.

****

merrylyn ~ LOL. That is the thing about plot bunnies – they just multiply too quickly to control – silly things. Maybe I will spare Sam from that last one though, lol. No… none of the guys stood a chance again Eowyn. She was a woman on he war path in the last one and I had fun making the guys squirm. It was a lot of fun to write. LOL… I loved the line "poor kitten"… that just broke me up. Glad you liked Legolas's lines in the last one. As I grow more confident with my portrayal of him I find writing his speech and thoughts much more easy. It just sort of flows now. Yeah – I loved the corned badger line too… as soon as I started writing it and I could not stop. I am having fun with Legolas and Pippin interaction as well – actually when I am with that group I just love writing. The fellowship group is a little harder but I am hoping that as they all start colliding once again it will be easier – and now that I do not have to worry about Sam and Frodo I think that is just less for me to have to worry about. I am pleased everyone seems to like my portrayal of Pippin. The more I write him the more I like him as a character. Yeah – Eowyn's eagerness for battle might be somewhat dampened after having experienced it – we will have to see after the next chapter. Actually the next one is going to provide me with so many different opportunities for angst that I am practically jumping for joy. LOL – hope you recover quickly from the wrath of the plot bunny! Oh – and as to the bird nest which is now my head after you rubbed it into a knot… *raises eyebrow and taps foot imperiously* LOL hope whatever you like about my writing rubbed off on you and that you comforted Legolas to… um… both your satisfaction! *grin*


	28. The Battle for Rohan

****

Deep breathe… warning - here come the excuses. 

Sorry everyone for my tardiness. I had real issues writing this chapter. I knew how much all of you where looking forward to it so I wanted to make it good, but I am rather bad at writing action so that made this doubly hard. Second I am working a lot of overtime since I am going into my last week and a half before quitting my job for the rest of the summer before school. Third, my little cousins are here and are sucking up what little free time I have. So I have been busy. Please forgive me! *grin*

Okay – progress report on how the re-editing is going. 'evil spapple pie' has been great with helping me with this and now the first, I think it is fourteen chapters, are done… or something like that. So thanks to her once again! Also thanks to eLLe for editing this chapter for me!

Welcome to my new reviewers: 'Shaan Lien', 'Noriel' and 'Kate Barancik'.

I hit 300 reviews! *dances around*

Okay – probably forgetting to say something but oh well. Enjoy the chapter!

****

Chapter #28 ~ The Battle for Rohan

Legolas stood stonily, his eyes growing in size and his fear mounting as he watched the massive number of orcs approaching them. How could they survive against such odds? Legolas was not usually one to despair, but seeing the staggering odds which opposed them he did not know how he was supposed to keep faith; a faith which had been pressed and tested too much as of late.

If he was truly honest it was more then the sheer size of the army which brought on his fear - it was the lingering dark memories of the wizard. He had fought Saruman once, and had almost lost himself to the darkness, the remembrance of which still haunted him, and yet here he was once again challenging that tide. He was not sure that he could find the courage within himself to do it again, and a part of him wanted to run; to simply turn from this war and return to his people. Yet his pride prevented such a cowardly action and his loyalty to his friends hardened his resolve to remain, no matter what the consequences might be.

The rain began to fall, dripping into his eyes and dampening his clothing. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, allowing his fingers to caress the familiar wood and give him a sense of power. He had to keep reminding himself that he could overcome this - that these odds were not the same as those he had faced before. He was not bound to that fate, nor was he alone this time.

"Your friends are with you." 

He knew not how he could spread such false hope when he felt so alone. Though he was surrounded and sided with hundreds of others, he felt separated from them. The Rohirrim had been nothing but hostile with him since his arrival and now he was expected to trust them to guard his back. His doubt grew.

He let his eyes turn to Pippin beside him. The hobbit stood unsteadily upon a small box he had had the foresight to bring out with him, watching the approaching army with undisguised fear tainting his features. Legolas shifted the arrow he held to the same hand that held his bow, reaching out momentarily to grip the hobbits shoulder in comfort. This creature of innocence should not have had to face such evil. The elf was saddened to see that the darkness truly would leave none untouched.

He could hear Éowyn's sharp breathing beside him, even above the din of the orc army and the pelting of the rain. Her pale face watched intently as the army in front of them came closer, and she seemed completely unaware of anything but their steady approach. Legolas' heart wept for the horrors all these youthful eyes would witness before the night was out.

The orcish hordes stopped suddenly, an unnatural silence falling between the fractions before they started to scream, pounding their weapons against the muddied earth; psyching themselves up for the approaching bloodshed. It was an awe inspiring sight through the occasional flickers of lightning, one that inspired fear and allowed it to fester.

An arrow suddenly flared into the din below, halting all with the suddenness of it. "Hold your fire," Aragorn's voice called out, but the challenge had already been made, and the orcs accepted it enthusiastically, converging upon the fortress walls of Helm's Deep without further delay.

The next hour passed in a surreal blur, a swarm of orc faces leering towards him up the sides of the keep, to fall into death with an arrow piercing their eyes, necks or hearts. He took no pleasure in ending their existence, merely satisfaction that there was now one less opponent standing who was capable of taking the life of one of his friends, or one of the children who defended the doomed wall. 

Beside him Pippin was collecting arrows from the fallen to pass them up to the elf. The hobbit had realized early on that there was little he could do as long as they kept the enemy at bay, and so he had busied himself with supplying the archers with fresh arrows, yet the stores available to them were dwindling. Soon the majority of the enemy would be able to breach the wall.

Shoving back damp hair, though it clung to his skin despite the sharp twist of his head, he aimed again, making another enemy fall from the ladders to fall into the swarming mass below. A voice, Aragorn's, suddenly reared to life above the commotion,

"Dago han! Dago han, Legolas!" (Him, him! Bring him down, Legolas!)

The elf's head snapped around, quickly trying to pinpoint what threat Aragorn asked him to destroy. He drew an arrow quickly, feeling the imperfections of its shaft even as he strung it upon his bow. Trying to ignore the water that stung at his eyes, he fired. The arrow went wide. He could tell it would even before it struck its target. He quickly pulled another from his quiver, praying slightly to Elbereth for the light of her stars to guide him, yet a hideous black whisper made his heart quiver. _You are mine,_ it promised.

The second arrow struck the orc in its shoulder, a mark that would have disabled most opponents, yet this orc seemed possessed and it flung itself forward despite the two arrows which pierced it. He heard Éowyn beside him gasp, and then they were all flung into the air, powerless against the force of the blast that shook the Deeping wall. 

He landed awkwardly, feeling torn and already knowing that bruising welts would result due to the impact. Several large pieces of stone landed brutally upon him, as he tried to shelter his head as best he could. 

As the dust cleared the elf scrambled to his hands and knees, a sense of overwhelming guilt hitting him as he beheld the full scope of the damage his stray shots had caused. Breathing deeply, he surveyed the area around him, searching almost frantically for Pippin and Éowyn among those near him. 

The lady was easy enough to find, her blonde head contrasting with the blacked debris. He crawled to her on his hands and knees, pushing a particularly large block of stone from her back.

"Éowyn!? Lady?" he called gently, though there was a degree of panic echoing in his tone as well. He simply could not stomach the thought of her dying due to his incompetence.

She stirred then lightly, coughing up and spitting out a mouthful of blood, which oozed its way down her chin. "I'm all right," she said, though her voice was slurred and one of her eyes was already blackening, as she struggled to sit up. Brushing aside his hands which reached to assist her, she drew a dagger sharply, hurling it over Legolas's left shoulder, so close to his own ear that he felt the force of the wind as it past, to embed itself into an orc who had been looming over the oblivious elf.

Legolas blinked in surprise, feeling confused and disconnected. He stared in horror at the fallen enemy, suddenly realizing how close his immortality had come to being ended. It was warm hands upon his chilled face that drew him back to himself and his surroundings. He suddenly found himself face to face with Éowyn, her eyes filled with such compassion.

"I am all right, Legolas, and so are you," she said forcefully. "Now pull yourself from this, and get up!" She rose unsteadily to her feet and Legolas mimicked her movements, rising awkwardly to be supported by his two legs once again.

"Thank-you," he said, despite the inadequacy of the statement.

The human woman smiled at him, though it was a somewhat lopsided grin, as half of her face had swollen and remained unresponsive. "You believed in me," was all she said. "Now find the hobbit."

"No need!" Pippin's voice flared to life suddenly. "For I have found you."

Legolas sighed in relief at seeing the hobbit standing and yet breathing. At seeing their determined faces Legolas pushed back his own doubts and fears, letting his resolve solidify from the fragments it had been in but moments before. Drawing his knives, he fought now for revenge. 

Yet the orcs numbers swelled as they gained access to the keep, snarling with enthusiastic glee as they sensed their approaching victory. The savage nature of their attack seemed to intensify, forcing the allies back.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

The order was echoed by various people, and soon all the Rohirrim were chaotically trying to return to the tower, seeking what limited shelter it could provide. People fell on the slippery stone surfaces, knocking each other over in their collective attempts of escape. Order and comradery were forgotten, as the realization that life and death hung in the balance hit them. It was a disgusting display at self-preservation, as adults pushed aside the shorter strides of children, to reach the sanctuary.

Legolas soon found himself engulfed in the tide, losing track of Pippin in the rush. As the realization hit him that the hobbit could be being trampled beneath him, a fresh wave of panic hit him.

"Legolas," Éowyn called, seeing him slowing. 

"Go on! I have lost Pippin. I will join you shortly," he ordered, hoping that she would obey him in this, for it would be one less person he would feel responsible for. She seemed on the verge of not complying, but a fresh swarm of people came charging by, sweeping her up in their path and forcing her to go with them or be run over.

Legolas, satisfied that the Lady would reach safety, turned his attentions back to seeking out the hobbit. His eyes pierced the smoke and dim lighting, finally landing upon Pippin. The hobbit was clinging weakly from the side of one of the pathways, both of his legs dangling over the side of the causeway. Legolas felt a sudden flare of deja vu hit him; an image of Gandalf hanging in a similar fashion so many days earlier. This time, the elf vowed as he moved forward, the outcome would be different.

Weaving through the final staggering people who were retreating he dove for the hobbit, catching hold of an arm, and pulling the smaller body forcibly up. Pippin seemed dazed, his head bleeding from several wounds and his eyes half-closed. 

"I am hurt," he stated dumbly, looking confusedly at the elf. Legolas felt overwhelmed by the pain clouding the halfling's eyes, the soft, erratic flutter of his voice. "I just fell. Then the boots... I tried to roll away from them... I am hurt."

The hobbits head lulled backwards then, his eyes drifting closed. He looked so white. Legolas lifted the hobbit with him, as he stood, ducking low as an orc arrow flew by him. Then he was running, trying to dodge low as the various crude weapons attempted to slow him. He clutched the hobbit's limp form to him, hugging him tightly to his chest in an attempt to shelter his charge.

"Stay with me, Pippin. Just stay with me," he said, talking more to himself then the unconscious hobbit.

He was one of the final people to slip through the closing doors of the tower, and he stood for a moment once safely inside watching others bar the entrance and barricade it shut. He was breathing hard, his body throbbing painfully with a dull sort of constant protest against what he was putting it through.

Yet, that did not matter. What mattered was the halfling he clung too. He needed to get Pippin to a healer, to Aragorn. Pushing his way through the frightened crowd he headed up the hall, finding Aragorn and a battered looking Éomer in deep discussion. Éowyn, too, stood nearby, though she noticed his own approach more quickly then the others.

"Estel," Legolas said, the urgency of his tone grabbing Aragorn's attention quickly. The elf held Pippin out in his arms, and Aragorn quickly moved and took the halfling, lowering him to the floor.

"E brassen," (He is so white.) Legolas stammered, still feeling horribly effected by Pippin's injury.

"He is," Aragorn agreed, his fingers flying over the various wounds that were visible on the hobbit and searching out other unseen ones.

"I haru, um-faeg?" (The wounds, are they bad?) Legolas questioned, kneeling next to the pair, his hands twitching to help in some fashion, yet also not wishing to hinder Aragorn's work.

"Bad enough, but I think it is safe to say they are not fatal," Aragorn announced with a definite sigh of relief. The ranger raised his head, looking at Legolas closely, his eyes narrowing in concern. He reached out with a hand and brushed it against the elf's forehead, who in response hissed with pain and jerked back. Crimson blood was left on the ranger's fingertips.

Legolas blinked, reaching up with his own hand to press it to his head, and sure enough it came away coated in blood. Touching down his face he was surprised to learn that much of it was covered with his own life force. He vaguely shifted through his memories to try and remember when he had taken the wound, yet he could not place his injury.

"Your eyes are dilated, Legolas," Aragorn said, concern coated the words.

"I am well enough. I do not even feel this. What are your plans for the fight? Those doors will not hold them long," Legolas said, deftly changing the subject.

Aragorn paused here. Blinking as he frowned in despair. "I know not," his eyes looked up, searching out Éomer's own. "I am sorry, my lord," he said softly.

Éomer nodded solemnly. "Then if we can do no more in this then let us leave with such an ending. We will ride out and face them. I shall not slaughtered in these halls, hiding," he said simply. "Will you all ride with me?"

Éowyn was the first to move, and she strode forward confidently, closing the distance between her brother and herself swiftly. She embraced him lightly. "I follow you in all things, my lord, my king and my brother," she said, her voice clear and strong so that all gathered in the hall might hear her.

Grim nods of determination where given by the rest. There was a sort of hallow knowledge that came with the ultimate acceptance of death. It was if the situation was not real, yet simultaneously too vivid all the same. Legolas threw his bow and quiver to the side, blankly, having long since run out of arrows. Stooping he collected a sword that lay discarded by some soldier, gripping the hilt in an iron grip and drawing out one of his knives in his left hand. 

Standing next to Aragorn, he watched as the man carefully hid Pippin's unconscious body underneath a table, the long tablecloth of it touching the floor and preventing any eyes from seeing the halfling.

"It is a small hope to wish that the orcs will not find him, and that once he has regained his senses he will be able to leave this place," Aragorn explained softly.

Legolas nodded, thinking the whole notion somewhat unrealistic but not about to crush what hope the ranger could muster. "I will stand with you, nin mellon," the elf said softly.

"As you ever have," Aragorn replied fondly.

Then the pair followed Éomer and Éowyn down the hall, holding their weapon to the ready. As the barricade was slowly stripped away, and the doors thrown open, Éomer's voice raised up in declaration, "For Rohan, and for freedom!"

Then the final charge began.

In the face of the darkness it was Legolas who first saw the green beyond. Blinking his eyes in confusion the elf looked out, not understanding what it was that he witnessed or hallucinated. Disposing of another enemy, he called out in warning, "Something draws near, Aragorn."

"Friend or foe?" Aragorn questioned, still locked closely in combat.

Legolas blinked. "Neither. It is... a forest."

Aragorn was suddenly by Legolas' side, fear in his expression as he looked at the elf closely. Legolas sighed in irritation. "I do not talk such nonsense yet, nor am I delirious! Look beyond, there, for even your eyes should be able to see it," he snapped impatiently.

Aragorn looked out, his eyes suddenly widening in understanding. "Aid! Aid has come! The ents of Fangorn come in our time of need! Do not fear or harm them, soldiers of Rohan," he shouted, his voice carrying strong.

Then suddenly a wave of rich greenness enveloped them, as the dark foe was overwhelmed, and the light of the morning dawn broke over the hill crest. _Such light_, Legolas mused, as he stood transfixed, while the screeching of orcs faded into nothingness...

****

Reviewer Responses:

MoroTheWolfGod ~ LOL. Well I hope this Helm's Deep chapter had enough angst and injury for you. Pain is always a good thing in the right doses.

****

Iverson ~ Well, Tolkien never really showed what the ring was offering the rest of the Fellowship, and you have to believe that it was offering them something. I had fun trying to make what it was 'whispering' to the dramatic and believable. Yeah, once I start incorporating a new character, like Faramir, I am always a little unsure writing them until I have done it for a bit, just until I become familiar with how I can portray them. If that makes sense, anyway, so I am glad I am getting Faramir right in this transitional period. I am so glad you are enjoying it. It just makes me so happy to know people are getting pleasure from my writing.

****

Niori ~ Me, make Legolas take a guilt trip or kill another character? *give innocent look* Gosh you have me pegged. You might squirm at good character angst, but me… I thrive on it, lol. LOL. Don't like Frodo, huh? He always struck me as a deer in headlights… like he is never sure what he is doing and the whole ring thing just railroaded him. Poor little tyke. Anyway, hope this chapter lived up to expectations.

****

Shaan Lien ~ LOL. I guess chapter 27 was not appearing for you when you tried to read it, lol. Well here is the conclusion for Helm's Deep for you – so I hope that makes up for having made you wait, lol. LOL. No promises about getting Legolas out of this safely. Anything can go with this story. Hope you continue to enjoy.

****

sirithiel ~ Well it was the least I could do for you drawing me fanart, a fact that still makes me giddy. I hope you do get more attention, because you deserve it. Hope you had your Legolas fix with this one.

****

Elfling ~ Sometimes, for whatever reason, ff.net is slow to let things show-up. I have tried to read things before and gotten that message, so I know how frustrating it can be. LOL. That is funny – everyone said they found the last chapter short but it was as long as the majority of my chapters, most of them being five to six pages. I have only had three or four chapter that have hit the eight to thirteen pages mark. Go figure, lol. LOL. The telemarketing prank thing is funny. Besides I won't be telemarketing in three weeks time. I am quitting because I hate it so much. Who would have thought that a job would be so stressful. Anyway, I just need the money for school. I have not seen Pirates of the Carribean, because I don't live anywhere near a theatre, *cries*. I really want to see it, but I do not know if I shall until it comes out on DVD. Was OB any good in it (acting wise I mean), because I really hope he was. I would so love for him to be a good actor as well as a pretty face – because his Legolas role was relatively small – so I am interested in seeing how he will be in a bigger part.

****

Gwyn ~ Lots of elf, as promised. I did almost this entire chapter from Legolas' POV so I hope that helped settle your craving for him.

****

randomramblings ~ Short, lol. Maybe it was a bit. This chapter was at least a page longer so hopefully that will be more acceptable, *grin* I have just been having trouble writing this story recently – but I will keep at it so worry not.

****

White Wolf ~ Glad I did it well. I have to get comfortable writing the characters before I feel confident about what I am saying – so Faramir still has me slightly worry about how to write him. Glad I did it okay. I liked the Gimli/Merry conversation too. It just came out really easily when I was writing it, so that made me happy. ^_^

****

saki ~ Sorry it was so short… it was still five pages but I guess I have been making the recent ones much longer. Ah well. This one is almost seven pages long so hope that was better! ^_^

****

Lady Lenna ~ LOL. Still so much time and so much action in which to kill off people. Don't much care for Eomer and Faramir, huh? Well you will have to wait and see. Personally I am rather fond of Eomer – and as I write more of Faramir I will probably grow to like him more too… anyway – thanks for your support.

****

SpaceVixenX ~ *Gulp* I am kind of late with this chapter, aren't I? Well in my defense ff.net was down on the weekend and that is normally when I post. Glad you liked that last chapter and I really hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations. I had real troubled writing the action sequence – so I hope it is all okay.

****

merrylyn ~ LOL. Hope all your limbs are functioning once again. ^_~ My head is still tingling from my own encounter, *giggle*. LOL. You are not the only one who is getting worked up by thoughts of snarling plot bunnies and the snapping teeth of muse ferrets. They have been supplying me some interesting dreams to say the least. I am glad I am doing Faramir justice. I want to portray him as noble – so glad I am succeeding. Glad you liked how everything was wrapped up in the end of the last one. The more I am writing Merry the more and more I like the little hobbit. Pippin is still my favorite but… Anyway, thanks for your continued support and hope this chapter pleases you. ^_^

****

Lisette ~ I sort of had to have Gimli cave. I just realized I could not keep up with all the different group to my satisfaction if I made this any more complex. I am glad I pulled Gimli's acknowledgment believable. I sort of struggled with how to make it believable but once I got on a roll it came easily enough. LOL. I looked at the note I left you in the last chapter and the html formatting messed up some of the french symbols, lol. Ah well, I guess you figure out what I was trying to say anyway.

****

Artemisa ~ Glad you find this is improving. I find it is too as I get better as a writer and get into the story more as well. Sorry I was a little slow in posting. I like dramatic too, and cliffhangers are so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed this installment.

****

Noriel ~ I am sorry if at any point you felt I was 'dissing' Boromir. It was never my intent and I always tried to write him with as much dignity as I could. I will admit that in some of my author notes to people I owned that he was not one of my favorite characters – but that is just my personal opinion. Anyway, again I am sorry if I offended you, it was not my intention. Thanks so much for your review and I am glad you like how I am sort of meshing both book and movie together (with a few of my own added flares) to create this story! Thanks for pointing out that editing error, lol. I have fixed it! ^_^ Hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Rosie ~ Yeah – it was a tough choice but in the end I am glad that I let Frodo and Sam follow cannon now. If I had not I would have had to write too much more. I want to try and wrap up this story so I can focus on the other one I am writing. Glad I still have the ability to shock you with the twists and turns of this plot. Loved your newest chapter – even though I left a really short crummy review (sorry about that) – I promise my next review will be better, lol.

****

Angel of Death ~ Yeah, school is getting closer – but personally I am looking forward to it. I hate work and once I am back at school I will not have to work anymore *cheers*. I am glad you had a good vacation. I take mine in two and half weeks and I am looking forward to it more now then ever. Glad you liked Eowyn taking on the guys and getting her brother's leave to fight. She is a great character – and strong. No, I have not seen PofC. I would love to see it but I don't live anywhere near a place it is showing. I am envious that you have and I am pleased to hear it was good. I look forward to seeing it when it comes out on DVD. Harry Potter V shocked me – but I loved it. Still crying over who died and I only wish book six was here now.

****

wellduh… ~ Yeah, I like my tense endings… they keep you coming back for more, *grin*. Hope Helm's Deep proved to be as exciting as I was building it up to be. 

****

Kate Barancik ~ Thanks for your kind review of chapter 11. I am glad you are enjoying it and if you ever make it this far I hope you have continued to enjoy. Glad I got a few tears from you having killed Gandalf. It was a hard thing for me to do. ^_^


	29. To Those Who Survived

****

I am back from vacation all! I had a wonderful time and I got to see 'Pirates of the Carribean' because it was still showing in theatres in Ontario! Very happy about that let me tell you. I found it funny in moments – and it was a fun thing to go and watch at any rate.

Welcome to my newest reviewers – FallIntoNothing and Pirate-chicha.

Sorry to those of you who I have not reviewed yet. I have been very busy and I will get to it asap. That all being said – here is the next chapter!

Chapter #29 ~ To Those Who Survived...

Aragorn paced uneasily along what remained of the wall of Helm's Deep. The loose chunks of stone were slowly being cleared away or repaired and the bodies of the dead were being moved away, either to be prepared for burial or to be disposed of. There were so many fallen - so many dead.

The ranger pushed such thoughts from his mind, knowing that if he dwelt too long on them he would have no choice but to despair. He faced war at its most brutal and revealing instant - the moment after the fighting had died, and slowly those who survived could look around and take stock of the devastation. Though they still lived, this could not be considered a victory. Too much suffering and pain, too much loss had to be endured.

As the children, women and elderly had been released from the underground caverns they had taken shelter in, they had quietly begun the tedious task of tending the wounded and aiding in the general clean up process. Yet tears streaked the faces of many, and although the people of Rohan grieved with a quiet sort of dignified sorrow, it did not lessen the pain that could be felt upon the air. 

Too much had been sacrificed.

Aragorn paused in his pacing, kicking a stray chunk of loose stone from his path angrily. The ranger had been almost continually helping the injured, his skills as a healer being in great demand, and although he recognized the importance of what he did another part of him wished to ignore this duty in favour of simply tracking down and finding Legolas, for the elf had yet to be seen in the aftermath of this battle.

Sighing and pushing damp hair from his eyes Aragorn stared out over the new forest that engulfed Helm's Deep. Since their initial approach the trees had not moved; settled they seemed now in their spots and inanimate. They had spoken to none, and only a few staggered survivors had emerged from beneath the forest boughs. The people of Rohan feared travelling through them, in search of other survivors, and Aragorn could not blame those for their hesitation - for there was a palpable feeling of anger about the forest that could not so easily be breached.

"Any sign of him?" a gentle voice questioned from beside him.

"Nay Lady. Legolas has yet to emerge," Aragorn sighed, feeling his shoulders slump in weariness. One of his hands came up to gently stroke the pendant at his throat as he stared forward. "Am I needed back?" he asked, certain that Éowyn had been sent to fetch him.

"No. You need rest, my Lord. I would escort you to a place where you might find it, if you would but follow me," she replied, her tone attempting to sound reasonable, though she was aware her chances of getting the ranger to sleep were almost nonexistent.

"Lady," Aragorn began patiently, "I will not rest until my services are needed no longer and the safety of my comrades has been assured."

"The hobbit recovers well enough. He woke briefly and we got some broth into him - which will do him no end of good. He will mend well," Éowyn assured.

"And Legolas?" Aragorn probed. "How shall we ever know what has become of him unless we organize a search party to enter there?"

The shield-maiden turned her gaze back to the darkness of the forest, a silent mass of greenery rising stonily upwards to cradle the sinking sunk in their branches. "We do not know if it is safe to send people in there. Though these... these Ents have aided us there is a certain..." she trailed off here as she considered how best to word her reply. "They do not seem to want us to enter and walk among them. They project anger and hostility so loudly that ever we children, born of the plains, sense it. I think we must air on the side of caution. We cannot risk sending people in, nor what might happen should we do so. Legolas is strong and I am certain he will be all right," she reassured gently.

One of her hands came forwards tenderly to momentarily caress the back of Aragorn's hand, which hung loosely at his side. The intimacy of the contact struck Aragorn and he looked at her startled, unsure of what to make of it.

She merely shook her head, cutting off what he might say with a small, sad but knowing smile. "Forgive me, my lord, I am tired and am not myself," she owned quietly, withdrawing a few steps from him.

Aragorn looked after her, feeling sympathy well within him as understanding took hold; the intensity of her gazes in the past suddenly holding the truth of their meaning within his memory. "I..." he started, wishing to lessen her pain and offer comfort, yet she held up her hand once again, silencing him quickly.

"Tell me of her. The woman who gave you that jewel," she asked lightly, though she did not look at him as she inquired.

Aragorn touched the stone gently, his mind absorbing with gladness the fond memories he held of the daughter of Elrond, distracting him, if only momentarily, from the horror which currently surrounded him. He could remember the softness of her skin, the radiance of her beauty, the tenderness of her voice. So real, the image could almost have been alive, yet as he exhaled and opened his eyes once again the moment passed and the present once again imposed itself upon him.

"She will sail west, with what remains of her kin," he spoke hollowly.

"No. No, she will not," Éowyn said softly, conviction and certainty marking her words. "For that would make her a fool and you would not have given your heart too such a one."

"Lady..." but again she cut him off firmly with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Let us say no more of this, my lord. I am sorry I have breached such a subject, for it is surely none of my affair." Shaking hair from her eyes she forced a somewhat contrived smile upon her lips, wincing before the action even reached its completion, her face a mass of bruises. 

"As you would have it, Lady," Aragorn said lightly, though sorrow was evident in his tone, as a gift that had been offered freely was denied.

"So will you take rest, if only briefly? You shoulders are stooping with weariness and your eyes are darkened beneath. You are close to collapsing," she said, diagnosing him with a critical eye.

"But Legolas..."

"My brother has ordered that none are to enter there until we have been granted permission. He would risk no more lives or the possibility of conflict this day. You will have to have patience, my lord."

Aragorn sighed dejectedly. "I could not sleep, no mater what my body might wish. If I cannot look for Legolas then I will return to tend more of the injured, for there is no shortage of people who are in pain."

"As you wish, my lord. Would you be so kind as to check on my brother once again as well, for despite his denial he is still in much pain?"

"I would be glad to, Lady, though I doubt your brother will like the thought of my coddling him," Aragorn said with a slight hint of laughter.

"If he complains too much then place the blame on me, my lord, for I do not fear his temper or moods," she replied with a mischievous grin. "I shall brave his wrath and see to it that he submits to your examination."

Aragorn laughed, feeling suddenly lighter at heart, despite the fact that the situation had not changed at all. "Valar be praised that I was spared the cunning nature of a sister," he said, his tone light and playful, making Éowyn smile all the more. 

So the two dissolved into the throws of hysterical laughter, leaning on each other for support and wiping half-heartedly at the tears that streamed down their faces. 

They were still alive.

~*~

"For the Shire," Pippin groaned miserably. "A pox on those bright days that now mock the headache I experience." Moaning uncomfortably, the hobbit tried to shield his tender eyes from the sinking light that poured in through the window near his bed. "Let the night come, enough with this lingering annoyance," he grumbled, his complaints earning him a chuckle from the King of the Mark, who rested nearby.

"I would have thought that after the trials of this past night you would not so quickly embrace the darkness again, little one," Éomer commented dryly.

"Perhaps, but the night time air will not make these spikes of pain lance my head and cloud my vision," Pippin moaned theatrically.

"Ah. I am sorry that you suffer on behalf of my people," the horse-lord said quietly then, his mirth fading quickly to sorrow. He sighed despondently as he shifted his gaze from his companion to the window.

The hobbit blinked. Turning to look at the human with concern. "We all suffer. I would suffer wherever I happened to be if not here. So shall we all continue to as long as the darkness of Mordor approaches," he spoke, a certain wisdom coating the words that had come with the loss of his innocence.

"You are a contradiction, master hobbit," Éomer said, stirred by the simple passion of Pippin's words. "You give the appearance of such innocence, yet I think from listening to you that you have a much closer familiarity with what we face then I myself do. I could easily wish to possess you conviction."

"Think you that you lack it?" Pippin asked in shock. "You, who led our victory here and saw to it that your people lived to see another day? It is simple for an individual to see the truth and act upon it, but it is much more of a burden to lead a group and be all of their eyes, ears and hearts. No, my lord, do not doubt your strength in this. I am and always will be but a simple hobbit."

Éomer laughed lightly. "I would not choose to describe you as simple."

The hobbit shrugged, his physical discomfort forgotten momentarily as he was easily distracted by his conversation. "Then you would be one of the few," he said, smiling.

"Then many have underestimated you, halfling. For there is a quiet strength about you."

Pippin grinned, feeling a flush of pride swell within himself as he absorbed the full implications of the compliment. "I think any person could find strength, lord, if they followed under your banner," he said quietly, suddenly knowing that he would serve Rohan gladly till the end of his days if it meant that these people could achieve peace and thrive.

The human smiled at him warmly, but the moment between the two was broken as Aragorn and Éowyn entered, still smiling and laughing lightly together. 

"Ah, so our patients are both awake," Aragorn said happily, his eyes raking over the two prone figures.

"Awake but not whole," Pippin complained. "Have you no drugs that might lessen the pain?"

Aragorn snorted. "Master hobbit. Long have I travelled with you now and I think I have you firmly pegged, enough to know that you take a certain delight in engrossing the nature of your battle scars. Your throws do not move me."

Pippin opened his mouth to protest but ended up laughing slightly instead. "Well we cannot all claim to be as you, Strider, and infallible." The company laughed lightly, while the ranger looked on somewhat sheepishly. Pippin sobered quickly though. "Is there any news of Legolas, for I would thank the elf for saving my life?"

The ranger's face delved into an expression of utter unhappiness before he was better able to mask his emotions. "Not as of yet, but do not lose hope. An elf thrives best in the forest and knowing Legolas he has completely forgotten about us and the passage of time as he converses with the Ents, for I am sure there would be no greater a treasure to one of the first-born," Aragorn said lightly.

Pippin nodded, immediately accepting the words to heart. He smiled lightly. "Well when he does arrive send him up to me so I can scold him for his tardiness and lecture him for the worry he has caused us all by making us wait," the hobbit instructed Aragorn.

"I would leave such a task to no other. You shall have the first go at the elf, as long as all present here recognize my claim to have the second at what remains of him when you are finished," Aragorn replied, a small smirk across his face.

"So be it," Pippin replied, laughing heartily.

Aragorn moved closer to Éomer, kneeling beside the other man's bed stiffly. Though the ranger would not own to it his own body felt incredibly unresponsive and pain would throb mercilessly throughout his form with each movement he made. "My king, if you would sit up, I would examine that cut you took to your ribs once again."

Éomer eyed Aragorn for a moment before looking mutinously at his sister. "There is no need. I am as comfortable as can be expected and the wound has been well tended once already," he said, his gaze still locked with Éowyn.

"All the same, my lord, I would see it once more for some orcish poisons are slow to manifest themselves and it had been several hours since I last examined this," Aragorn said, trying to sound as reasonable and sure of himself as possible.

Éomer sighed, sitting up slowly, the smallest of grunts of pain escaping his lips as he completed the motion. Undoing the ties of his shirt he let it hang open, giving Aragorn access to the bandages that wrapped his torso and ribs. The ranger proceeded with his examination quickly, redressing the injury once he was finished.

"It appears clean, though deep. The stitches seem to be holding it well, yet it will keep you bedridden for a few days more," Aragorn quickly held up a hand to silence the protest Éomer began to make upon hearing this. "No. It is important that you keep still for I do not want you stretching or tearing the wound any more then it has already been."

"I will see to it that he follows your instructions," Éowyn assured quickly, ignoring the scowl she received from her brother after speaking.

"Rest for now, King of the Mark," Aragorn said. "I shall keep a close eye on your progress and if you follow my instructions diligently then we might have you up and moving again more quickly then I can foresee at this point of time."

Éomer sighed unhappily, sinking back down into the soft blankets of his bed. "Well... give me a report on how my people fare," he requested, realizing he would not be allowed to go and check on these things himself.

"Well," Éowyn started, "the construction..."

~*~

Legolas felt heavy, in the sense that there was a weight upon him, digging painfully into his back and shoulders. He lay upon the ground, his face pressed into its hard surface, not moving as his mind slowly once again embraced consciousness. Blinking his eyes open, though they felt heavy and were slow to respond, the elf tried to push himself upright, yet lacked the strength to dislodge whatever was atop of him off. 

Slumping back down in defeat, he breathed out deeply; enjoying the scent of pine, damp leaves, and the rustic aroma of bark. It was so comforting to be once again surrounded by the familiar odours and Legolas soon found himself caring little of anything else. He sucked in deep breaths through his nose and could easily have laughed at the perfectness of the moment, so overjoyed was he to once again be surrounded by the comfort embrace of the forest.

His head throbbed in dull agony, making the darkness behind his closed eyelids swirl - if one patch of ebony could be so distinguished for the same hue of another. The elf spent several moments contemplating the nature of blindness as he looked upon the insides of his eyes and he briefly wondered how humans could embrace such an unnatural state with such enthusiasm as they slept.

Forcing his eyes open once again proved just as difficult in this second attempt as it had been in the first, yet the elf managed to keep them open, though they watered unabashedly with pain; salty tears dripping from his face to be absorbed by the cold, unforgiving ground.

He was lying in such an awkward position and half of his body already felt numb with the barest of sensations from the lack of circulation. Coughing out a mouthful of metallic tasting bile and blood he turned his head slightly, so that it was lying more on its side now then directly face-first in the dirt.

Sunlight steamed down in patches through the thick canopy of leaves above, and the elf watched with detached fascination as the light splayed across the rough bark of the closest trunk; the brown colour being transformed into a million different shades that had yet to be defined or categorised by language. The elf in Legolas immediately desired to give voice and identify the rarity of the moment - yet that which held him pinned to the ground had yet to move or be shifted and as Legolas' mind cleared more and more he felt inclined to investigate his own position better.

Trying to command one of his sleep-numbed limbs, he slipped his right hand from beneath him so that it was stretched out, groaning as feeling slowly started to tingle its way to the tips of his fingers. As the limb slowly became more and more responsive he brought it to his forehead, feeling the crusty remains of blood dried on his face and knotted in his hair. With a grimace of disgust he tried to ignore what his appearance must be, and reached back heavy-handedly to feel what was currently on top of him. 

Rough, spiked leather met his probing fingers, before cold, slippery skin did. With a loud, repulsed gasp the elf quickly retracted his hand, sure that at one point whatever was on him had lived. Trying to calm his minds overwhelming mind to panic with steady deep breaths, Legolas attempted to roll over, so that both of his hands might be free.

The maneuver was slow, but with an unflinching determination Legolas slowly rolled over so that he now rested on his back, staring up into the dead, unblinking eyes of an orc. The elf tried to recoil backwards, only to be impeded by the ground. Trying to restraint the overwhelming urge to scream or sob, Legolas slowly pushed the heavy bulk from him and once free of its weight he shuffled away, crying slightly until his back came to rest against a tree.

Taking deep breaths the elf closed his eyes once again in an attempt to calm his wildly racing heart and clear the foggy uncertainty of his mind. Everything seemed so hazy, so unreal - yet at the same time the elven prince was certain that he did not dream.

The forest remained unnaturally quiet. No birds sang, nor did a wind stir the boughs or rustle the leaves. It remained coldly quiet and, in almost a pleading desperation, Legolas reached out to the trees, listening to their cold hatred with a feeling of fear and dread. The forest was hostile and the elf was suddenly frightened of that overwhelming anger.

Trying to withdraw from the contact, Legolas crawled on unresponsive, heavy limbs away from the orcish corpse. His breathing was erratic and the ground in front of him swirled. Tears slide down his face, stinging as the salty water came in contact with wounds. The elf's entire being throbbed with pain and his body shook unsteadily with tremors - yet his desire to escape kept him conscious and moving.

The forest emanated such hostility. It was nothing that Legolas had ever felt before, even as his body collapsed, failing him and leaving him completely vulnerable. Curling tightly into a ball Legolas tried to make sense of the various sensations, yet his mind was too scattered and in his initial fear and pain he could not reason with his own emotions. The forest was screaming at him and he was incapable of keeping out its cry. 

Covering his ears, his eyes snapped tightly shut, Legolas tried to ignore their pain and fury, yet he was weakened and incapable of doing so. He felt himself being torn apart as he was railroaded with outside stimuli, floored beneath the agony of nature itself.

Fighting to maintain a focus on himself as an individual, Legolas felt himself scream, as he tried to rip the voices from his head. As suddenly as the assault began, it faded. The trees seemed to realize the pain they caused him and they retracted their voices quickly, their anger melting in consideration of their concern.

The elf lay on his side trembling, sobbing into his drawn up knees and slowly he began too once again gain notice of that around him. A small tickling sensation gently caressed his cheek then, tender in its actions. Legolas blinked slowly, twisting his head until he could look up, the outline of a tree silhouetted against his vision.

"Forgive us, child. Long has it been since my people were able to converse with one of the first-born and I am afraid we might have overwhelmed you with our call," a deep rumbling voice said, a voice that reached down and vibrated throughout Legolas' body.

Blinking clear teary eyes, the elf was struck with the thought that if he dreamed he would wish to dream a bit longer - for the chance to talk directly to a tree. Yet his body demanded rest, and so it was that he once again slipped unconscious; his last glimpse of anything substantial being a large set of soulful eyes...

****

Reviewer Responses:

****

MoroTheWolfGod ~ Here is more – and I hope you enjoy the Legolas angst. Your continued support means a lot to me. ^_^

****

Lisette ~ I know! If it were up to me I would post a chapter a day but I simply don't have the time that would be required for that luxury. The end of the summer is going to be really hectic for me too before I return to school – but I will continue to try and post when I have the time. I love my cliffhangers. I know I have made some particularly evil ones – but I just cannot help myself, *grin*. When I read your review I was tempted to write in Gandalf – but in the end, after much debating, I choose not too – but thanks for the plot bunny – I almost borrowed it.

****

SpaceVixenX ~ I am glad you liked the battle scene from the last chapter – and I am sorry for taking so long to post this one. I was going to try to get it up before I left on vacation but I had to disconnect my laptop and so I missed eLLe mailing it back to me last Saturday night. Anyway – here it is now – with lots of elf angst so I hope that makes up for the wait. 

****

Wellduh… ~ I am so glad it was good. You have no idea how much trouble I had writing a battle scene. I struggled over it and, well, I am just so pleased that it was pulled off in the end. 

****

White Wolf ~ I am so pleased you liked my imagery. I got all pink at reading that compliment. Your fear for Legolas was well founded. He really did not come out of that fight all in one piece and then his rather overwhelming encounter with ents did not help much in the end there. Anyway – I hope my writing continues to provide you enjoyment. 

****

Elfling ~ I loved your review! It was so original and I giggled all the way through it. ^_^ I am also pleased you enjoyed it. I love writing Pippin. He is one of my favorite characters to write – if not my favorite overall. I enjoying doing his dialogue so much. So, yes, I got to see PotC. It was pretty funny and there were some classic lines. I found the ending rather sappy but I suppose it was a disney film so… Johnny Depp did a brilliant job and Orlando Bloom was drop dead gorgeous. All in all it was a cute film and I am so happy to have finally seen it. I am so happy I am done my job too – I will not miss it and I am glad in three weeks I will simply a student once again.

****

Niori ~ So glad the last chapter was to your liking. As battle scenes go I was pretty happy with it too – and I am all eagerness to see what you have planned for some of your stories! Lots of sugar is good and I love the buzz that comes after eating a lot of it, lol.

****

Gwyn ~ You had me pegged. I hope I am not getting too predictable, lol. Anyway – I hope you liked the elf angst! See I even gave you more elf when I usually switch groups with each chapter. ^_^

****

Sirithiliel ~ Glad you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter back to you soon. This is the first real day I have had computer access since getting back – so it is on my list of things to do. 

****

FallIntoNothing ~ So glad you enjoyed this and have joined the ranks of my reviewers. I welcome all comments and the knowledge that people are enjoying my writing just gives me such pleasure. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Rosie ~ Yes. I agree that writing action scenes is very difficult. Practice makes perfect though and most people seemed to enjoy it – which makes me happy. 

****

Shaan Lien ~ Glad you liked the Aragorn and Legolas interaction in the last chapter. I had fun writing it – and I admit that I liked that scene too. Thanks for your review.

****

Pirate-chicha ~ Sorry for the evil cliffhangers, lol. I have a tendency to write those. Well – at least Pippin is all right, lol.

****

Kate Banancik ~ Thanks for reading my entire story and I am very much enjoying your own story. Please update it soon, hint hint.

****

Artemisa ~ Sorry – I am addicted to my cliffhangers. I hope the start of your semester is going well. I will be returning shortly too. Glad you are enjoying. 

****

Lady Lenna ~ Glad that last chapter left you guessing and that you enjoyed it, lol. Eomer is cool and maybe Faramir will grow on you, lol. Thanks for your continued support. 


	30. Approaching the White Gates

****

You-who! Anyway one still out there and interested in this chapter? Well if you are…

Dun, Dun, Dun! Finally here is chapter 30! I am *very* sorry about the wait. Thanks to all of you for your support and feedback – personal notes are at the bottom as usual. Major thank-you's for Sirithiliel for helping me step by step through this chapter. You rock.

Also Return of the King rocked though this chapter is book based and not movie based at all.

I know I usually welcome new reviewers personally but there were just to many of you this time! So I will just say welcome everyone!

I am home for the holidays and getting online is more difficult out here then it was in Toronto so please be patient with any delays. I sent this chapter to eLLe but that was over a week ago and she has yet to get it back to me, and she only left me one email telling me she would return it a week ago… I am assuming something has come up and she has been sidetracked (fair enough – it is a busy time of year) but the result is that this chapter has only been edited by me. Also I know a lot of you had high expectations for quality after this long wait but this chapter is rather weak – sorry about that but I do not know how to improve it so it will have to do.

I will make you wait no longer…

Chapter #30 ~ Approaching the White Gates

Merry was tired, yet he trudged forward nonetheless; his small strides but half of those of his companions, feeling frustrated beyond belief as he attempted to keep pace. In front of him strode Gimli, and the hobbit momentarily tried to comprehend how the dwarf managed to keep up with these humans so easily, or at least supported the appearance of such, for the dwarf was only really a head taller then Merry himself was. 

Taking four steps in quick succession Merry caught up to his dwarf friend, now walking abreast of him. Looking sideways Merry was struck with how depressed and despondent Gimli appeared. His face was ashen and pale, with lines of grief marring the skin surrounding the dwarf's brow and mouth. The hobbit felt his heart lurch with sympathy, a sudden understanding hitting him that Gimli was still far from healing - his guilt still something that remained unmasked within the depths of his dark eyes.

The countryside around them provided little relief. It was barren and rocky once again, with speckled trees that seemed to shrivel under the dark, rumbling sky. It was grey and lifeless in many respects, with only the eery red haze that lingered beyond the mountains within the ever approaching shadow that was Mordor providing colour. The knowledge that somewhere in between the two, himself and the eye, two of his closest friends yet trudged on made Merry's own stomach churn in worry.

Merry sighed, shifting his gaze from the horizon to once again study the dwarf. He longed to say something that might provide Gimli with some relief, yet he doubted his own wisdom when addressing such matters, for he was only a very little hobbit in a vast and wide world. Yet the silence lay heavily upon Merry, whose personality required a degree of cheer to keep him motivated, and soon he was fidgeting even as he walked. Clearing his throat he struggled to say something.

"Fine day this; with a cool and crisp breeze that makes the pace we set bearable, don't you think?" Merry chirped up, studying the dwarf for a reaction. Gimli grunted something noncommital in reply. Merry frowned. "We certainly seem to be going quickly. What do you think the hurry is?"

Again Gimli seemed to not really process the hobbit's words, merely shifting his head slightly as if such a movement could provide an adequate reply. Merry sighed, his frustrating mounting, for surely he did not know how to deal with a moody dwarf.

"I said," he declared raising his voice in a hope of attracting Gimli's attention, "I wonder why we press forward with such haste!?"

"For war does not allow the luxury of an morning strolls pace," Faramir's voice suddenly pipped up. "Though such leisurely pleasures might make for stronger hearts, while giving peace of mind and soul. Would that our most pressing concern at present be but to critique the beauty of a sunrise."

"You speak my thoughts well," Merry said, his appreciation of Faramir's quiet disposition growing. The human had the heart of a poet, the gentleness of someone who would always see the best in people above the worst, and Merry imagined that in times of peace Faramir would have flourished, while philosophizing such virtues as he displayed to the breeze. Merry longed to possess such dignity.

"Yet such things are for another age," Faramir sad sadly.

"Yes," Merry agreed solemnly. "It is our job to see that they, the generations of tomorrow, have the time for such acts of recreation where we ourselves are denied."

Faramir laughed lightly, looking back at the hobbit. "You are stronger then you look, little one. Would that those who lose hope could look to you for an example."

Merry blushed, the meaning behind the human's words not being lost on him. He glanced at the dwarf to see if Gimli had heard any of the conversation and to his joy he saw the dwarf was looking at him, appearing more alert then he had since their last conversation.

Merry smiled slightly, and the dwarf after a moment of simply looking, tilted his head slightly in appreciation. "Thank-you young hobbit."

"Don't mention it, Gimli. We all need to lean on each other for strength in these times. No shame in it. Simply part of surviving out here," Merry stated. The hobbit felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and a definite bounce developed in his step. He wanted to sing suddenly, and humming the familiar notes of a hobbit-song under his breath he let the words come to life and fill the air around the company. The human men looked at him with rather bemused but benign expressions upon their faces. They obviously knew not how to understand the smallest member of their company.

As the lyrics unfolded, bringing to life the trials of an unfortunate farmer who accidentally sold his house for a carrot while under the influence of too much brew - a only slightly dramatized version of something Bredford Proudfoot had actually done - the company was soon laughing lightly, their hearts lightened by the trivial, quaint story. For the first time in many days Merry felt as if it were possible for them to achieve something, to triumph over the darkness. As his mood lightened, the first rays of hope dissipated the encroaching darkness and Merry smiled a genuine smile.

~*~

The road before them stretched long and far, and weary days multiplied. The company trudged forward, grim for the most part, for they carried the air of knowledge that soon the darkness they were fleeing would come to their homeland. It was a sobering realization: that with the rolling turbulent clouds, came war. 

Merry grew in this period of time. His eyes were opened to the plight of these people and he suddenly desired to aid them in their cause, noble as it was. The pain of his separation from Pippin also seemed to heal - though not vanish completely. Once away from the evil whisperings of the ring, hope once again became possible. It was a second chance that Merry embraced with enthusiasm, for in the hobbit's mind he still had much to atone for.

Gimli seemed to settle into his role in the company as well with an air of contentment. The dwarf still felt as though he had failed in his part of the fellowship, but with Mordor closing in around them it left him little time to dwell on such negative thoughts. Better yet to look to the future and leave the past for a better time to contemplate.

Day six into their wanderings dawned bitter and cold upon the world, masked in shady hues of grey and amber. Merry stretched as he awoke, loosening stiff muscles and yawning, so that his jaw extended beyond what was physically comfortable. The hobbit pulled himself to a sitting position, his eyes and ears taking in the smoky screen of morning fog that had settled over the company. It was utterly silent. The horses had their ears laid flat back, shuffling their feet on slightly soggy ground so that even this slight movement was dulled of life. The majority of the company still lay asleep.

Yet not all were so agreeably engaged, Merry noted. Faramir stood next to a man, Calien, and the pair was whispering quietly, but, straining, Merry could make out their words.

"There is an ill feel to the air this morning," Calien said, his voice tinged with apprehension. "The world has gone still and that is never a good sign."

"No," Faramir agreed. "There is a foul scent upon the breeze and this mist has risen sharply and does not feel all that natural." He shifted position slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. As Merry watched he could perceive the deep folds of the skin surrounding both the gentlemen's mouths, frowns. They were nervous, with their hands grasping the hilts of their swords seemingly unconscious of the action.

"Should I go out and scout?" Calien volunteered after a moments hesitation. He was a grounded individual, his years revealing themselves in the grey hairs that speckled his otherwise dark head, his face weathered by the trials of a demanding life; a soldiers life.

"I should fear losing you in this infernal fog." Faramir paused here, his body tense as he shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his toes. It struck Merry as an odd movement, one that radiated the tension that was all too evident in Faramir's voice. "No," he continued, "Something is coming."

Merry could not help but agree. The more he awoke, the more alert the hobbit became to the tangible sense of danger that lurked in the air. Faramir was right, something was coming and Merry had no desire to be here when it arrived.

"Your orders?" Calien asked then, looking grateful at not having to leave the main group.

"Wake the men. Quietly. We set out at double pace. We will out-run this unseen evil."

Yet the command proved unnecessary. The silence was breached with a sudden raking noise that made the men awake with jerks of alarm. The screech lingered on the thick air, making Merry's hair stand on end.

__

Nazgul!

The sound was unmistakable to anyone who had been cursed enough to have heard the winged-beasts cries before. The noise had haunted Merry since he had first heard it, waking him the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Yet this was no dream. It was real.

The humans jumped up, pulling their gear together quickly. The company was moving within minutes of the first cry, pulling together and mounting their horses with cold, precise movements. Merry himself had no time to protest as Faramir reached down and hauled him up, settling the hobbit in front of him protectively. Merry looked quickly about, assuring himself that Gimli too had been helped onto a mount and was only satisfied when he saw the dwarf clinging to Calien's waist.

Then they were galloping, riding swiftly, the dense air rising up to press against their faces as though trying to smoother them, or hold them back in an attempt to impede their escape. It was ominous, the dense fog through which the sounds of ragged wings beating could be heard. 

From the white obscurity of the fog one of the hideous winged mounts swooped, its wings creating a breeze and flattened Merry's hair back. Large talon-like claws snapped shut viciously, as the creatures jaw snarled, baring pearl teeth and a forked tongue. The answering scream made the companies hearts freeze with horror, as one of the Gondor soldiers was ripped from their mount, blood splattering as death claimed him, before the beast loomed up once again to swoop around over head.

The soldier's mount reeled, screeching its fear and terror into the morning air and sending the rest of the horses into a panic. As the Nazgul came around for its second strike, all chaos broke loose. 

Merry felt the horse beneath him tense, feeling the muscles along its back and side seizing up as it prepared to rear, and Faramir must have felt it too for suddenly his arms gripped tighter to the halfling, both their knees clinging on desperately. Then gravity was pulling at him, trying to make him tumble backwards and all Merry could do was blindly hold onto the hair and neck of the horse with all the strength he possessed. It was over as quickly as it had begun. The horse once again settled onto four legs and Faramir seemed to resume control.

"Stay together. Ride hard for Gondor. The white gates are near. Do not look behind you!" his voice carried powerfully, confidence and courage radiating from his voice. Merry felt himself breathing once again.

Then they were surging forwards, the horses needing little encouragement as they raced for their lives, their hooves thundering across the dusty plains. Merry could still hear the beating wings behind them, the screeching cries of the Nazgul sending shivers of fear through him, but he clung to the horse, forcing himself to think of nothing else.

The horse swerved sideways then, and the hobbit was only vaguely aware of the near miss of talons. Near his ear he could hear Faramir's breathing hitch as they narrowly avoided the same fate as their dead comrade. Yet someone was not so lucky, and their mount barely avoided tripping over the tumbling body that hit the ground roughly. Then the steward's arms were gone, and the twain of an arrow being released from a bowstring imprinted itself upon Merry's consciousness. 

Their horse slowed before them, but Merry reached down and grabbed the slackening reigns. "Run, you damn beast!" he screamed into the frightened animals twitching ear. The horse seemed disoriented but with a sharp slap of the reigns the beast pushed forwards once again, his rib cage expanding in wheezing breathes. In the distance the sound of a horn rose, its pure notes of music sounding an unmistakable alarm, and breaking from the fog as though it had never existed Merry suddenly realized they rode on a plain and in the distance the white city breached the ground to rise into the air, its long towers dancing with the clouds.

Pushing aside such distracting thoughts, Merry risked glancing back over his shoulder, watching as Faramir unwaveringly notched another arrow, his eyes scanning the air around them and as the giant black beast swooped he aimed, his hands steady and fired. The man was skilled with a bow and Merry was briefly reminded of Legolas... wishing that the elf's aim was here to help them now, for although the arrow hit, it seemed to impact little upon the Nazgul.

Faramir seemed to lose his balance at that precarious moment, twisting in the saddle slightly, his arms flailing unceremoniously. His arms shot forward unconsciously, seeking an anchor so that the bow he still clutched slammed roughly into Merry's gut. Yet the hobbit, realizing the rangers need ignored the dull ache of the blow and held tight to the reigns, attempting to keep both himself and the man on.

"My thanks," Faramir said, his breathing erratic, into Merry's ear. Merry tried to get his throat to loosen up enough to make some sort of reply, yet he could not unclench his teeth through his fright and so the statement was left unaddressed.

Further up the fleeing band Gimli clung to Calien's waist for dear life as the soldier sped his horse along, swerving occasionally. Calien was a scout and his horse reflected that personality trait. It was sleek and strong, built not for war but for speed, it's tanned neck stretched out, its hooves pounding the earth with confidence and, out of all the horses, it seemed the least prone to panic. Gimli felt himself impressed with the blasted thing, for all he was terrified and personally would have preferred to have attempted to outrun the Nazgul on foot. 

Yet for this skillmanship the duo found themselves ahead of the main body of the group and Gimli felt twinges of fear for Merry. "Should we not wait for the rest?" he demanded.

"Nay. We must get to the city and warn them of this approaching threat. We must rally the men to the city walls," Calien declared. He obviously knew his task in this and the dwarf realized somewhat unhappily that nothing he might say would convince the human to turn about and search for a hobbit.

"Open the gate! Open!" Calien called, his voice emerging powerful, deep and commanding. He did not slow his horse and after a moments pause, in which Gimli was sure they would run head first into the main gate of the city, the command was obeyed, the doors opening slowly leaving just enough room for the single horse to squeeze through. 

The clattering sounds of hooves on cobbled stone felt reassuring for some reason to Gimli. The dwarf found himself engulfed in a sea of concerned expressions of men who came forward to hear what news was being brought.

"Get archers to the walls! Faramir returns and will require aid!" Calien bellowed without pausing to catch his breath. Seeing the moments confusion keep most people firmly in place he glared. "The city will soon be under attack. Give your people cover while they retreat! To the walls!"

The second entreaty resulted in action. Soon people were racing chaotically for bows and arrows, suiting up in armour and running to the parapets along the wall. Gimli slung himself from the horse's back and raced after the archers, determined to watch what happened as events unfolded. Pushing his stout legs to their maximum stride, Gimli charged heedless of the looks he was receiving to the upper wall, straining upon his toes to see over the high stone wall. Cursing at this new height obstacle Gimli had to transfer his attentions to gauging the reactions of his comrades.

To soon he saw the looks of horror, the gasps of shock and dread. The men seemed to freeze as they stared out, and the cry of a Nazgul proved that they were close now. Too close. Yet what of the company?! Gimli once again strained upon the tips of his toes in an attempt to see when Calien once again came up beside him.

"What is happening?" Gimli demanded at once. "Do they still come?"

"There are fewer horses riding now then originally set out but yes, they still come." His grey eyes scanned hard, his knuckles white as they gripped the stone in front of him in a vice like grip. The human look scared, and Gimli longed to see for himself the predicament of the company that still came searching for shelter. "There is my lord!" he shouted suddenly. "Faramir comes last and fires arrows at the beast. Ah! If only I could possessed such courage. He let's his men arrive to safety first!" The admiration in Calien's voice did not go unnoticed by Gimli. Boromir's younger brother seemed to attract loyalty, confidence and faith.

"What of the hobbit? Where is Merry?" Gimli pressed, his concern for his remaining companion mounting. He had known that Faramir had taken the hobbit upon his horse when the flight had begun. If the son of Gondor came last of the ranks then so too did Gimli's friend.

"Watch out!" Calien shouted, though Gimli doubted that whoever the warning was meant for could hear it. The shriek of a Nazgul announced another victory for the foul beast - the death of another human. 

"Archers ready!" A new voice called out a distance away. Gimli's head snapped in the person's general direction but he was unable to pick out the commander of the wall.

"What happens now, Calien?" Gimli pressed again, desperately. "What now?"

"They approach, yet only fifteen men remain seated. The horses look near collapse and are skittish. The men are having to fight to keep them in check," Calien reported. "Faramir fires at the beast once again! He missed but the thing nearly knocked him from his horse. Ah! Please do not fall!" Calien was nearly hanging out over the wall at this point. "Open the gates so that they might get in! Open the gates!" he barked, and the command was passed along the wall. Gimli could here the creaking of the wooden gates as they were hulled open slowly.

"The first of them are reaching us! Come on my lord Faramir! He must make it here!" Calien pleaded. Gimli closed his eyes, softly beseeching whatever goodness yet remained in the world to help Merry reach safety. The dwarf could not bare the thought of losing someone else. Merry was giving him a purpose at the moment and Gimli was of the disposition that needed to have a function. Without one he would be lost.

"They have made it!" Calien shouted, turning quickly to run down and greet them.

"FIRE!" the commander of the wall bellowed, and in reply the twain's of multiple arrows being released sung into the air. The Nazgul screeched its fury as it quickly circled round trying to avoid the heaviest flurry. The black beast's shadow danced across Gimli as it glided overhead, circling over the city before climbing higher into the air. Slowly the giant beast soared away, screeching its promise of retribution, until it was but a black spot on the horizon, passing beyond sight.

It was over.

Gimli tore back down to the main courtyard, needing to see with his own eyes that Merry was safe. Leaping recklessly down the steps Gimli breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Faramir reach up and pull the hobbit, who looked white and shaky, from the horse.

"Merry!" Gimli tore over to the young ones side. "Are you alright there?" his concern coating each of the words.

Merry gulped, his legs looking wobbly beneath him so that Gimli felt inclined to lead him to the side of the courtyard, urging the hobbit to sit, least his feet give out beneath him. "I..." Merry began, his eyes large in his face. "I... don't think I care for horses much," he managed to stammer out.

Gimli looked at the hobbit for a long moment of disbelief before laughing. "Don't like horses much me'self," he said clapping Merry on the back in relief, for if the hobbit's most pressing concern was that he did not like horses then he was well enough.

"How about you?" Merry asked, starting to look and sound more like himself.

"Fine, lad. I am well. Look," the dwarf then urged, his head tipping up to the white pearl towers of Minas Tirith. "See where you are."

Merry forced himself to follow Gimli's instructions, his gaze twisting upwards as he looked upon the might of Aragorn's birthright. The city was massive, its construction awing. Their was such pride and beauty within in it that Merry suddenly understood why Boromir would have done anything to protect it - as he would have done anything to save the Shire. There was a history here, whispering in the billowing banners. This was the home of many. 

"It is beautiful. Most impressive," he owned. "It reminds me of Boromir," the hobbit added almost without thought, regretting voicing the comment as soon as it was said.

Gimli looked sadly upon the sight for a long moment as well. "Ay. It reminds me of him as well," came the dwarf's quiet reply.

"Master Brandybuck," Faramir's voice suddenly chimed in. "Are you going to recover? You look very pale."

"No more so than you, sir," Merry said feeling slightly guilty that people were able to see his fear so clearly.

Faramir laughed humourlessly. "Then I would be whiter then you. That was too close. The Nazgul grow so bold that they threaten our very gates. We have not much time." His voice was quiet and regretful. It held the quality of one knowing that time would grant no more leeway. "I must go to my father. He needs to receive my report and... word of my brother's fate." Unconsciously Faramir's hand strayed to the horn of Gondor that hung at his hip, his brother's legacy. "Would you accompany me for my father might have questions to ask of you."

"We owe you no less," Gimli stated simply. Reaching down the dwarf hulled Merry to his feet, pausing to make certain the hobbit could walk, despite his earlier bold words. Satisfied that Merry would not collapse, the trio turned and began to climb their way to the main keep, their shoulders stooped with weariness under the weight of knowledge that they were the bringers of bad news.

Soon a father would have news of a son's death.

I would like to say sorry to everyone… I know it isn't all that good but it happened in the books and that was what I was going on. This chapter was also sort of a filler chapter because the real interesting parts will happen with Faramir and his father. Anyway – next chapter will be better I promise!

Also I am sorry if I have not reviewed you recently when I normally do. I have not been able to get online for a week now basically (stupid life) and have not found the time yet… I have not abandoned any of you though and I promise I will do it as soon as I find the time!

Reviewer Replies:

Sparrow Greenleaf: LOL. Yeah I do get evil with my cliffhangers. I enjoy making your squirm. Poor Pippin and Legolas is right – but at least I did not kill any of them! I hope you are still interested in the story and continue to enjoy.

****

TrinityTheSheDevil: Poor elf is right. I am evil to him. Sooner or later he is going to up and run away from me. Personally I am surprised he had not done so yet. I hope you had fun entertaining Aragorn while awaiting this chapter! ^_~

****

Roper: I find with this story that it is getting better and better as it progresses. I find my writing is improving as I go and that in turn makes the story better. I am glad you liked the last chapter so much and I am so sorry about making you wait for this one.

****

Sirithiliel: This chapter would not have been written without your help. Thank-you and thank-you again. Sorry to have left you hanging with the end of the last chapter. It was a particularly evil spot to stop but what can I say? I am evil. 

****

Lisette: I really hope the message I left in my author's note on my last post answered your questions concerning that was happening in chapter 29. If not I can try to explain it again for you or I suppose I could try and write in a few gap fillers. I am glad you liked the scene with Legolas. I was particularly proud of it myself as well. Thanks again for your review!

****

Gwyn: LOL. Yeppers. You were right on the mark. Sorry you had to follow Merry, Gimli and Faramir in this chapter instead of more elf angst but the next chapter will provide lots of elf misery, I promise. Personally I like the other group as well so you are not alone. Thanks for your patience in the meanwhile!

****

White Wolf1: I am glad you thought my dialogue was good. When I first started writing I was terrified of dialogue and tried to stick to movie script as much as possible but the more I write the more I like doing conversations. I really get into them and have trouble stopping. Glad you also liked the Legolas scene. I was proud of that scene. ^_^

****

Elfling: LOL. Sorry you got in trouble by the librarian, lol. I am glad you were enjoying it so much though. I was hoping it would be engaging and was a little worried that there was too much dialogue but everyone seemed to enjoy that aspect of the chapter so who am I to argue, lol. Excellent is a word I like to hear so don't feel the need to stop using it.  


****

jambaby1963: I am so glad you are enjoying it and I am only sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. I am normally pretty good about updates (or at least I think I am) but this one… nothing can excuse it. Hope you continue to enjoy.

****

iverson: I am glad you came out of lurking for my fic and I am sorry I abandoned you right afterwards! I always love it when someone who was to shy to review does and try to encourage them to keep reviewing afterwards. Your comments just give me such a boost and are such pleasant rewards for writing. LOL. My chapters for this fic do seem to keep getting longer and longer. I think my longest one so far was 14 pages at size ten font. That is just crazy. I am glad I did the battle scene well. I am not good at doing action and struggle with it so to know I succeeded is great! I hope you are still here and reading this!

Manders1953: LOL. I am glad you found the story and enjoyed it so much. I discovered fan fics in January and have been addicted to them since. As soon as I read my first one I knew that I would have to write one and here is the epic-length result, lol. LOL. I am very sorry for the evil cliff-hanger. I am evil with those and most of my chapter leave you thinking and cursing me as evil. No helping it. ^_^

****

Samus: Glad you liked my rather depressing/black premise and I hope you continue to enjoy. ^_^

****

Rosie: Glad you liked it and sorry to have left you wondering what was going to happen for so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

****

Lady Lenna: Pain is always a good thing. Angst makes for an interesting read, lol. Or maybe I am just twisted and therefore think that. Will be… that is the point of it all. Good things come to those who wait they say and Legolas is just going to have to wait a bit longer. Sorry for the long update period. Next one will be quicker.

****

Legilmalith: LOL. Sorry I could not finish up as quickly as you wanted me to. *blush* Thank-you for all your kind words and I am so pleased you liked it. It means a lot to me to know people enjoy my writing and stories. I seriously start grinning like an idiot every time I read your review. I just get so smug, lol. Yeah – I know there are errors. I find it really difficult to catch them all, though I do make an attempt at editing them! If you do see errors (and don't worry about pointing that out to me as I do know they are there) please just draw my attention to them so I can correct them and become aware of the types of mistakes I am making – especially with punctuation as that will help me when I am writing up assignments for school as well. ROFL. That was a funny thing to try and visualize! Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to do so!

****

Niori: Well they haven't died yet. There is always a qualifier in there, lol, because I am evil and unpredictable. Don't apologize for not being quick. I can never again comment on tardiness as I am officially the queen of lateness, lol. You are never boring Niori and I hope New Brunswick isn't too cold… I will be home soon to be enjoying the Atlantic weather soon too! Thanks for being patient and yes, I got rid of the computer virus! Also I am very sorry I have not reviewed your most recent chapter either… I promise that I will do it but I have just been so busy recently that I have not had time to come online and review anyone's work… it is on my to do list though so I will be back to do it – I will not forget about it.

****

SpaceVixenX: Lol. You thought the last chapter was tardy… I wonder how you will qualify this one given that it has been four or five months since my last update. Well at least the whole pillow-in-the-grave scene would have been an appropriate one for Halloween… *sheepish grin*.

****

Kate Barancik: Hum… well if I am bad at updating at least I am in good company, lol. When are you going to update your fic?! No pressure though. I realize that sometimes real life doesn't give you a chance to write. Thanks for being so patient and understanding!

****

XMark: LOL. Well I hope you have made it this far! Thanks for your review and I am heavily influenced by the movies but I hope I have steered enough away from them to make this original as well. Pain and Legolas… yeah there will be a lot more of that before the story is done, lol.

****

wellduh…: Well like I said to another reviewer… Legolas is okay for now. Still a lot of battles for him to survive so don't get to comfortable, lol. I wanted to keep Tolkiens original relationship and in the book Eowyn was definitely attracted to Aragorn. I am trying to incorporate that but I will never make this a romance story so no worries and some thing in cannon are not meant to be changed… Arwen and Aragorn are sort of official in my books. Thanks for your review! I will be better about updates from now on – or at least I will try to be!

****

Symian: LOL. I am glad I was able to describe some scenes so vividly that you could see them in a movie. I think it would have made a great scene as well. ^_^

****

LOTRFaith: LOL. I am glad you re-discovered the link. I hate it when I know I have found something great and manage to loose track of it too so I am pleased you re-found mine! Sorry it took me so long to post and I hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Amelie: I am so glad you liked the story. I love people enjoying my writing. I hope you saw the author's note I left for you in both my bio and in the last chapter. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but as I said I just needed a break from it for a bit because I was feeling flat on it and I didn't want to ruin it. I have a break now and am ready to go right back into the think of things, lol. I really hope you continue to review! 

Artemisa: Okay and here I go back into the familiar song and dance of "the twins are going to appear in this story soon". You must be so sick of hearing that but it is true – I promise. Maybe next chapter. 

****

Eldameldo: WOW. Thanks so much for just reviewing my pieces left, right and center. I am amazed that you have started digging into this piece as well and when you get this far (if you get this far) just know I appreciate your comments and words. 

****

Maris: WOW. I am so glad you found my story so moving that it could bring tears to your eyes… that made me feel pretty darn good… not that you cried but that my story was captivating enough to get you so emotionally involved! Thanks so much for your lovely comments and I hope you liked this chapter as well.

****

Bookworm2000: You have been so wonderful about reviewing me! I was so excited when I saw you had come to read this story as well! Thanks so much for that by the way as I know you had to read a lot to get to this newest chapter. Pippin and Merry have sort of switched role's in this fic (in where they are placing their loyalties if nothing else) so I am glad you noticed that. Yes -let's hope that Merry and Pippin do get reunited eventually… it will make for a very happy scene. I love Frodo and Sam too (especially Sam ~ I always find Frodo a bit like a deer in headlights) but I was having troule keeping track of all my characters and making sure to mention them so I purposefully was trying to reduce my numbers. I don't have any plans at the moment to go back to Frodo and Sam but that might change… a lot about this story is still uncertain. So glad you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so.

****

Lembas Pot: I am so amazed that you like this story so much. I means a lot to me as the author to know my writing is that captivating. I seriously want to be a writer when I am older and this is sort of the way I am practicing my prose so feedback from readers means a lot to me at the moment because it is helping me improve so much as a writer. *hang's head in shame* I am sorry I did not get this up a few days ago as I promised. Here is your update! ^_^

****

Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: Wow… please let me have spelled that right, lol. What a lovely pen-name… I was trying to figure out how to pronounce the first part of it… does it have a special meaning? I am glad my last author's note cleared up your questions and hopefully the next chapter that goes back to them will clear it up more. Thanks for your review!

****

Luntetuurewen: LOL. You read this just in time for an update. I have been making most people wait months and lucky you get it right away, lol. I am glad you are enjoying this and hope this newest chapter does not disappoint to much!


	31. An Elf Lost is an Elf Gained

****

Hello Everyone. Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, lol – the one that brings you back to Legolas and Aragorn with a little Pippin thrown into the mix!

For people wondering about when I am updating I keep posting update notices under my bio on my author's page, so you can check there for updates if you are interested.

Welcome to my newest intrepid readers: Uchiha Itachi, doG, pupulupk & cloud-123 (sort of, lol)! I am flattered you all read so much to reach this chapter! Hope you continue to enjoy and there are personal notes for you all at the bottom!

Thanks to my sister for editing this!

Chapter #31 ~ An Elf Lost is an Elf Gained

Consciousness returned slowly; in a surreal haze the world that he knew existed beyond his closed eye lids kaleidoscoped wildly with memories of battle, bloodshed, a wizard's voice, and, as a distant comfort in the background beyond it all, his mother's smile. Legolas wearily endured the bombardment as his mind was forced back into the conscious realm. He was stunned by the overload of information his mind desperately tried to remind him of. It was with a despondent lethargy that Legolas accepted that he had once again lost consciousness, once again lost control over his body and mind leaving him helpless. It was this vulnerability that truly irritated Legolas the most. He seemed to be developing the unfortunate knack of passing out every time consciousness and clarity were most needed. It was amazing that these lapses had not yet resulted in his death.

Pushing aside such bleak self-reprimands, the elf tried to refocus his energy into a more productive act. Self-berating aside, the woodland Prince still had much to discover about his current predicament, not to mention the fate of his friends. The end of the battle of Helm's Deep was nothing but a blur in his memory, and although he could clearly remember regaining consciousness once in a forest, the trees in Rohan made little sense to him and the final outcome of the battle eluded him. At present he might be one of the few remaining survivors of that keep. The thought was as frightening as it was sobering.

Groaning, he forced himself into trying to open his eyes, and though the task he set seemed simple, Legolas was amazed by the effort it extracted. He was weak, his body had long since given out on him, and even merely trying to behold the night sky was proving to be an ordeal. Gritting his teeth together stubbornly Legolas refused to give up, his pride preventing anything but success or unconscious oblivion once again. In what seemed like the passing of hours his eyes creaked open, blue and dilated, to stare at the overriding canopy. 

So he _was_ in a forest. 

The discovery prompted a small sense of triumph, of vindication, as he started to place more faith in what scrambled memories he did seem to have of recent events. As his shattered confidence once again started to mend, more vague memories came slowly back to him. The foggy recollections of a sea of green on a black battlefield, the forest seemingly coming to swallow up both men and orc alike. It had been an exhilarating rush for the elf, and he remembered drawing strength from the mere sight of the familiar landmarks of his homeland. Yet the trees that had engulfed Helm's Deep had been unlike the trees of Lothlorien, old and caring yet fading, and those of Mirkwood, scared and dying. These trees had not been as passive, and as they had drawn near, their raw emotions spreading a palatable air of anger, had pressed in upon him. It had been nothing he had ever felt before, nor wished to feel again. After that the world became a blank. Mercifully quiet. 

Then he had re-awoken! He remembered as much; here, where he lay now, or somewhere equivalent, upon a mattress of fresh damp leaves. There had been an orc upon him, dead, cold and lifeless, smothering him. He acutely remembered the instant he had discovered himself, trapped, and the panic that caged state had inspired. It had felt as though he had been buried alive, doomed to share his resting place with the foulness of an orc.

Forcing himself to not relive and dwell on such horror's, Legolas used the lingering fear to push himself up to a sitting position. The abrupt movement had ramifications and the world around him momentarily spun, making him fear he had pressed his body once again to harshly. Yet as he sat, supported mainly by his arms, gulping in noisy and ragged breathes of air, the swirling motion slowed and eventually ceased, leaving the world as it was at present finally open to his contemplation.

The forest was cooing to him. The was no other word for the soft humming that filled his head as the trees soothed away the lingering darkness in his soul, caressing his wearied spirit, offering not only apology but renewal in its song. Legolas sighed his appreciation. It had felt like so long since he had last felt such tenderness, too long. This journey, this war with darkness would make him old before his times, though such an admittance would seem a defeat to Legolas, so the thought was dismissed and he refused to acknowledge it. That painful truth was one the trees themselves lamented though, for the elder were cherished to the forest, and it hurt them to see one of the first born so diminished in mind and body. Their guilt at having contributed to it an undertone in their soft song.

It took much strength for the elf to respond, and when the sound emerged Legolas was slightly mortified by the raw, scratchy quality to his voice. He hummed a small thank-you to the surrounding trees, needing to see to formalities despite his poor condition. Once the task had been seen to, and with the promise of future songs once he was able, Legolas was forced to once again centre his attention upon himself.

His head throbbed. Though the elf was not usually one to admit to such apparent pain, preferring to nurse his wounds quietly without the knowledge of others, he could not deny that his head would have to be seen to by Aragorn, least he never be able to hear without a residual ringing noise in his ears.

"Ha, hmm." The noise was sudden and vibrated with such a deep tenor that it made the hair on Legolas' arms stand on end. The elf's head shot up upon hearing it, concern for his injuries forgotten as he scanned his surroundings, trying to locate the maker of the bizarre sound. Yet the forest was quiet now, settled and still, apparently devoid of all life except himself. 

"Well, little elf, how is it you are now feeling, hmmm?" The deep voice spoke again, the tone attempting to sound comforting despite its thunderous quality. 

Legolas frowned into the gloom, frustrated by the lack of physical form to associate with the voice. Yet the elf decided that if this person had meant him harm he surely would have already come to it, so with little option left open to him, Legolas spoke hesitantly, "Well enough, sir. Yet I would know to whom I am indebted for standing vigilance over me these past few hours." His voice still sounded cracked and weak, nothing like his usual melodious tones. 

"I am known as Quickbeam in the tongues of men, and Bregalad in your own."

Legolas tried to hide his surprise. "You speak the elvish language. I had not thought to find any here in this world of men who did." Pulling himself to his feet, Legolas ignored the initial overpowering sense of dizziness, concentrating instead on the forest while the attack receded. As his sight stopped spinning, the elf asked the real question, for despite his unusual situation he did not feel threatened by the mysterious presence. "Where are you?"

"Ha, hmm." It took Legolas a moment to realize this was a form of laughter. The being was laughing with genuine happiness. The sound was beautiful and Legolas smiled softly in response. It was good to hear such noises when he was becoming all too accustomed with the wail of despair and the cries of pain. "Look, for I am here in front of you, small one. Poor lost, small child. Whoever would have thought an elf would not recognize a tree!"

Legolas blinked as he stared at the smooth bark of the tree that stood only a few metres in front of him. It was slender and young in appearance, its bark whole and healthy looking, green and seemingly blue leaves crowned its head, and its roots wound up and around its base. It took Legolas' mind a long moment to accept the fact that the tree did in fact have a head, set with two yellowish eyes that stared down at him with compassion.

"You are an Ent," he gasped, his eyes widening in disbelief, his mouth frozen open in an undignified 'O' of exclamation.

"Ha, hmm. Too true, too true my young friend. I am known as the Hasty Ent, a title bestowed upon me ever since I answered 'yes' to an elders question before he had finished asking it." The tree laughed heartily again at the memory, and Legolas felt his own voice laugh in wonder as well. He had never thought to have lived to experience this wonder, this gift above gifts. 

"Then know me as Legolas Thranduilion, originally from Mirkwood, and brought to these vast plains by chance."

The Ent looked down on him gently. "Green Leaf. A more proper name could not have been christened upon you, little leaf. If brought here by chance you were, your luck is not something to be desired," the Ent teased. "Yet perhaps I might boast to bringing a change in your fortunes, for I am glad I left none of the firstborn out here alone in the wilderness to face the blackness of the wizard's treachery. The Ents have entered this war, and our revenge has been swift."

Legolas shuddered as he momentarily remembered the deep rooted anger of the Ents, and he was glad that they looked upon him as a friend, for being their enemy would be terrifying.

"Yet we cannot linger here," Quickbeam continued. "You must have your wounds tended, for I have not just found an elf to lose him again so quickly. You must also be wondering about the remains of your brotherhood - your band of warriors that defended the human fort. I will show you to the forest's edge where you might discover these things."

"I would be grateful for such aid, for the trees here speak a language I can barely understand. Your song is foreign to me and I am not sure I could have found the way on my own. Yet given time among you I think I could learn your language," Legolas added wistfully, the desire to remain here growing.

"Ha, hmm. So you shall learn it, for I will teach it to you! But only once you are well in spirit and body, little leaf, for I would have you sit in my boughs laughing and smiling and not in pain as you are now. Come, little leaf, let me take you to your friends for some of the humans are growing bold and come closer to our boarders, and not all my kin are trusting of them. I would have you instruct your comrades to stay well away, for too many of us are still wild."

Legolas nodded and moved forward in Quickbeam's wake despite the throbbing protests of his torso, legs and head. His awe for the creature in front of him kept him moving, his eyes alight as they beheld the long graceful strides of a walking tree. Had Quickbeam requested it at that moment, Legolas would have attempted flight, so great was his euphoria and wonder.

The duo walked silently, except for Quickbeam's laughter which seemed almost constant. The Ent laughed at the drifting patterns of leaves as they fell from boughs to the ground, at the wind that tickled at him, at the nighttime dew which gathered in a silver layer over the forest. He seemed to find joy and amusement in every aspect of life and despite his physical weariness Legolas too laughed for merely seeing and hearing it.

There was no sense of time within this forest, and Legolas cared not to even try and mark it, yet all too soon Quickbeam stopped, and with one leafy limb motioned to the flat land that stretched out beyond the forest with Helm's Deep nestled into it. "Here is the end of our time, little leaf, at least for now. I shall wait here, and once you are tended to, and have rested, come and search me out again with your companions. Until that time we will wait upon you."

"Thank-you for your hospitality and for the aid you have supplied. I shall not keep you waiting long, my friend, and will return on mended legs to sing to you and hear your tales," Legolas promised quietly. "May the stars always shine upon you."

"And on you as well, ha humm, little leaf." 

With the parting words spoken, Legolas stumbled awkwardly from the sanctuary of the forest back into the open air. The plains were cold, a chilly wind sweeping across their barren expanse under an overcast and starless sky. Near the blackened walls of Helm's Deep, fires were burning, and even from this distance Legolas could smell the charred remains of flesh. The Rohirrium were burning the corpses of their enemies, and the stench was nauseating. 

"Hey! You there! Do you need help?" a gruff voice called out in the darkness, the heavy falls of footsteps stumbling through the still scattered corpses that had not yet been tended to, announcing the persons arrival. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Legolas attempted to make himself appear as normal as possible. "I require no more then a point in the right direction, sir. Do you know where Lord Aragorn could be found at present?"

The human's face suddenly melted into perspective through the nighttime gloom, caked with mud and dried blood. His garments were lopsided and tattered, yet the man ginned upon getting a closer look at Legolas. "Ah! How fortunate! The elf is finally found!" the man bellowed through cupped hands back in the direction he had originally come from. Turning to once again look at the now perplexed elf in question, he grinned cheekily. "Your lord has had parties searching along the forests edge for you for nearly twelve hours now."

"I see." Legolas sighed a small sigh of relief at hearing that Aragorn still lived. "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course. This way," the human replied brightly in a pleased, self-important sort of tone. He began leading the way, and any success Legolas had had in fooling the human that he was in good health shattered, the illusion broken. The man quickly rounded and grasped Legolas's upper arm in support, his grip unintentionally firm and rather painful.

"Not looking all that steady," the man stated bluntly.

Legolas tensed at the contact, knowing it was childish yet unable to stop his initial reluctance at being touched by a human, for the last time one of the Rohirrium soldiers had grabbed him so it was to tie him to the rafters for Saurman's amusement. The elf did realize that much had changed since then, but even such logical assertions could not halt the flashes of fear and apprehension that came as a result of a single action that had been meant in friendship. Unable to stand it Legolas shook the man's hand away, determined to continue on under his own power.

"I am fine," he declared stubbornly, despite the fact that both knew he was obviously not.

The human looked at him for a long moment, letting his arm fall back to his side. "Right. If you say so," he declared finally with a small shrug of his shoulders. He obviously did not care enough to press the issue, for he too wanted to return to the warmth of the fort as Legolas did.

The walk seemed to stretch on, with Legolas struggling to keep pace, though obstinately trying not to reveal how difficult he was finding it to do so. It was with a relieved exhale of breathe that Legolas stepped foot once again into the fort he had almost lost his life in defending. Dragging his feet now with no element of grace, Legolas trudged after his guide, stepping round the huddled sleeping forms of the refugees of Rohan. It was on sheer determination that the elf made it finally to the door in which he was told Lord Aragorn rested. Thanking the man briefly Legolas then quietly opened the door and slipped in. 

It was upon seeing Aragorn alive that Legolas truly allowed some of the strained worry that had been growing in him, to leave his body. The ranger was sleeping on his side, his back facing Legolas, with his hands tucked up under his head to substitute for a pillow. From where the elf stood he could hear the human's steady breathing, sleep making it calm and deep. Stepping closer Legolas looked down upon his friend, smiling slightly at how peaceful he looked, too peaceful to disturb by waking. Legolas stood a moment longer before sagging to the floor in exhaustion. Without further thought he stretched out on the stone and let his eyes become unfocussed, slipping into a dreamless slumber...

~*~

Aragorn knew he was being selfish in allowing himself the luxury of so much sleep. In his still sleep clogged mind he could feel the warmth of the sun's rays shining in through the window and knew that he had already rested for longer then he had originally intended too. It was that sense of guilt that prompted him to throw off the last remnants of dreams and open his eyes. Stretching out to rejuvenate stiff muscles, the ranger sat up and swung his legs out of the bed... to nearly step upon the sleeping elf on the floor who had appeared there sometime during the night. Blinking Aragorn had to briefly reassure himself that he was still not dreaming, and that what he was seeing was in fact reality. 

"Legolas!" The exclaimed cry came out suddenly and he regretted it immediately as he saw his friend stir sluggishly. Jumping from the bed Aragorn crouched on the floor near the rousing elf. "Mellon, I have been so worried for you. Why did you not wake me when you came in?" he demanded.

"You looked so comfortable," Legolas mumbled sitting up slowly, feeling every inch as dirty as he was. "Bath. I need a bath."

Aragorn stared in momentary disbelief at the groggy elf in front of him, before starting to laugh. Embracing his newly found friend he tried to fathom that at such a moment, when the elf was surely in a great deal of pain, as well as exhausted, Legolas' first thoughts had been devoted to hygiene. "You elves! There are some things I will never understand about your ways," he said lightheartedly, pretending not to notice the amount of weight Legolas leant upon him as they both stood.

"Let me clean and then I will let you tend some of my injuries," Legolas offered as way of an ultimatum, trying hard to ignore the grime he was covered in, and failing miserably. 

"I am thinking it might be more important for me to see to your injuries, then you eat and sleep first," Aragorn said, purposefully keeping his voice sounding serious as he tried to provoke the elf.

"Aragorn I need no such thing. What I need now is not to look like some warped version of a dwarf! I don't think there is an inch of me that is not plastered in filth! You might not mind going for months without washing, something I will never understand, but I..."

Aragorn burst into full out laughter at this tirade he had managed to goad Legolas into with so little effort. Legolas, realizing he was being played, frowned as his eyes adopted a gleam of anger that the ranger completely ignored.

"But you, my friend," Aragorn said, picking up where Legolas had trailed off, once his laughter had subsided a little. "You are too vain to not be seen in your full glory. No speck of dirt can deter the eye of any who might behold you. Admit it!"

Legolas gasped. "That is most certainly not true! I simply like the feeling of being clean!" The indignation in the tone made Aragorn laugh again.

"Anything you say," he said trying to pacify the riled elf. "I tease you. If you wish to be clean first, then so be it. I am just happy to see you still alive."

Legolas gave him one final exasperated sort of expression before simply nodding, the anger that had been growing within him melting away. "I missed you as well mellon. I have been worried for you. What of Pippin?"

Aragorn smiled yet again, slinging one arm around Legolas as he lead him from the room, so he could subtly help support the elf. "Eating mushrooms in bed no doubt. He will be fine Legolas, so you need not worry for him. His head is much harder then we all gave it credit."

"And the lady? Éowyn?"

"Is also just fine. You need not worry for them, my friend. Think on yourself for once because of all of us, you look in the worst shape."

"I highly doubt that. I am fine. Just dirty," Legolas insisted.

Aragorn raised one sceptical eyebrow but decided he had best not push the elf any farther. If Legolas wanted to believe himself fine, then Aragorn decided it was probably best not to argue the point since the elf was the most stubborn person he knew, and he realized the chances of either of them convincing the other of their stance were slim. Instead, he simply steered Legolas to the bathing chambers where he himself had, washed his face and hands in earlier.

~*~

Pippin stretched tenderly in his bed. The sheets were warmed by the sun that had risen through the window, and he felt toasty and secure under the thick blankets. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he yawned contentedly, wiggling his toes as he awoke from slumber. It was going to be a beautiful day, the hobbit decided with a lopsided smile.

Turning his head from the window, he glanced over at his companion, albeit a somewhat reluctant one. The King of the Mark was propped up by pillows, one hand holding up a book and the other twisting in the blankets that had pooled around his waist. The human seemed absorbed in what he was reading, and yet Pippin could detect an air of impatience emanating from the man. The hobbit was sure that Éomer was still feeling cheated by his inability to move.

Pippin then glanced at the third cot. The lady Éowyn lay in it, curled upon her side, her hair in disarray around her head. The hobbit could not quite recall at what point during the night she had entered and collapsed here but he was glad to see that she was at least granting herself some rest. Her face looked incredibly pale in contrast to the purple bruises which were beginning to appear on it, and Pippin felt she had well earned the chance to sleep.

The door was pushed open then, swinging back roughly to crash lightly against the stone wall. Pippin's head shot up as he saw Aragorn enter, one of his arms wrapped about Legolas' waist. The hobbit opened his mouth, about to offer exciting words of welcome and relief but a sharp shake of Aragorn's head made him pause.

"Lady," Aragorn said softly to the woman who had sat bolt upright upon the pairs entrance, "would you move please."

"Aragorn, I hardly need to displace a lady from her bed..." Legolas began to protest and Pippin was struck with how soft and distant his voice sounded. Éowyn did not need to be told twice, and she leapt from her position, pulling back the blankets a bit more as Aragorn lowered the elf down. Both ignored his objections.

Legolas seemed about to say more, but as he hit the soft bed, his mouth closed and within a moment he was asleep, his eyes nearly shut in exhaustion. Aragorn shook his head lightly, pulling the blankets back over his friend, tucking him in securely.

"Is he going to be alright?" Pippin asked in a soft whisper. Seeing his normally stoic companion in such a state of weakness made Pippin's heart clench in worry, forcing him to voice the question, despite the fact that he did not wish to disturb the elf.

Aragorn frowned, sitting still on the side of the elf's bed, watching him for a long moment as if to assure himself that the elf did sleep. "He has taken some severe injuries in this battle, and old injuries have been re-opened," the human's voice said coldly. He turned grey eyes upon Éowyn who stood near his side. "I had not realized he had come to such harm through your people's actions."

Éowyn blinked for a moment, and then recalled Legolas denying Aragorn the chance to tend the wounds that she herself and seen too. She realized, in a new wave of shame, that for the first time Aragorn was now familiar with the crimes of her people. Her mouth went dry as she attempted to provide him an answer, and yet as she saw the accusation and the disappointment in his gaze, no words could come forth. To her utter horror she felt tears gathering, though she refused to let them fall.

Pippin looked on in confusion, utterly unsure of what to make of this scene. The hobbit wanted to ask questions, and yet the tension in the room was not one he felt comfortable challenging. Éomer cleared his throat, much to the hobbit's relief, ending the staring match that was taking place between the ranger and the lady.

"My people tortured him most brutally," Éomer stated plainly, his tone flat as he made the confession. "We have apologised for our actions and sought ways to make amends. I realize such crimes are not easily atoned for, my lord, but such matters are for Legolas to judge. If you wish to blame someone for the elf's injuries then blame me and not my sister." There was a subtle warning in the King of the Mark's voice that did not go unnoticed by either ranger or hobbit.

Aragorn looked away from Éowyn, not knowing why he suddenly felt betrayed by her, and wondering if perhaps he was being unfair. "My apologies, my lord King. I meant no insult to your honour or that of your kin's," he stated hollowly as his hand stretched out and brushed a damp strand of hair from Legolas' forehead and cheek, laying it aside tenderly. The elf was his closest friend, his most staunch supporter. For years the two had shared confidences and adventures. Legolas was his brother by choice, and a sudden surge in protectiveness was perhaps making him slightly irrational he concluded.

Standing slowly, the ranger offered a small nod of his head, as way of an apology to Éowyn, though he avoided looking into her eyes, not wishing to see the hurt he knew would be visible in them. Looking over at Pippin, the ranger offered him a small encouraging smile. "Elves are resilient creatures, Pip. What would disable a man or hobbit for a week, an elf might mend in a night." It was a slight exaggeration, but not much of one, and if it reassured the hobbit then it was not something Aragorn would regret saying. "He just requires rest. He is exhausted and is suffering the disorienting side-effects of a concussion. He will be well shortly."

The hobbit released an audible sigh of relief, nodding his head and smiling. "Then it is all well. Have food brought up for him, Aragorn, for food heals all ailments! A long standing hobbit remedy is soup broth. It does wonders for the stomach and the mind!"

Aragorn laughed lightly, looking back down on his soundly asleep companion. "I will do this, once he wakes, and I shall place you in charge of making sure he eats every bite of what I send up."

Pippin nodded his head, accepting the charge with determination. "I will make sure he eats. He is far too skinny, though most elves seem to be. It cannot be healthy though! A good hobbit stomach - that is what ever person needs."

"You will have to tell Legolas that when he wakes," Aragorn replied with an amused expression on his face. "Now I must go and tend others. Look after him well Pippin and don't let him get out of bed until I have looked at him again, alright?"

"Understood," Pippin declared.

Still avoiding Éowyn's eyes, the ranger turned and left the room.

Reviewer Responses:

Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden ~ Yeah, I am sorry there was no Legolas in chapter 30. I really like writing him as a character (he is my favorite) but I am determined to try and give all characters an equal amount of time in the spot-light so I had to go back to Faramir and company. Besides, I am growing rather fond of Merry and Gimli so I like writing about them too! I really like the pronunciation of your pen-name too. It sounds very musical. Very unique. I hope you had a merry Christmas as well and a wonderful new year.

****

Roper ~ LOL. I know I have gotten bad with updating. I use to update once a week at least but recently… well my new year's resolution was to try and update my story more often so we will see if I can keep it or not. Thanks for your continued support and interest.

****

Wellduh… ~ Welcome back. I am flattered that you liked my story enough to wait for me to update! Yeah – the last chapter was short… and crappy… I did not like it but I had promised an update and nothing else was coming out so I posted it in the hopes that it would jump start me writing again. I am planning to remain fairly book oriented from here on in. Don't get me wrong I loved Jackson's RotK but there were things in it that I simply do not want to include in my story so Denethor who I am nervous and yet excited about writing will be book-based for the most part. LOL. High-speed chases… I had not thought of it that way but you are right. I should take a stabe at writing second-rate Hollywood action flicks, lol. Yeah – they did get their act together quickly (perhaps fringing on the unrealistic) but I was feeling lazy, lol. Lousy excuse, huh? Glad you are still enjoying regardless of the flaws!

****

Sirithiliel ~ Hey! Thanks again for all your help on the last chapter. Poor you! Why can't you see RotK in theater? I feel bad for you but I mean if you have to wait then you have to wait and it will be just as good on tv – maybe better since you will be in your own home watching it instead of movie seat!

****

Elfling ~ Yeah – I know it was short and I am sorry about it, lol. I was just having trouble with that chapter and wanted it done as soon as possible. I am enjoying trying to write Merry and Gimli especially after everything they have been through and developing their bond is important to me – so I am glad you are enjoying it. LOL. Here was lots of Legolas and Aragorn for you! I saw RotK and I liked it overall though there were things that bothered me in it (*cough* Arwen's-fate-being-linked-with-the-destruction-of-the-one-ring *cough*). How did you find it?

****

Gwyn ~ First off, I am sorry I took so long to review your vignette (which was brilliant). Secondly, thanks for understanding the need of the last chapter and forgiving its all around lameness. I personally could not stand it but posted it for lack of anything else to post, lol. I guess not every chapter of a story this long can be perfect.

****

Kate Barancik ~ Thanks so much for your continued support. I was amazed by how many people came back to this story after I took forever to update. LOL. Don't worry about updates… I suck at them too and at least you are going to continue writing eventually… as long as you don't stop you can take as long as you would like too in getting the next chapter up. Thanks for your encouraging words!

****

Bookworm2000 ~ I am glad you like Faramir. In the books he struck me as such a noble and intelligent character. I mean in the books he turned the ring down flat and didn't hold Frodo and Sam up all that long… he certainly did not bring them all the way back to Gondor almost! I really wanted to capture a non-movie influenced Faramir and I am glad I am succeeding. I wanted philosophical. LOL. Glad that reading this entire story was worth it. I am glad you did too as I like sort of getting to know my reviews and I was becoming more and more excited by reviews with Living Legends so now I have your reviews for this story to look forward to too now. 

****

SpaceVixenX ~ LOL. Well I really did deserve that scolding. I know I have been horrid to you all by not updating for so long. It was very cruel of me to do and believe it or not but I felt guilty for doing it especially when I know repeat reviewers like you are so enjoying it. My new years resolution was to try and update more often again so I promise you will not have to wait another four months for the next chapter. Actually Faramir's company was chased back into Gondor by a Nazgul but in the books Gandalf was there and chased them away with a spell of some sort. I am trying to be more book-based for the end of this story. I love the movies and all and will draw on them to an extent but my main information guild now will be Tolkien himself. LOL. Your reviews are never pointless! I love getting them! Thanks for your continued support!

****

Uchiha Itachi ~ Welcome new reviewer! I don't blame you for skim reading parts of it… this story is supper long. It is over 180 pages on my word processor and that is at size 10 font! It is a LONG story and the first 10 chapters (although setting the stage for the story) were rougher. This is the first real story I have ever written so there were a lot of mistakes and stuff at the beginning that I am glad you missed. I have some bad news for you though – Gandalf is gone. That was really the whole premise of the story… how everything becomes more difficult due to his absence. LOL. I know… I sort of built up your hopes that he would have help and then crushed them. It was my belief that no one else could have gone on with him but Sam because anyone else would have been corrupted by the ring. Even if Aragorn, Pippin and Legolas had been there I still see the ring managing to corrupt them all eventually as it was Merry and Gimli so in essence Frodo had to go on alone. That was my theory behind it anyway. Hope that clarifies my reasons for doing that plot wise for you. Yeah – poor Boromir. Loyal to a fault. I like him as a character. Of all the fellowship I feel that I personally am most like him because he had visible flaws and desires – was the essence of humanity – but that in turn was the seed to his destruction. He is the first character to go and I will warn you now others will follow so he will be in good company. LOL. Yeah… I am proud of the fact that I am cruel, lol. ^_^ Okay that was a really long note to you and I hope it doesn't scare you away… I just love to talk to ignore me, lol.

****

Rosie ~ LOL. Glad that last scene was movie worthy. I am pleased you could picture it in your head. I wanted to go from graphic so I am pleased I succeeded. LOL. I am glad you find this addictive. That was my goal with it! I love reading your story and will continue to do so Rosie… I have to see how it ends!

****

Lembas Pot ~ Yay! You came back. I find that usually my anonymous reviews don't leave repeat reviews (with the exception of wellduh…) so I am pleased you are continuing to leave me feedback (since I crave feedback!). I am glad you want to be an author! Writing is an amazing skill and creative writing in particular is just so expressive! I really hope you continue writing (even if is not LotR's fanfic, lol). You should try posting your stuff… if it is original work post it on fictionpress.com… I have an account there and I would go and review you if you left me the link. (^_^) Hope this chapter gave you the Aragorn and Legolas info/attention you were craving! LOL. Wow. *blush* Related to Rowling, huh? She is like a goddess. I love her books. Don't think I am quite on par with her yet but thanks for the comparison. I will try to be quicker with updates from now on!

****

merrylyn ~ LOL. I am so glad you are back! I get such a kick out of your reviews! I always look forward to getting them (not to put pressure on you, lol). I am so pleased you liked the action, dialogue and interaction of the past three chapters. Everyone seemed to love chapter 29… were baffled by it… but loved it none the less. I was fairly pleased with my descriptions in it as well (not to sound vain). Chapter 30 I was personally disappointed with but it is because I am still unsure with writing action sequences. I love the Nazgul too and I loved the scene in RotK where Eowyn kicks the Witch King's butt. It was perfect! You must have seen RotK by now, what did you think of it? I liked it but the whole Arwen's fate linked with the one ring really ticked me off personally. I found that stupid. Anyway – hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

****

Niori ~ LOL. Wow… favorite story, huh? Pleased you liked it. I had to drive down to Bathurst to see RotK, which is a 2 and a hald hour drive but it was well worth it. It was amazing and there is nothing like seeing the Witch King battle on a mega-big screen. I was just blown away by it for the most part. Christmas was good if not hectic for me, thanks for asking. I am glad to be back at school though… I find home so small now after living in toronto for 2 years, lol. I am in the middle of doing catch-up reviews and I think I reviewed your already and loved it. I can't wait for your next story!

****

doG ~ I am so pleased you are enjoying the story. Yeah, poor Boromir. I feel bad for him and I was not intentionally targeting him. As I have said many times before of all the characters I feel the most like Boromir because of his flaws and desires and those same flaws result in his own destruction – both in Tolkien and in this story. If it is any consolation I plan on killing other main characters before the story is done so Boromir will just be one of many… that probably didn't make you feel better though. I am glad you like my writing. I love creative writing and do a lot of original stuff too. I am trying to get into a creative writing course in university but I have to submit a portfolio for it so my fanfiction writing is like practicing for me. Yeah… a few of my book-smart reader's have pointed out that Gandalf did die with the Balrog and was sent back so technically if he were killed by an orc arrow he would still be sent back. This is why I have classified this as an AU story. It's plot was designed as 'what if' he did not come back and just showing how everything becomes more disastrous and difficult due to his absence. You are right in pointing that out though and I hope you simply overlook it. Thanks for your kind words and questions and I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy!

****

WhiteWolf1 ~ Hey! First off I would just like to say sorry that I got so far behind with your story. You have been such a loyal reviewer to me that it makes me feel guilty when I am not loyal back and I love your story so much that I regret not being there right away to read it! Well on with my response to your review… Legolas and Aragorn were both in this chapter for you. I like Merry as a character too so having a chapter devoted to him was nice – though the last chapter in general sort of sucked. I will try to be quicker with updates from now on… school has just been keeping me so preoccupied but I am going to try and write more this semester. Thanks for your continued support.

****

Artemisa ~ I know I keep saying this but the twins are coming… I even know when they are going to appear but I do not want to rush my writing to that point. Very soon though… in the next few chapters. Every time I say this now I feel like I am teasing you with it since I have been saying it for like forever! Hope you forgive me for that.

****

Lisette ~ Yeah… that last chapter I really just wanted to get through. I was not into it at all. It was a gap filler… something that needed to be said. I regret it when I write like that though – I am never satisfied when I rush either. Yet at the same time this story has gone on for much longer then I had anticipated and I do want it to end eventually… maybe by chapter 50, lol. LOL. Yeah I know it was evil of me to leave you hanging with that Legolas cliffy but I have sworn to keep track of all the groups so I was due to go back to Faramir and company, lol. Sorry for the confusion and consequential disappointment. Wow – rereading it all, huh? I have to do that quite a bit just to remember details about what I did to what character and so on and I have gone back and reread stories that I have really liked before too… but I am just pleased that you think this is worth rereading. *blush* I agree – some of the emotional impact was lost in chapter 30 due to the long pause between posting it and the last few chapters. It took me a while to get back into it too. Thanks so much for waiting for me to overcome my writer's block – that was much appreciated as well! I always love getting your reviews!

****

Cloud-123 ~ Well if you ever get this far I hope you are reassured that I did not get rid of Legolas… he just does not ever impact upon the quest to destroy the ring ever again. Sorry if that upset you.

****

pupulupk ~ Welcome new reviewer. I am so pleased you are enjoying this story and I am amazed by how much you read to catch up to this point. I am glad you like long stories since this is going to be another 10 to 15 chapters at least, lol. Thanks so much for your compliments and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


End file.
